The Black Queen 2
by vandermalfoy
Summary: Chapter 14 is update! And the epilog... Hohoho sorry for waiting... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**The Black Queen**** 2**

**Chapter 1**

**The Girl and Perfect Marriage**

Narcissa Black terjaga dari tidur bersama dengan sisa mimpinya. Rasanya seperti ada orang yang berteriak agar dia bangun. Narcissa duduk tegak, merasakan bantal bulu angsa dan seprai sutra yang halus tidak memberikan kenyamanan.

Pikiran Narcissa kosong selama beberapa detik, lalu dengan satu tarikan nafas, Narcissa menjatuhkan kembali kepalanya ke bantal. Dia menghembuskan nafas dengan lega, bersyukur mimpinya menguap bahkan sebelum dia sempat mengingatnya.

Seseorang telah membuka tirai jendela. Inggris memasuki akhir bulan Juli sama sekali tidak indah. Bangunan tempat tinggal muggle yang tinggi, kusam, dan berjendela banyak, memblokir sinar matahari memasuki jendela. Siapapun yang tergila-gila dengan pemandangan indah tidak akan bangun pagi dengan perasaan positif.

Narcissa adalah seorang gadis berumur enam belas tahun. Bukan sembarang gadis, melainkan penyihir, dan keturunan keluarga penyihir berdarah murni yang terkenal. Keluarga bangsawan Black.

Narcissa yang memiliki segalanya, percaya bahwa masa depannya akan cerah. Sampai dia jatuh cinta.

Sesuatu yang ternyata mirip sekali dengan bangunan tempat tinggal muggle yang memblokir matahari.

Karena Lucius Malfoy juga berasal dari keluarga berdarah murni seperti Narcissa, maka dia punya kecenderungan membidik segala sesuatu lebih tinggi dari remaja kebanyakan.

Lupakan saja seorang laki-laki biasa yang bertujuan lulus dari Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts dengan nilai terbaik, lalu setelah itu bergaul dengan teman-teman yang punya pengaruh besar di dunia sihir untuk kedudukan sosial yang lebih baik.

Ambisi Lucius Malfoy adalah menguasai dunia. Dan karena dia penyihir, sudah jelas maksudnya adalah menjadikan penyihir darah-murni memegang kendali dan berada di kasta teratas umat manusia.

"Ras kita belum punah!"

Kurang lebih kesombongan itulah gambaran semangatnya akan supremasi darah murni.

Dan dari sanalah segala hal di mulai, membawa Narcissa ikut terlibat di dalamnya.

Lucius bergabung dengan sekumpulan orang yang satu tujuan dengannya. Mereka sama-sama ingin berkuasa, ingin kekuatan, sebagian ingin harta dan seluruhnya merasa superior dibandingkan dengan muggle yang mereka sebut darah-lumpur. Beberapa dari mereka haus darah. Dan mereka bergabung dengan kelompok yang disebut Pelahap Maut. Di bawah pimpinan penyihir paling ditakuti saat ini.

Lord Voldemort.

Bahkan menyebut namanya saja Narcissa tidak berani. Walaupun Narcissa berdarah murni, mendukung doktrin yang sama, dia tidak membenci muggle, hanya tidak peduli. Narcissa sudah lama mempunyai perasaan aneh bahwa bergabung dengan penyihir yang terlalu ambisius tidak akan membawanya ke dalam keadaan damai apapun. Hatinya terus menerus dihantui rasa cemas. Dia membenci siapapun yang mengganggu kehidupan kecilnya yang sempurna. Muggle ataupun penyihir.

Atau mungkin apa yang telah dilihat dan dirasakannya sendiri sedikit demi sedikit memupus keyakinannya…

Mimpi buruk belum meninggalkan Narcissa setelah mengalami satu tahun penuh dengan masalah.

Dimulai dengan tugas-tugas Lucius sebagai Pelahap Maut. Lalu datang seseorang dengan dendam di masa lalu terhadap keluarga Malfoy. Maka efek lingkaran setan pun di mulai. Dan Narcissa masuk di dalamnya. Terluka jiwa dan raga.

Tetapi efek paling besar datang kepada Lucius, saat dia menyaksikan sendiri kematian ibunya, Hera Malfoy.

Lord Voldemort membalaskan dendamnya seolah dia benci darah-lumpur pembunuh ibu Lucius. Tetapi Narcissa yakin dia melakukan itu agar Lucius berhutang selamanya padanya.

Penyihir pintar…

Hal inilah yang membuat Narcissa masih tidur dengan lampu menyala dan tongkat sihir siaga di genggamannya. Tetapi seperti banyak kebiasaan, Narcissa bahkan mulai tidak terganggu lagi. Sungguh mengerikan bahwa dia menjadi terbiasa dengan kejadian berdarah, yang dulu bahkan tidak masuk dalam mimpi terliarnya sekalipun…

Narcissa bangkit dari tempat tidur. Melamun membuatnya semakin memikirkan hal tersebut. Setelah mengikat asal-asalan rambut pirang-emasnya, Narcissa segera memasuki kamar mandi dengan langkah diseret, tidak memperdulikan sinar matahari yang akhirnya dengan susah payah berhasil melewati sela-sela bangunan.

.

.

.

Suasana di ruang makan Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas tetap penuh tekanan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas, yang terletak di London, adalah milik paman dan bibi Narcissa. Orion dan Walburga Black. Kedua anak mereka, Sirius dan Regulus, sama-sama di Hogwarts seperti Narcissa.

Keadaan tidak menjadi lebih damai saat Narcissa pulang dari pemakaman Hera Malfoy.

Sebagai seseorang yang berusaha untuk menjaga keutuhan keluarga, Narcissa berharap kedua orang tuanya agar lebih lunak kepada Andromeda Black, kakak kedua Narcissa setelah Bellatrix Black.

Andromeda dianggap aib keluarga karena sifatnya yang tidak penurut. Sudah beberapa tahun dia bermusuhan dengan anggota keluarga Black lainnya. Bertahun-tahun itu pula dia tidak pulang ke rumah. Dan puncaknya adalah saat dia berpacaran dengan seorang darah-lumpur.

Narcissa sama sekali tidak kaget saat semuanya meledak sewaktu dia memberitahu kedua orang tuanya bahwa putri mereka tersebut akan menikah.

Ledakan kebahagiaan adalah yang akan terjadi kalau saja sang putri menikah dengan seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang, lalu yang lebih penting, penyihir berdarah murni.

Tetapi Andromeda akan menikah dengan Ted Tonks. Penyihir dari keluarga muggle tersebut.

Maka dia bersabar selama beberapa hari saat ayahnya memecahkan beberapa pajangan mahal di rumah. Atau ibunya yang menangis terus menerus. Narcissa juga bersabar dengan membohongi teman-teman keluarga mereka karena tiba-tiba, "Cygnus dan Druella hilang dari peredaran!".

Betapa kagetnya Narcissa saat ayahnya mengumumkan bahwa dia akan pergi dengan Paman Orion. Untuk menjelajah pulau-pulau Pasifik. Menjajah pulau-pulau tersembunyi yang mengandung banyak sumber daya untuk dijadikan tambahan aset kekayaan mereka.

Ibunya mengepak koper berisi jubahnya dan jubah Narcissa. Berkata dia akan membawa Narcissa bersamanya ke Grimmauld, karena percaya Bibi Walburga akan membuatnya melupakan Andromeda.

Ayahnya baru saja berjanji dia akan pulang sebentar pada tanggal 1 September saat Narcissa kembali ke Hogwarts untuk melanjutkan tahun keenamnya, sebelum Narcissa memotong dengan gelisah,

"Kalian akan melupakan Andromeda _begitu saja_?" teriaknya tidak percaya.

"Kupikir kepergian Hera Malfoy punya sedikit arti bahwa keluarga adalah segalanya. Sekarang dengan Bella bahkan tidak diketahui dimana rimbanya, aku pikir…"

Narcissa kehabisan nafas dan kata-kata argumen lainnya.

"Andromeda dan… calon suaminya menyelamatkan aku saat aku disekap di Malfoy Manor!"

Narcissa menggunakan kejadian pada saat dia dijadikan sandera oleh pembunuh ibu Lucius. Ceritanya sendiri sangat panjang dan rumit. Tetapi Andromeda dan Tonks benar-benar datang ke Malfoy Manor untuk menyelamatkan Narcissa, walaupun sangat _kesiangan_.

"Cissy…" seru ibunya parau. "Kau tidak akan mengerti…"

"Dia lahir dari perutmu, Bu!" protes Narcissa tanpa berpikir.

Ekspresi kedua orang tuanya persis seperti seseorang yang terkena mantra pembeku.

Tetapi Narcissa menyadari bahwa dia kalah saat ayahnya buru-buru mencium paksa keningnya. Lalu menjejalkan Narcissa bersama koper-koper ke perapian Floo.

Narcissa terpaksa menyebut Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas dengan amat sangat yakin, nama Andromeda akan langsung dibakar dari permadani dinding yang bertuliskan silsilah keluarga Black.

Jadi, disinilah dia, mencoba menghabiskan liburannya. Dengan ibu dan bibinya yang memanjakannya terus-menerus. Seolah dia adalah putri terakhir mereka yang tersisa. Tetapi itu tidak sebanding dengan perasaannya berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Sirius Black.

Sirius Black yang saat ini memasuki tahun ketiga di Hogwarts adalah penghuni asrama Gryffindor. Yang berarti dia dan Narcissa, yang berada di asrama Slytherin, punya kecenderungan untuk bermusuhan seperti seluruh murid Slytherin dan Gryffindor lainnya, mungkin sejak ribuan tahun lalu.

Narcissa membenci Sirius dalam artian sebenarnya. Hal itu dipicu saat Sirius tidak mau membantu Narcissa saat dia berusaha mencari Lucius yang saat itu sedang terlibat dengan kegiatan Pelahap Maut. Sirius dan geng kecilnya berkata hal-hal yang menyinggung harga dirinya. Dia bahkan berkata bahwa dia tidak mau lagi melihat Narcissa, yang bergaul dengan para pembunuh.

Maka Narcissa berjanji bahwa dia memilih mati daripada melihat Sirius, walaupun mereka berada dalam ruangan yang sama.

Bibi Walburga jelas berusaha untuk memecah keheningan yang tidak enak.

"Cissy, _dear_… Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita belanja? Atau mungkin mengunjungi Lucius?" ajaknya.

"Dia belum kembali dari Norwegia," jawab Narcissa. Sekarang merasa sangat terganggu saat ingat Lucius dan ayahnya, Abraxas Malfoy, menghabiskan waktu berkabung mereka di tempat yang terkenal indah, sementara dia dikelilingi bangunan-bata muggle.

"Oke, belanja kalau begitu?"

Narcissa mencoba menyeruput teh-nya yang panas sebelum menolak.

"Ehm, aku lebih suka di rumah saja hari ini, Bi. Besok nilai OWL akan dikirimkan. Aku…"

"Ah, Cissy!" potong ibunya. "Kau tidak perlu tegang! Aku yakin nilai ujianmu akan bagus!"

Narcissa menggumamkan sesuatu pada teh-nya, yang berintikan menolak. Dia bisa merasakan ibu dan bibinya bertukar pandang dengan sedih.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," putus ibunya. "Kami akan pergi ke Paris sebentar, sebenarnya. Mungkin besok sudah bisa pulang kembali. Kalau kau tidak ikut, kami bisa ber-apparate."

Narcissa tidak mempercayai keberuntungannya. Sebenarnya untuk alasan apapun, Narcissa tidak pernah menolak kalau diajak pergi ke luar negeri.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku akan kembali dengan rincian oleh-oleh yang harus ibu belikan!" seru Narcissa gembira, senang karena punya alasan untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Dan terburu-buru kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari itu juga Narcissa melepas kepergian ibu dan bibinya dengan satu meter perkamen bertuliskan segala hal khas Perancis yang bisa dipikirkannya. Ibunya yang sudah berniat akan memanjakan Narcissa, tidak protes sedikitpun. Walaupun mungkin baru bisa kembali minggu depan hanya untuk mencari titipan Narcissa.

Narcissa kembali ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap. Lalu setelah itu melapisi jubah pesta merahnya dengan jubah bepergian, walau hari itu luar biasa panas.

"Mau pergi?"

Suara malas-malasan dari belakang punggung Narcissa membuat jantungnya melompat. Narcissa menoleh ke arah suara dan buru-buru memalingkan wajah kembali karena orang tersebut adalah Sirius.

"Ini bukan air mata, hanya saja mataku kemasukan sesuatu saat melihat sepupu _kesayanganku _main belakang dengan ibu dan bibinya untuk pergi ke pernikahan kakaknya yang _durhaka_…" sindir Sirius menirukan bibi Walburga.

Narcissa masih pura-pura tuli, tetapi samar-samar tercium aroma parfum dari tubuh Sirius. Dia mengutuk dalam hati, tidak terpikir sebelumnya bahwa Andromeda pasti akan meminta Sirius, sepupu kesayangannya, agar datang.

"Hei!"

Tangan Sirius menyentuh bahu Narcissa sehingga otomatis Narcissa menyentakkan diri dan berdiri menghadapinya.

"Andromeda kemarin mengirimiku burung hantu agar aku bisa pergi bersamamu. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau…"

"Tentu kau tidak mau, aku kan kawanan pembunuh," potong Narcissa tajam. "Jangan repot-repot. Aku tidak butuh dikawal anak dua belas tahun!"

"Tiga belas!" koreksi Sirius agak keras. "Aku tidak menawarimu. tapi Andromeda pasti tidak mau kau tersesat atau apa…"

Narcissa mendengus lalu sengaja menabrak Sirius untuk melewatinya.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara kesana!" seru Sirius.

"Aku tidak bodoh, tahu. Andromeda bilang tempatnya di Spinner End. Aku kesana dengan Floo. Jangan ikuti aku!"

Sirius tertawa terbahak-bahak yang kedengaran mirip sekali dengan gonggongan anjing menyebalkan.

"Dan kalian menghina keluarga Tonks adalah darah-lumpur, tapi tidak tahu bahwa rumah muggle tidak terhubung dengan koneksi Floo!"

Narcissa tiba-tiba merasa lututnya lemas karena baru terpikir hal yang sederhana ini pada akhir waktu.

"Tempatnya di daerah muggle yang tidak aman. Banyak buruh pabrik dan… _well_, pekerja pelabuhan yang kasar kudengar. Salah satu dari jenis muggle yang harus perempuan hindari…" desis Sirius lagi dengan licik pada punggung Narcissa.

Narcissa berhenti. Mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang susah payah dilupakannya bulan lalu. Berhadapan dengan muggle sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang dicari-cari Narcissa saat ini.

Sirius tampak tahu ada persetujuan dari berhentinya Narcissa berjalan.

"Beri aku satu menit untuk mengambil dasiku!"

Lalu Narcissa hanya sempat melihat sosoknya yang bergedebuk di tangga.

Narcissa mengutuki dirinya lagi yang menerima pengawalan dari seorang anak berusia tiga belas tahun. Rasanya seperti meminta perlindungan dari adik bayinya. Kemudian Narcissa teringat lagi penghinaan Sirius terhadapnya bulan lalu… Jenis penghinaan yang cukup untuk membuat siapa saja berhenti bicara satu sama lain. Bukannya malah menghadiri pesta pernikahan bersama.

Narcissa akhirnya mendengus. Keluarga mungkin adalah segalanya, terutama bagi remaja labil berusia tiga belas tahun seperti Sirius.

.

.

.

Regulus tidak kelihatan saat mereka diam-diam keluar. Grimmauld langsung menghilang saat mereka tiba di trotoar.

"Naik Bus Ksatria kalau begitu," gumam Sirius sambil mengacungkan lengannya.

Narcissa tidak menjawab, mengingat bus tingkat tiga berwarna ungu yang penuh sesak dan sopirnya tampak tidak lulus ujian mengemudi. Tapi dia merasa beruntung Sirius tidak membawanya naik kereta api muggle.

Keberuntungan Narcissa langsung pupus di tempat saat bus sama sekali tidak muncul.

"_Kenapa?" _tuntut Narcissa seolah Sirius-lah yang bertanggung jawab terhadap sarana transportasi.

"Mungkin mereka libur untuk merayakan pernikahan Andromeda?" Sirius balik bertanya. Sulit menebak apakah dia serius atau sedang sarkastik.

Dia menoleh ke arlojinya. Lalu mendesah.

"Apa boleh buat. Naik kereta bawah tanah kalau begitu…"

Narcissa tersedak suaranya sendiri, "Apa? _Apa_-bawah tanah?"

Sirius sudah mulai berjalan sambil berkata dengan santai,

"Kereta super-cepat muggle. Kau akan mulai beranggapan lain tentang mereka kalau sekali-sekali ada dalam lingkungan mereka…"

"Yah, mereka memakai kereta bawah tanah seperti Goblin Gringotts…" gerutu Narcissa.

Kecemasannya akan berinteraksi dengan muggle membuatnya sulit membuka mulut untuk mengeluh.

Narcissa mulai bertambah cemas ketika mereka sampai ke stasiun King's Cross. Bukan menuju ke peron sembilan tiga-perempat, Sirius menuju ke depan sesuatu yang kelihatannya seperti kotak penjual cokelat otomatis di Honeydukes. hanya saja lebih besar dengan tombol-tombol dan layar berkedip.

Sirius nyengir senang setelah selesai dan menunjukkan dua tiket.

"Tidak kusangka galeon yang iseng kutukarkan untuk uang muggle akan berguna juga. Aku menguping semua cara naik kereta api muggle dari Lily!"

Narcissa memutar bola matanya dan mendenguskan, "Penguntit!"

Mereka berjalan ke peron. Narcissa dengan ragu ikut masuk ke dalam kereta muggle yang sepertinya terbuat dari kaleng. Bukan besi baja betulan yang tebal seperti lokomotif Hogwarts Express. Pintunya membuka-menutup sendiri dan ada lebih banyak layar di dalam kereta.

Narcissa duduk dengan resah di sebelah Sirius, menolak memandang muggle manapun. Segala sesuatu yang dipelajari Narcissa tentang muggle, kebanyakan untuk menghindari dan mengejek mereka, tidak bisa menyamai pengalamannya saat ini.

Mungkin kebiasaan naik Hogwarts Express menuju Hogwarts yang memakan waktu hampir setengah hari, Narcissa sama sekali menganggap perjalanan yang memakan waktu dua jam itu singkat sekali. Syukurlah.

Sirius tiba-tiba berdiri dan bersiap turun. Narcissa dengan gelisah mengikutinya. Lalu keluar dengan tergesa lewat pintu yang tampaknya siap menjepitnya.

Di luar stasiun yang lebih kecil tersebut, Sirius kembali mengangkat tangannya.

"Kukira Bus Ksatria libur…" gumam Narcissa tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku menyegat taksi," balas Sirius sama datarnya.

"Oh…"

"Mobil adalah nama salah satu transportasi muggle. Dan taksi…"

"Aku tahu apa itu mobil dan taksi," gertak Narcissa dari sudut bibirnya ketika mobil hitam kecil berhenti di depan mereka.

"Kami mau ke tempat ini," kata Sirius setelah mereka masuk, menunjukkan perkamen yang berisi alamat Andromeda.

Si sopir taksi mengernyit memandang kertas perkamen, tetapi memutuskan itu mungkin surat undangan model terbaru.

"Itu daerah pabrik, Nak!" kata si sopir.

Narcissa sudah tidak kaget lagi karena sejak dulu meyakini Ted Tonks bukan berasal dari istana.

"Ada sungai juga disana. Tapi kupikir itu tempat yang buruk sekali bagi kencan diam-diam kalian," lanjutnya lagi.

Narcissa dengan kaget otomatis langsung memandang Sirius. Dengan jas dan dasi yang menyembul, rambut tersisir rapi ke belakang, memang sulit untuk membedakannya dengan Narcissa yang tiga tahun lebih tua.

"Dia sepupuku, Sir…" kata Sirius.

Narcissa mendengar nada jengah sekaligus jijik dalam suaranya, kemudian balas berkomentar,

"Dan apabila kami berkencan, kau boleh langsung melindasku, Sir!"

Si sopir jelas kaget sekali, "Hei, Miss! Tenang! Baiklah! Pasang sabuk pengamannya!"

Narcissa gelisah lagi sepanjang perjalanan, merasa diikat seperti kuda-terbang dalam mobil kecil. Si sopir berjalan lambat sekali, memasuki daerah yang berkabut lebih parah dari London. Narcissa menyadari itu asap-asap yang keluar dari cerobong-cerobong tinggi. Muggle benar-benar ahli dalam menghancurkan sesuatu.

"Kalian harus turun disini, Nak!" gelegar si sopir mengagetkan. "Jalan yang kalian tuju sulit dimasuki mobilku!"

Sedetik kemudian asap knalpot taksi tersebut menyemburkan asap yang sama parahnya dengan asap pabrik.

Jalan sempit yang gelap membuat Narcissa terpaksa berjalan membuntuti Sirius. Dia mendekap erat tubuhnya sendiri, merasakan tongkat sihirnya menekan dari dalam saku jubahnya. Jalannya berbatu-batu dan dipenuhi air tergenang. Narcissa menatap sepatunya dengan iba.

Suara mendengung dan berdesis terdengar dari balik tembok-tembok bata. Hidungnya mencium bau menyengat air yang tercemar. Narcissa bergidik sendiri mengingat kata-kata si sopir. Ada sungai entah dimana di tempat seperti ini.

Kehidupan yang ramai akhirnya terlihat di rumah paling ujung. Tenda-tenda berwarna-warni, kelihatannya sihiran, dikembangkan ke jalan-jalan karena rumah-rumah mereka tampak sempit.

Seseorang terus-terusan membungkuk di pintu masuk menyambut para tamu.

"Silakan! Silakan! Maaf tempatnya sempit!" serunya berulang kali.

Ted Tonks mungkin satu-satunya penyihir di daerah itu. Tenda-tenda yang mengembang itu jelas di bangun dengan sihir, karena sama sekali tidak terlihat penampang kayu. Luasnya pun jauh berbeda dengan keadaan jalan sempit di luar. Narcissa melewati gapura yang terbuat dari bunga-bungaan pada tumbuhan merambat. Ada sesuatu yang seperti tetesan air beku berkilauan. Di atap tenda, bintang berkerlap-kerlip berwarna kuning seperti butiran pasir yang menyala. Lampu-lampu peri yang dingin terjebak dalam botol-botol selai kaca yang dipasangi renda. Berjajar sepanjang lorong menuju altar. Altarnya sendiri adalah tumbuhan merambat sebagai latar belakangnya. Dengan pagar-pagar kurus-hitam yang dibengkokkan berbagai bentuk ala jaman _victoria_. Narcissa merasakan kesejukan yang jauh berbeda dibandingkan dengan di luar.

"Ini dekorasi pernikahan-impian Andromeda yang kelima belas!" seru Narcissa tertahan. "Kau ingat? Saat kita hanya punya bubuk peri untuk dijadikan mainan dulu?"

Sirius menatapnya tidak yakin, antara kasihan dan terkejut Narcissa selalu ingat saat dia selalu bermain mainan perempuan. Tetapi itu tidak sebanding dengan wajah muggle-muggle lainnya. Mereka telah melihat sedikit kehebatan seni bangsanya dan tidak bisa menutup mulut mereka. Semua sakit hati Narcissa karena kakaknya menikah jauh di bawah standar, terbayar sudah.

"Lily!"

Narcissa dengan kaget mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tapi ekspresi Sirius lebih kaget daripada Narcissa. Sedetik kemudian Narcissa tahu mengapa.

Duduk di deretan tengah kursi, dengan rambut merah gelap sumber kecemburuan teman-teman Slytherin-nya, mata hijau berbentuk buah badam itu menatap Narcissa dengan kekagetan dan kepolosan yang meluluhkan hati siapapun.

Si darah-lumpur Lily Evans dari Gryffindor.

Tetapi yang membuat Narcissa dan Sirius kaget adalah Severus Snape yang ada disebelahnya.

Severus Snape seangkatan dengan Sirius tetapi di Slytherin bersama Narcissa. Syukurlah, karena Sirius dan geng-nya sering sekali mengganggu Snape yang kutu buku, canggung dan berjubah jelek walaupun otaknya pintar sekali. Snape yang berambut berminyak sebenarnya jauh sekali dari kriteria adik kelas yang akan menjadi teman Narcissa. Tetapi dia belajar banyak dari Snape, bahwa penampilan luar bisa menipu. Snape sangat setia kawan dan memandang Narcissa dengan hormat, sehingga Narcissa menyukainya. Celakanya, Lucius juga berpikiran sama. Dan karena, seperti laki-laki Slytherin lainnya, Snape menginginkan cipratan kejayaan, dia cenderung dekat juga dengan Lucius. Menyebabkan Snape kadang terjepit di tengah peperangan Narcissa dan Lucius.

Saat ini wajahnya hampir sama seperti itu, seolah dia baru saja tertangkap melakukan sesuatu yang amat sangat dilarang. Tetapi sama lugunya dengan gadis disebelahnya. Baik Narcissa maupun Sirius siap menerobos kerumunan untuk mengkonfrontasi pasangan mengagetkan tersebut. Masing-masing untuk orang yang berbeda.

Tetapi si pria penjaga pintu kini mulai berteriak-teriak agar para undangan duduk karena acara akan segera di mulai. Maka Narcissa dan Sirius terpojok di sudut paling belakang.

Ted Tonks masuk dengan canggung. Diiringi dengan pendamping pengantin pria yang mungkin adalah adiknya. Tonks memakai jubah muggle hitam. Sebuah jas buntut yang modelnya mirip dengan yang biasa di pakai Filch, si penjaga sekolah Hogwarts.

Narcissa mendesah melihat selera berpakaian Tonks tetapi lebih gelisah melihat Snape yang berada dengan seseorang yang seharusnya dihindari mereka. Narcissa melirik Sirius yang tampaknya sama terganggunya. Kemudian Narcissa menyadari dia sama sekali tidak berhak protes. Dia pun baru saja naik kereta dan taksi muggle dengan seorang Gryffindor.

Pandangan Narcissa beralih lagi pada kepala hitam legam yang tampaknya sudah di cuci untuk menghormati perayaan ini. Kemudian ke kepala merah gelap itu. Kemudian sesuatu yang pernah dikatakan Snape dulu sekali, terngiang di telinganya,

"_Aku juga punya seseorang yang kusukai…"_

"Oh, tidak! Oh, tidak! Dia benar-benar harus menyortir lagi prioritasnya!"

Kata-kata itu diucapkannya tanpa sadar sehingga dia kaget lagi Sirius menanggapinya.

"Yah, semua orang tahu Snivellus-lah penguntit sejati!" desisnya.

Narcissa belum sempat membalas ketika suara-suara kecil entah darimana menyanyikan lagu klasik- _Here's comes the bride_.

Serentak semua kepala menoleh ke belakang.

Sekarang Narcissa merasakan mulutnya ternganga. Disanalah Andromeda. Berjalan seperti meluncur di tengah air. Wajah warisan keluarga Black-nya tidak bisa mengalahkan kain-entah-jenis-apa yang berwarna putih dengan renda yang mulai menguning. Tiara-nya jelas imitasi, bahkan imitasi buatan muggle. Tudungnya yang terlalu ringan berkibaran bebas dibelakang rambut cokelatnya yang tergerai begitu saja.

Andromeda tersenyum memandang ke depan. Jenis senyum yang seolah mengatakan kepada dunia bahwa dia menikah hanya karena cinta. Dan itu mengalahkan segalanya…

Tetapi tidak ada yang membuat tenggorokan Narcissa tercekat dibandingkan saat dia melihat Andromeda di gandeng oleh lelaki tua yang tidak dikenal Narcissa. Bukan ayahnya…

Narcissa hampir mengutuk laki-laki itu di tempat karena muggle kotor itu berani mengambil tempat yang begitu terhormat.

Tetapi perasaan kosong dalam perutnya belum selesai. Renda-renda kuning yang menyapu lantai tersebut dijunjung oleh seorang gadis. Bukan Narcissa… Melainkan seorang gadis dengan pakaian putih gading. Dengan model biasa. Baju biasa, gadis muggle _biasa_.

Entah mengapa hal itu membuat telinga Narcissa berdenging. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari keriutan kursi tempatnya duduk. Narcissa bangkit setelah Andromeda dan Tonks menghadap altar. Menginjak kaki beberapa orang pada jajarannya. Suara mengaduh dan makian tertahan, berdengung seketika.

Narcissa keluar melewati gapura bunga, kembali kepada jalan berbatu dan rumah-rumah kusam dengan dekorasi asap pabrik. Alih-alih menahan nafas, Narcissa menengadahkan hidungnya ke udara, lalu mendesah kuat-kuat. Perasaan perut-kosongnya menerpa lagi.

"Menyebalkan bukan?"

Sirius entah sejak kapan ada dibelakangnya.

"Kalau saja kalian meninggalkan kefanatikan darah murni itu lebih cepat, Cygnus bisa mengantar Andromeda ke altar dan kau bisa menjadi pengiring pengantinnya. Sangat menyebalkan kalau kita harus kehilangan impian hanya karena prinsip tidak penting begitu…"

Narcissa tidak tahu apakah Sirius adalah Legillimens juga. Seperti, yang mengejutkan, beberapa orang yang dia tahu hanya dalam waktu sebulan yang lalu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli," dusta Narcissa.

Sirius mengeluarkan senyum dinginnya tetapi belum sempat Narcissa mendengar hinaannya lagi, sesuatu yang seperti bludger terbang menyerempet telinga Narcissa. Membelah udara dengan desingan keras.

Narcissa, sudah terlatih dengan tidak sengaja setahun belakangan ini, tahu kapan harus menunduk. Sial bagi Sirius, entah-apapun-itu menabrak gapura dan meledakkannya. Narcissa harus menangkap Sirius yang terpental ke depan, dan dengan pikiran kosong campur cemas, menyadari bagian belakang jubah Sirius gosong seperti terkena ramuan yang meledak.

Teriakan panik bergaung dalam tenda. Lebih banyak asap hitam beterbangan mengelilingi tenda. Dengan satu sentakan, tenda tercabut dari tanah. Seolah-olah sedang memakai jubah gaib raksasa yang direngutkan, orang-orang di dalamnya sekarang terlihat. Jeritan bertambah saat altar terbakar dengan tiba-tiba. Tanaman rambat yang kering memperparah rambatan api.

Tidak mungkin muggle yang melakukan ini…

Agresi, perilaku radikal, kebencian, superioritas, semua ada dalam kebakaran dan asap-asap hitam yang mengelilinginya. Yang berarti satu hal…

Sirius pulih dari kekagetan dan segera mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Narcissa harus menahannya dengan kedua tangan agar sepupunya yang sok jagoan itu tidak terinjak-injak segerombolan orang yang sudah berlarian ke arah sebaliknya. Dan para tamu penyihir kini bahkan mulai membalas dengan mantra-mantra yang memantul ke segala arah.

Di tengah pergulatan, mata Narcissa bersirobok dengan Andromeda, yang gaun pengantinnya kini kacau balau menyamai wajahnya yang tercoreng-moreng. Tonks didepannya, menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri sebgai tameng.

"Cissy, pergi! _Lari!_" teriak Andromeda.

Narcissa bahkan belum sempat berpikir ketika asap-asap hitam mulai menunjukkan identitasnya.

Beberapa penyihir berjubah hitam dengan topeng perak menutupi wajah berada diantara mereka. Terdengar suara tawa mengejek sementara tongkat sihir diacungkan pada kaki-kaki mereka yang berlarian. Maka semua berjatuhan persis seperti efek permainan domino-nya muggle. Saling tumpang-tindih. Menyebabkan lebih banyak tubuh-tubuh yang terinjak.

Lalu tepat pada saat itulah, berdiri di seberang lautan muggle, sesuatu yang ditakutinya lebih dari apapun muncul. Dan pepatah mengenai seseorang yang tidak bisa terus lari dari kenyataan ternyata benar…

Lelaki dengan topeng perak itu berdiri menghadapnya. Walaupun Narcissa tidak bisa melihat arah pandangannya, dia yakin bola mata orang itu abu-abu dingin. Rambutnya yang biasanya mencolok pirang-putih memang tersembunyi di balik tudung. Tetapi Narcissa melihat sekilas kepala ular perak pada tongkat sihirnya, tergenggam pada sarung tangan kulit orang itu.

Itulah lelaki yang paling dicintainya.

Lucius Malfoy.

.

.

.

Bunyi petasan yang memekakkan telinga terdengar beruntun. Semua orang berjubah hitam tersebut langsung siaga dan hilang ber-dissaparate tepat sebelum beberapa orang dengan seragam Kementerian Sihir muncul berombongan.

Dua orang yang lebih kecil sedikit dari Narcissa menyodok keras pinggangnya. Lalu meraih dan menarik lengan Narcissa agar ikut berlari.

"Ayo!"

Terdengar suara Snape yang bergairah. Untunglah saat itu Sirius memilih untuk tidak memberontak. Mereka berlari menabrak semua orang dan tidak ada alasan yang masuk akal mengapa mereka tidak terjatuh sama sekali.

Mereka berlari semakin jauh dari kekacauan dan bau menyengat sungai terasa sampai di ujung lidah Narcissa sekarang. Mereka mengikuti dua rambut hitam dan merah gelap tersebut memasuki jalan yang lebih sempit, sampai tiba di ujung jalan lain.

Snape berdiri di depan rumah kusam persis di sebelah jalan kecil tersebut, lalu membuka pintu. Narcissa tidak punya pilihan lain selain masuk. Berharap bisa segera berlari masuk ke perapian Floo. Atau pergi lagi melihat keadaan Andromeda?

Narcissa merasa tangannya hampir putus terbetot ketika Sirius, yang masih dalam cengkeramannya, terpeleset sesuatu. Ternyata botol-botol minuman berserakkan di dalam ruangan tersebut. Bau manis minuman keras dan campuran orang yang belum mandi selama setahun belakangan, menerpanya. Sangat kontras dengan bau apak yang berasal dari rak-rak berisi buku yang tinggi menjulang sampai langit-langit.

Narcissa baru saja berpikir mengapa ada rumah dengan tema yang bertolak belakang seperti ini, ketika Snape menjawabnya.

"Ini, eh, rumahku," gumam Snape salah tingkah. "Perapian ini perapian Floo. Cissy, kau pulanglah…"

Snape berhenti dengan tegang, baru menyadari bahwa dia juga membawa Sirius.

"Sev…"

Terdengar suara cemas si darah-lumpur itu. Wajahnya merah berkeringat hampir sama dengan rambutnya.

"Tenang, Lily. Nanti setelah agak gelap, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," janji Snape dengan bangga.

"Aku tidak peduli!" sentak Narcissa. "Dengar, kalian anak-anak kecil bodoh, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila mengadakan pernikahan di tengah peperangan. Tapi Andromeda tidak bodoh dan pesta ini dirahasiakan. Apa tadi itu, Snape? Dan jangan bilang kau tidak tahu! Aku kenal kau dan kau terlalu canggung untuk bersikap tenang di tengah keributan seperti tadi!"

Baik Narcissa maupun Snape kehabisan nafas untuk alasan yang berbeda. Snape sekarang tergagap-gagap mencoba menjawab Narcissa.

"C-C-Cissy, apa maksudmu?"

Sirius juga tidak membantu, dia masih tetap ingin menjadi pahlawan kesiangan.

"AKu akan kesana! Banyak orang yang terluka!" teriaknya.

Narcissa sekarang benar-benar menarik belakang kerah jubah Sirius, sehingga dia batuk-batuk karena tercekik. Kegagapan Snape hilang seketika.

"Percuma saja, bodoh…" kata Snape senang kepada Sirius. "Anggota Penggunaan Sihir Tidak Pada Tempatnya pasti telah membereskan kekacauan dan berusaha memodifikasi memori…"

"Kau belum menjawabku, Snape!" teriak Narcissa frustasi.

Snape tergagap lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, Cissy! Sekarang lebih baik kau pulang…"

Tangan Snape bergetar saat menunjuk perapian, yang sama sekali diabaikan Narcissa.

"Kudengar _Tuan_ kalian pergi…" desis Narcissa, membuat ruangan tiba-tiba hening.

Tubuh Snape sekarang ikut gemetar, lalu menengadah memandang Narcissa dengan seluruh keberaniannya. Tetapi belum juga mulutnya sempat mengatakan sesuatu, Snape sudah menggeleng lagi.

"Tolong, pulanglah, Cissy…" tawar Snape lagi. "Itu yang aku tahu harus kulakukan… Dan anak itu boleh masuk juga untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya!"

Snape mengedik jijik kepada Sirius.

"Snape! Kau-kah yang memberitahu para Pelahap Maut bahwa kakakku akan menikah hari ini? Dan karena dia menikahi keturunan muggle maka mereka bisa menghancurkannya untuk senang-senang?"

Kata-kata Narcissa yang dingin bahkan membuat nafas Sirius berhenti. Tetapi Lily Evans memelototi Narcissa.

"Teganya kau menuduh Sev!" teriaknya terdengar lugu. "Kau tidak mungkin begitu, iya kan, Sev?"

Tetapi Snape tidak berani menjawab di bawah tatapan semua orang.

Narcissa sadar seharusnya dia tidak menyalahkan Snape, tidak membuatnya malu di depan cewek yang kemungkinan besar ditaksirnya. Tetapi kenyataan bahwa kehidupan Narcissa sama sekali tidak bisa tenang seperti dulu, membuatnya gerah. Dan keberpihakkan Snape yang dulu selalu membantunya membuat Narcissa marah sekali. Tetapi yang paling menyakitkan mungkin saat Narcissa mengingat wajah Andromeda tadi…

"Kau baru saja menghancurkan mimpi kakakku. Aku tidak mau masuk ke perapian kotormu…"

Narcissa merapatkan jubahnya dan berbalik.

"Ayo, _sepupu_, kita cari taksi!"

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar langkah Sirius yang bergema di jalan batu. Ini membuat Narcissa lega, karena dia sama sekali tidak punya uang muggle untuk naik taksi dan sama sekali tidak tahu jalan.

.

.

.

**Notes:**

Hai,,,,, welcome back to The Black Queen versi 2.

Ini tahun keenam Narcissa dan ketujuh Lucius di Hogwarts.

Masih dalam suasana awal-awal Witch-War I.

Untuk chapter ini, settingnya di Spinner End, tempat tinggal Snape. Aku buat tempat tinggal Ted Tonks juga di sekitar sini biar Cissy bisa ketemu Snape dan Lily.

Hope you'll enjoy it!

Tetep ditunggu saran, kritik n reviewnya yah!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**The Black Queen**** 2**

**Chapter 2**

**The Girl and Hogwarts Games**

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke London, Narcissa menyadari hari itu mungkin adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya Sirius akan bicara lagi padanya. Tidak ada komentar menyengat tentang kejadian yang baru mereka alami. Dia hanya mengikuti Narcissa, lalu tidak membuka mulut lagi.

Dalam hati Narcissa bersyukur. Berharap Sirius tidak akan tahu bahwa Lucius ada disana tadi. Walaupun tidak akan membawa perubahan apapun, setidaknya dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Narcissa atas hancurnya pernikahan Andromeda.

Lucius, yang sudah kembali ke Inggris tanpa kabar, membuatnya lebih gelisah. Tetapi ini bukanlah gelisah seperti tahun lalu, dimana Narcissa masih bimbang antara empatinya terhadap orang lain dan keselamatan Lucius. Melainkan karena tahu persis, Lucius sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Dan Narcissa, yang otomatis masuk ke lingkaran yang sama, mungkin juga lebih memilih untuk menghancurkan pernikahan kakaknya sendiri daripada mati.

Sulit untuk membayangkan Lord Voldemort menjadi pengampun. Dan penghancuran pernikahan darah-lumpur yang dianggap tidak layak, mungkin adalah jenis-jenis perintahnya.

Maka Narcissa hanya bisa menatap sekali punggung Sirius yang saat ini tingginya sudah menyamai Narcissa. Tanpa berkata sepatah pun, Sirius kembali bergedebukan di tangga, menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Narcissa benar-benar termakan kebohongannya sendiri. Ibu dan bibinya sudah kembali dari Paris, memenuhi kamar Narcissa dengan oleh-oleh. Tetapi mereka menjadi tegang sekali, seolah mereka yang akan menerima nilai OWL hari itu.

Maka Narcissa yang tadinya santai kerena merasa yakin dengan hasil ujiannya, kini ikut cemas terutama saat ibunya berkata bahwa Narcissa adalah harapan terakhirnya.

Suara pekikan burung hantu yang bergema di aula membuat Narcissa bangkit dengan tergesa. Disusul dengan meriah oleh ibu dan bibinya. Si burung hantu berwarna kuning tersebut masih ber-uhu-uhu nyaring saat menjatuhkan surat dengan lambang Hogwarts di permadani tebal. Narcissa kesulitan menggapainya karena jari-jarinya yang tiba-tiba dingin berkeringat.

Beban keberadaan ibu dan bibinya yang mengintip surat lewat kedua bahu Narcissa menambah kepanikan. Narcissa merobek amplop dengan tergesa dan melihat ke lembaran nilainya seperti dalam mimpi.

* * *

><p>Hasil Ordinary Wizarding Level<p>

Nilai Kelulusan :

Outstanding (O) – Istimewa

Exceeds Expectations (E) – Di Luar Dugaan

Acceptable (A) – Cukup

Nilai Ketidaklulusan :

Poor (P) – Parah

Dreadful (D) – Mengerikan

Troll (T)

Nilai Narcissa Cassiopeia Black

Astronomi O

Pemeliharaan Hewan-Hewan Gaib E

Mantra O

Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam O

Telaah Rune Kuno E

Herbologi O

Sejarah Sihir A

Ramuan O

Transfigurasi O

Arithmancy O

* * *

><p>Ibunya berteriak gembira, mengacaukan perasaan lega yang menguap dari Narcissa. Dia sama sekali tidak melihat nilai A pada ujian Sejarah Sihirnya.<p>

"Luar biasa sekali, Narcissa sayang!" serunya sambil memeluk erat perut Narcissa.

Bibinya menghadiahinya kecupan banyak sekali sampai Narcissa jengah.

"Bi, sudah…" elaknya.

"Kau harus diberi hadiah lagi!" seru bibinya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berbelanja lagi?"

"Baiklah, aku mau ke Diagon Alley," pinta Narcissa.

Baik bibi dan ibunya terdiam sekarang. Tidak menyangka Narcissa akan meminta sesuatu sesederhana itu.

Tapi pergi ke Diagon Alley mungkin bisa mencerahkan pikirannya sebentar. Dia bisa mencari tahu keadaan Andromeda walaupun kemungkinannya kecil sekali. Setidaknya dia akan berada di lingkungan penyihir. Dan bukan dikelilingi tetangga-tetangga muggle seperti disini.

Akhirnya ibunya mengalah dan berkata mereka bisa berangkat sekaligus membeli peralatan baru. Besok mereka akan pergi lewat Floo menuju Leaky Cauldron, portal masuk ke Diagon Alley.

Mata Narcissa masih menatap tak percaya pada nilai-nilainya. Walaupun sempat percaya diri sebelumnya, dia sudah bertekad akan membuat malu Profesor McGonagall yang pernah menganggapnya tidak berguna hanya karena dia di Slytherin dan bersama Lucius. Slughorn pasti akan menyambutnya bagai ratu saat Narcissa kembali.

Senyum harapan merekah di wajah Narcissa sekarang. Merasa kehidupan sekolahnya akan berjalan normal. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia sangat merindukan Hogwarts yang tanpa masalah yang membuat pusing.

Matanya kembali menangkap nilai Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang dia dapatkan. _Outstanding_. Lebih besar daripada yang bisa dicapai siapapun yang Narcissa kenal. Bahkan Lucius ataupun Bellatrix sekalipun. Dan ekspektasinya terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Ironis sekali, sebagai penyihir yang diharapkan ahli dalam ilmu hitam, dia berhasil dalam mata pelajaran kontranya.

Senyum Narcissa menjadi perih dan dia menyadari hidungnya tersumbat sementara pandangan matanya mengabur. Mengingat Profesor Seth Shaan, guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitamnya tahun itu. Dia datang membawa dendam yang membara kepada keluarga Malfoy, Pelahap Maut dan Voldemort-nya. Dan melampiaskannya kepada Narcissa.

Tetapi satu huruf pada ijasahnya seolah memberikan perlindungan, seperti kemampuan Occlumency yang Shaan transferkan untuk menutup pikiran Narcissa dari Voldemort, tepat sebelum kematiannya…

.

.

.

Narcissa menjatuhkan tumpukan buku baru di meja kafe yang berpayung. Memandang iri kepada anak-anak yang memesan es serut dengan sirup berwarna meriah. Tetapi karena naluri sebagai seorang penyihir yang harus terlihat elegan, akhirnya dia memutuskan memesan es krim kopi.

Ibunya sedang mencarikan bahan ramuan. Bibi Walburga menemani Regulus belanja, diikuti dengan enggan oleh Sirius. Regulus, yang sudah pasti masuk tim Quidditch Slytherin tahun ini karena pengaruh nama Black-nya, sudah mengepas seragam dan membeli sapu terbang keluaran terbaru. Narcissa yang tadi ikut setengah jalan, memperhatikan dengan tidak mengerti saat Regulus memamerkan sapunya dengan komentar-komentar yang membuatnya terdengar seperti penjaga toko sapu.

Narcissa memperhatikan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi ekspresi wajah Sirius yang bagai anak tiri. Benar saja, beberapa detik berlalu, Sirius menghilang. Mungkin bergabung dengan geng Gryffindor-nya.

Pemilik kafe, Florean Fortescue, muncul membawakan pesanan Narcissa. Perban di kepalanya kontras dengan warna-warni pastel celemeknya.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Narcissa mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Baik… Baik… Terima kasih! Saya bersyukur masih hidup…" gerutu Florean.

Ekspresinya terbagi antara tidak ingin mengganggu kenyamanan tamu atau mencurahkan perasaan. Mungkin pada tamunya yang keseratus hari itu.

Florean menarik kursi di sebelah Narcissa, membuat Narcissa berjengit sedikit, dan tidak jadi memasukkan krim cokelat pada es krimnya.

"Orang-orang… Yah, Anda tahu… Anda-Tahu-Siapa, mendatangi toko saya beberapa malam lalu…" desis Florean.

Teko tempat krim cokelat Narcissa berhenti di udara sekarang.

"Ada barang berharga yang diambil?" Narcissa memutuskan bertanya dengan netral.

Dia tidak habis pikir mengapa Pelahap Maut mau repot-repot melukai tukang es krim. Beberapa pengikut rendahan mungkin ingin emasnya. Tapi Lucius jelas mampu bahkan untuk membeli kedainya.

"Tidak! Tidak!" seru Florean masih setengah berdesis. "Mereka mengancam dan segala macam. Istri dan anak saya takut setengah mati. Mereka lalu membuat terigu-terigu berjatuhan sampai anak saya sulit bernafas! Dan membuat hujan es di toko saya…"

Florean mendekatkan diri pada Narcissa dengan gaya berkomplot. Narcissa tanpa sadar ikut mendekatkan diri karena penasaran.

"Mereka mabuk dan tertawa meracau! Orang gila! Saya lantas geram dan berusaha mengusir mereka. Ya! Bahkan dengan gaya muggle!"

Dia menunjuk kepalanya yang luka.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan?" tanya Narcissa sedikit kagum pada tukang es krim ini.

"Saya menyiram mereka dengan sirup panas yang baru matang. Akibatnya semua lengket dan terpeleset."

Narcissa mendengus memikirkan bagaimana para Pelahap Maut diserang oleh gula cair panas.

Florean Fortescue baru saja menjadi musuh nomor satu Pelahap Maut, terutama sebagai penyihir-penyebab-luka bakar-serius.

Narcissa kemudian tersadar bahwa dia seharusnya tidak tertawa. Florean sama sekali tidak tertawa. Maka Narcissa dengan susah payah menahan nafas.

"Maaf…" gumam Narcissa lebih kepada es krim dihadapannya. "Tetapi Anda tidak perlu khawatir kalau Anda bukan kelahiran muggle. Mereka tidak akan melukai darah-murni kecuali darah-pengkhianat…"

Narcissa sadar dia telah salah bersikap lagi saat melihat ekspresi Florean. Dia telah kelepasan bicara tentang Pelahap Maut kepada orang asing seolah dia tahu segalanya. Mata Florean melebar ketakutan. Tetapi Narcissa diselamatkan oleh teriakan yang memanggil namanya.

"Ah, teman-teman Anda…" kata Florean sambil buru-buru bangkit. "Maaf mengganggu kenyamanan Anda…"

Narcissa berpaling dari Florean, masih merasa salah tingkah. Ternyata teman-teman sekelasnya yang memanggil tadi. Narcissa melihat mereka dengan riang menghampiri kafe. Tangan-tangan mereka seperti biasa, penuh dengan belanjaan, dan Narcissa yakin isinya bukan buku-buku pelajaran.

Yvonne Rosier, yang merupakan saudara jauh Narcissa, telah bertambah tinggi sedikit. Celana ketat membungkus indah kakinya sementara tulang pipi sempurnanya tetap diangkat tinggi dengan angkuh. Eva Nott yang seputih porselen kini kulitnya kemerahan akibat kebanyakan berjemur. Rambut merah-pirangnya berkibar indah. Dan Genevive Zabini yang romantis dan agak kekanakkan, tubuhnya telah berkembang dengan indah. Menyebabkan lekukan yang pasti membuat para lelaki menoleh.

Mereka dikategorikan sebagai gadis dari keluarga kaya-raya yang sombong dan jahat dalam kasta-tak-tertulis Hogwarts. Tetapi tidak bagi Narcissa yang tahun lalu mencoba mengenal mereka lebih dekat. Untuk ukuran anak Slytherin, mereka sangat santai dan tidak terlalu ambisius. Mereka hanya suka menikmati hidup mewah. Yang tampak baik sekali berada di sekitar Narcissa, si tukang cemas.

Narcissa menceritakan tentang pernikahan Andromeda sebelum mereka sempat memberitakan kejadian lain.

Genevive yang menganggap kawin lari adalah hal teromantis sedunia, membayangkan Andromeda menikah di tepi pantai tersembunyi yang indah. Matanya berkaca-kaca membayangkan hal itu hancur dengan seketika.

"Kasihan Andromeda…" komentar Yvonne pendek.

"Kau pergi dengan _Sirius_ naik kereta api muggle? Aku heran kau belum tertular wabah penyakit mereka, Cissy!" seru Eva. Tetap anti-muggle dan membenci Sirius yang dulu pernah menjahili mereka.

Narcissa menunduk, mengaduk es krim kopinya yang kini cair. Wajahnya pastilah menampakkan perasaan bersalah karena Yvonne tiba-tiba bertanya,

"Kau, _ehm_… Lucius ada disana?"

Kedua temannya yang lain terdiam menunggu jawaban. Narcissa ikut membisu, berharap mereka bisa tahu sendiri jawabannya.

Eva berdehem karena salah tingkah, sedangkan Genevive tidak berani memandangnya. Bahkan Narcissa sendiri bingung apakah dia harus menceritakan keterlibatan Lucius dengan bangga atau mencela.

"_Well_, sampai bertemu tanggal satu kukira," kata Yvonne akhirnya dengan satu desah nafas. Matanya berganti fokus pada satu titik di belakang bahu Narcissa.

Narcissa berbalik dan melihat keluarganya telah datang menyusul dengan menenteng semua belanjaan.

.

.

.

Stasiun King's Cross hari itu dipenuhi anak-anak yang bercericit. Narcissa merapatkan jubahnya. Dia sibuk menghindari roda-roda troli yang berseliweran, mengancam melindas jempol kakinya.

Ayahnya tergopoh-gopoh menaikkan koper Narcissa ke kompartemen. Sebetulnya dia bisa saja menyewa porter Hogwarts Express. Tetapi melepas kepergian Narcissa kali ini dianggapnya sebagai melepas anak tunggal. Maka ibunya membasahi bahu Narcissa lagi. Narcissa sampai harus memberi isyarat kepada teman-temannya dari balik bulu topi ibunya, agar mereka masuk ke kompartemen yang sama.

Tetapi Yvonne tetap berdiri ditempatnya, menunggu ibu Narcissa melepas pelukan. Dia tampak gelisah, seolah ingin memperingatkan sesuatu sebelum mereka menginjak pintu kereta.

Akhirnya setelah Narcissa bebas, Yvonne menghampirinya, sementara kedua orang tua Narcissa menyapa orang tua Yvonne.

"Mereka mengadakan permainan! _Well_, aku tidak tahu apakah itu pantas disebut permainan, tapi kupikir kau perlu tahu karena…"

Narcissa belum sempat memotong ocehan Yvone, karena dia sama sekali tidak mengerti, ketika seseorang menutup kedua matanya dari belakang. Lalu menciumnya.

Narcissa tidak perlu menebak siapa orang tersebut. Dia tahu dari aroma tubuhnya. Dan cuma satu laki-laki yang berani menciumnya.

Lucius.

Narcissa berbalik saat Lucius selesai.

Lucius akan menjalani kelas ketujuhnya tahun ini. Dan sebagai senior, dia tahu persis bagaimana menampilkan performasi yang baik. Dia memasang wajah-pagi-harinya yang segar, sementara rambut pirang-putihnya tertata rapi ke belakang. Lucius memakai jubah hitam yang biasa dengan kancing-kancing besar berwarna tembaga. Dengan jahitan terbaik dan gaya mengintimidasi, Lucius Malfoy tampak berusaha keras, setidaknya untuk tampil seperti _dilahirkan-untuk-memimpin_, walaupun Narcissa kadang-kadang ragu akan kemampuannya.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda luka bakar dari sirup-gula-panas Florean Fortescue. Yang mengejutkan, tidak ada tanda kesedihan sedikitpun pada gurat wajah dan juga mata kelabu itu. Narcissa ada disana saat Lucius hancur, menyaksikan sendiri kematian ibunya, dan seperti yang tampaknya selalu dialami semua orang, tidak menyadari keberhargaan seseorang sampai kehilangan orang tersebut.

Narcissa mematung, tidak tahu apakah dia harus balas mencium atau mendorongnya.

"Hai, Yvonne!" sapa Lucius. "Kau tidak keberatan Cissy duduk di kompartemen-ku hari ini? Terima kasih!"

Yvonne tergagap karena pertanyaan Lucius sudah dijawab oleh dirinya sendiri.

Narcissa memandang Lucius dan Yvonne bergantian. Bingung akan terlebih dulu bicara kepada siapa. Tapi ternyata ibunya meneriaki Lucius saat itu juga, menghemat nafasnya.

Narcissa menggunakan kesempatan saat ibunya menghambur dengan sedikit memalukan ke arah Lucius, layaknya bertemu anak hilang. Tetapi Yvonne tampaknya jadi takut. Dia membuat gerakan antara menggeleng, mengangguk, dan mengangkat bahu. Lalu buru-buru masuk ke kereta saat Lucius menghampiri Narcissa lagi.

"Selamat tinggal kalau begitu! Sampai bertemu Natal nanti!" seru Lucius sambil merangkul bahu Narcissa. Menciptakan pemandangan mengharukan tentang pasangan yang berbahagia kepada ayah dan ibu Narcissa.

Narcissa memandang berkeliling dan menyadari Abraxas Malfoy tidak tampak dimanapun.

Ketika piston berbunyi dan Hogwarts Express mulai melaju, Lucius sudah menangkap tangan Narcissa yang masih melambai.

"Dimana cincinmu?" tanya Lucius, matanya meneliti jari-jari Narcissa yang lain.

The Edelweiss adalah cincin berlian merah muda yang langka, pusaka keluarga Malfoy. Diwariskan turun-temurun pada wanita utama di keluarga. Cincin itu dibuat dari pecahan berlian yang terbagi atas tujuh potongan kecil lalu disatukan dengan emas putih.

Tadinya cincin itu milik Hera Malfoy, ibu Lucius. Tetapi entah bagaimana Lucius bisa mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Narcissa. Mereka tidak dalam keadaan bisa bertanya saat cincin tersebut berpindah tangan. Lucius sedang melaksanakan tugas Pelahap Maut-nya sementara Narcissa memaksanya pulang ditengah-tengah kebakaran yang melanda Hogsmeade.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku akan memakai itu ke sekolah, kan? Itu terlalu mencolok…"

"Seperti kau selalu berusaha merendahkan diri saja… Itu cincin pertunangan kita kurasa? Sekarang cepatlah pakai!"

"Aku menyimpannya di dasar koper…"

Lucius berdecak kesal yang membuat Narcissa melotot. Lucius tidak membuka percakapan dengan menanyakan kabarnya, menceritakan tentang Norwegia, atau bahkan _kegiatan musim panasnya_ yang tidak biasa itu.

Hal tersebut terasa amat dingin dibandingkan dengan apa yang tadi Lucius tampilkan dihadapan Yvonne dan orang tuanya.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat," perintahnya lagi, merangkul Narcissa dan mendorongnya sedikit agar berjalan.

Narcissa bergumam dibalik helai rambutnya, "Siapa yang mati dan membuatmu diangkat menjadi Ratu?"

"Apa?" desis Lucius, rangkulannya pada bahu Narcissa mengencang. "Kau tahu siapa yang mati, Cissy. Jangan bercanda tentang hal itu, berekspresi kata pun jangan!"

Narcissa menggigit bibirnya, mengingat almarhum ibu Lucius. Lalu dia diam sepanjang perjalanan, dimana Lucius menghalau dan mendorong anak-anak yang menghalangi jalan seolah mereka adalah peri-rumah yang berseliweran.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ujung gerbong yang tampak diatur agar menjadi gerbong privat. Lucius menyelipkan rambut-rambut Narcissa yang berjatuhan menutupi pipi ke belakang telinganya, membuat Narcissa sedikit jengah.

Setelah selesai dengan Narcissa, Lucius membetulkan jubahnya dengan sekali sentak, dan membuka pintu geser gerbong.

Hal pertama yang Narcissa lihat adalah semua pasang mata melihat balik ke arahnya. Perlu dua kali bagi Narcissa untuk merasa canggung karena merasa ada sesuatu di wajahnya, sebelum dia mengenali orang-orang di gerbong.

Yang paling mencolok adalah anak perempuannya. Si kembar Andrea dan Adrianna Lestrange duduk berdampingan, seperti boneka porselen dengan rambut hitam yang halus, jatuh sempurna di belakang punggung masing-masing. Jubah yang dihiasi renda dan riasan gelap membuat mereka secantik pajangan di jaman Victoria.

Teman-teman mereka yang lain juga berada disana. Narcissa mengenali Anastasia Dolohov dan Regina Rowle yang natal tahun kemarin di undang juga ke Malfoy Manor. Berdiri seolah menjadi hiasan indah disisi para anak lelakinya.

Evan Rosier duduk di dekat pintu. Dagunya ditopangkan pada tangannya, seolah malas dan merasa penting. Evan adalah teman Lucius yang paling dekat. Sedekat yang dimungkinkan dua orang yang saling bersaing. Evan yang sama dengan sepupunya, Yvonne, mewarisi kerupawanan keluarga mereka. Dia menolak keras berada di bawah perintah Lucius. Maka Crabbe dan Goyle-lah yang mengisi posisi tersebut. Tetapi baik Lucius maupun Evan mempunyai banyak persamaan yang membuat mereka cocok. Diantaranya menyiksa orang-orang. Evan yang menjatuhkan Snape ke danau dari ketinggian sapu terbang pada tahun lalu.

Selain Evan, Crabbe dan Goyle. Semua kelompok Lucius hadir. Rabastan Lestrange seolah menggantikan kakaknya, Rodolphus, yang pergi entah kemana dengan Bellatrix. Antonin Dolohov, Walden Macnair, Avery, Travers, dan banyak lagi.

Mereka duduk dengan posisi santai bagaikan raja. Walaupun mereka menegakkan diri saat Lucius masuk.

Lucius memandang berkeliling gerbong, "Bagus… Bagus… Kita memang harus memperbesar kompartemen untuk pertemuan ini. Nah, Cissy, coba kau duduk dengan Andrea dan Adrianna."

Narcissa memandang mereka dengan mata disipitkan, lalu menoleh kesal kepada Lucius, hampir menghentakkan kakinya.

"Ayo, Cissy,"

Andrea bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Narcissa. Narcissa menyambut tangan Andrea lebih karena orang-orang di gerbong memandanginya tak habis-habis.

Narcissa didudukkan diantara dia dan kembarannya. Lalu Andrea merangkul Narcissa seolah Narcissa adalah adik yang paling disayanginya di seluruh dunia. Narcissa bahkan tidak lupa bagaimana gadis-gadis Lestrange itu menjadi saingannya sewaktu natal di Malfoy Manor. Bagaimana mereka mengejek Narcissa dan keluarganya untuk membuat nilai Narcissa jatuh di mata Hera Malfoy.

Narcissa memandang berkeliling, mencari Georgina Parkinson, ketua kelompok mereka yang sama membenci Narcissa. Tetapi dia tidak melihat Georgina di gerbong itu.

"Baiklah!"

Lucius menciptakan kursi tinggi besar dan duduk memblokir pintu, lalu menghadap mereka semua.

"Beberapa dari kalian sudah mengetahuinya. Tetapi beberapa bahkan belum…"

Lucius berhenti sebentar untuk dramatisasi.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Tuan kita tidak akan berada di Inggris untuk waktu yang tidak diketahui. Tetapi kita tidak bisa santai saja, sementara di luar, teman-teman kita berkembang biak dengan ras rendahan…"

Dia bertukar senyum yang dibalas seringai beberapa orang. Narcissa mengernyit mempertanyakan apakah Lucius sedang bicara tentang pernikahan Andromeda.

"Tetapi kita masih ada di Hogwarts. Dibawah pengawasan Albus Dumbledore yang hebat," Lucius pura-pura membungkuk saat menyebut nama Kepala Sekolah mereka, yang berarti dia hanya sarkastik saat menyebut Dumbledore hebat.

"Tugas kita adalah menciptakan banyak ketakutan, memamerkan kehebatan kita, maka sekali mendayung, dua-tiga pulau terlampaui. Para darah-lumpur takut, beberapa darah-murni yang sebenarnya layak bergabung akan menjadi segan dan mendukung kita, beberapa yang terpesona pun akan bergabung. Lalu, kenapa kita tidak memulainya di Hogwarts?"

Lucius berhenti untuk bernafas sementara Narcissa berhenti bernafas.

"Yang Mulia pernah berusaha mencobanya. Aku tahu ini dari sumber terpercaya, dari salah satu pengikut pertama Pangeran Kegelapan. Bahwa dia juga ingin _memulai_ dari Hogwarts. Jadi, mengapa tidak kita lakukan? Mari kita persiapkan diri! Awalnya adalah Hogwarts…"

Lucius berhenti lagi, memandangi mereka satu persatu, menolak memandang Narcissa.

"Dimulai dengan permainan… Kita bergerak secara rahasia, boleh berkelompok pada awalnya, tapi kemudian berpencarlah! Karena ini bukan sekedar permainan biasa. Ini juga melatih kalian seperti bertahan hidup. Tiap orang berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Jalan sendiri-sendiri. Ciptakanlah sesuatu kejadian yang masif tetapi jangan sampai tertangkap! Penilaian akan dilakukan. Dan orang terakhir yang menciptakan kekacauan hebat, akan dianugerahi hadiah…"

Narcissa bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang Lucius maksud, tapi Yvonne pasti tahu karena dia hampir membahasnya tadi.

"Dan jangan lupa, karena ini bersifat individual, maka kalian diharapkan _menghabisi _saingan-saingan kalian. Ini akan membantu kalian agar terdorong untuk menjadi penguasa nomor satu…" kata Lucius lagi dengan nada final.

Lucius tanpa sadar telah membuat bahu setiap orang di gerbong mengejang terhadap orang lain di sebelah mereka. Seolah persaingan sudah di mulai. Beberapa mendongak dengan dagu diangkat tinggi dengan wajah bercahaya. Dan Narcissa tahu Slytherin sejati haus akan pembuktian diri. Berbanding lurus dengan keinginan mereka mengacau sebanyak mungkin, terutama menindas orang lain.

"Lalu, ada pertanyaan?"

Ruangan tetap hening walaupun Narcissa sebenarnya punya banyak pertanyaan, dimulai dengan,

"Demi nama Merlin! Kau sedang merencanakan _apa_?"

Alih-alih bertanya, sesuatu telah menyumbat tenggorokkannya. Maka Lucius merentangkan tangannya.

"Besok pagi, permainan resmi dimulai…"

..

.

.

Narcissa tidak ingat bagaimana perjalanannya ke Hogwarts dikelilingi teman-teman Lucius. Tiba-tiba Hogwarts Express sudah memperlambat lajunya dan mereka terburu-buru memakai jubah sekolah.

Hal pertama yang dikatakan Narcissa saat Lucius membantunya turun adalah pertanyaan yang sama yang sejak tadi Narcissa pikirkan.

"Jangan keras-keras!" desis Lucius, memandang ke kerumunan anak yang membanjir ke stasiun.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku. Apa katamu tentang -berpisah kita hancur, bersama-sama kita tak terkalahkan- yang dulu kau ucapkan di pemakaman ibumu?"

Bayang sedih timbul di wajah Lucius tetapi Narcissa menolak berjalan selangkahpun. Menyebabkan kemacetan pada pintu belakangnya.

Lucius mengusap rambutnya dengan kikuk, jelas tidak mau menarik perhatian. Maka dia merangkul Narcissa lagi, bahkan setengah mengangkatnya dari tanah. Baru setelah mereka menaiki kereta bawang dengan kuda Thestral hitam yang masih menariknya, Lucius menutup pintunya walaupun mereka hanya naik berdua.

"Apa yang kau pikir aku lakukan, Cissy? Ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku diterima lagi oleh-Nya! Kau tahu seberapa banyak aku gagal. Dan sekarang, karena Dia tahu kau bersamaku, aku tidak bisa tidak melibatkanmu. Dia, dan yang lain, harus tahu bahwa kau mendukung kami! Aku berusaha mengambil hati-Nya kembali!" desis Lucius, matanya membulat agak cemas.

"Mengambil hati-Nya? Dengan mengadakan permainan-pembuat-onar terbaik? Kau tahu kau terdengar seperti siapa? Sirius dan geng konyolnya…"

"Dan kau juga ikut, Cissy," Lucius tampaknya bertekad untuk tetap fokus pada masalah.

Narcissa menggelengkan kepalanya, campuran bingung dan sakit hati karena Lucius mau repot-repot mengambil hati seseorang yang bukan Narcissa.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa dihasilkan dari suatu permainan," kata Lucius lagi.

Narcissa berhenti menggeleng lalu menatap Lucius lurus-lurus, "Yah, kita belajar dengan _melihat_, kan?"

Narcissa ingat betul saat dia, Lucius dan ayahnya, Abraxas, dipaksa untuk melihat kenangan Profesor Seth Shaan. Saat itu Shaan yang masih kecil menjadi korban permainan Voldemort dan kelompoknya. Termasuk Abraxas sendiri. Desa Shaan terbakar habis, membawa ibunya sebagai korban. Shaan dewasa yang menyimpan dendam, memutuskan untuk membunuh ibu Lucius dan menyiksa mereka bertiga.

Giliran Lucius menggeleng sekarang, "Cissy, aku minta maaf. Sekarang, berfokuslah pada dirimu, aku akan membantumu sebisa mungkin…"

Walaupun Narcissa masih hendak memprotes, dia tahu perkataan Lucius adalah final. Maka Narcissa memutuskan tidak memandangnya lagi. Dia beralih kepada kaca kereta yang dalam kegelapan, memantulkan mata putih susu Thestral. Jantung Narcissa terasa berdesir saat melihatnya, kuda tersebut hanya bisa dilihat oleh penyihir yang telah melihat kematian. Lalu Narcissa menyadari kaca terasa dingin karena matanya menjadi panas. Memikirkan sampai berapa kali lagi dia akan melihat kematian.

.

.

.

Narcissa dipaksa duduk di samping Lucius pada saat upacara seleksi. Dia nyaris tidak memperhatikan anak-anak kelas satu baru yang berbaris dengan kikuk ataupun nyanyian si Topi Seleksi. Matanya berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke teman-temannya yang berada di ujung jauh kelompok Lucius. Dia tidak memperhatikan bahkan ketika Dumbledore berdiri untuk menyambut mereka dan memperkenalkan Ketua Murid baru. Orang yang paling sial yang terpilih saat Lucius punya ide untuk menyebar kekacauan di seluruh sekolah.

Tetapi perhatian Narcissa teralih saat Dumbledore memperkenalkan guru baru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

Tidak ada yang spesial dari guru wanita, yang entah sudah mendengar atau belum bahwa terdapat kutukan pada jabatan ini. Namanya adalah Alice Spages.

Dia kelihatan masih muda dan berdiri dengan canggung. Wajah dan kupingnya memerah di bawah rambut hitamnya yang beterbangan. Dengan kacamata tebal dan tubuh sedikit gemuk, Narcissa ragu apakah dia benar-benar bisa mempertahankan diri dari ilmu hitam, karena dia terlihat seperti pemalu biasa.

Beberapa anak mengeluh dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Mungkin mengharap guru lain yang lebih _cool_ dan cantik, sementara murid perempuan berharap guru seperti Profesor Seth Shaan yang tampan.

Dumbledore membungkuk sopan kepada Profesor Alice Spages, lalu melanjutkan berpidato.

"Kita semua mengetahui bahwa sesuatu sedang terjadi di luar sana. Entah kita menyadarinya atau tidak…"

Ruangan seketika hening. Narcissa memalingkan lagi wajahnya dari meja besar tempat Dumbledore berada. Entah mengapa merasa sebagai seseorang yang dibicarakan.

"Mari kita tanamkan dalam hati kita bahwa, pilihan kitalah, yang menunjukkan orang seperti apa sebenarnya kita, lebih dari kemampuan kita…"

Dumbledore berhenti sebentar, lebih dramatis daripada pidato Lucius tadi sore.

"Mari, ijinkan kami sebagai pembimbing kalian agar kalian tidak memilih yang salah…"

Narcissa merasa matanya panas lagi dan hampir bisa mendengar senyum dari suara itu. Atau dia mungkin hanya ingin membayangkan tangan tua itu terkembang seolah memeluk semua murid-muridnya. Tidak peduli murid dari asrama apapun. Menawarkan keamanan dan kenyamanan di balik perlindungan kastil Hogwarts yang tidak kasat-mata. Dimana bebarapa muridnya saat ini sudah merencanakan untuk mengacau dari dalamnya.

Tetapi ketika Narcissa berusaha memandang Dumbledore lagi, Dumbledore sudah memerintahkan mereka untuk tidur. Dan jubah-jubah hitam yang berkelebatan, menutupi pandangan Narcissa.

"Ayo…"

Lucius mengulurkan tangan, yang disambut Narcissa dengan setengah hati.

Asrama Slytherin adalah ruangan rendah yang lembap di bawah tanah. Api-api perapian dengan riang menerangi ukiran-ukiran ular, membuat mereka seolah hidup. Bayang-bayang besar mengikuti murid-murid yang memasuki ruang rekreasi.

Ada kode berupa kedipan mata, seringai, tepukan di punggung dan lain sebagainya saat Pelahap-Maut-Muda bubar untuk masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Seolah itu tanda minta maaf karena mereka bisa jadi akan saling serang besok.

Narcissa melepas pegangan Lucius dan menuju kamarnya dengan gundah. Tetapi Lucius menariknya lagi sebelum Narcissa sempat berjalan.

"Hei…" bisik Lucius lembut ketika Narcissa berbalik tanpa gairah.

Lucius tersenyum lelah seolah menghadapi anak kecil yang merajuk. Lalu mencium Narcissa…

Tidak mempedulikan beberapa anak perempuan yang lewat melalui mereka.

"Aku tahu, kau selalu yang terbaik…" bisiknya pada rambut-rambut di sekitar telinga Narcissa.

Lalu Lucius memeluknya erat, seolah membagi beberapa beban yang tidak terkatakan…

Narcissa memejamkan matanya saat hidungnya tertekan bahu Lucius. Menikmati dengan dalam kehangatan tubuhnya. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengusap lembut punggung Lucius. Bahasa tubuh yang tidak memikirkan diri sendiri, seolah menyatakan agar Lucius tidak perlu khawatir, karena kecemasan Narcissa sendiri urutannya ada di bawah perasaan Lucius…

Narcissa membuka pintu kamar yang bertuliskan -kelas enam- tahun ini. Teman-temannya tampak sibuk membongkar koper. Namun semua tetap mencuri pandang kepada Narcissa.

Narcissa menunduk untuk memainkan lengan jubahnya beberapa saat, ketika akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendongak,

"Aku rasa, aku akan berhutang banyak bantuan kepada kalian tahun ini…"

.

.

.

**Notes:**

Pertama-tama, terima kasih banget buat yg udah nominasiin Fic aku yang pertama buat Best Romance Straight for Multichapter di IFA 2011! Kalo ada waktu, tolong vote juga yah di /pollifa11

Hehehe…

Buat yg belum baca Fic pertama, The Black Queen, mungkin agak kesulitan nyambung krn ada beberapa penjelasan yang ada di Fic pertama. Jadi, baca dulu ya…..

Rencananya Black Queen 2 ini banyak terinspirasi ceritanya sama Hunger Games, Cruel Intention, Gossip Girl, dst.

Aku gak tau nama tengah Narcissa siapa, soalnya di HP Lexicon gak nemu. Kalo Bellatrix kayaknya jelas nama tengahnya adalah nama ibunya, secara dia anak pertama. Jadi aku buat nama tengah Narcissa disini sesuai dengan nama salah satu nenek Narcissa di silsilah keluarga Black. Cassiopeia. Soalnya tampak bagus, hoho. Walaupun menurut mitologi yunani, Cassiopeia tuh ratu yg sombong dan cemburuan sama anaknya yg lebih cantik…

Long live Dumbledore's quotes! Love _everything_ he say in Harry Potter!

Love everything you say too, tetep dtggu saran, kritik n reviewnya ya!

Well, happy weekend, and enjoy this Fic with a cup of Butterbeer =D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**The Black Queen**** 2**

**Chapter 3**

**The Girl and First Riot**

Suasana pagi itu senormal yang bisa dihadirkan pagi pertama pada awal tahun ajaran baru. Seluruh penghuni asrama Slytherin keluar dengan rambut setengah kering, dasi longgar dan jubah berkelepakkan karena belum terkancing. Beberapa sibuk menjejalkan buku-buku ke tas yang sudah menggelembung. Mata yang bengkak dan raut wajah setiap anak hanya menyatakan satu hal. Setelah berlibur dua bulan lamanya dan merasa bosan, mereka ingin tambahan libur satu minggu lagi saat sekolah dimulai.

Hal yang sama dirasakan oleh Narcissa. Setelah beberapa malam pada liburannya diselingi mimpi buruk, malam pertama di Hogwarts-pun sama sekali jauh dari damai.

Narcissa berjalan sambil memijit kening, tasnya berulang kali membentur anak-anak yang berseliweran di lorong kamar. Bahkan Narcissa tidak sempat berhenti untuk memelototi orang yang berani menabraknya. Dia sangat merindukan hari dimana dia bisa tidur, merawat diri, belanja, makan enak, dan tidur lagi. Tanpa kekhawatiran apapun.

"Aku rasa semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Aku tidak tahu McGonagall bisa seceroboh itu…" gumam Yvonne yang berjalan merendengi Narcissa.

Suara Yvonne serak karena kurang tidur dan Narcissa hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman tak kalah serak sambil terus memejamkan mata. Pikirannya terbang menuju Aula Besar, memikirkan berapa cangkir kopi yang harus dia minum hari ini.

Akhirnya setelah seluruh anggota badannya menyusul pikirannya ke Aula Besar, Narcissa menuang kopi dan menambah gula banyak-banyak, lupa akan dietnya, dan menghirup kopi panas itu perlahan. Rasa panas dan manis yang menyenangkan menjalari ujung-ujung jarinya dan menghangatkan pipinya, menyadarkannya.

Kesibukan terasa menekan di Aula Besar. Para Prefek mengatur murid kelas satu yang bingung, takut, atau yang paling banyak, kelewat bersemangat. Sebagian Prefek membantu para kepala asrama membagikan daftar pelajaran baru yang telah diperbanyak dari daftar asli. Narcissa melirik sekilas perkamen-perkamen di tangan Slughorn yang dibagikan pada murid kelas satu sampai lima.

Narcissa mencabut tongkat sihirnya dibawah meja, lalu mengeluarkan segebung perkamen hasil-tidak-tidur-nya tadi malam. Sambil mengetukkan tongkatnya dengan irama berbeda, Narcissa merapal mantra yang rumit dan segera saja tulisan pada perkamen itu saling berkedip dan berpindah.

Kericuhan terjadi beberapa detik saat pembagian jadwal sehingga tidak ada yang mempedulikan Narcissa. Kemudian semua anak berombongan meninggalkan meja makan dengan enggan, sementara Narcissa, anak-anak kelas enam dan kelas tujuh lainnya menunggu kepala asrama mereka karena pengaturan jadwal mereka bersifat individual.

Ketika Slughorn memulai dengan memanggil Avery yang kelas tujuh, Narcissa diam-diam melirik ke sekumpulan anak kelas tujuh lainnya. Narcissa melihat Lucius duduk dengan gayanya yang biasa. Tegap dan dingin, tepat di tengah pengikutnya, memandang pengurusan jadwal dengan ekspresi bercampur antara ini-adalah-hal-terpenting-sedunia dan aku-tidak-membutuhkan-hal-payah-ini-lagi.

Jarak beberapa orang di meja itu seolah menambah lagi jarak diantara mereka. Kedekatan mereka pada malam sebelumnya seolah menguap. Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang mempertanyakan objektifitas Lucius atas apa yang direncanakannya di kelompok _kecil_ mereka. Dan hal itu membuat Lucius menjauhi Narcissa.

Narcissa berusaha menahan diri untuk menghapus air mata yang tergenang saat Lucius maju untuk mendiskusikan jadwalnya dan berlalu untuk mengikuti kelas pertama. Ada keyakinan pada diri Narcissa, saat dia melihat Lucius keluar aula tanpa sekalipun memandangnya, bahwa harapan Lucius akan mengantar Narcissa untuk pergi ke tiap kelas seperti dulu, sama kosongnya dengan isi perut Narcissa.

Setelah beberapa detik menyebalkan yang terasa lama, Narcissa akhirnya menjadi anak kelas enam yang pertama dipanggil. Dia menabrak Travers, anak kelas tujuh terakhir, sampai bahunya sakit sekali. Beberapa anak terkekeh menganggap Narcissa terlalu tegang.

Slughorn, seperti yang diduga Narcissa sebelumnya, menyambutnya dengan antusiasme berlebihan. Slughorn dapat disimpulkan telah menjalani liburan dengan sangat baik hanya dengan melihat perutnya. Jubah beludrunya terlihat semakin mengencang. Narcissa menganggapnya hebat. Karena dengan adanya masalah-masalah di bulan lalu, dimana beberapa anak asramanya dituduh menjadi Pelahap Maut dan membunuhi orang -sebagian tuduhan memang benar-, Slughorn sangat cepat memulihkan diri.

Narcissa tersenyum sampai pipinya sakit dan akhirnya membungkuk saat Slughorn memperlihatkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan berbisik.

"Aku dan… Abraxas telah memutuskan untuk melupakan dendam lama…" desis Slughorn.

Narcissa mengangkat alisnya untuk bertanya dendam apa, tapi ternyata Slughorn belum mau berbagi.

"Dia… ah… mengirim kartu yang sangat bagus dan indah, karena datang ke pemakaman istrinya kemarin dulu."

"Ah…" respon Narcissa sekedarnya. "Bagus sekali…"

"Yah, sekarang kau tidak perlu canggung lagi," Slughorn terkekeh pelan. "Datanglah bersama Lucius ke pesta awal tahun ajaran yang akan aku adakan. Aku akan menganggap kalian tamu kehormatan…"

"Hmmm… Terima kasih undangannya, Profesor…" gumam Narcissa berusaha kedengaran antusias.

Slughorn dan pestanya, seperti yang Narcissa kacaukan bulan Februari lalu, tampak sebagai target empuk dari rencana kekacauan yang sedang diusahakan Pelahap Maut _kecil_. Narcissa sesungguhnya memilih untuk tidak datang sama sekali, yang bukan seperti Narcissa biasanya yang dulu suka sekali pesta.

"Nah! Narcissa!"

Slughorn kembali pada suara normalnya yang berdentum. "Hasil yang sangat luar biasa sekali! OWL yang sempurna! Kau tetap bisa mengambil Sejarah Sihir. Binns mau menerima murid dengan nilai A. Dan harus kuakui, aku sangat bangga dengan nilai Ramuan-mu! Transfigurasi! Arithmancy! Astronomi! Mantra! Dan lihat nilai Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam-mu! _Out_…"

"Saya tidak akan mengambil Sejarah Sihir, Profesor!" Narcissa memotong Slughorn dengan tergesa. Khawatir siapapun akan mendengar nilai Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam-nya.

"Oh, baiklah, baiklah… Tidak sabar untuk memulai kelas baru, ya? Betul-betul Narcissa! Nah, baiklah kalau begitu… Ini jadwalmu, Nak…"

Slughorn mengetuk perkamen dengan tongkatnya beberapa kali, lalu menyerahkannya pada Narcissa.

Narcissa melirik Pemeliharaan Terhadap Satwa Gaib yang menjadi pelajaran pertamanya hari ini. Dia menghembuskan nafas lega karena masih bisa menghindari aroma-aroma kotoran binatang paling tidak seminggu lagi.

Genevive bergabung saat semua anak kelas enam telah menerima jadwalnya.

"Bagaimana? Aku belum mendengar apa-apa…' gumamnya cemas.

Yvonne dan Eva merapat dengan segera.

"Ruang kelas jauh dari Aula, Gen. Aku tidak tahu apakah masih sempat untuk kelas tujuh. Dan Travers seharusnya lebih peka lagi kalau dia mau bergabung dengan kelompok yang dianggapnya keren…"

Sambil bicara Narcissa mengeluarkan jadwalnya, menduplikasinya lewat lambaian tongkat, lalu mengetuk-ngetuk kembali jadwalnya sambil merapal cepat mantra. Lalu dia mengeluarkan jadwal kelas tujuh milik Travers yang dicurinya saat Narcissa pura-pura menabraknya tadi.

Huruf berkedip dan berganti-ganti. Narcissa dengan segera membakar perkamen lainnya yang telah dia utak-atik saat di meja makan tadi.

Narcissa belum selesai dengan pekerjaannya ketika Profesor Kettleburn, guru Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib, tergopoh-gopoh masuk menabrak mereka berempat. Untuk pria tua dengan satu-setengah tungkai, keributan yang dihasilkannya cukup untuk memperoleh perhatian para guru.

"Mengapa ada banyak anak kelas satu di kebunku?" teriaknya entah kepada siapa.

"Silvanus? Ada apa?"

McGonagall menghampirinya tergesa. Narcissa yang sejak tadi membakar segebung perkamen mengira dia mencium bau terbakar dari dirinya sendiri. Ternyata setengah jubah Profesor Kettleburn-lah yang menyebabkannya.

"Aku seharusnya mengajar kelas enam kukira? Tetapi anak-anak kecil itu yang datang berbondong-bondong dengan jadwal mata pelajaranku pada jadwal mereka. Kau salah atur jadwal, Minerva! Mana ada anak kelas satu belajar Pemeliharaan Terhadap Satwa Gaib? Seharusnya mulai kelas tiga!" cerocos Profesor Kettleburn dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Aku tidak pernah salah!" seru McGonagall tersinggung, cuping hidungnya mekar.

"Aku baru mengimpor Kepiting Api dari Fiji! Dan mereka tidak suka keramaian! Bagaimana bisa sepi apabila anak-anak itu semua mendekat dan ingin memegang permata-permata di tempurungnya! Mereka galak sekali! Lihat yang disemburkannya padaku!"

Profesor Kettleburn menunjukkan jubahnya yang terbakar dan terus merepet, tetapi McGonagall tetap pada pendiriannya.

"… anak kelas satu itu mungkin tersasar…"

"… salah satunya keluar kandang dan menyemburkan api sejauh satu meter! Untung aku belum mati…"

"Silvanus! Tenang!"

Tapi Profesor Kettleburn belum mau dibujuk, dia mencengkram McGonagall kuat-kuat sambil berdesis takut.

"Aku lupa izinku untuk memelihara Kepiting Api belum diperbaharui tahun lalu… Kalau Kementerian tahu…"

Belum selesai apa yang akan dikatakan Profesor Kettleburn, seorang Prefek Ravenclaw tergopoh-gopoh masuk Aula, memeluk tasnya yang sobek.

"Tolong! Profesor Flitwick tergencet di kelas Mantra!"

Sekarang semua guru yang tersisa di aula menghampiri sumber keributan tersebut.

"Puluhan murid mendapat kelasnya jam pertama ini!"

"Itu tidak mungkin! Aku sendiri yang mengatur jadwal-jadwal mereka!" McGonagall masih membela diri.

"Em… Saya tidak ingat pernah mengambil Ramalan sejak saya kelas tiga…" Narcissa menyela McGonagall, berpura-pura bingung meneliti jadwalnya sementara dengan susah payah menahan tawa.

"Apa?" dentum Slughorn, kumisnya bergetar panik. "Mana? Tapi aku baru saja membuat jadwalmu?"

Jeritan terdengar dari luar Aula Besar. Beberapa anak berlari masuk saling mendorong dan menginjak, beberapa jatuh terserimpet jubah mereka sendiri.

"Kura-kuranya kabur semua!" teriak anak yang paling depan.

"Itu Kepiting Api! Kalian membuat mereka gusar! Awas kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada mereka yang berharga!"

Profesor Kettleburn jelas lebih memikirkan si Kepiting Api dan juga izinnya yang telah kadaluarsa dibanding keselamatan murid-murid. Dia menerjang lautan anak-anak yang berusaha masuk ke aula.

"Silvanus!" teriak McGonagall putus asa.

Profesor Kettleburn dengan segera tenggelam di antara anak-anak yang ricuh.

"Lalu bagaimana, Minerva?" tanya Slughorn gugup.

Bunyi gedubrakan dan suara berpuluh-puluh botol pecah mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Disusul bunyi ledakan yang familiar seperti ketika salah memasukkan bahan ke dalam ramuan. Bau menyengat sekarang menguar dari ventilasi bawah tanah.

Narcissa melihat beberapa anak keluar dari tangga bawah tanah. Anak terdepan adalah Snape, berasap dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Kelas anda banjir, Profesor!" teriak Snape kepada Slughorn sebelum anak-anak kelas lima yang berat tubuhnya tiga kali Snape menyeruduknya sampai jatuh. "Raknya runtuh…"

Hanya itu yang sempat dia katakan sebelum tenggelam dikerumunan anak-anak yang berlari. Slughorn menguak keras ketika anak-anak yang berbau ramuan busuk, berasap, berlendir, memenuhi aula.

"Segera ke bawah dan amankan situasi, Horace! Aku akan ke koridor…" seru McGonagall.

"Dumbledore, dimana Dumbledore?" balas Slughorn panik, berharap dapat meninggalkan tanggung jawab.

"Kalian! Bantu Profesor kalian!" bentak McGonagall kepada Narcissa dan ketiga temannya yang sejak tadi hanya berusaha menyingkirkan anak-anak bau yang mulai memenuhi aula, sementara dengan susah payah masih menahan tawa.

"Eh? Saya rasa saya alergi, Profesor…" tolak Eva tidak bisa memikirkan alasan yang lebih baik sementara seringai lebar mulai mengkhianatinya.

Akhirnya McGonagall berlari mencoba menembus lautan anak-anak yang dikejar Kepiting Api dan yang dikejar banjir ramuan.

"Cissy!" Genevive mencengkram sikunya lagi. "Kita harus bagaimana?"

"Jangan keluar! Ada Kepiting Api!" ingat Eva masuk akal.

"Ke belakang, kau harus lihat bagaimana Rumah Kaca sekarang…" Narcissa bicara sambil akhirnya tertawa lepas sehingga dia kehabisan nafas.

Kesalahan Profesor Sprout adalah, dia menyimpan biji-biji _puffapod_ di karung gandum biasa, bersatu dengan batang _Snargaluff_ yang diam membeku. Puluhan anak yang salah jadwal memasuki ruang kaca nomor lima, sehingga siapapun yang ceroboh akan menjatuhkan karung-karung tersebut. Biji-biji _puffapod_ itu tumpah dan tiba-tiba saja seluruh lantai bermekaran bunga. Sialnya batang _Snargaluff_ sama sekali tidak menganggapnya indah, satu sentuhan getaran, batang-batang itu mengamuk. Beberapa jeratnya melecut anak-anak yang sudah berteriak panik. Beberapa menyabet dan menjalari kaca sampai pecah. Di rumah kaca nomor tiga, terdengar beberapa pot pecah juga. Beberapa anak yang menjatuhkan pot-pot tersebut, menjatuhkan juga bayi-bayi jelek Mandrake yang seolah bangkit dari pekuburan karena berlumur tanah dan menangis keras seolah hanya untuk itulah mereka ada.

Narcissa menutup kuping tepat pada waktunya, ketika beberapa anak pingsan ditempat.

Profesor Sprout, yang datang dari Aula Besar karena dia mengurusi dulu pembagian jadwal seperti Slughorn dan McGonagall, ikut pingsan sebelum dia mencapai rumah kacanya. Kabar baiknya, batang _Snargaluff_ seolah ikut pingsan karena tidak melecut-lecut lagi. Tetapi tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan tangisan Mandrake.

Narcissa merasa pusing karena tangisan Mandrake seolah menembus tangannya sehingga otomatis dia berlari menjauh. Lupa akan teman-temannya, Narcissa kembali melihat ke belakang, tetapi dia tidak melihat Yvonne, Eva ataupun Genevive mengikutinya. Rombongan anak-anak yang juga menjauhi sumber tangisan Mandrake mendorong Narcissa menyusuri koridor. Lantai satu sudah kelewat ricuh karena ruang kelas banyak yang terdapat di lantai satu, sehingga Narcissa naik ke tangga lantai dua dan berusaha mencari dimana teman-temannya. Tampaknya tidak ada lagi murid-murid yang berada di kelas saat ini.

Peeves, yang menganggap kekacauan adalah pesta ulang tahunnya sendiri, terbang kesana kemari dengan tawa seperti orang gila. Melemparkan botol-botol tinta berwarna-warni ke semua kepala anak-anak, menambah histeria. Narcissa kembali terdorong ke lantai dua. Semua berlarian panik entah menghindari apa, sehingga menjatuhi baju jirah yang berderet-deret, menyebabkannya jatuh berkelontangan. Ternyata beberapa anak juga seperti Peeves, menganggap kejadian ini adalah tanda untuk bermain. Narcissa sempat melihat mereka tertawa-tawa dan saling menyerang dengan menggunakan mantra pada teman-teman mereka. Dan Narcissa hampir menyesali kericuhan yang dibuatnya sendiri saat dia nyaris tersambar mantra gelitik.

Akhirnya Narcissa berhasil berbelok ke koridor yan tampaknya dilupakan anak-anak karena koridor itu sepi. Tetapi Narcissa dapat melihat tanda-tanda anak-anak berlari kabur karena banyak sekali buku, botol tinta yang berjatuhan.

Dia mendengar suara seseorang menangis tersedu-sedu…

Narcissa terpaku selama sedetik, tetapi rasa penasarannya mengalahkan keinginannya untuk kembali ke koridor utama. Dengan berjingkat dia menghampiri pintu kayu sumber suara tersebut. Ternyata yang menangis adalah guru baru kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Guru itu ada dalam posisi yang aneh, antara berusaha menutup pintu dari dalam tetapi sebagian tubuhnya ada di luar, sehingga seperti orang yang akan menjepitkan diri.

Diluar kenyataan bahwa Narcissa bahkan tidak ingat nama guru baru ini, dia berusaha menarik wanita itu dari pintu.

"Jangan!" kata si Profesor sambil menahan pintu. "Jangan masuk! Ada _boggart_ lepas!"

Narcissa menarik kembali tangannya dari guru itu seolah dialah _boggart_-nya.

"Kenapa dengan _boggart_-nya?" tanya Narcissa melengking karena tak yakin.

"Mereka lepas… Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka berkeliaran di koridor!" dia menoleh ke dalam kelas dengan takut-takut.

"_Mereka?_" ulang Narcissa tidak percaya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku adalah penyihir! Bukan wanita lajang yang tidak berguna seperti yang kalian pikirkan! Tunggulah sebentar! Ibu! Aku pasti bisa membanggakanmu!"

Narcissa hampir saja berlari ketika mendengar ocehan guru itu seolah dia sudah gila. Tetapi belum sempat berbalik, guru itu terjatuh, pegangan pintunya lepas sehingga menjeblak terbuka.

Narcissa melihat pemandangan paling aneh dan sulit di mengerti. Lalu menyadari, itu mungkin sisa-sisa apa yang dilihat dan hal yang paling ditakuti si guru tersebut.

Sekelompok orang, semuanya berpakaian muggle seperti tetangga Paman Orion, tampaknya sedang mengadakan pesta besar. Ada beberapa pasangan dan juga wanita seumuran guru tersebut, semuanya tampak sukses, bahagia dan memandang dengan mencemooh.

"Jadi, kapan kau menikah?" tanya salah seorang muggle.

"Umur sudah tua belum dapat pekerjaan tetap?"

"Sekolahmu dulu dimana, sih?"

Tiba-tiba muggle-muggle tersebut dikelilingi asap hitam. Mereka berjatuhan. Darah mengalir seiring menghilangnya asap hitam. Ada ibu Narcissa dikejauhan, berpegangan tangan dengan ayahnya… mata mereka membelalak kosong. Andromeda dengan perut terbuka… Sirius dengan leher menganga ada diatas tumpukan tubuh bibi Walburga, Paman Orion, dan Regulus. Teman-temannya tanpa sehelai benangpun berjajar di sisi mereka… Dan rambut pirang-putih itu… Lucius… Warna merah merembes ke helai-helai rambutnya…

Terdengar tawa dingin yang mirip ringkikan _Banshee_. Seseorang bertudung hitam berjongkok di tengah ruangan, pelan-pelan kepalanya mendongak menampilkan wajah putihnya yang berkilau, matanya merah, darah menetes dari bibirnya…

Masih terkikik yang membangunkan seluruh bulu kuduk Narcissa, Voldemort berseru kepadanya,

"_Kemarilah… Jangan takut… Hihihihihi…_"

Narcissa merasa suara itu menembus kupingnya lebih dalam daripada tangisan Mandrake sehingga dia hampir kehilangan pijakkan. Rasa takut yang di luar akal sehat. Kesadarannya mulai hilang ketika terdengar teriakan menggelegar dari belakangnya.

"_Riddikulus!_"

Pemandangan dihadapan Narcissa pecah menjadi seribu asap.

"Tertebas pedang sendiri?" desis seseorang menarik paksa siku Narcissa yang masih berdiri mematung.

Lucius nyaris menyeret Narcissa menjauhi kelas itu dan gurunya yang masih jatuh terduduk di ambang pintu.

"Mantra Protean pada seluruh perkamen induk jadwal pelajaran agar menjadi kacau sesuai keinginanmu? Sangat pintar, Cissy. Hanya saja kau seharusnya tidak mempedulikan guru-darah-lumpur itu tadi!"

Telinga Narcissa tampaknya berdenging karena dia merasa Lucius berbicara padanya dari jarak yang sangat jauh. Semua tampak masih berasap seperti tadi. Rasa dingin yang aneh mulai menjalari isi kepalanya sampai ke kaki-kaki Narcissa.

Tangan yang hangat seolah menyelomot dagu Narcissa yang bagai es. Wajahnya sedang ditengadahkan untuk menatap mata abu-abu dihadapannya.

Kehangatan yang familiar menyergap Narcissa lagi ketika hidungnya sudah menghirup aroma tubuh Lucius yang memeluknya. Air matanya seolah dicairkan, Narcissa merasa menangis tanpa suara, sementara Lucius berkali-kali mengusap rambutnya sambil merapalkan kata-kata seperti, semua baik-baik saja, sudahlah, tenanglah, dan seterusnya.

Kekacauan yang terjadi di sekitar mereka seolah lewat begitu saja di kepala Narcissa. Akhirnya terdengar suara menggelegar dari seluruh sudut kastil. Narcissa tidak tahu suara siapa itu, tetapi itu adalah perintah agar seluruh murid kembali ke Aula Besar dengan tertib.

Narcissa sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana caranya sampai ke Aula Besar lagi. Kemungkinan Lucius menyeretnya dengan susah payah. Riuh rendah suara anak-anak yang panik, penasaran, dan ketakutan hanya berdenging ditelinganya. Baru ketika suara Dumbledore yang bergaung memenuhi aula, Narcissa mengangkat wajahnya yang basah oleh sisa-sisa air mata.

"Tenang!" seru Dumbledore sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Seluruh aula langsung hening kecuali bunyi dengung yang masih bergantung di udara.

"Terjadi kesalahan pada sistem administrasi sekolah saat ini…" lanjut Dumbledore pelan dan lunak.

Beberapa guru, terutama McGonagall, mendelik dengan kesal karena kredibilitasnya dipersalahkan.

"Agar kami bisa membereskannya dengan cepat, sekolah pada awal tahun ajaran ini diliburkan sementara…"

Dengungan semakin bertambah dengan bisikan-bisikan riang sehingga Dumbledore harus menenangkan mereka lagi.

"Sampai bertemu kembali besok…" ujarnya kalem seolah penambahan waktu libur tidak berarti apa-apa baginya.

Anak-anak sekarang berhamburan keluar dengan ribut. Narcissa tetap menenggelamkan diri di dada Lucius, merasa luar biasa pusing. Dari sudut matanya dia melihat Yvonne sedang dipaksa oleh Ketua Murid baru untuk membantu mereka. Yvonne sebenarnya adalah Prefek Slytherin yang dipilih oleh Dumbledore sendiri, mengalahkan Narcissa waktu mereka kelas lima tahun kemarin. Tapi Yvonne lebih suka tidak mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Entah karena tidak mau lebih bersinar dibanding Narcissa atau dia memang membenci birokrasi sekolah. Tetapi saat ini yang Narcissa rasakan adalah kelegaan yang bertubi-tubi melihat Yvonne, dan juga merasakan Lucius, hidup dan sehat tidak seperti _boggart_-nya tadi.

Arus anak-anak mendorong mereka menuju ke halaman. Kepiting Api Profesor Kettleburn tampaknya sudah berhasil diamankan, walaupun rumput di depan danau sekarang habis terbakar. Walaupun begitu, bau menyengat api dan tanah yang basah tidak dapat menutupi kesegaran pagi musim panas di halaman.

Narcissa mendongakkan kepala dan membiarkan hidungnya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma air tawar yang menyegarkan, dan ajaibnya, semua pemandangan _boggart_-nya seolah tersapu bersih.

"Satu! Dua! _Yeah!_"

Terdengar teriakan melengking dari ujung pohon terdekat. Rupanya ada yang sangat senang mendapat libur tambahan. Seorang anak lelaki, masih mengenakan jubah lengkap, meloncat dari ketinggian batang pohon yang merunduk ke danau. Dia tercebur ke danau yang tenang dan jernih.

Beberapa anak perempuan terkikik melihatnya dan berjalan menuju batu-batu danau yang licin.

Anak yang dengan keras menghantam danau, muncul lagi ke permukaan setelah beberapa detik menyelam. Dari rambutnya yang hitam dan menjurus ke segala arah walaupun basah, Narcissa mengenali James Potter, si pembuat onar Gryffindor.

"Ayo, Sirius!" teriaknya.

Beberapa orang menyusul menceburkan diri, kali ini hanya memakai celana pendek, membuat semua anak perempuan menjerit. Narcissa mau tidak mau meneliti Sirius yang tanpa-baju tersebut, selamat dan lehernya masih utuh. Lalu menghembuskan nafas dengan lega.

Akhirnya semua menikmati hari pertama sekolah. Narcissa hanya bisa terpaku dengan Lucius disisinya, bagaikan salah tempat.

Merayakan kebebasan yang tiba-tiba, beberapa anak langsung merebahkan diri di tanah, sementara yang lain menyanyi keras-keras dan berlarian juga menuju danau, melempar sepatu jauh-jauh dan saling menyemburkan air. Tampaknya ada yang segera mencuri minuman dari dapur. Botol-botol isi Butterbeer dan _mead_ dicampur dan dikocok keras-keras sehingga isinya menyembur sampai jauh keatas. Seolah sedang pesta bir betulan. Aroma manis kacang, apel, anggur bercampur di udara.

Bahkan dari seluruh kegembiraan ini, Narcissa bisa melihat siapa yang bisa merusaknya. Beberapa anak dengan jubah Slytherin dikejauhan terlihat berhasil memalak _mead_ dari anak-anak lainnya. Merasa mereka berjalan menghampirinya, Narcissa dengan cepat menjauhkan diri dari Lucius, yang sayangnya tidak cukup cepat. Evan Rosier yang ada di depan rombongan menyeringai melihat tanda-tanda kelemahan ini.

"Kau punya selera bagus untuk menciptakan suasana, ratu drama," teriak Evan sambil mengacungkan _mead_ dingin hasil rampasannya. "Tapi kau tidak membuat mereka semua takut, kau membuat mereka senang. Lihat para jembel itu!"

Evan mengedikkan kepala ke arah gerombolan anak yang sedang berpesta. Beberapa Prefek tampak kewalahan membubarkan mereka. Peeves yang tampaknya selalu mengikuti arus keramaian sudah mulai menjatuhkan botol-botol tinta lagi, menambah kesenangan anak-anak.

"Tapi itu tidak adil!" seru seseorang berlari menghampiri mereka.

Ternyata Yvonne entah bagaimana berhasil kabur lagi dari tugasnya. Dia terengah-engah menghampiri mereka.

"Semua guru dalam pengawasan sekarang. McGonagall karena arsipnya bisa bocor. Slughorn dan Flitwick yang tidak bisa menguasai keadaan. Kettleburn yang surat izin memelihara Kepiting Api-nya habis. Sprout juga karena menyatukan biji _puffapod_ dengan _snargaluff _di ruang kaca yang sama dan tak terkunci. Oh, dan guru baru bodoh itu yang membawa tiga _boggart_ sekaligus ke kelasnya!"

Narcissa tidak tahu bagaimana Yvonne mengetahui ini semua dengan cepat, tapi rupanya hal ini tidak bisa memuaskan Evan.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan, sepupu! Kau bahkan seharusnya tidak tahu apa yang sedang kami bicarakan," dia mendelik tajam kepada Narcissa kemudian kepada Lucius, "Dan tidak ada yang berhasil kau singkirkan, bukan? Tidak ada poin kalau begitu, Lucius?"

"Pergi jauh-jauh, Evan!" usir Lucius, walaupun itu diucapkan dari sudut-sudut bibirnya.

Evan mendecakkan lidah, yang sangat menyebalkan Narcissa.

"Kami harus mempertanyakan kembali kemampuanmu memimpin, Lucius. Kau tahu, biasanya wanita bisa mengaburkan segalanya…"

"Kau mau ada orang yang tersingkirkan untuk hal ini? Baiklah!" potong Narcissa dengan emosi memuncak. "Slughorn akan senang menyingkirkan beberapa dari kalian. Dan bilang pada Travers, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal!"

Narcissa berbalik setengah berlari menuju kastil meninggalkan apa yang telah dia buat di belakang.

.

.

.

Pagi telah berlalu, dan setelah semua anak dipaksa untuk kembali ke ruang rekreasi masing-masing, koridor-koridor menjadi hening kembali.

Narcissa berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ruang rekreasi Slytherin yang berbau aneh, sisa-sisa banjir ramuan yang dikeringkan. Dia berjalan diiringi oleh Slughorn. Setelah beberapa interogasi mendebarkan bersama Dumbledore sendiri, Narcissa merasa lega Dumbledore akhirnya percaya bahwa Travers-lah pelakunya. Narcissa tidak ingat bagaimana dia dengan meyakinkan mengoceh tentang jadwal pelajaran Travers yang bereaksi keras dengan mantra protean saat dia mencobanya. Bagaimanapun dia harus menutupi jejaknya sendiri apabila Dumbledore memutuskan untuk memeriksa tongkat Narcissa.

Slughorn yang marah, sedang dalam masa percobaan, dan tidak mau pusing lagi, membela Narcissa habis-habisan. Akhirnya keputusan dibuat saat itu juga, Travers akan diberi peringatan terakhir, dan akan dikeluarkan apabila mengacau lagi.

Narcissa lega Dumbledore tidak mengadakan investigasi lebih lanjut dan tidak pula menanyakan bukti-bukti yang sebenarnya lemah. Narcissa sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Dumbledore, dan dia bahkan terlalu takut untuk menatap mata biru bening yang seolah sedang menggali isi pikiran Narcissa kalau mereka bertatapan.

"Aku akan mendetensinya berat-berat…" kata Slughorn memecah keheningan dan mengagetkan Narcissa.

"Oh…" gumam Narcissa akhirnya, berharap detensi apapun itu bisa menyibukkan Travers sehingga dia tidak sempat membalas dendam pada Narcissa.

Ruang rekreasi Slytherin, syukurlah, bebas dari banjir ramuan sehingga tidak berbau aneh. Slughorn masuk dengan angkuhnya dan menghampiri Travers diantara gerombolan anak laki-laki. Travers kebingungan karena ditempel oleh Slughorn dan dibawa keluar.

Ruangan sunyi senyap sementara Narcissa, yang tadi masuk dengan Slughorn seolah semuanya beres, menolak menyembunyikan diri sebagai pelaku sebenarnya dalam pembuatan onar hari ini.

Beberapa anak yang termasuk kelompok Lucius, ada yang tersenyum diam-diam, menunjukkan penghargaan. Beberapa yang terkena tangisan Mandrake masih terlihat linglung karena baru disadarkan. Ada beberapa yang tangan dan kakinya bilur karena _snargaluff _dan rambutnya masih warna-warni kena tinta Peeves. Evan dan teman-teman Travers menatap Narcissa garang seolah merencanakan bahwa Narcissa-lah yang harus tersingkir berikutnya.

Sepasang tangan menariknya pelan keluar dari kerumunan. Itu Genevive, membawa Narcissa kembali ke kamar anak perempuan. Eva ada disana, tetapi Yvonne entah dimana. Mungkin ikut rapat Prefek atau entah apa.

"Lucius berpikir ada baiknya kau tidak menonjolkan diri dulu," kata Genevive.

"Yah, kau dapat satu poin, Cissy!" seru Eva bangga.

"_Yeah?_ Aku pikir dia harusnya _objektif_…" balas Narcissa sinis.

"Jangan bodoh, Cissy. Lucius mencemaskanmu…" kata Genevive lagi.

Narcissa menarik nafas pelan untuk mengendalikan diri. Terpikir olehnya apa yang akan dilakukan Slytherin lain kalau Evan Rosier sendiri menganggap apa yang dilakukan Narcissa hari ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Tapi terpikir lagi olehnya setelah kekacauan yang dia buat, hari ini tidak terlalu buruk.

Dia membawa kebebasan kepada semua anak-anak, yang dengan riang gembira menyambut libur tambahan, terjun berenang, berteriak, bernyanyi dan minum-minum. Sekecil apapun kebebasan, itu simbol keindahan hidup. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan sulit didapat di masa depan.

"Kalian tahu? Aku seharusnya ikut si sialan James Potter itu terjun ke danau. Aku yang menyebabkan ini semua, aku seharusnya yang bersenang-senang…" gumam Narcissa lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Cissy, apa…" tanya Eva kebingungan.

"Aku akan tidur sebentar menggantikan kerja keras kita mencuri arsip jadwal McGonagall semalaman. Selamat tidur, E, Gen…"

Hanya dengan melepas jubah luar dan sepatunya, Narcissa merebahkan diri ke tempat tidurnya, memikirkan pesta mendadak di danau tadi pagi, Narcissa tertidur lelap. Tanpa sekalipun memikirkan _boggart_-nya dan dia tidak bermimpi buruk lagi hari itu.

.

.

.

**Notes:**

_Boggart_-nya Narcissa disini aku buat adalah kematian keluarganya dan orang-orang yang disayanginya, bukan hanya Voldemort. Ini jadi titik awal Narcissa yang lebih mementingkan keluarga dibanding Voldemort dan Pelahap Maut di buku-buku Harry Potter.

Semua keluarga Black punya karakter kuat. Disini aku coba kembangkan Narcissa lebih pemberontak. Sama seperti kakak-kakaknya, Sirius, dan juga Regulus!

Maaf banget kalo update-nya lama n kalo ceritanya kurang greget… Hehehe

Well, tetep ditunggu segala masukan, saran, n kritiknya ya…

Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**The Black Queen**** 2**

**Chapter 4**

**The Girl and Lucius- O'- Lantern**

Awal semester baru yang tertunda berjalan selancar yang diharapkan semua guru. Jadwal pelajaran yang kacau telah diperbaiki. Beberapa guru, yang walaupun mengaku sempurna tetapi pada kenyataannya ceroboh, sudah dipaksa untuk lebih teliti, dikenakan sangsi, dan yang paling buruk menurut pendapat Slughorn, dipotong gaji.

Sistem administrasi di Hogwarts tidak pernah berantakan sebelumnya, maka Narcissa menganggap pekerjaannya kali ini sukses besar.

Hari Senin datang lagi. Lebih cepat dari perkiraan Narcissa. Suasana di aula cukup tenang. Hawa peperangan yang biasanya menekan tidak hadir hari ini. Bahu Narcissa terasa santai karena sebelumnya selalu waspada apabila seseorang berniat mengutuknya dari belakang.

Mungkin karena banyak orang di dunia ini yang membenci hari Senin…

Narcissa mengunyah anggurnya lambat-lambat, meneliti sekeliling. Entah karena terlalu banyak berpikir atau sama sekali tidak mau berpikir, belum ada lagi kekacauan yang terjadi sejak kemarin lusa.

Goyle memikirkan cara klasik untuk membuat kekacauan. Menyumbat seluruh toilet. Sialnya, Myrtle Merana sedang berada di toilet pertama yang Goyle sumbat. Myrtle menangis meraung-raung karena merasa terganggu. Filch datang dan langsung memberi Goyle detensi. Karir Pembawa-Ketakutan Goyle langsung terhenti saat itu juga. Lucius menganggap ide Goyle lebih menjijikkan daripada menakutkan.

Antonin Dolohov lebih kejam. Dia berusaha membuat sapu terbang tim Quidditch Gryffindor kehilangan kendali, lalu menjatuhkan pengendaranya. Dolohov berhasil. Latihan awal semester tim Gryffindor adalah mimpi buruk. Tapi entah mengapa, baru beberapa menit, mantra berbalik menuju Dolohov sendiri. Tujuh sapu berkecepatan tinggi yang menggila meluncur ke arah Dolohov, menabraknya sampai terjengkang dari tribun yang paling atas.

Tujuh anggota Gryffindor selamat. _Hanya_ mengalami patah-patah tulang karena menjadikan Dolohov sebagai alas.

Dolohov langsung dibawa ke Rumah Sakit St. Mungo. Narcissa tidak yakin apakah dia harus gembira atau kasihan. Lucius memberi Dolohov satu poin yang tidak ada gunanya, karena beberapa tulang punggung Dolohov patah dan melukai jantung dan paru-parunya. Bahkan mantra penyembuh pun punya batasan. Maka Dolohov tidak akan bisa _berjuang_ lagi sampai kira-kira setahun mendatang.

Setelah sarapan, Narcissa berjalan menuruni halaman yang melandai sampai ke tepi Hutan Terlarang, tempatnya akan belajar Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib. Sebelumnya dia kaget sendiri karena semua temannya tidak mengambil pelajaran itu.

"Kupikir kalian mengambil Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib untuk menambah nilai NEWT?" Narcissa berteriak diluar kemauannya.

Ketiga temannya saling lirik dengan cemas. Akhirnya Yvonne angkat bicara.

"Cissy, aku hanya ambil, yah, pelajaran yang benar-benar penting…"

Narcissa mendelik lalu mengarahkan pelototannya kepada Genevive.

"Mmm… Aku tidak terlalu suka hewan, sih…"

Eva lebih santai menanggapi, tetapi tidak menyelesaikan masalah.

"Ayolah, Cissy! Pergi ke Slughorn dan buang beberapa mata pelajaran! Kelas enam hanya kelas persiapan NEWT. Santailah sedikit…"

"Aku… tidak memikirkan pelajaran apa yang akan kuambil. Kalian tahu kemarin aku berkonsentrasi pada permainan sialan ini!" kata Narcissa membela diri.

Ada perasaan tidak nyaman yang belum pernah dirasakannya. Ketakutan karena akan _berjalan_ sendirian. Dia jarang berkeliaran di Hogwarts tanpa ketiga temannya.

Narcissa dengan segera menyamakan jadwal mereka. Ternyata selain Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengambil Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Yang membuat Narcissa lebih kaget.

"Aku pikir pelajaran ini penting di saat-saat seperti sekarang?" desis Narcissa tajam, merasa khawatir karena akan sendirian lebih sering.

Ketiganya berpandangan lagi, Yvonne masih yang pertama yang akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Cissy… Yah… Semua anak Slytherin menganggap pelajaran ini omong-kosong…Dan…"

Yvonne tidak perlu melanjutkan, Narcissa sudah tahu kelanjutannya. Mereka seharusnya mempelajari ilmu hitamnya daripada kontra-nya…

"Ayolah, Cissy," bujuk Eva lagi. "Ambil pelajaran yang sama seperti kami. Aku sebenarnya tidak keberatan ambil Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam kalau gurunya seperti Profesor Shaan… Dia pergi kemana, ya?"

Narcissa membiarkan pertanyaan Eva mengambang. Pikiran tentang Shaan menimbulkan rasa tidak enak lagi di suatu tempat di dalam tubuhnya.

Narcissa berusaha mengenyahkan memori-memori yang dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha dihapusnya belakangan ini. Tetapi tatapan mata Shaan yang biru terang seolah tidak mau menghilang. Walaupun mata itu telah pergi ke dunia yang lain dengan dunia Narcissa, tempat Shaan sebenarnya pergi…

.

.

.

Setelah dua jam ketidaknyamanan yang dirasakannya di tepi hutan saat pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib, Narcissa mendiamkan semua temannya dalam dua mata pelajaran berikutnya. Termasuk makan siang.

Suasana menjadi tidak enak. Tetapi Narcissa menganggap apa yang dialaminya lebih tidak enak lagi. Profesor Kettleburn, yang tentu saja tidak bisa memperbaharui izin merawat Kepiting Api-nya dalam waktu seminggu, sedang dalam masa percobaan, dan berusaha untuk tidak menambah rekor hukuman, atau mungkin sama sekali belum menyiapkan hewan lain untuk pelajaran mereka, memilih main aman.

Profesor Kettleburn mendudukkan mereka di padang rumput yang empuk, menyuguhi mereka apel dan bercerita panjang lebar tentang legenda monster di seluruh dunia. Suasana musim panas yang akan segera berakhir membuat hutan yang rindang menjadi teduh. Beberapa murid Gryffindor, dengan sangat menyebalkan, mulai mengobrol sendiri. Membicarakan cowok dan diet. Narcissa menyibukkan diri menulis apapun yang Profesor Kettleburn katakan, yang sama sekali tidak menempel ke otaknya. Dia menggigiti apel dengan geram, berusaha menutupi kecanggungan. Narcissa Black yang biasa angkuh, dan memandang rendah anak asrama manapun karena merasa aman dikelilingi teman-temannya, kini harus susah payah menghindari tatapan aneh mereka karena sendirian.

Sorenya, Narcissa kembali ke ruang rekreasi karena buku Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu HItamnya tertinggal. Lucius sudah menunggunya di pintu-tembok batu saat Narcissa akan keluar lagi.

"Eva sudah bilang. Apa sulitnya pergi ke Slughorn dan bilang batal mengambil Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam?" tanyanya tajam tapi berhati-hati, mungkin khawatir Narcissa akan mengamuk.

"Tentu saja mereka bilang…" gerutu Narcissa, sekarang bertambah kesal kepada teman-temannya yang pengadu. "Jangan mengaturku…"

"Itu tidak cocok dikatakan seseorang yang tidak kompeten mengurus Boggart-nya sendiri…"

Tangan Narcissa bisa saja langsung melayang apabila dia tidak ingat itu Lucius yang menolongnya kemarin. Dan Narcissa tahu betul apa yang mengganggu Lucius karena dia belajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Tapi ssat ini Narcissa tidak mau tahu apa-apa.

"Karena itulah aku perlu mengambil pelajaran ini, kan?" tantangnya.

Mata Lucius sekarang menyipit.

"Ini masih karena Shaan sialan itu, bukan? Ada apa? Kau merasa perlu meneruskan _langkahnya_ atau apa?"

"Tidak!" cetus Narcissa.

Alis mata Lucius terangkat sebelah, menyadari kebohongan.

"Jangan katakan apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh aku lakukan, Lucius. Kau tahu betul aku hanya akan bertindak sebaliknya…"

Narcissa dengan terburu-buru menghindar, sebelum Lucius bisa menahannya lagi.

"Kau hanya akan menyesalinya, Cissy!" teriak Lucius akhirnya pada punggung Narcissa.

.

.

.

Kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, syukurlah, digabung dengan anak kelas enam Ravenclaw yang serius. Mereka sama sekali tidak memandang aneh Narcissa, terlalu sibuk dengan buku-buku mereka sendiri. Narcissa berjalan pelan, langsung menuju meja paling belakang.

Guru baru itu masuk dengan tergesa setelah terlambat beberapa menit. Mukanya merah dan pakaiannya hari itu payah sekali, menurut pendapat Narcissa. Jubah yang tebal itu tidak pantas untuknya yang bertubuh agak gemuk. Dan warnanya yang kecoklatan hanya membuatnya semakin kusam. Narcissa tiba-tiba mengusap kepalanya, khawatir rambutnya sendiri akan mencuat seperti si guru. Narcissa sebelumnya tidak pernah terlalu menganalisis penampilan guru-guru wanitanya. Tapi setelah tidak sengaja tahu bahwa salah satu ketakutan terbesar guru ini adalah tidak akan menikah, mau tidak mau Narcissa berusaha untuk tahu apa masalahnya.

"Baiklah…" gumam si guru dengan suara pelan dan gugup. "Kelas enam untuk NEWT, … yah! Sebelumnya saya akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu…"

Cahaya emas memenuhi papan tulis bertuliskan Alice Spages. Akhirnya Narcissa mengetahui namanya lagi, setelah seminggu ini lupa. Dan dia berpikir Profesor Spages beruntung mendapat kelas dengan rombongan Ravenclaw yang serius sebagai murid pada jam ini. Mereka dengan diam menyimak perkataan Spages yang pelan, belepotan, dan gugup. Narcissa tidak yakin Spages akan didengarkan apabila berada di kelas Sirius atau James Potter yang selalu ribut.

Narcissa pastilah melamun sambil memandangi Spages karena tiba-tiba dia bertanya, mengagetkan Narcissa.

"Ada yang akan ditanyakan, Miss Black?"

Narcissa melihat wajah Spages terlihat malu-malu dan beberapa wajah tegas-serius anak Ravenclaw menoleh memandangnya.

"Hmm..." gumam Narcissa gugup. "Bisa tahu apa saja yang akan kita pelajari tahun ini?"

Narcissa merasa lega setidaknya bisa memikirkan pertanyaan yang tidak bodoh.

Jawaban non-verbal sudah didengar Narcissa pada pelajaran-pelajaran sebelumnya. Anak kelas enam diwajibkan untuk tidak mengucapkan mantra keras-keras pada waktu apapun. Sebagai penyihir darah murni yang sering melihat ayah-ibu-bibi dan pamannya melakukan sesuatu hanya dengan jentikkan dan lambaian, Narcissa tidak mengalami kesulitan yang berarti saat melakukannya. Tetapi dia tidak pernah berpikir akan bisa mempertahankan diri dengan diam dan bukannya berteriak mengucapkan mantra.

"Intinya adalah konsentrasi dan kesungguhan niat!" kata Spages seolah menjawab pertanyaan batin Narcissa.

"Baiklah! Selain mantra-mantra pertahanan yang sudah dipelajari sebelumnya dengan non-verbal, kita akan mempelajari mantra baru. Diantaranya mantra _Firestrom_ untuk mengusir inferi dan mantra tingkat tinggi Patronus!"

Suara Spages berdesing di telinga Narcissa saat dia mendengar inferi, merasa keakraban yang sangat tidak menyenangkan lagi. Apakah kebetulan penanganan inferi ada dalam kurikulum sekolah? Atau Dumbledore tahu proyek Voldemort yang sedang bereksperimen dengan dengan inferi?

Salah satu anak Ravenclaw yang bertampang kritis mengacungkan tangan untuk bertanya.

"Patronus? Untuk menghadapi Dementor? Tapi Dementor ada di bawah perintah Kementerian, bukan?"

Sebelum Spages sempat menjawab, anak Ravenclaw bertampang kritis lainnya mengangkat tangan.

"Apakah Anda pikir mereka akan meninggalkan penjagaan di Azkaban? Mengapa?"

"Yah…" Spages menyela sebelum ada yang menyelanya lagi. "Itu penting bagi…"

"Anda akan mengundang para Dementor kemari untuk praktek kalau begitu?" tanya si kritis nomor satu tadi.

"Apakah anda yakin? Bagaimana dengan inferi? Anda tidak bermaksud melakukan Nekromansi, bukan?" ada anak Ravenclaw lain yang menyela, tapi kali ini dia terdengar agak takut akan kemungkinan mereka praktek menghidupkan mayat.

"Saya dengar Anda ditegur Dumbledore karena tidak mampu menangani tiga Boggart sekaligus…"

Narcissa tahu dia telah salah besar saat berpikir Spages beruntung mendapatkan kelas dengan gerombolan Ravenclaw sebagai murid. Spages bertambah gugup, yang sama sekali tidak seperti guru, saat mengatakan sesuatu yang berintikan Dumbledore hanya menganggapnya kelewat berlebihan karena membawa tiga Boggart sekaligus ke kelas.

"Kalian tidak berpikir siapapun bisa mengendalikan Boggart saat ada kerusuhan, bukan? Bahkan Profesor Flitwick tidak bisa mengendalikan murid-muridnya _sendiri_…" Narcissa memotong tajam sebelum anak-anak Ravenclaw itu mulai mengemukakan pendapat yang membuat guru baru manapun ingin kabur dari kelas.

Kelas menjadi hening, semua kepala menoleh kepada Narcissa. Wajah anak-anak Ravenclaw itu tampak tersinggung karena Narcissa mengungkit Flitwick. Kepala asrama Ravenclaw yang senin lalu _terjepit _murid-murid yang ricuh.

"Kalau kita harus menciptakan inferi asli untuk berlatih mantra, Kementerian sudah sejak dulu menutup Hogwarts. Dan kita tidak bisa sepenuhnya beranggapan Dementor bisa dikendalikan. Lihat saja Centaurus dan Duyung. Mereka makhluk yang punya pikiran sendiri seperti Dementor. Mereka tidak mau dikekang oleh kita…"

Narcissa mencoba berargumen, lebih karena kebiasaan membantahnya. Tetapi detik berikutnya dia menyesal.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin bisa memproduksi mantra Patronus?" tanya si kritis entah-nomor-berapa.

"Apa maksudmu?" Narcissa balik bertanya.

"Patronus kabarnya hanya bisa di produksi oleh penyihir baik-baik…"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tidak baik-baik?" potong Narcissa dengan suara meninggi. Wajahnya terasa panas.

"Menilai siapa kakak dan _pacarmu_…"

"BAIKLAH, ANAK-ANAK!"

Suara Spages yang keras mengejutkan mereka, kepala anak-anak Ravenclaw kembali menghadap ke depan, memberi kesempatan bagi wajah Narcissa untuk kembali mendingin.

Spages, seperti Profesor Kettleburn, berusaha untuk mengajar dengan aman. Jadi sisa jam berikutnya dihabiskan dengan mengulang mantra non-verbal tanpa tongkat. Dan Narcissa hanya bisa berpikir, waktu akan lebih efektif apabila dia bisa menguliti kepala si Ravenclaw sialan yang tadi berani mengatainya.

"Tunggu, Miss Black!" seru Spages ketika bel pulang berbunyi dan Narcissa berusaha mengutuk si Ravenclaw itu dengan mantra _Confundus_ non-verbal.

Narcissa dengan enggan berbalik, mendapati Spages tersenyum malu lagi. Walaupun begitu, tatapan matanya menyiratkan perasaan bersalah.

"Aku belum berterimakasih atas pertolonganmu kemarin dulu…" katanya.

Narcissa mengernyitkan dahinya sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum sesopan mungkin. Otaknya berusaha keras mengingat wajah anak Ravenclaw tadi. Anak itu mungkin sudah separuh jalan menuju lorong utama…

"Dan yang berambut pirang waktu itu pacarmu?" tanya Spages, sekarang wajahnya agak semburat merah. "Orang seperti itu tidak mungkin jahat seperti kata-kata anak tadi…"

Narcissa berhenti memperkirakan langkah si anak Ravenclaw dan memandang Spages tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah, hari ini pun kau menyelamatkanku lagi… Tidak banyak yang begitu…"

Narcissa tetap diam karena sulit berpikir enaknya-merespon-bagaimana.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, Miss Black!" kata Spages akhirnya dan mereka bertukar senyum canggung.

Narcissa akhirnya meng-_confundus_ si anak Ravenclaw sampai terjatuh di anak tangga terakhir sambil terus berjalan dengan gusar. Pikiran sudah berkecamuk lagi di kepalanya. Lucius, si cowok jahat dalam pandangan anak-anak tadi dan cowok-tidak-mungkin-jahat dalam pandangan Spages, mungkin benar tentang suatu hal. Bahwa Narcissa akan menyesali pilihannya.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan Hogsmeade datang bersamaan dengan Halloween. Narcissa luar biasa lega, bahwa tidak ada kekacauan apapun sejauh ini. Dia setengah berharap, mereka mulai menganggap konyol dan melupakan hal ini. Narcissa sudah benci harus terus waspada agar tidak terjebak.

Yvonne, Eva, dan Genevive sedang kompak lagi. Mereka terkena flu berat, yang untungnya, tidak _mengajak_ Narcissa. Setelah meminum ramuan dari Madam Pomfrey, mereka sukses tertidur. Narcissa dengan terpaksa dan bersungut-sungut keluar dari kamar untuk pergi ke Hogsmeade sendiri. Berpikir berada di ruangan yang hanya dihuni orang tidur akan jadi lebih parah.

Sebenarnya banyak anak Slytherin yang ingin menjadi bagian dari _geng_ Narcissa. Beberapa bahkan berharap menjadi pengikutnya. Tetapi Narcissa bukan Lucius dan dia terlalu angkuh untuk berbicara dengan anak-anak dari kelas bawah. Anak kelas lima terlalu tertekan untuk diajak bersantai, karena ini adalah tahun OWL mereka. Dan Narcissa benar-benar lebih memilih sendirian daripada harus bergabung dengan anak kelas tujuh Slytherin yang termasuk pendukung Pelahap Maut lainnya.

Jadi, Narcissa dengan gundah berjalan menuju halaman kastil, meninggalkan bermangkuk-mangkuk kaldu panas yang terhidang di meja makan. Merasa lebih sendirian daripada kapanpun.

Angin dingin yang menyengat namun menyenangkan menerpa lembut. Tetapi baru saja sedetik dia menikmatinya, wajahnya kembali tertekuk. Puluhan pasangan yang terkikik sambil bergandengan tangan memblokir pemandangan. Diantara sekumpulan anak, seseorang yang berambut merah tua terlihat paling menonjol.

Itu Lily Evans. Dia berjalan berhimpitan dengan teman-teman perempuannya, berusaha menghindar dari anak lelaki yang menggodanya.

Narcissa mencibir melihat James Potter dan gengnya, termasuk Sirius, ada di kumpulan anak tersebut. Lalu Narcissa dengan otomatis menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja. Rambut berminyak menutupi wajah dan jubah yang menggantung mulai kekecilan itu milik Snape. Dia sedang memperhatikan apa yang diperhatikan Narcissa. Ekspresi wajahnya bercampur antara sedih dan marah.

"Aku pikir kau lebih baik tanpanya!" Narcissa meneriaki Snape.

Snape tampaknya sadar teriakan itu ditujukan padanya karena dia mulai celingukan mencari sumber suara. Dia berdiri terpatung ketika melihat Narcissa dan segera berlari menghampiri ketika Narcissa akan meneriakinya lagi.

"Cissy!" ujarnya terengah. "Itu bukan seperti…"

"Apa?" potong Narcissa. "Kau naksir darah-lumpur itu sudah tertulis besar-besar di dahimu. Jadi kau berhasil mengantarnya dengan selamat musim panas lalu? Dia memberimu ciuman terima kasih?"

Narcissa sama sekali tidak berusaha memelankan suaranya, sehingga wajah Snape sekarang seperti sosis panggang di udara dingin menyengat.

Tetapi pikiran tentang pernikahan Andromeda yang dikacaukan Pelahap Maut gara-gara informasi dari Snape membuat Narcissa sedih alih-alih marah. Jadi, entah karena pengaruh udara segar, Narcissa memutuskan untuk berhenti bersifat kejam.

"_Well?_ Pergilah ke Hogsmeade dan cari beberapa cewek yang pantas!" perintah Narcissa akhirnya.

Snape masih terdiam, sekarang mulutnya komat-kamit sebagai tambahan wajah merahnya. Dan Narcissa tahu apa yang menyebabkannya demikian.

"Ayolah, aku traktir cokelat _toffee_…" ajak Narcissa, berpikir bagaimana rasanya ingin pergi jalan-jalan tapi orang tuamu tidak memberi uang jajan dan orang yang kau taksir pergi dengan musuh besarmu.

"Tidak usah, Cissy…" tolak Snape segera.

"Kau selalu mau apabila diberi apa-apa oleh Lucius!" sergah Narcissa. "Ayolah! Hari pertama kelas tiga ke Hogsmeade, kau akan menyesal kalau melewatkan ini…"

Narcissa akhirnya mendorong paksa Snape dan merengut surat izin Hogsmeade-nya untuk diserahkan pada Filch yang memeriksa di gerbang.

"Tapi aku…" Snape berkata berulang-ulang sepanjang perjalanan ke Hogsmeade.

"Dia hanya akan menyakitimu, _Sev_…" Narcissa mengulang lembut. "Kau lihat dia hanya berpura-pura tidak memedulikan si Potter itu. Aku tahu para gadis. Tidak ada dari mereka yang sebaik itu. Dan kita lebih baik tanpa mereka…"

"Aku tidak…" protes Snape, berusaha membalikkan badan.

Narcissa mendorong kembali bahu Snape, terus memaksanya berjalan. Dan terus memberikan nasihat, atau lebih tepatnya lagi, perkataan yang sebenarnya ditujukan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"…dan tanpa sepengetahuanmu, semua hal indah, malu-malu, _menyengat_, tersenyum-senyum sendiri sebelum tidur hanya karena berpapasan dengannya saat di koridor, hilang seketika. Digantikan dengan perasaan cemas berlebih karena dia mulai mengejar hal lain yang amat besar. Terlalu sibuk menyenangkan hati orang lain. Dan ada yang lebih penting darimu. Yah, aku tahu supremasi darah-murni penting. Tapi bisakah pakai cara yang biasa saja? Setidaknya yang tidak mempertaruhkan leher. Atau _leherku_? Dan memperlakukanku hanya seperti cewek pendamping? Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa seenaknya memperlakukan kita seperti itu, Sev, tidak _seorangpun_…"

"Itu benar, _Sev_!" potong seseorang mengucapkan nama kecil Snape dengan mencemooh.

Baik Snape maupun Narcissa sendiri sekarang berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke sumber suara di belakang mereka.

Ternyata itu Lucius. Berjalan dengan hati-hati mendekati mereka, jelas mendengar setiap perkataan Narcissa, karena dia melanjutkan,

"Kau seharusnya dengar apapun yang dikatakan seseorang yang melupakan kekasihnya sendiri saat pergi ke Hogsmeade…"

Narcissa tidak bisa berkata apapun lebih karena Lucius benar. Narcissa sama sekali tidak berharap Lucius akan ingat dan mengajaknya, akan punya waktu untuk jalan-jalan, dan terlebih lagi, dia sedang tidak ingin dianggap cewek jahat karena berjalan bersama Lucius didepan hidung anak-anak Ravenclaw.

Snape lebih cepat bereaksi.

"Ah… Hmm… Kalau begitu, aku akan… hmm… menyusul temanku!"

Snape langsung berlari, menghindari suasana panas yang mungkin akan melibatkan dirinya.

"Hei! Kau belum ambil galeon untuk cokelat-mu!" teriak Narcissa pada punggung Snape yang menjauh.

Narcissa berdecak kesal, berbalik menghadap Lucius, lalu bersiap menyusul Snape, tetapi Lucius menangkap tangannya.

"Aku tidak yakin ini ide bagus," gumamnya terdengar cemas. "Beberapa memori tidak bisa terhapuskan, walaupun kau saat ini lupa…"

Narcissa menatap Lucius dengan bingung selama beberapa detik. Mereka sudah hampir sampai di pintu masuk desa yang amat ramai. Tiba-tiba pemandangan itu berubah dalam pikiran Narcissa. Mundur jauh sampai ke hari saat dia sedang menjalani ujian OWL Astronominya. Ada muggle-muggle yang dijatuhkan hidup-hidup dari ketinggian sapu terbang. Beberapa diantaranya masih menggeliat-geliat. Beberapa menumpuk di jalan seperti karung. Beberapa menancap pada pagar dan sebuah trisula besar berujung runcing…

Api mulai membumihanguskan mereka… Membakar Hogsmeade…

Darah di kepala Narcissa seolah tersapu angin dingin. Lucius pastilah menyadarinya. Genggaman tangannya mengencang.

"Yah, Mantra Perbaikan yang sangat baik bukan?" gumam Lucius memperhatikan desa yang tetap ramai. "Tampak tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa… Bagaimana pun mereka harus tetap buka toko untuk hidup…"

Narcissa menelan ludah berulang kali, tetap memandang jalan masuknya, dan berulang kali juga menanyakan hal yang sama dalam hatinya. Siapkah dia memasuki Hogsmeade kembali?

Dengan perlahan, Narcissa berbalik memandang Lucius, yang menunduk memandang Narcissa seolah merasa bersalah dan prihatin.

"Mau pergi ke tempat lain?" tanyanya pelan.

Narcissa ragu tapi kemudian mengangguk. Lucius hampir meremas tangannya, kemudian tanpa peringatan, isi perut Narcissa seolah tertarik keluar. Kakinya meninggalkan tanah yang padat. Kemudian menjejak lagi. Rasa mual, pusing dan kebingungan yang familiar menerpa. Dia melepaskan diri dari pegangan Lucius untuk membungkuk memegangi lututnya yang lemas.

Aroma menyengat air asin menerpa hidung dan lidahnya. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan rambutnya. Narcissa menyibakkannya dan mendongak.

Sejajar dengan pandangannya adalah lautan. Berwarna biru, licin tidak terusik, menyatu dengan langit. Ombak-ombak berbuih putih berkejaran disisinya membuat laut didepannya berwarna biru muda kehitaman, menonjolkan batuan karang dikedalaman. Akhirnya ombak berlabuh disisi air yang berwarna hijau toska muda, menyatu dengan pasir pantai yang seputih tepung.

"Aku pikir kau bosan dengan pemandangan Hogwarts…" Lucius berkata dibelakangnya, berusaha mengalahkan suara debur ombak yang memecah.

Tahulah Narcissa, Lucius baru saja mengajaknya ber-apparate. Yang entah legal atau tidak. Tetapi hal _sekecil _itu segera tersingkir dari pikiran Narcissa.

Mereka ada diatas tebing yang rendah, dengan lautan bergradasi-warna di sepanjang mata memandang. Tampaknya di suatu pulau kecil di tengah lautan. Ombak berdebur dan angin menyembur tak henti-henti.

Batuan cadas menjadi dasar tebing. Tetapi rumput tumbuh dengan rimbun dibawah kakinya. Rumpun tanaman hijau yang tidak bisa dikenali Narcissa dan gumpalan bunga-bunga ungu yang terlihat seperti kembang kol mini terhampar di seluruh permukaan tebing. Jauh dibelakangnya, menuju pusat pulau, pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi menunjuk langit.

Narcissa maju pelan-pelan. Mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, _wah_, _ah_, atau _waw_…

"Terima kasih kembali…"

Lucius ikut maju menyusul Narcissa. Dan segera merebahkan diri begitu saja di rumput yang empuk.

"Kau lulus ujian _apparation_ kalau begitu?" tanya Narcissa sementara matanya menjelajah kembali pemandangan disekelilingnya, seolah tersihir.

"Dengan pujian…" gumamnya terdengar mengantuk.

Narcissa akhirnya memutuskan duduk disamping Lucius dengan mata masih terpaku jauh ke depan. Berulang kali menghirup dan menghembuskan nafas seperti orang pilek.

"Dimana kita?" tanya Narcissa setelah beberapa detik hening.

"Suatu tempat yang agak jauh…" jawab Lucius.

Hening lagi. Hanya debur ombak dan angin…

Lucius mulai memainkan rambut Narcissa yang jatuh dipunggungnya.

"Mengapa kau membencinya?" tanya Lucius sambil terus menarik lembut rambut Narcissa.

"Benci apa?" Narcissa balik bertanya, merasa terlalu senang untuk membenci sesuatu saat ini.

"Aku dan kelompokku," jawab Lucius pendek.

Narcissa tidak menjawab.

"Aku minta maaf sudah menyeretmu ke dalam hal ini. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa tetap diam, seperti gadis-gadis kebanyakan. Kau akan selalu melakukan sesuatu…"

Narcissa tetap diam.

"Ini cita-citamu juga, Cissy. Kau tidak akan mau dunia kita yang indah ini dirusak oleh keturunan-keturunan darah lumpur itu…"

Narcissa merasa cita-cita itu akan menuntut lebih banyak kerusakan, jalan yang sulit, kepedihan, dan terutama… menuntut nyawa mereka. Dia hanya ingin hidup tenang, setenang suasana saat ini…

"Kau tetap akan mendukungku, bukan?" suara Lucius santai walaupun terdengar menuntut. "Kau yang pertama memulai permainan kita! Gunakan semua kemampuanmu di pihak kami! Tolong jangan memberontak…"

Narcissa ikut merebahkan diri disamping Lucius, lalu menelusupkan kepalanya ke bahu Lucius. Memeluknya…

Paduan suara ombak dan angin yang berdebur mengantarkan Narcissa ke pintu mimpi…

"Aku rasa, aku tidak ingin membicarakan tentang itu saat ini…" gumam Narcissa pada leher Lucius.

Dan, seolah sendirian di dunia, baik Narcissa maupun Lucius tertidur beratapkan langit…

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap ketika Narcissa dan Lucius langsung ber-apparate sampai ke depan pintu gerbang. Lucius langsung menarik Narcissa untuk berlari. Waktu tampaknya sudah akan mendekati tengah malam karena kastil gelap sekali.

Setengah perjalanan menuju aula, mereka menabrak seseorang dengan keras. Bahkan dalam temaramnya kastil, Narcissa bisa mendengar Spages mengaduh. Lucius otomatis membantunya berdiri, lebih karena dia menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Ah…" gumam Spages gugup. "Miss Black! Dan, hmm… Mr Malfoy…"

Narcissa mendengar suara Spages lebih tergagap ketika menyebut nama Lucius. Tapi belum sempat mereka melakukan apa-apa lagi, lantai terasa bergetar. Rasanya seperti ada beberapa bayi raksasa belajar berlari.

"Itu dia! Itu dia! Narcissa Black!" seru seseorang.

Puluhan anak, dengan siluet tubuh seukuran Slughorn, menyerbu mereka. Narcissa tidak pernah tahu kalau ada anak Hogwarts sebesar itu. Mereka mulai bergumam riuh.

"Kupikir permen gratis di Hogsmeade itu?" tanya seseorang dari mereka.

"Tidak! Dia bahkan tidak terlihat disana!"

"Mungkin kabur?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Black? Mengaku sajalah!"

"Kembalikan kami ke bentuk tubuh yang semula!" teriak seseorang menuntut.

Dan kata-kata terakhir inilah yang diserukan lagi oleh semua orang.

Narcissa tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ketika seseorang berteriak.

"DIAM!"

Tetapi tidak ada yang mau diperintah, suara-suara tetap meninggi di kegelapan kastil.

Gelap?

Narcissa menyadari kandil-kandil di dinding kastil telah padam. Hogwarts jarang sekali segelap itu bahkan saat malam hari sekalipun.

"KENAPA GELAP SEKALI?" seru suara itu lagi. "_Lu…_"

"TIDAK!" semua anak menjerit histeris, memotong orang tersebut menyelesaikan mantranya.

"_Lumos…_" terdengar Lucius dengan malas-malasan menyelesaikan.

Tawa Narcissa hampir meledak kalau saja suasananya tidak segenting ini. Cahaya memenuhi kandil, menerangi semua murid yang berkumpul.

Rasanya seperti tadi, berada dalam kumpulan bayi-bayi raksasa. Semua anak dihadapan Narcissa bertubuh gemuk, dengan jubah kekecilan hampir sobek. Pipi mereka menggumpal menutupi hidung. Mata mereka menyipit seperti babi. Mereka semua murid perempuan. Dan karena Narcissa tidak mengenal satupun diantaranya, maka kesimpulan yang dapat diambil adalah, mereka semua terkena Ramuan Penggemuk-Kilat.

Kericuhan gadis-gadis itu bertambah sangar. Mereka mulai merangsek ke depan, menyerang Narcissa. Lucius maju ke depan, melindungi baik Narcissa maupun Spages yang terjepit diantara kericuhan. Dengan jijik berusaha mengusir mereka dengan kata makian seperti _Menyingkirlah, bola!, Pergi, cewek gendut!, _atau yang lebih kejam,_ Enyahlah, babi!_.

"DIAM!"

Teriakan menggelegar yang diperkeras dengan sihir membuat semua mendadak terdiam.

Itu adalah suara Dumbledore.

Sesuatu yang seperti lilin berwarna ungu menyelip-nyelip diantara kerumunan anak. Akhirnya setelah beberapa detik, Dumbledore berada dihadapan mereka.

Walaupun merasa tidak bersalah, Narcissa sama sekali belum berani memandang Dumbledore. Lain dengan Lucius, yang menganggap Dumbledore adalah Kepala Sekolah yang paling buruk dalam sejarah Hogwarts. Hanya dengan merasakan punggung Lucius yang tegang, Narcissa sudah tahu bahwa Lucius sedang memandangi Dumbledore dengan dagu terangkat tinggi.

"Lihatlah dia, Profesor…" kata seseorang yang tidak lagi dikenali Narcissa karena tubuhnya menjadi gemuk. "Dia sama sekali tidak berubah seperti kami… Mencurigakan, bukan?"

"Cukup, Miss Lestrange!" potong Dumbledore kalem.

Narcissa melupakan keheranannya dengan keterkejutan. Lestrange? Andrea? Atau Adrianna?

Tetapi semua anak sudah resah sehingga tidak mengindahkan bahkan kata-kata Kepala Sekolah. Semua mulai menunjuk-nunjuk Narcissa lagi.

"Profesor McGonagall!" seru Dumbledore. "Tolong bawa kembali para gadis cantik ini ke aula. Dan kondisikan dengan Madam Pomfrey untuk memberikan ramuan Pelangsing-Kilat… Dosis yang tinggi dapat berbahaya, aku harapkan kalian sedikit bersabar…"

Anak-anak riuh lagi mendengar mereka tidak bisa _mengempis_ secara kilat.

"Harap kembali ke aula untuk mengantri… Profesor Slughorn!" seru Dumbledore lagi seolah tahu bahwa Slughorn hampir pasti akan kabur dari kekacauan ini. "Tolong bantu mereka… Aku akan berbincang sebentar dengan Mr Malfoy, Miss Black, dan Profesor Spages…"

Narcissa baru menyadari keberadaan Spages lagi. Dia menoleh ke samping. Spages sepertinya adalah gadis yang paling kurus di Hogwarts sekarang, apabila dibandingkan dengan semua anak-anak tadi. Wajahnya bingung dan takut. Tetapi yang membuat otak Narcissa beku seketika adalah, ketika dia melihat Spages memegangi lengan jubah Lucius.

"Aku yakin Alice tidak ada hubungannya, Kepala Sekolah!" potong seseorang. Kacamata orang itu nyaris melesak dari pipinya yang bulat. Sekarang perhatian Narcissa teralih lagi. Dia nyaris tertawa terbahak melihat Profesor McGonagall yang kurus kering itu sekarang sukses bertambah berat badan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol…" kata Dumbledore melambaikan tangannya.

Anak-anak dengan susah payah digiring menuju aula. Rasanya seperti melihat iring-iringan babi untuk masuk ke kandang. Hanya saja babi biasa tidak bisa menatap Narcissa dengan pandangan yang mengharapkannya mati.

Dumbledore mempersilakan mereka mengikutinya. Narcissa tegang lagi. Dia melupakan kenyataan Spages masih memegang lengan jubah Lucius dan Lucius yang tidak menyadarinya.

Dumbledore tidak membawa mereka ke kantornya, seperti yang dilakukannya apabila ada masalah pelik. Narcissa, Lucius, dan Spages beriringan menuju kelas kosong.

"Jadi?" tanya Dumbledore pelan.

Narcissa menganggap pertanyaan itu diajukan pada mereka bertiga, karena dia sama sekali belum menatap Dumbledore lagi.

"Pertemuan yang kebetulan sekali, Miss Black. Ada di tempat kejadian saat kekacauan terakhir juga, bukan?"

Narcissa dengan kaget menengadahkan wajah, tetapi melihat kemana saja selain mata Dumbledore.

"Hanya ada di waktu yang salah, Profesor!" celetuk Lucius tiba-tiba. "Anda tidak bisa menghubungkan dia dengan kejadian ini. Kami bahkan tidak ada di sekitar Hogwarts dan Hogsmeade sejak pagi…"

"Tepatnya kemana, kalau boleh tahu? Aku hanya memberi kalian izin ke Hogsmeade…"

Lucius, masih dengan keangkuhannya, walaupun kelepasan bicara, membuka mulut lagi. Tidak menyadari tempatnya berada. Karena Lucius masih tetap murid dengan Dumbledore sebagai kepala sekolahnya.

"Itu pribadi…"

"Ke suatu pulau kecil di tengah laut. Hogsmeade masih menjadi mimpi buruk bagi saya, karena apa yang saya lihat sewaktu OWL Astronomi tahun kemarin. Dan dia punya lisensi untuk ber-apparate… Harap anda maklum, Profesor…" potong Narcissa segera.

Lucius tampaknya berusaha menyikut perut Narcissa, tetapi tidak berhasil.

"Beresiko besar, bukan? Ber-apparate jauh dengan membawa seseorang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Itu akan menjadi tanggung jawab kami sepenuhnya. Kami ada diluar lingkungan Hogwarts…" jawab Narcissa.

"Dan tentang kejadian malam ini?"

"Saya benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa…" kata Narcissa jujur dengan sepenuh hati kali ini.

"Ah…" komentar Dumbledore. "Rupanya ada yang beranggapan memasukkan ramuan penggemuk ke dalam sesuatu yang di makan kita itu lucu. Mungkin hanya khusus wanita karena tidak ada laki-laki yang berubah. Dan keributan yang terjadi sungguh luar biasa… Ini wajar untuk para gadis… Dan karena Miss Black ini tidak terpengaruh… Juga Anda, Profesor…" Dumbledore menunjuk Spages.

Pintu kelas menjeblak terbuka bahkan sebelum siapapun angkat bicara. Snape masuk dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Tangannya disisi perut. Rambutnya terburai ke segala arah. Dia berbicara dengan nafas tersengal.

"Saya… memberikan… Ramuan Pelangsing untuk Narcissa. Dia… meminumnya! Tidak akan… terpengaruh… ramuan itu!"

Ruang kelas hening sejenak. Akhirnya Dumbledore mengangguk. Lalu matanya kembali kepada Spages. Yang dipandang menunduk gelisah dan cemas.

"Saya… eh… sedang berdiet… Saya tidak makan apa-apa…"

"Andrea dan Adrianna Lestrange!" seru Narcissa tiba-tiba, tahu apa yang dihadapinya sekarang. "Mereka menuduh saya duluan. Itu pasti sengaja. Dan Ramuan Penggemuk, meski bereaksi kilat pada hasil, membutuhkan waktu lebih dari sepuluh jam untuk menyerap ke tubuh. Apalagi digunakan sebagai campuran dalam makanan. Semua orang memakan kaldu itu tadi pagi. Kecuali saya… Mereka tahu saya jarang makan… Mungkin…"

Sekarang Narcissa tidak yakin atau hanya malu karena punya problem tentang berat badan, sama seperti gadis lain… dan Spages!

"Semua peri-rumah di Hogwarts milik Anda sebagai Kepala Sekolah. Anda cukup meminta mereka jujur mengenai siapa yang mengendap-endap ke dapur…"

Baik Lucius, Spages dan Snape menatap Narcissa tercengang. Bahkan untuk seorang Slytherin yang terkenal akan kemampuannya berkelit, Narcissa terlalu cepat melakukannya.

Dumbledore sendiri hanya mengangguk kalem. "Impresif… Ya… Ya…"

Dia menggumam sendiri beberapa saat. Yang menegangkan bagi mereka berempat.

"Kami boleh pergi kalau begitu?" tanya Lucius terdengar gelisah, seolah Narcissa akan membuka mulut lebih banyak lagi.

"Boleh pergi sampai terbukti bersalah…" kata Dumbledore akhirnya. "Berhati-hatilah… Semua dalam _pengawasan_ saat ini…"

Narcissa berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan kata pengawasan yang dikatakan Dumbledore. Lalu beranjak pergi. Berusaha untuk tidak berlari dan kelihatan bersalah.

Narcissa tidak berkata apa-apa sampai Spages memisahkan diri dari mereka dengan gumaman yang tidak jelas. Narcissa memilih jalan lain menuju ruang rekreasi Slytherin, karena sedang tidak mau diserbu oleh gadis-gadis yang menggemuk. Baru ketika kandil-kandil hijau sudah menerangi langkah mereka, baik Narcissa maupun Lucius sama-sama membuka mulut.

"Dan apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan…" kata Lucius, berbarengan dengan Narcissa yang gusar.

"Seorang Malfoy tidak menyadari wanita darah-lumpur pada ujung jubahnya! Apa yang akan dikatakan ibumu…"

"..aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Yah, aku tahu kau menikmati jadi pahlawan untuk si Spages itu…"

"…beranalisis seolah kau tahu segalanya! Tahukah kau bahwa Dumbledore mencurigaimu?"

"…aku harus melindungi diriku sendiri! Cowokku terlalu sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai ketua dan… oh! Ada seseorang yang menganggapnya _sangat_ baik hati…"

"… tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud! Kau membahayakan kami!"

"Aku tidak minta Andrea dan Adrianna menuduhku! Mereka pasti berusaha menyingkirkanku! Dan rencana mereka sangat bodoh khas cewek!"

Mereka berhenti dengan terengah-engah dan berusaha tidak mempedulikan Snape yang merepet ingin kabur lagi. Narcissa sama sekali lupa Snape telah menolongnya sedikit tadi. Kepalanya terasa penuh.

"Tahukah kau ada cacat dalam rencanamu ini? Dumbledore tidak bodoh seberapa bencinya kau padanya…" kata Narcissa sebelum Lucius menyelanya lagi.

"Aku hanya berusaha untuk menyebarkan teror pada sekolah sialan ini! Agar mereka menyadari keberadaan kami dan takut…"

Ada kilat di mata Lucius, yang Narcissa harapkan hanya pengaruh cahaya kandil. Tetapi keserakahan, kesombongan, atau bahkan ketakutan, mampu mengubah seseorang. Narcissa tahu hal ini, karena dia sendiri pun mengalaminya.

"Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Kau sebaiknya menyudahinya. Semua yang kita lakukan hanyalah hal konyol yang membuat ricuh… Tidak ada hubungannya dengan teror… Dan Dumbledore…"

"… akan menyadari bahwa kami bukan sekedar Slytherin yang pengecut. Kami melakukan apapun untuk memperoleh tujuan kami. Kau tahu betul itu, Cissy… Kalau ada seorang Slyterin sejati, kau salah satunya… Dan bersiaplah…"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Narcissa dengan gusar.

"Ini Halloween… Ada sejarah panjang mengenai malam ini… Sesuatu yang mengerikan mungkin terjadi…"

Jam berdentang di kejauhan, menunjukkan waktu tengah malam…

∞ to be continued ∞


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**The Black Queen**** 2**

**Chapter 5**

**The Girl and Ghost From The Past**

Bunyi dentang jam yang menandakan tengah malam terdengar seolah menara jam berada langsung diatas kepala Narcissa. Padahal mereka berada dibawah tanah. Suasana yang gelap dan perkataan terakhir Lucius membuatnya berharap bunyi itu segera berhenti.

Sunyi senyap beberapa detik setelah dentang jam benar-benar berhenti, Narcissa akhirnya membuka mulut. Suaranya berdenging di telinga.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud. Aku lulus pas-pasan di Sejarah Sihir…"

"Lupakan!" desis Lucius, giginya berkeretak kesal.

Narcissa berbalik untuk kembali ke ruang rekreasi. Snape dengan canggung mendahului. Tetapi belum sempat Narcissa berterimakasih atas pertolongannya, lengannya sudah dicengkram Lucius lagi.

"Aku tahu aku salah besar saat melibatkanmu dalam kegiatan kami!" kata Lucius masih berdesis.

"Jadi? Jangan!" protes Narcissa.

"Lalu apa? Kau akan terus ikut campur, Cissy! Kau tidak bisa disuruh diam… tidak! Dengar!" sentak Lucius ketika Narcissa menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin menyela. "Bagaimana awalnya kau terlibat kejadian tahun kemarin? Aku menyuruhmu tidak iku campur. Tapi kau terus menguntit. Jadi disinilah dirimu, bersama kami…"

Mereka berdua terdiam, seolah masing-masing menyerap apa yang dikatakan Lucius.

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin dipihak mana kau berada. Kau terlalu pemberontak. Belum menyadari jati dirimu…"

Narcissa tahu dia seharusnya marah. Dikata-katai orang lain, bahkan orang yang merupakan alasan utama dia berada dalam seluruh situasi ini. Dan hal itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Tetapi Narcissa merasa kalau dia membuka mulut, dia malah akan menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Aku akan menarikmu dari kelompok kami. Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko kami ketahuan sebelum waktunya. Dan yang lebih penting, _aku_ ketahuan! Kau belum mengetahui cara-cara kami…"

Lucius mendesah, kesulitan menatap mata Narcissa secara langsung, sementara Narcissa lega karena yakin saat itu matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Lucius setengah menariknya berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi. Setelah mereka sampai, Lucius memeluknya lagi, menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Narcissa, seolah menyuruh tenang seorang anak yang kelebihan energi.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku meminta, Cissy. Untuk pertama dalam hidupmu, tolonglah. Bersikaplah seperti gadis-gadis biasa lainnya…"

Narcissa tidak mengatakan apapun, tidak melihat wajah Lucius, yang dia tinggalkan di depan perapian untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Narcissa menyadari ketiga temannya masih tertidur lelap. Berlomba-lomba mendengkur. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka menjadi gemuk. Narcissa menganggapnya salah satu keberuntungannya hari ini. Dan mengunjungi pantai kecil tadi?

Dia merasakan hubungannya dengan Lucius akan menjadi baik, diluar masalah Pelahap Maut.

Tetapi ternyata tidak bisa begitu. Lucius malah meminta dia menjadi orang lain, bukan dirinya sendiri…

Hubungan ini menjadi lebih rumit daripada yang diharapkannya. Dan dia setengah berpikir apa jadinya apabila dia berpacaran dengan orang lain yang lebih sederhana…

Narcissa mendarat dengan sukses di tempat tidur. Dia tidak berganti piyama ataupun melepas sepatu. Kakinya masih tergantung di bibir kasur. Detik berikutnya dia jatuh terlelap meninggalkan pikiran-pikirannya…

.

.

.

Rasanya baru sedetik ketika Narcissa merasakan seseorang sedang mengompresnya dengan sesuatu yang sedingin es. Badannya mengejang kaget, sementara matanya berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan kegelapan.

Ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, walaupun dia ingin bergerak, Narcissa kesulitan untuk bangun. Ada bayangan putih ditengah kegelapan. Matanya disipitkan sampai perih untuk melihat bayangan tersebut.

Seserang mengelus lembut sisi pipinya. Sensasi sedingin es terulang kembali. Hanya jarak beberapa detik, Narcissa berhasil memfokuskan matanya. Dan apa yang akhirnya dia lihat bahkan mendinginkannya sampai ke tulang.

Matanya, yang Narcissa tahu dengan pasti, dulu biru terang. Sekarang kegelapan seolah menaunginya menjadi tak berarti. Senyumannya dulu sinis, dingin, dan sombong. Walaupun begitu, sangat hidup. Saat ini hanya kehampaan yang terbayang.

Narcissa ingin berteriak. Dia bahkan ingin lari. Sama sekali kesulitan untuk percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"Aku datang ke tempat ini… tempatmu berada… langsung setelah aku keluar…"

Akhirnya dia berbicara. Suara itu kosong dan bergaung. Narcissa merasa ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya, tapi sama sekali tidak berarti.

"Jangan takut… Aku tidak akan menyakitimu…"

Bahkan untuk memejamkan mata kembali Narcissa mengalami kesulitan. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Narcissa ingin, ingin sekali bertemu dengannya lagi. Ingin meminta maaf atau apapun yang tidak sempat mereka bagi. Entah mengapa Narcissa mengalami kesulitan untuk melupakannya. Diluar fakta bahwa dialah orang pertama yang mati langsung dihadapan Narcissa...

"Tetapi kenapa, Cissy? Setelah apa yang kau alami? Kau tetap kembali kepadanya? Tahukah kau dia tidak akan membuat hidupmu tenang? Terlalu berambisi, angkuh, jahat?"

Narcissa berhasil menggerakkan ibu jari kakinya sedikit, dengan susah payah.

"Jadi? Mari ikut denganku. Tidak ada ketakutan, hanya keindahan… Aku dan ibuku tinggal didalamnya…"

Narcissa mulai frustasi dan merasa sesak nafas ketika didengarnya suara yang familiar dari sebelah tempat tidurnya. Suara Yvonne.

"Cissy?" teriaknya teredam dari balik kelambu. "Ada apa? Kau mengigau!"

Narcissa berharap Yvonne keluar dan menghampiri. Tetapi saat itu juga badan Narcissa seolah terbebas dari kungkungan. Tanpa mempedulikan apa atau siapapun yang berbicara, Narcissa langsung menuruni tempat tidur dan berlari ke tempat tidur Yvonne. Dia menarik Yvonne agar bangun. Air mata mengalir tanpa disadari oleh Narcissa sendiri. Wajahnya tahu-tahu hangat oleh air mata.

"Yvonne! Tolong! Ada Shaan!" teriak Narcissa tergagap.

Yvonne masih menggunakan syal dan turban yang berbau balsam karena penyakitnya. Kelihatan amat bingung. Tetapi Narcissa tidak peduli. Dia terus memegang Yvonne seolah memastikan bahwa dia bersama seseorang yang masih hidup.

"Demi Merlin! _Adapa_…?" teriak Yvonne ikut panik.

"Shaan! Hantunya… Atau… entah apa! Dia hidup lagi!"

"Shaan? Shaan siapa?"

"Guru kita dulu!" sembur Narcissa frustasi.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu? Kenapa dia jadi hantu?"

"Dia sudah mati!"

Baik Yvonne maupun Narcissa sendiri sekarang terpaku menatap tempat tidur Narcissa yang dia tinggalkan sejak tadi.

Tidak ada siapapun disana…

Bulu tengkuk Narcissa berdiri semua.

"Cissy?" bisik Yvonne hati-hati. "Kau mimpi…"

"TIDAK!" seru Narcissa. "Oh… Mungkin…"

Sekarang dia sama sekali tidak yakin apa yang dilihatnya, sehingga dia mulai berpikir apakah dia benar bermimpi. Segalanya terasa nyata…

"Tidurlah kembali, Cissy… Kau mimpi buruk…" ulang Yvonne lagi.

Narcissa merasa lemas seolah baru saja berlari mengelilingi Hogwarts. Tetapi baru saja dia akan menerima penjelasan Yvonne bahwa dia hanya bermimpi, Eva berteriak dari dalam tempat tidurnya.

"PERGI! PERGI!"

Narcissa dan Yvonne mematung, terlalu takut bereaksi, ketika Eva meluncur turun dari tempat tidurnya. Dalam ketergesaan, Eva tersandung kelambunya sendiri.

"Berhenti mendatangiku, tua bangka!" teriak Eva ditengah-tengah gundukkan kain.

"Eva! Ada apa?" teriak Narcissa tetapi masih terlalu takut untuk beranjak dari sisi Yvonne.

"Nenekku! Kalian tahu? Si tua itu datang hanya untuk mengataiku cucu yang tidak berguna yang hanya tahu cara mempercantik diri… Dan menyuruhku ikut dengannya…"

Hening kemudian, tidak ada dari ketiganya yang berbicara. Akhirnya Narcissa menyuarakan apa yang sepertinya menjadi pikiran mereka bertiga,

"Eva… Nenekmu meninggal saat kau kelas tiga…"

Hening lagi.

"Oke…" Yvonne angkat bicara senormal mungkin seperti biasanya. "Kita hanya melihat hantu kukira. Ini Halloween, mungkin masuk akal… Cissy melihat Shaan…"

"Aku… Apa? Shaan?" tanya Eva, lupa akan kekesalannya sendiri. "Kenapa dia jadi hantu?"

"Lupakan…" potong Narcissa tergesa.

Kata-katanya terputus di udara saat matanya melihat sesuatu lagi. Itu adalah hantu Shaan atau nenek Eva, Narcissa tidak yakin. Narcissa tahu hantu-hantu Hogwarts. Mengenali dan sama sekali tidak takut pada mereka. Tetapi entah mengapa ada yang berbeda dari yang ini.

Selain fakta bahwa mereka yang mendatangi adalah yang memiliki kenangan terburuk untuk yang masih hidup, yang jenis ini terlihat lebih padat seperti manusia biasa. Lebih pucat, lebih gelap, lebih menakutkan… Dan yang membuat segalanya lebih buruk, yang jenis ini seolah mengajak mereka agar mati juga.

"Demi Merlin… Demi Merlin…" rengek Yvonne yang pastilah melihat hal yang sama.

Teriakan melengking seperti raungan _banshee_ menggaung diseluruh kamar mereka, membuat jantung nyaris membeku. Genevive, yang sejak tadi tertidur tak terbangunkan, melompat dari tempat tidurnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, jeritan lain terdengar dari bawah tempat tidurnya.

"Keluarkan aku! Keluarkan aku dari sini!" teriak suara itu, disusul dengan suara lainnya.

Tampaknya ada sesuatu dibawah lantai kamar mereka, menembus batu-batu kastil bawah tanah yang tebal, berebut ingin keluar.

Narcissa tidak berhenti untuk memikirkan apapun selain langsung berlari keluar kamar.

Apa yang dialaminya di kamar ternyata tidak lebih buruk dari ruang rekreasi. Anak-anak lain sepertinya punya pikiran yang sama dengan Narcissa. Narcissa setengah bersyukur semuanya adalah anak laki-laki yang tidak menjerit-jerit. Karena semua anak perempuan kecuali mereka berempat, tampaknya masih mengecilkan diri di aula besar.

Tetapi tetap saja suasana kacau balau. Anak-anak dengan jubah tidur mereka seolah berbaur dengan para hantu jenis baru, yang berjumlah ratusan, kadang berkedip hilang-muncul, memenuhi ruang rekreasi.

Teriakan-entah-makhluk-apa dibawah kaki mereka bercampur dengan sumpah serapah anak laki-laki.

"Suruh Baron Berdarah untuk membawa teman _setannya_ ke tempat lain!" teriak seseorang menyebutkan si hantu Slytherin.

"Tenang… Tenang semua! Ini hanya lelucon Halloween!" teriak seorang Prefek.

Tetapi tidak ada yang lucu dari kemunculan Shaan, maka Narcissa tetap merangsek ke pintu. Hawa dalam ruangan turun seolah mereka ada dalam badai salju. Nafas Narcissa berubah menjadi kabut di depan hidungnya. Dia berusaha mencapai pintu, tidak mau berada dekat-dekat kejadian yang sama sekali tidak bisa dimengertinya. Seperti kejadian anak-anak perempuan yang menggemuk, baru beberapa jam yang lalu…

Setelah menarik paksa Genevive yang terjatuh, tangan Narcissa menjadi kebas karena berlari sambil berpegangan erat kepada ketiga temannya sekaligus.

"_Stupefy! Stupefy_!"

Bahkan mantra itu terdengar konyol dan tidak berguna saat dia melancarkannya pada beberapa hantu lain yang memenuhi koridor luar. Dari sudut matanya, Narcissa melihat mereka berwarna kehijauan dengan tengkorak sebagai tubuh, jubah compang-camping, dan mahkota usang. Narcissa menyipitkan mata serapat mungkin, berusaha tidak melihat apapun dan terus berlari.

Teriakan-teriakan, yang kali ini teriakan manusia perempuan biasa, bergaung diatas kepala Narcissa. Dia berhenti mendadak mendengar asal suara. Menanyakan kepada diri sendiri apakah hal yang sama adalah penyebab mereka berteriak.

Tetapi pilihan antara menghadapi semuanya diatas tanah atau terkubur bersama hantu-entah-apalagi dibawah tanah, membuat Narcissa kembali bergerak keatas.

Setelah beberapa detik yang menegangkan, berusaha tidak mempedulikan atau menembus apapun yang ada disekitar tangga, akhirnya Narcissa dan teman-temannya menjadi anak Slytherin pertama yang keluar dari ruangan bawah tanah. Menunjukkan semangat tinggi seorang Slytherin, dalam usaha penyelamatan diri sendiri.

Berita baiknya, di aula, semua guru sedang waspada karena masih terbangun untuk mengurusi anak-anak perempuan yang menggemuk. Berita buruknya, tidak ada satupun dari anak-anak itu yang bisa disuruh tenang lagi.

Segera saja Narcissa terperangkap diantara tubuh-tubuh tambun, hantu-hantu sedingin es, hantu-hantu Hogwarts yang kini mengamuk karena teritori mereka seolah dilanggar.

Narcissa berjinjit dan berusaha menghirup udara diatas mereka. Sesuatu yang berwarna putih mendesing, diiringi desau mantra-entah-apa dari seorang guru.

Bahkan seruan tenang dan bunga api yang pecah dari tongkat Dumbledore pun tidak mereka hiraukan. Beberapa anak sudah sangat histeris. Beberapa meneriakkan hal yang kurang lebih sama dengan apa yang diteriakkan Eva. Mungkin mendapat kunjungan dari beberapa keluarganya yang telah meninggal.

Narcissa terpisah lagi dengan teman-temannya akibat aksi dorong-dorongan. Dia mengeluh keras-keras, mengutuki hari sial ini. Acara kabur-sesaatnya dengan Lucius yang tadi indah semakin tidak terlihat lagi di matanya.

Ini sungguh keterlaluan dan luar biasa melelahkan, bahkan untuk standar permainan Halloween.

Permainan…

Narcissa tiba-tiba sadar tentang hal ini. Mengingat apa yang Lucius peringatkan tadi malam sebelum dia tidur. Seolah Lucius tahu lebih banyak…

Narcissa mengumpat keras-keras. Tetapi diluar kekesalannya yang luar biasa, karena acara permainan konyol untuk menakuti penghuni Hogwarts ini tampak tidak kenal waktu, Narcissa menundukkan diri, berusaha berbaur dan tidak terlihat. Berusaha tampak panik dan bukan tampak sebagai penyebab kepanikan.

Narcissa tidak menyadari betapa sialnya dia ketika seseorang menyambar tangannya. Lucius menariknya menuju pintu aula, mendorong dengan kejam beberapa anak yang menghalangi dan berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan hantu-hantu.

"Mereka membangkitkan Samhain!" teriak Lucius ketika udara malam yang saat itu masih bebas-hantu menyerbak langsung ke wajah mereka.

"_Apa?_"

"Siapa. Samhain. Asal-usul Halloween yang sebenarnya. Mari kita pergi dari sini!"

"Tunggu!" tolak Narcissa. "Kita sebaiknya tetap disini sebelum Dumbledore menganggap kita pelakunya karena tidak ada di lokasi atau apalah!"

Sesungguhnya Narcissa enggan menghadapi masalah lagi dan tidak mau tahu terlalu banyak tentang Samhain atau apapun yang ada hubungannya dengan malam ini. Dan Lucius sudah memintanya untuk diam. Menjadi gadis biasa-biasa saja. Titik.

"Kita harus pergi ke tempat aman!"

Lucius menarik paksa tangan Narcissa sampai dia mengejang kesakitan. Narcissa tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti Lucius.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Sudah menjadi mitos umum bahwa saat Halloween batas antara kita dan dunia orang mati sangatlah tipis," Lucius mulai berlari saat mengatakan hal ini, Narcissa dengan kesulitan berusaha menyamakan langkahnya. "Dan sekarang mereka membangkitkan Samhain…"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah dunia orang mati betul-betul ada," gumam Narcissa disela-sela helaan nafasnya. "Siapa Samhain? Dan kenapa ada orang bodoh yang repot-repot membangkitkannya? Lucius, sebaiknya kita kembali. Aku tidak takut pada hantu, aku…"

Mereka sudah setengah jalan menuju pintu gerbang dengan babi bersayap yang tampaknya juga bebas-hantu. Tetapi Lucius tampaknya tidak mau mendengar apapun.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa Samhain. Mitos bilang dia iblis. Atau mungkin hanya penyihir… yah, yang abadi…" Lucius terengah-engah saat berlari dan menjelaskan pada saat yang bersamaan. Tetapi dia tampaknya harus tetap terdengar meyakinkan agar Narcissa tidak membantah-bantah lagi.

"Hantu-hantu, arwah liar, makhluk-makhluk aneh bereaksi keras atas kehadirannya. Aku pernah dengar ini. Ini pasti…"

"Siapa yang dengan bodohnya melakukan hal itu?" Narcissa berteriak frustasi, kecepatan berlari mereka sekarang menenggelamkan suaranya.

"Aku tidak tahu!" Lucius balas teriak. "Siapapun yang cukup pandai membuat teror selain dirimu dan yang lain!"

"Hantu tidak menyebarkan teror!"

"Yah, mereka hanya mengajakmu _pergi_ bersama mereka… Kau harusnya lihat bagaimana kakak laki-laki Gen hampir memutus urat nadinya sendiri saat _almarhum_ ayahnya muncul menyalahkan kematiannya pada dia…"

Fakta itu serasa menonjok Narcissa. Tetapi kabut menebal saat mereka berjalan, seolah berusaha menelan siapapun yang melewatinya, mengalihkan lagi perhatian Narcissa. Lucius tidak berusaha berhenti, dia menyalakan tongkatnya. Untunglah, karena akhirnya mereka bisa melihat apa yang menunggu mereka di pintu gerbang…

"Diam…" desis Lucius.

Seolah tertarik oleh pergerakan mereka, sesuatu tampak bergerak dikejauhan. Pelan tetapi pasti. Jumlah mereka banyak. Mereka tampak sebagai manusia biasa, dan Narcissa tidak mengerti mengapa Lucius menyuruh Narcissa diam. Bayangan-bayangan di depan bisa saja bala bantuan dari luar Hogwarts.

"Sial!" Lucius kini mendesis lebih pelan. "Dari pemakaman Hogsmeade…"

Narcissa diam mengikuti perintah Lucius. Bulu kuduknya yang sejak tadi meremang kini seolah merambat sampai menusuk-nusuk ujung jari kakinya. Ketakutan yang familiar menggelegak dari tubuhnya. Mungkin pengaruh kabut, mungkin juga karena melihat cara siluet-siluet itu bergerak…

Mereka tampak bungkuk, lambat, tipe yang biasa terdapat pada penyihir-penyihir tua yang bungkuk dan cacat…

Kejadian berikutnya begitu cepat sehingga Narcissa merasa dirinya baru saja dipukul oleh tinju raksasa. Detik berikutnya, yang sama sekali belum masuk akal bagi Narcissa, Lucius mengenakan topengnya.

Topeng perak Pelahap Mautnya…

"Ap…"

Kuku Lucius menusuk jari-jari Narcissa sampai dia merasa terluka. Narcissa terhenyak pelan. Lucius tidak pernah menyakitinya secara fisik, jadi ini pastilah sangat berbahaya. Narcissa kesulitan bernafas dan pandangannya seolah terbatasi sesuatu. Maka yakinlah Narcissa diapun sedang mengenakan topeng yang sama seperti Lucius.

Narcissa hampir berteriak ketika salah satu siluet menampakkan wajahnya. Narcissa yakin itu pasti wajah. Walaupun daging pada pipinya sudah digerogoti cacing, beberapa yang lain dikejauhan bahkan sudah setengah-tengkorak.

Jumlah mereka sama seperti para hantu, ada ratusan. Narcissa merasa dia akan pingsan kalau tidak mengingat Lucius menyuruhnya diam bagai patung. Bau busuk menerpa hidungnya seperti campuran sampah, tanah, hujan dan… sisa-sisa daging busuk.

Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa seperti setahun, _rombongan_ itu menghilang. Baik Lucius sendiri kini tampaknya lupa cara bergerak karena dia masih terus diam bagai patung. Baru setelah tambahan beberapa menit lagi yang menyiksa, Lucius bergerak bagai kilat. Mengagetkan Narcissa yang tidak siap dan langsung berlari ke arah gerbang.

Keheningan bagai membuncah di keheningan jalan setapak. Lucius tampaknya bersiap akan ber-apparate karena mereka sudah cukup jauh dari komplek Hogwarts. Narcissa menahannya dengan jari-jarinya yang berdarah.

"Tunggu, apa it…"

"Diam! Mereka mayat-hidup. Apa yang kukatakan tentang pengaruh Samhain pada makhluk-makhluk aneh? Mereka akan membawa kita ke kuburan, seperti Inferi yang menarik kita agar mati tenggelam!"

Suara Lucius terdengar bergaung aneh dalam topengnya. Dia pastilah menyadarinya sehingga dia menyentakkan topeng dengan tongkatnya, melakukan hal yang sama dengan topeng Narcissa.

Udara yang masih berkabut menyengat basah wajah Narcissa.

"Topeng digunakan untuk menghindari Samhain dan makhluk-makhluknya. Itu asal-usul kita memakai kostum saat Halloween. Aku mencoba…"

"Dimanakah dia?" potong Narcissa, berusaha menyelesaikan masalah. Segala omong kosong ini mulai membuatnya kesal. "Kita harus kembali ke kastil dan menarik Dumbledore. Suruh dia mengubur Samhain jauh-jauh…"

"Kita tidak akan melakukan itu!" gertak Lucius amat marah, sehingga dia tampaknya lupa mereka akan ber-apparate. Ide Narcissa untuk menggantungkan diri pada Dumbledore amat-sangat mengganggunya.

"Bagaimana dengan teman-temanku? Si mayat-hidup akan menarik…"

"Persetan dengan mereka!"

Kabut tampaknya mulai menghilang karena Narcissa bisa melihat kegusaran di wajah Lucius dengan jelas sekarang. Bersama dengan rambutnya yang berantakkan, terbingkai pepohonan di samping mereka.

"Ini teror yang sesungguhnya. Apa yang aku maksudkan. Aku tidak tahu siapa pembuatnya. Tapi akan kupastikan dia mendapat poin sempurna. Aku tidak akan menghentikannya, seberapapun akibat yang timbul… Dan kau, Cissy… Tidak boleh menjadi pengacau lagi… Jadi, mari kita pergi… Aku akan mengamankanmu…"

Bunyi desir angin menyambar mereka, yang sangat aneh mengingat kelembaban akibat kabut. Lucius hampir saja mulai ber-apparate dan pergi entah kemana kalau tidak disela oleh suatu suara dari kejauhan…

Itu terdengar seperti suara paling tidak. Dan suara itu memanggil Lucius…

Baik Lucius sendiri sekarang berusaha mendengarkan. Narcissa sudah ketakutan bahwa mereka ditemukan kabur dari tempat kejadian perkara oleh seseorang. Tetapi ada yang familiar dalam suara ini, yang menyebabkan mereka terhenyak.

"Lucius… Lucius…"

Pandangan Lucius tertancap pada sesuatu dibelakang Narcissa. Dia kelihatan sepucat tembok kastil, seolah melihat hantu. Narcissa dengan perlahan berbalik ke belakang dan menyadari itu bukan pengandaian…

Angin yang menyibakkan pepohonan mungkin menipu mata, tetapi si sumber suara sama padatnya dengan jalan kosong di belakang.

Dia mengenakan jubah panjang kusam, sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah digunakannya dulu. Rambutnya yang selalu tertata rapi kini meriap disekeliling wajah. Matanya gelap kosong, seolah hanya berupa lubang. Narcissa hampir tidak mengenalnya tanpa riasan wajah yang tebal, tanpa teriakan histeris, tanpa keangkuhannya. Tapi Narcissa setengah menyesal dia mengenalinya… Karena wanita itu seharusnya sudah mati…

"Ibu…?"

Suara Lucius sudah pecah bahkan sebelum dia sanggup menyelesaikan kata itu…

Hera Malfoy kelihatannya maju, atau menggeleser, ke arah mereka. Dia semakin dekat. Genggaman Lucius pada Narcissa terlepas, yang membuat Narcissa sama sekali tidak merasa senang. Narcissa meraihnya kembali. Dan walaupun kini matanya mulai berair karena takut dan terluka, dia memutuskan untuk mundur setiap Hera mendekat.

"Gelap…" desis Hera seolah mengeluh.

Tetapi itu berbeda dengan keluhan _gelap_ yang mungkin dikatakannya kalau ruang tamunya di Malfoy Manor kurang cahaya.

"Aku sendirian, Lucius… Dimana kalian saat ibu paling membutuhkan?"

Hera mulai menangis. Lucius tampaknya menangis juga. Narcissa tidak memandangnya, hanya tangannya bergetar hebat.

"Tolong ibu… Tolong, Lucius! Dimana ini? Dimana kalian? Kenapa aku tidak bersama kalian?"

Hera Malfoy yang seharusnya mati dan kini kebingungan tentang tempatnya berada, bukan pertanda baik bagi situasi mereka saat ini, terutama saat Hera berusaha mendekat, berusaha menyentuh Lucius.

Narcissa sekarang berhenti mundur, hatinya terlalu sakit, seolah Lucius menyalurkan perasaannya hanya lewat genggaman tangan mereka.

"Ibu.."

Hanya itu lagi yang bisa keluar dari mulut Lucius. Narcissa sendiri merasa dia akan segera kehabisan kata-kata. Hera Malfoy yang ada dihadapannya seribu kali lebih buruk dari apa yang sudah mereka lihat malam ini.

Tetapi dia akhirnya berhasil membuka mulut, sebaik mungkin, untuk menghadapi seseorang yang paling dicintai Lucius, lebih dari apapun…

"Jangan… Jangan khawatir…"

Lehernya terasa amat kering, amat sakit, kata-kata selanjutnya lebih sulit keluar. Narcissa menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk melanjutkan.

"Aku, aku…"

Hening sebentar…

"Aku sekarang menjaga mereka…"

Itu adalah kata-kata terbodoh yang bisa Narcissa pikirkan. Hera jelas sedang tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Tetapi sebagai seorang ibu yang seharusnya melindungi keluarga, Narcissa berpikir itu seharusnya bisa menenangkan Hera, dan mengembalikannya ke… kemanapun tempat dia seharusnya berada.

Narcissa tidak yakin apakah Hera memandangnya atau tidak. Matanya tetap seperti lubang kosong.

Cahaya tiba-tiba berpendar diantara mereka. Tampaknya ada yang meledakkan sesuatu di Hogwarts. Sinarnya tinggi sampai keatas. Narcissa berharap siapapun itu, sedang menyegel kuburan Samhain.

Kemudian Narcissa menyadari, dalam tebalnya kabut yang masih menggantung di atas kepalanya, matahari, entah di sebelah mana, mulai muncul. Mengakhiri malam mengerikan ini dengan ajaib.

Mata kosong Hera masih menatap mereka, senyum tertoreh di wajahnya, tampak dipaksakan, tampak sangat terluka… Tangannya mencoba menggapai wajah Lucius, berusaha menyentuhnya dengan ujung jari…

Seperti munculnya, dia langsung menghilang tanpa jejak…

.

.

.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Narcissa untuk memutuskan apakah dia harus kembali ke Hogwarts atau melanjutkan rencana semula, yaitu pergi entah kemana. Tetapi kabut aneh mulai menghilang, subuh tampaknya sudah tiba walaupun matahari masih bersembunyi entah dimana. Suasananya meyakinkan Narcissa bahwa mereka akan lebih aman di kastil. Selain itu, Lucius sama sekali tidak dalam kondisi bisa ber-apparate, dia bahkan tampak kesulitan untuk mengenal dirinya sendiri. Narcissa berusaha keras tidak memandang Lucius, berusaha mempertahankan harga diri Lucius karena biasanya dia tidak akan mau siapapun melihatnya pada saat-saat terapuh. Jadi Narcissa memeluk lengannya dan berusaha membimbing Lucius berjalan menuju kastil.

Narcissa hampir tidak ingat perjalanan mereka ke kastil. Bahkan tidak sempat mengkhawatirkan akan berpapasan dengan para mayat-hidup yang mungkin saja berlari balik ke lubang tempat mereka seharusnya berada, sebelum tersengat matahari. Suasana hening yang tidak nyaman kini mengitari kastil. Tidak ada bentuk-bentuk kerusakan, seolah tidak pernah terjadi keributan. Tetapi kesenyapan yang janggal ini membuat Narcissa takut lagi. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi… Dan bagaimana mereka berakhir…

Mereka sampai lagi ke aula, tidak terperhatikan siapapun. Suasana aula yang tadi sangat histeris, berubah senyap. Saat ini hanya orang-orang hidup yang ada. Tidak ada hantu-hantu selain hantu Hogwarts biasa yang putih keperakan, tidak ada mereka yang pucat, tidak ada raja hantu hijau, tidak ada suara menjerit dari bawah tanah yang memohon untuk keluar. Bahkan mayat-hidup yang tadi seolah tertarik ke Hogwarts, tampak hilang tak berbekas.

Narcissa memperhatikan beberapa orang. Ada yang menyeret kantong-kantong tidur berwarna ungu yang tersebar di lantai. Para anak perempuan kini seolah menciut karena tertekan. Guru-guru berkeliling untuk memeriksa keadaan. Membopong beberapa murid yang kelihatannya telah berusaha menyakiti diri mereka sendiri. Dia mengingat ini seperti kejadiaan saat Hogsmeade diserang dan terbakar. Suasana aula mirip barak pengungsian lagi. Narcissa melihat hampir semua orang bereaksi sama. Mereka ada yang menangis tertahan, masih menangis, beberapa terlihat seperti tidak menyadari siapa atau dimana mereka berada. Persis sama seperti Lucius…

Bahkan untuk ukuran permainan yang mereka adakan, yang satu ini berefek langsung kepada mereka semua. Narcissa dengan Shaan, dan Lucius yang bertemu dengan ibunya. Masing-masing membawa kepedihan tidak terhingga sebagai tambahan ketakutan. Apabila dia tidak terlalu malu untuk mengakui, mereka telah termakan oleh apa yang mereka perbuat sendiri.

"Dumbledore menyuruh kita tidur dulu…" bisik seseorang mengagetkan Narcissa.

Ternyata Snape. Dia hanya mengangguk kemudian pergi lagi seolah tidak mau terlibat dengan urusan apapun.

Narcissa setengah menyeret Lucius ke pinggir aula dan menghampiri kantong tidur yang tersisa. Mereka terduduk sejenak. Berusaha menenangkan diri seperti ratusan anak lainnya. Narcissa tidak berusaha mencari teman-temannya dalam keadaan penuh orang seperti ini. Baik Yvonne, Eva, atau Gen bukan tipe yang tampaknya akan langsung bunuh diri saat hantu-hantu datang dan meminta mereka untuk pergi bersama.

Dia merasa lelah jiwa dan raga. Sehingga langsung memasuki kantong tidurnya.

Lucius tampaknya tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia masih terduduk di sebelah Narcissa, menatap kosong, seolah mempertanyakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang tidak bisa dijawab manusia, semenjak hari pertama mereka diciptakan.

Kemanakah Hera Malfoy pergi? Apakah dia benar-benar terperangkap dalam kegelapan sendirian? Apakah dia masih tersadar walaupun dia telah mati? Apakah dia menapaki jalan yang sama dengan putranya yang masih hidup? Apakah benar-benar ada dunia baru untuk seseorang yang telah mati?

Segala ketidakpastian itulah yang tampaknya menyiksa Lucius.

Narcissa terduduk lagi, menggenggam tangan Lucius dan memeluknya dari belakang, seolah berbagi kepedihan lewat punggungnya yang terlihat sepi.

Dalam kegelapan aula, suasana mulai mencair. Beberapa anak sudah bisa berbicara dengan volume normal sekarang. Dan Narcissa mendengarkan semuanya samar-samar, sementara sebelah telinganya masih tertempel pada punggung Lucius.

Entah sial atau tidak, tepat di sebelah Narcissa adalah anak-anak dari asrama Ravenclaw yang kritis dan menyebalkan. Mereka mulai berkonspirasi tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi hari ini.

"…tidak! Pasti penyihir jahat!" kata seorang anak laki-laki.

"Maksudmu penyihir jahat mau repot-repot membuatku jadi gemuk, Joe?" tanya seorang gadis dengan tersinggung.

Anak yang bernama Joe terdengar susah payah menahan tawa.

"Bukan yang itu. Bangkitnya hantu-hantu, orang mati. Kau tidak ingat Sejarah Sihirmu, ya?"

Narcissa sekarang memasang kuping baik-baik. Jantungnya berdebar.

"Apa?" tantang si gadis.

"Tiga Puluh Satu Oktober. Malam saat batas dunia kita dan dunia orang mati paling tipis…" desis Joe, seolah mengulang teori Lucius tadi malam.

"Itu mitos dan bukan sejarah!" seru seorang lainnya defensif.

"Mitos selalu punya dasar fakta," Joe bersikukuh. "Halloween didasarkan pada Samhain, itu sejarah umum. Dan apa yang menjadi mitos bagi muggle, terkadang nyata bagi kita. Dia benar-benar merupakan mimpi buruk, Samhain itu. Bahkan Dumbledore sendiri kesulitan mengatasi hal ini, kan? Kalian melihatnya tadi, kan? Samhain sepertinya bukan penyihir biasa, dia lebih seperti, katakanlah, bentuk sihir jahat itu sendiri… Yang sangat kuno dan mengerikan…"

Semua terdiam dan Narcissa tercenung mendengarnya, penyihir hitam yang kedengarannya seperti nenek moyang Voldemort. Siapa yang mau repot-repot membangkitkannya?

"Tapi tadi mereka langsung musnah, Joe!" seru seseorang lainnya masih tidak puas.

"Salah menghitung hari," Joe kini terdengar susah payah menahan tawa lagi walaupun tadi dia ketakutan. "Bangkitnya Samhain hanya bisa dilakukan setiap enam ratus tahun sekali, kita kan tidak tahu tahun berapa yang harus menjadi acuan awal? Sudah sangat lama sekali untuk menghitung waktu… Tapi ada beberapa orang bodoh yang terus mencoba…"

"Dan berhasil…" lanjut gadis yang pertama bicara tadi.

Suasana hening lagi, tapi Narcissa tahu Joe menggelengkan kepala karena dia masih membantah, "Butuh dua penyihir untuk membangkitkan Samhain. Itu yang pernah kubaca… Juga…"

Baik teman-temannya maupun Narcissa menunggu dengan tegang.

"Tiga korban manusia dalam tiga hari berturut-turut…"

Tidak ada sanggahan, bantahan, ataupun helaan nafas kaget. Semua terlalu ngeri dengan kenyataan ini. Tetapi Joe akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Siapapun orangnya, mungkin cuma murid aneh disini. Yang punya akses ke buku-buku praktek sihir terlarang. Mereka keren-kerenan menjadi penyihir-hitam-gotik tapi tidak akurat dalam menghitung hari atau tidak benar-benar berani membunuh orang. Maka efeknya cuma yang tadi saja, bangkitnya hantu dan mayat-hidup. Hanya beberapa jam. Samhain tetap dilubangnya. Titik."

"Tapi mereka hampir berhasil!" seseorang berkeras. "Mayat-hidup yang seperti Inferi itu memang tidak menyakiti kita saat mereka musnah. Tapi kau harus lihat anak-anak yang dibawa kerumah sakit! Mereka amat depresi, menyangka kematian ayah, ibu, ataupun… Yah, itu bukan kenangan yang menyenangkan, kukira… Kehilangan orang tercinta…"

Hening lagi… Narcissa tahu persis apa yang dirasakan anak-anak yang katanya berada di rumah sakit saat ini. Baik dia maupun Lucius mengalaminya sendiri…

"Dan kalau ada yang benar-benar mencoba membangkitkan si Samhain dengan _prosedur_ yang benar…" tanya seorang gadis lagi.

"Maka Dumbledore punya masalah lagi. Pembuat onar di dalam Hogwarts. Dan jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, Dee… Kita sudah banyak mendengar desas-desus aneh tentang… Yah, kau tahu…"

Narcissa tahu apa yang Joe maksudkan, bahkan dia kesulitan mengatakannya keras-keras pada teman-temannya. Voldemort dan Pelahap Mautnya sendiri. Bahkan tanpa usaha yang berarti, nama itu telah menyebarkan keresahan dengan sendirinya.

Bisik-bisik terus menyebar, seolah semua anak minta diceritakan teori Joe si konspirator. Narcissa tidak menyalahkannya. Ravenclaw memang benar-benar pintar. Dan apa yang dikatakan Joe itu pantas mendapat nilai seratus.

Dia merasakan nafas Lucius naik turun dengan normal dari punggungnya. Narcissa mau tidak mau menanyakan, siapa orangnya, yang bahkan sampai bisa mengetahui hal-hal seperti ini? Apakah dia salah menghitung hari dengan ceroboh? Apakah dia benar-benar takut untuk mengorbankan nyawa manusia? Ataukah ini hanya kesalahan teknis? Narcissa tidak tahu… Kalau ini bagian dari permainan, Narcissa tidak yakin apakah ide bagus baginya untuk tetap terlibat…

Suara marah datang dari Ketua Murid yang memaksa mereka untuk tidur dan berhenti bicara. Sinar matahari yang sekarang berusaha menembus langit-langit kastil segera terbuyarkan lagi. Mungkin seseorang menutupnya agar mereka bisa mengistirahatkan murid-murid yang cemas. Semua anak, termasuk Lucius dan Narcissa memasuki kantong tidur mereka dan merebahkan diri.

Narcissa menatap langit-langit sihiran. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Lucius diluar kantong tidurnya. Mereka melewati masa dimana mereka terus bersama-sama tanpa sepatah kata pun, seperti di pantai tadi, seperti saat pemakaman ibu Lucius…

Akhirnya kelelahan mengalahkan Narcissa. Dia tertidur dalam sekejap tarikan nafas…

.

.

.

Rasanya dia sudah tertidur terlalu lama ketika Narcissa dengan gelagapan bangun. Bingung sendiri mengingat dimana dia berada dan mengapa kasurnya begitu keras. Baru ketika sinar matahari yang menyilaukan menyorot wajah Narcissa, dan orang kedua ikut bangkit dari sisinya, Narcissa tahu bahwa dia masih ada di aula besar. Bersama Lucius dan ratusan murid lainnya. Mereka masih mengungsi akibat kekacauan-hantu-plus-mayat-hidup tadi malam.

Dia sekarang tahu apa yang membangunkannya. Ada bisik-bisik, teriakan antara kaget dan takut yang merambati aula. Sekejap dia mengira hantu-hantu tadi malam datang lagi, namun Narcissa menyadari ada yang lebih buruk dari hantu ataupun bangkitnya Samhain.

Tepat diatas tempat yang tadinya meja makan para guru, berdenyar foto berukuran raksasa. Setengah padat setengah bayangan. Tetapi gambar tersebut cukup jelas, bahkan untuk dilihat orang-orang yang memakai kacamata sekalipun.

Gambar itu bergerak-gerak menampilkan para mayat-hidup yang berjalan diiringi kabut.

Mereka bilang seseorang dengan rambut pirang selalu mudah dikenali diantara kerumunan. Dan rambut pirang-emas Narcissa serta rambut pirang-putih Lucius bisa dibilang sebagai satu-satunya di Hogwarts saat itu.

Itu adalah foto Narcissa dan Lucius sendiri saat mereka keluar dari kastil, mengindari mayat-hidup dengan mengenakan topeng perak Pelahap Mautnya.

Tulisan berpendar dibawahnya membuat Narcissa berharap saat ini dia berada bersama Samhain dilubangnya…

WASPADALAH! MEREKA ADA DIANTARA KITA!

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**The Black Queen**** 2**

**Chapter 6**

**The Girl and Living Young and Wild and Free**

Narcissa tidak suka terbangun dengan tiba-tiba. Dia tidak suka terkena masalah yang menyebabkannya harus tidur ramai-ramai di lantai keras. Dia tidak suka dipermainkan dan dia juga tidak suka dituduh. Terutama jika apa yang dituduhkan ternyata benar.

Narcissa mengerling Lucius yang masih terhenyak di sebelah. Rambut Lucius kusut masai, matanya sembap, wajahnya betul-betul memperlihatkan orang yang dipaksa tidur saat punya masalah. Kantong tidur merosot turun dari bahunya yang lunglai. Narcissa ngeri membayangkan bahwa dia terlihat sama menyedihkannya seperti Lucius.

Tapi keadaan yang lebih buruk terpampang jelas di hadapan mereka. Semua orang telah berhenti mencari-cari. Sekarang semua mata menemukan si biang kerok. Anak-anak yang berada di samping Narcissa langsung kaget dan buru-buru menjauh, seolah dia murid yang terkena kena cacar naga.

Ketukan pada bahunya membuat Narcissa kaget lagi. Ternyata Slughorn. Tampangnya sama layunya seperti Lucius. Dengan tambahan ekspresi kesal, malu, dan bingung.

"Kita perlu bicara sebentar…" bisik Slughorn. "Dan kau juga, Mr Malfoy…"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Narcissa bangkit dengan enggan, lututnya lemas. Ratusan pasang mata memandang. Dia mendengar anak-anak di seluruh penjuru berdesis selagi dia lewat. Narcissa tidak balas memandang untuk mengetahui mana yang takut atau mana yang terlihat senang. Matanya terpaku pada kepala Slughorn yang berjalan memimpin. Dia merasakan wajahnya memerah.

Lucius masih di sampingnya dan dia menggenggam ujung-ujung jari Narcissa perlahan, lalu melepaskannya lagi, seolah menyuruhnya agar tetap berjalan.

Mereka memasuki koridor yang sama sekali belum pernah Narcissa lewati sebelumnya. Tampaknya bukan untuk ruangan kelas, karena Slughorn berhenti di depan _gargoyle_ batu yang amat jelek. Koridor itu membuka sendiri seolah menanti kedatangan mereka. Di dalamnya terdapat tangga berputar-sendiri yang amat tinggi. Narcissa masuk setelah Slughorn. Tangga berputar itu membuatnya pusing,

Patung kepala _griffon_ kini ganti memandang Narcissa dengan galak. Slughorn kali ini membukanya. Dan masuklah Narcissa ke ruangan bundar yang paling aneh yang pernah dimasukinya…

Puluhan lukisan penyihir yang tertidur memenuhi dinding. Rak-rak kayu besar, seperti biasa, dipenuhi buku. Alat-alat aneh, yang bahkan tidak bisa dikenali Narcissa padahal semua keluarganya penyihir, berjejer di meja pajang. Beberapa bola-bola planet bergantung bebas. Lemari kaca penuh dengan botol-botol ramuan dengan warna cerah. Ruangan itu kelihatan seperti ruangan ilmuwan sinting yang rapi dan lembut. Kombinasi yang sangat aneh.

Tapi yang membuat Narcissa lebih kaget adalah burung merah besar yang sedang bertengger pada gantungan sangkarnya…

"_Phoenix_…" desah Narcissa entah kepada siapa.

Mata Phoenix itu berkilauan dengan air mata yang terancam jatuh. Dia memelototi Narcissa dengan waspada. Seolah belum memutuskan apakah Narcissa adalah teman atau musuh.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu mereka bisa jadi binatang piaraan…"

"Memang… Kepala Sekolah saat ini selalu mendapat fasilitas yang bagus-bagus…" kata suara sengau-mengantuk-mengejek mengagetkan mereka semua.

Narcissa harus mencari sekeliling untuk mengetahui siapa dari antara lukisan-lukisan yang terbangun. Si Phoenix berkicau panjang seolah dia sebal mendengar suara itu. Penyihir pada lukisan di ujung dinding berjongkok sekarang. Mengawasi Narcissa lekat-lekat. Dan Narcissa mengenali kakek canggahnya, Phineas Nigellus.

Seketika itu juga dia menyadari dengan kepala mendingin, bahwa dia berada di ruangan Dumbledore.

Phineas Nigellus adalah kepala sekolah Hogwarts di masa lalu. Dia mempunyai lukisan di Grimmauld Place dan kadang datang berkunjung kalau ada perayaan Natal.

Phineas dengan tampang licik pintarnya menatap Narcissa seolah menebak bahwa dia bukan kemari untuk menerima penghargaan Jasa Terhadap Sekolah. Dan Narcissa membenci kemungkinan orang tuanya di rumah akan mendengar keterlibatannya dalam hal ini.

Kalau Dumbledore benar-benar tidak mau tahu, atau pilih kasih seperti biasanya, Narcissa dan Lucius sudah pasti dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Sebanyak apapun yang telah mereka sumbang kepada sekolah.

"Kakek Phineas…"

Narcissa mengangguk canggung.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak ada anggota keluarga Black yang mengunjungiku kemari…" rajuknya sambil mengelus jenggot runcingnya seolah benar-benar sedih

Tetapi Narcissa dibebaskan dari kewajiban menjawab saat pintu menjeblak terbuka lagi. Dumbledore memasuki ruangan dan itu membuat lutut Narcissa semakin lemas.

"Nah, Horace… Apa yang tadi kukatakan?" tanyanya tegas kepada Slughorn yang kini sama cemasnya.

Mata biru Dumbledore menatap Narcissa dan Lucius bergantian.

"Kau kan tahu sendiri… Mereka… Tampak buruk keadaannya dan…"

Narcissa sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan Slughorn. Tetapi Dumbledore akhirnya memutuskan,

"Baiklah…"

Tapi dia pun belum selesai ketika pintu masuk menjeblak lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Pintu itu hampir saja terbanting menutup lagi.

Abraxas Malfoy masuk dengan tampang garang. Jubahnya terbalut jubah bepergian. Jelas terburu-buru, tidak ada seorang Malfoy yang Narcissa kenal yang memasang sarung tangan dengan terbalik.

Slughorn yang pertama menguak seolah dia melihat hantu lagi. Tetapi Dumbledore hanya menyapanya bagai kedatangan tamu biasa.

"Selamat pagi, Abraxas…"

"Cukup basa-basinya, Dumbledore. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menuduh anak-anakku!"

Sejenak Narcissa terharu karena Abraxas menganggap Narcissa sebagai anaknya tadi. Tapi dia juga mengutuki kebodohan Abraxas karena langsung melabrak Dumbledore, yang akan membuatnya terlihat lebih bersalah. Dan benar saja.

"Aku belum menuduh apa-apa sebenarnya…" kata Dumbledore seolah dia sedang menanggapi teman sekelas lama yang kelewat antusias.

"Aku mendapat berita dari salah satu teman Lucius… Dan mereka mengatakan kau langsung membawanya…"

"… yang merupakan prosedur peraturan…"

"…persetan dengan aturanmu, Dumbledore. Kau menghadapi banyak kekacauan aneh kudengar. Dan bagaimana denganmu, _Horace_? Kau senang murid-muridmu selalu dituduh sebagai penyebabnya?

Slughorn jelas akan mendukung Abraxas, tapi dia terlalu takut untuk menentang Dumbledore.

"Kami punya bukti yang mendukung…" Dumbledore tetap bertahan, yang tidak disukai Narcissa.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan anakku bergabung dengan kelompok tidak jelas? Dia bahkan baru kehilangan ibunya beberapa bulan lalu. Kupikir kau mengerti murid-muridmu sendiri…"

"Abraxas, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud membawa-bawa ini…"

Suasana menjadi panas karena baik Abraxas maupun Dumbledore sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. Narcissa, yang sama sekali tidak bisa disuruh diam, pusing dan kurang tidur, merasakan amarah membuat kesadaran dirinya melayang. Dan dia langsung mengumpat keras.

Jenis umpatannya adalah jenis yang akan membuat guru manapun mendetensinya dan calon ayah mertua manapun berpikir ulang untuk menjadikannya menantu. Ruangan hening seketika saat mereka semua memandang Narcissa.

Dia menceritakan, lebih tepatnya meneriakkan, segalanya kecuali fakta bahwa Lucius mengetahui akan datangnya kekacauan ini. Dia berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka lari dari Hogwarts karena Lucius bertemu dengan Hera Malfoy.

Ruangan masih hening dan Narcissa sama sekali tidak berani menatap Lucius maupun ayahnya.

"Hera…" kuak Abraxas dengan suara pecah.

Kalaupun dia berakting, permainannya bagus sekali. Tetapi Narcissa punya perasaan bahwa Slughorn pun tergerak untuk merangkul pria ini.

"Abraxas, kami harus menanyai mereka dulu…" Dumbledore menenangkan dengan suara lembut yang pastilah membuat Abraxas sama sekali tidak senang. "Dan harus kuakui bahwa catatan mereka sebelumnya tidak terlalu bagus…"

Narcissa membentak mereka lagi, terlalu takut dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts, apapun yang terjadi.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kami! Kami…"

Narcissa terdiam, saat ini tidak ada Travers, kakak-beradik perempuan Lestrange yang bisa dijadikan tersangka. Narcissa sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang berada di dalam permainan ini.

"Saya!" teriak seseorang. "Saya yang menyebabkan ini semua!"

Pintu ruang Dumbledore menjeblak lagi. Dan kali ini, Alice Spages ada di ambang pintu…

.

.

.

Semua pasang mata, baik yang hidup ataupun yang sudah mati di lukisan, kini menatap Spages. Wajah Spages memucat dengan kebulatan tekad. Narcissa seketika merasa ada yang salah. Seseorang yang mengakui perbuatannya tidak mungkin seberani itu…

Phineas yang pertama kali memecah keheningan.

"Tuh, dia sudah mengaku… _Adow_! Jangan pukul!"

Seorang mantan kepala sekolah tampak memukul Phineas dengan sesuatu, tapi tidak ada yang mempedulikannya saat ini.

Dumbledore menyongsong Spages.

"Alice, ini bukan seperti…"

"Saya yang melakukannya, Kepala Sekolah, maafkan saya… Saya bersedia menerima hukuman apapun…"

"Tapi Alice… " ulang Dumbledore lembut. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu…"

"Saya tahu… Kehidupan sosial saya sangat buruk. Anda tahu sekali anda bahkan tidak pernah ingat nama saya saat saya bersekolah disini… Saya tidak istimewa, tidak pandai bergaul. Maka saya membaca banyak buku-buku kuno. Saya terlalu takut menyeberang ke sihir hitam tentu saja… Saya tidak bermaksud melukai siapapun… Apa yang terjadi tadi malam di luar kendali…"

Dia terdiam ragu.

Akhirnya Spages menengadahkan wajahnya lagi, berkata dengan kata-kata keras dan berani.

"Dan saya iri terhadap Miss Black disini, yang mempunyai segalanya tanpa harus bersusah payah… Dan… Mr Malfoy…"

Telinga Spages memerah. Narcissa tanpa sadar mendelik kepada Lucius. Abraxas memotong dengan gusar, merasakan celah terbuka.

"Kau lihat? Aku bisa menuntutmu karena tidak kompeten memilih guru, Dumbledore. Dewan Sekolah akan segera mengetahui ini. Dan jangan biarkan guru bodoh ini dekat-dekat kami! Bukan salah kami kalau begitu beruntung dan kaya, Nak…" Abraxas mendekati Spages dengan mengancam. "Sekali lagi berani berbuat macam-macam dengan kami dan mencoba _mendekati_ anak-anakku…"

"Silakan lakukan apa yang perlu kau lakukan, Abraxas!" seru Dumbledore masih sama kalemnya.

Tetapi kali ini ada pendar kilau yang memenuhi matanya, seolah dia menahan amarah. Narcissa tidak berani memandangnya lagi.

"Guru-guru di sini dalam perlindunganku dan begitu pula muridku… Jadi…"

Dumbledore mengerling Slughorn yang diam saja sejak tadi.

"Antarkan Mr Malfoy _Senior_ ke pintu gerbang, Horace. Dan Mr Malfoy dan Miss Black boleh kembali ke ruang rekreasi… sampai ditentukan kemudian…" gumamnya lunak.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Profesor Spages ini…"

Abraxas tampaknya masih akan memprotes bahwa Dumbledore tidak akan langsung memecat Spages atau dia menempatkan anaknya pada masa percobaan. Tapi baik Narcissa maupun Slughorn mendorongnya sampai keluar ruangan.

"Jangan lupa mengundangku Natal nanti, cicitku! _Aduh_! Tongkatmu tajam, tahu!" Phineas masih sempat berseru sebelum pintu tertutup.

Narcissa menatap mata Spages yang balik menatapnya, seolah saling mengerti. Tetapi Narcissa sama sekali tidak mengerti. Narcissa sama sekali tidak mengenal Spages. Tetapi dia bahkan sama yakinnya dengan Dumbledore bahwa bukan dia yang melakukan semua ini. Tapi mengapa Spages mencoba menyelamatkan mereka?

Mereka menuruni tangga putar sekarang. Ketika mereka sudah sampai di koridor lagi, Abraxas menunjukkan tanda-tanda dia belum mau pulang.

"Aku tidak yakin itu ide bagus…" gumam Slughorn tidak nyaman.

"Hanya sebentar, Horace. Dan aku tahu di mana pintu keluarnya. Kami mohon? Demi masa lalu?"

Abraxas yang dengan sopan dan memohon kepada Slughorn adalah hal yang benar-benar baru karena mereka biasanya bertengkar. Narcissa mau tidak mau bertanya-tanya tentang hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Slughorn menggerutu kesal dan meninggalkan mereka.

Abraxas menggandeng Narcissa yang otomatis langsung ditepisnya. Dua pasang mata abu-abu dingin membelalak kepadanya.

Narcissa segera meminta maaf.

"Saya rasa saya…"

Dia berhenti, "Maaf, saya rasa saya terlalu lelah… Dan… Mungkin saya akan ke kamar kecil sebentar… Jangan menunggu saya, Mr Malfoy…"

Lucius pasti sesuatu karena dia mulai memelototi Narcissa, tetapi tidak berani berkata apapun di hadapan ayahnya. Narcissa berlari ke toilet terdekat sebelum mereka bisa menahannya.

Untunglah toilet itu kosong sekarang. Narcissa segera bersandar di wastafel dengan tangan menutupi kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang membentur-bentur pelipisnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Narcissa mendengar langkah-langkah tergesa Spages melewati toilet. Narcissa segera keluar dan menangkap sikunya. Spages berbalik, tampak kaget melihat Narcissa. Matanya merah akibat menangis, tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda padanya sekarang.

Tidak ada guru canggung yang cemas dia tidak akan menikah. Dia tidak berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh, melainkan tegak dan sigap. Rambutnya disibakkan kebelakang, seolah sangat kecapekan.

"Kenapa anda melakukan ini? Kami tahu betul ini bukan kesalahan Anda…"

Narcissa memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan pada saat yang sama saat Spages berkata,

"Dumbledore memecatku…"

Selama beberapa detik, mereka hanya saling pandang. Akhirnya Spages menghembuskan nafas.

"Aku Alice Spages, pecundang terbesar dimanapun aku berada. Dan kalian telah menyelamatkan aku waktu kejadian _boggart_ itu. Aku tidak akan lupa… Dan bagaimana kau selalu membelaku di kelas… Aku harus membayar sedikitnya sekali…"

"Seperti yang Abraxas Malfoy katakan, dan akan saya tambahkan, kami tidak butuh apapun dari orang lain. Kau membuat karirmu terancam, apa yang kau coba buktikan pada kedua orang tuamu…"

Narcissa berbicara seolah itu gampang. Padahal dia benci membayangkan kalau dia akan tumbuh dewasa dan tidak bisa memenuhi ekspektasi keluarganya. Kasarnya, menjadi orang seperti Spages…

Spages hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Dumbledore bilang semua pelajaran praktekku dibatalkan. Kecuali untuk kelas lima dan kelas tujuh. Aku akan berada di bawah pengawasan beliau sendiri… Terlalu sulit untuk mencari guru baru pada saat mereka akan ujian… Dan aku tahu jabatan ini dikutuk sejak aku menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts. Apa bedanya dengan beberapa bulan kedepan? Aku tetap tidak akan lanjut sampai tahun depan… Aku hanya mengambil pekerjaan agar bisa memenuhi kebutuhan hidup…"

Perkataannya yang panjang lebar malah membuat Narcissa lebih merasa bersalah.

"Kau akan terus bekerja di sini sampai tahun depan!" potong Narcissa gusar. "Aku tidak jadi mempelajari _Firestrom_ dan _Patronus_ tahun ini. Kau berhutang padaku! Aku akan mencari tahu siapa pelaku sebenarnya kejadian ini…"

Spages tersenyum dengan bijak untuk pertama kalinya, seolah menghadapi murid nakal.

"Terima kasih bantuannya… Aku tahu, kau perempuan sempurna, apapun yang dikatakan orang-orang, yah…" dia terdiam seolah takut perkataan berikutnya akan menyinggung Narcissa. "Kita tidak bisa begitu saja menilai bahwa seseorang yang begitu sempurna pasti sangat menyebalkan…"

Dia menatap Narcissa seolah takut, tetapi senyum kecil terkembang di sudut bibirnya. Narcissa menangkap ekspresinya dan menyadari betapa mudanya Spages. Mungkin hanya empat atau lima tahun diatas Narcissa.

"Saya memang menyebalkan, dan saya bangga… Seorang gadis harus diijinkan untuk bersikap egois satu atau sepuluh kali…"

"Aku tidak bisa tidak menyetujui itu, Miss Black…"

"Cissy," kata Narcissa tanpa sadar. "Panggil saja Cissy…"

"Dan kau boleh memanggilku Alice…"

Narcissa tertawa lepas sekarang. Dia _belum_ dikeluarkan. Dia tidak dituduh secara resmi sebagai Pelahap Maut. Semua berkat Spages… Seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah dianggapnya penting. Sekarang keberadaannya seolah menenangkannya… Narcissa tidak sadar dia begitu kehilangan sosok seorang kakak. Baik itu yang agak mengerikan seperti Bella ataupun yang selalu cemas seperti Andromeda… Siapapun yang membelanya di sekolah, selain Lucius dan teman-temannya.

"Tentu aku tidak bisa memanggilmu seenaknya! Anda guru, Ma'am…" seru Narcissa akhirnya.

Spages masih tersenyum, "Kau baik hati… Aku tidak tahu mengapa orang menganggapmu ada hubungannya dengan kejadian ini. Tapi berhati-hatilah mulai saat ini, Miss Black… Cissy…"

"Aku akan menemukan siapa pelakunya… Kau bisa membersihkan nama baikmu!" gertak Narcissa. Dia merasa telah membohongi seorang teman yang percaya padanya. Tiba-tiba amarahnya memuncak.

Spages menggeleng, "Itu tidak perlu. Sudahlah… Jangan sia-siakan masa mudamu, Cissy… Yah, aku bilang begini karena penyesalan selalu datang terakhir…"

Senyum Narcissa pudar ketika punggung Spages menjauh.

_Jangan sia-siakan masa mudamu…_

Narcissa merenungi kata-katanya, berpikir apa yang telah hilang saat ini. Tahun-tahun dengan Lucius dan Pelahap Maut… Keindahan tetapi dengan kompensasi yang amat besar… Dia berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Lucius, tetapi terkadang dia luar biasa lelah, yang amat menyebalkan bagi gadis enam belas tahun…

Narcissa membayangkan dirinya yang dulu. Kejam, angkuh, tetapi ceria dan bersenang-senang…

_Jangan sia-siakan masa mudamu…_

Narcissa tertawa lagi sementara dia mengusir bayangan buruk yang terjadi tadi pagi, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Dia bahkan merasa aneh. Kata-kata Spages yang klise tadi, kini membuat hatinya seringan kapas…

.

.

.

Senin pagi memasuki bulan November yang dingin dan Narcissa memasuki kastil dengan rambut penuh ganggang.

Dia tercebur ke danau saat dia menjadi murid pertama dan terakhir hari itu yang menaiki Grania, seekor _winged horse_. Profesor Kettleburn kaget sekaligus senang. Grania sangat cekatan dan sangat sulit dikendalikan. Tapi terlebih lagi, sangat sulit meminta murid-murid menjadi relawan untuk menaiki si kuda terbang.

Narcissa juga tidak yakin kenapa. Biasanya dia benci bau kuda. Tetapi ide untuk terbang terdengar asyik. Walaupun itu berarti dia harus jatuh tercebur karena si Grania yang kelewat semangat. Dia sama sekali tidak mengeluh. Menolak permintaan maaf yang bertubi-tubi dari Profesor Kettleburn.

Dan sekarang anak-anak di aula memandang Narcissa yang basah kuyup dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Terlalu takut untuk menyelanya, karena Narcissa dengan sengaja tidak mengabarkan kepada mereka bahwa dia bukan Pelahap Maut.

Yvonne berusaha berkonspirasi saat Narcissa sudah bebas-bau-ganggang. Dia mulai mengeluarkan teori siapa orang yang ada di balik kejadian kemarin malam. Narcissa sudah menceritakan semuanya kemarin kepada mereka. Tapi anehnya, saat ini dia betul-betul tidak mau tahu.

"Kalian tahu? Aku rasa aku mau beli bando perak yang kemarin ada di _Witch Weekly_. Harganya mungkin mahal dan aku punya puluhan bando baru yang belum dipakai, tapi siapa peduli? Ini untuk Natal!" katanya mengabaikan Yvonne.

Ketiga temannya menatap Narcissa seolah dia gila. Akhirnya Eva memecah keheningan.

"Kau bisa meminjamiku beberapa…"

Narcissa tersenyum dan merangkul Eva, lalu bangkit dengan sekeranjang kentang goreng berminyak.

"Aku sudah hampir telat ke kelas Alice…"

"Itu kentang _goreng_, Cissy…" kata Eva penuh penekanan saat melihat camilan Narcissa.

"_Alice?_" kata Yvonne tak kalah tertekan.

Narcissa melambaikan tangannya yang penuh minyak.

Sore itu sangat menyenangkan di kelas Spages. Narcissa sama sekali tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya dia berbuat onar kecuali pada saat tahun ajaran baru dan dia melakukannya bukan karena keinginannya sendiri.

Spages punya alasan dia gatal untuk beraksi, karena pelajaran dengan hanya belajar teori sama sekali menyebalkan. Terutama saat berada di kelas bersama para Ravenclaw.

Narcissa sukses menyihir lalat kertas agar dia berputar terus di telinga salah satu anak yang memutuskan untuk menyiksa Spages dengan pertanyaan amat membosankan tentang hukum pertahanan sihir. Anak itu terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena terganggu.

Lalu Narcissa mulai menjadi latar belakang saat anak lain mulai bertanya.

"… bagaimana dengan konfederasi…"

"… tidak akan bagaimana-bagaimana, itu sudah terjadi…" gumam Narcissa tapi cukup jelas untuk didengar semua anak di kelas.

"… Slinkhard yang mengatakan bahwa hal itu terlalu melindungi…"

"… dia mati tercekik syal sihirannya sendiri kudengar… " kata Narcissa lagi.

Perhatian anak itu sekarang terpecah, "… dan… tapi Anda tidak bisa ."

Narcissa memeragakan orang yang tercekik dasinya sendiri dengan sempurna. Beberapa anak laki-laki Ravenclaw ikut mendengus sekarang. Anak-anak perempuannya melotot kepada Narcissa, tapi terlalu takut untuk balik menyerang karena masih mengira Narcissa adalah Pelahap Maut. Narcissa bersumpah Spages tertawa saat menghadap papan tulis lagi.

Hari berikutnya sangat menyenangkan bahkan kalaupun itu berarti Narcissa harus menerima tatapan aneh dari sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri. Lucius, yang tampaknya sudah pulih dari kejadian bertemu hantu ibunya, tampak menelan kekesalannya sendiri karena Narcissa akan mulai menyanyikan lagu Celestina Warbeck satu album penuh sampai Lucius melupakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya, karena terlalu lama bengong.

Lucius sekarang menghindari Narcissa. Dan itu bukan karena Narcissa yang selalu marah dan memberontak seperti biasanya. Tapi karena Narcissa selalu menggelayut mesra sampai dia tertidur di bahu Lucius, setiap mereka mengadakan rapat-entah-apa yang membosankan. Belum lagi setiap pagi Narcissa selalu minta agar Lucius mengantarnya ke kelas. Kalau menolak, Narcissa akan membuat semua rambut Lucius berdiri seperti landak, sesuatu yang ternyata tidak bisa diatasinya.

Narcissa juga membuat Lucius nyaris bangkrut saat dengan iseng memesankan satu setel jubah lengkap untuk kelompok Pelahap Mautnya. Jubah sutera hitam dengan bordir dan jahitan termahal itu jelas membuat siapapun senang. Tapi Narcissa tidak yakin Lucius senang saat melihat tagihannya. Terutama karena sutera tidak dibuat untuk _berperang_. Yang pasti akan rusak hanya dengan sekali pakai.

Narcissa tidak yakin kenapa dia melakukan hal-hal gila seperti itu. Tapi kepuasan dan tawa keras yang bisa dikeluarkannya sungguh menyenangkan… Dia merasa sebagai murid kelas enam yang hidup normal.

Tetapi geng Pelahap Maut muda juga tampak kehilangan minat saat libur Natal hampir tiba. Suasana kastil yang nyaman saat udara dingin membuat siapapun malas melakukan apapun. Dan Narcissa baru saja menyuruh anak-anak kelas satu yang ketakutan untuk mengambilkan coklat panas-bebas gulanya di dapur sebanyak empat porsi. Teman-temannya senang-senang saja saat mendengar ini, mereka berjalan menuju lapangan Quidditch untuk iseng menonton latihan.

Narcissa melihat Spages yang buku-bukunya berjatuhan ditabrak oleh anak-anak yang berlarian. Narcissa meng-_confudus_ anak-anak itu ditempat. Mereka berjatuhan seperti buku-buku Spages.

"Hai, Cissy! Kembali seperti Narcissa yang _seharusnya_ kukira?" tanyanya setengah nyengir. "Kukira mantra tidak boleh dilakukan di koridor…"

"Aku masih dikira sebagai Pelahap Maut. Itu beda. Kenapa kau membawa-bawa buku? Ini akhir pekan…" tanya Narcissa.

"Ah, itu…"

"Biarkan murid-murid membaca sendiri buku mereka! Ayo, ikut kami nonton Quidditch…" ajak Narcissa membuat ketiga temannya membelalakkan mata.

"Sebaiknya tidak, Cissy…"

"Hei, kalian! Ambilkan satu lagi!" teriak Narcissa pada anak-anak kelas satu yang membawakan coklat panasnya dikejauhan.

Narcissa menyuruh lagi seorang anak yang malang untuk membawa buku-buku Spages ke kantornya. Lalu menyeret Spages pada sikunya untuk bersama-sama ke lapangan Quidditch.

Mereka duduk di balkon paling atas yang sepi sementara teman-teman Narcissa berusaha berada sejauh mungkin dari Spages. Anak-anak tim Quidditch Hufflepuff beterbangan di udara.

Spages tidak henti-hentinya merapikan rambutnya yang juga beterbangan. Narcissa di sebelahnya membiarkan rambutnya berantakkan dan terus menyuiti beberapa chaser Hufflepuff yang sedang terbang. Teman-temannya yang sudah tidak peduli lagi pada keanehan Narcissa saat ini, ikutan berteriak-teriak menyemangati.

"Itu Finnick," tunjuk Narcissa terang-terangan. Jarinya mengikuti arah terbang si pemain Quidditch. "Dia punya tiga kakak cowok yang sama kerennya. Belum menikah. Aku akan minta alamatnya untukmu…"

Spages ikut menyuiti Finnick sekarang, lalu tergelak. Matanya menatap Narcissa dengan kagum.

"Akan lebih mudah bila aku secantik dirimu…"

Narcissa menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Aku pernah berpikir seperti itu. Tetapi percayalah, tampang bukan segalanya!"

"Kukira kau baru menyebut Finnick _cakep_, Cissy?" teriak Yvonne yang jelas-jelas menguping.

"Jangan dengarkan si ratu politik…" teriak Narcissa tidak kalah kencang.

Dan mereka tertawa lagi sampai Narcissa masuk angin setelah latihan selesai. Terlalu bersemangat saat udara dingin bukanlah kombinasi bagus.

Lucius menyuapinya ramuan pelega tenggorokan lebih karena takut Narcissa membuat rambutnya berdiri lagi. Dia marah-marah saat mereka ada di rumah sakit.

"Aku memang memintamu bersikap seperti gadis-gadis normal _lainnya_, tapi bukan seperti gadis-gadis bodoh _lainnya_. Dan _menggoda_ anak-anak pecundang Hufflepuff di lapangan Quidditch?"

Narcissa memelototinya bermaksud berkata kalau Lucius terlalu banyak menuntut. Lucius tampak mengerti tapi dia tetap menggeleng kuat-kuat karena kesal.

"Jangan bilang kau diguna-gunai si darah-lumpur guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu. Dia jelas cukup pintar untuk melalukan hal-hal seperti ini…"

Narcissa berusaha membantah, tapi rasa panas sekarang menjalari tenggorokannya.

"Aku masih belum tahu siapa pelakunya. Anak-anak lain jelas tidak mau mengaku mereka sudah menjebak kita. Jadi mungkin saja si guru itu benar-benar melakukannya..."

"Halo…"

Lucius berbalik dan Narcissa melihat Spages dengan mata terbelalak. Tidak tahu pasti sejauh mana Spages telah mendengar mereka.

Lucius menutup botol ramuan kuat-kuat.

"Tidurlah! Pakai selimutmu! Dan jangan berbuat macam-macam!" sentaknya pada Narcissa.

Lucius keluar dari rumah sakit dengan tatapan tajam menusuk kepada Spages. Dia jelas tidak berani mencari gara-gara dengan seseorang yang saat ini dia curigai. Spages menatap Lucius dengan takut-takut sementara kupingnya memerah lagi.

Narcissa bergumam serak karena tenggorokannya belum terasa licin, "_Itulah_ suamiku di masa depan…"

Spages tersenyum dan menghampiri Narcissa.

"Aku minta maaf. Dia bahkan tidak berterima kasih padamu…" kata Narcissa.

"Jangan minta maaf dan terutama, jangan berterima kasih. Itu tidak terdengar sepertimu…"

Narcissa tersenyum sementara Spages sekarang memuntir-muntir ujung syalnya.

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap seolah aku akan mati sebentar lagi…" ujar Spages yang mengagetkan Narcissa. "Maksudku kau terlalu baik…"

Narcissa menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal, "Aku yang memutuskan akan bergaul dengan siapa, dan jangan bercanda tentang kematian, sedikitpun jangan…"

Mata Spages membesar di balik kacamata tebalnya, "Maaf…"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak perlu minta maaf sebetulnya…"

Narcissa terbatuk sebelum selesai dengan ucapannya.

"Kau akan pergi ke rumah orang tuamu yang muggle libur Natal ini?" tanya Narcissa, yang tahu betul reuni keluarga adalah salah satu yang dihindari siapapun yang tidak akur dengan keluarga mereka. Dia melihatnya pada Andromeda dan Sirius.

"Yah, kau kan tidak bisa menghindari mereka selamanya…"

"Tidak adil kalau tidak bisa mengatakan siapa _sesungguhnya_ kita…" kata Narcissa.

Spages mengangkat bahu.

"Dan mereka bilang kita tidak seharusnya menilai orang dari penampilan luar… Aku tidak menyadari aku benci pertemuan keluarga. Aku tidak bisa membuat mereka bangga… Dan memberitahu aku penyihir hanya akan membuat orang tuaku marah karena mereka merahasiakannya…"

"Atau mereka akan mengiramu benar-benar gila…" kata Narcissa, begitu mensyukuri dia tidak perlu berpura-pura pada siapapun bahwa dia penyihir.

Hening kemudian.

"Lucius akan menghabiskan Natal di rumahku tahun ini, " kata Narcissa memecah keheningan lagi. "Kau tahu apa artinya?'

"Natal-putih yang _romantis_?"

Tawa Narcissa tersembur.

"Penuh drama, kepalsuan dan membosankan sebenarnya. Tapi siapa tahu? Dan kau bisa menghiburku…"

"_Yeah_, apa maksudmu?" tanya Spages heran.

"Buat keluargamu yang menyebalkan mencicipi _tendangan_ ala Narcissa Black."

Sekarang tawa Spages yang menyembur.

"Serius!" seru Narcissa. "Kau bisa mengirimiku surat sebagai _laporan_."

"Selamat hari Natal, Cissy! Kau terlalu banyak minum ramuan pelega tenggorokan…" kata Spages disela-sela tawanya.

Narcissa memaksa Spages untuk duduk, lalu mencontohkan seluruh keahliannya untuk mengacau agar orang lain tidak memandangnya dengan sebelah mata lagi. Memaksa Spages mempraktekkannya pada acara Natal keluarganya.

Pada akhirnya, Narcissa sama sekali lupa nasihat Lucius untuk segera tidur.

.

.

.

Notes:

Kayaknya aku terlalu banyak bikin Narcissa tertekan di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Yang jelas di chapter ini aku mau buat Narcissa seperti dia yang dulu lagi, lebih bahagia dan seenaknya. _Cissy rules!_

Pertemanan barunya dengan Alice Spages di sini sengaja dibuat untuk mempersiapkan Narcissa memasuki dunia orang dewasa yang agak ribet, secara Narcissa udah kehilangan sosok seorang kakak.

Buat yang ingin romantis-romantis dan kangen ama Sirius, silakan tunggu chapter depan!

Btw, chapter ini sekalian perkenalan buat fic baru yang aku buat… Buat penggemar Draco Malfoy, smoga suka, ya… Judulnya adalah The Two Tale Heart .

Udah diposting, kok. Baca juga, yah!

Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**The Black Queen**** 2**

**Chapter 7**

**The Girl of Sixteen Year Old Virgin**

Ratusan murid meninggalkan Hogwarts dengan semangat berlibur yang memenuhi udara. Suasana Natal terasa nyaman memabukkan. Beberapa anak yang sempat trauma dengan kejadian-kejadian di Hogwarts sudah memesan tempat duluan di Hogwarts Express. Narcissa bisa dibilang dia sama khawatirnya dengan mereka. Walaupun beberapa minggu lalu sangat menyenangkan bersama teman barunya, dia juga lega bisa kembali pulang. Tapi sekaligus amat sedih. Narcissa mulai menghitung waktu yang berjalan. Dia hanya akan punya waktu setahun lagi di Hogwarts.

Maka dia berjanji akan menghabiskan sisa waktunya semaksimal mungkin ketika menatap kastil Hogwarts yang diselimuti salju.

Spages menghampiri ketika mereka sampai di stasiun.

"Aku menemukan tempat bagus buat kalian berempat," katanya bangga.

Spages melambai pada porter untuk mengangkut barang-barang Narcissa dan teman-temannya lalu mengajak mereka menyusuri lorong bagian belakang sampai kompartemen itu habis.

Spages mendorong paksa ujung gerbong. Dalam hitungan detik, dinding gerbong anjlok dan menampakkan pintu geser rahasia yang Narcissa tidak pernah tahu. Dia tercengang melihat kompartemen nyaman yang lebih luas daripada biasanya walaupun tempat itu agak dingin dan berbau apak, tersembunyi dari lorong berjalan.

"Sangat tenang!" seru Spages gembira. "Kalian bisa bersantai!"

Itu benar. Suara anak-anak yang bercericit di belakang bisa dengan mudah diblokir hanya dengan menutup pintu.

Yvonne berbisik pada Narcissa, "Apa penjual makanan tahu kompartemen ini? Atau kita akan kelaparan sepanjang jalan?"

Narcissa menyeringai dan mengangkat bahu bersamaan.

"Terima kasih, Alice! Ini memang kompartemen bagus!" puji Narcissa tidak memedulikan desahan kesal Yvonne.

"Anda tidak akan ikut kami, bukan?" tanya Eva tidak berusaha bersopan-santun.

"Oh, tidak! Tidak!" Spages melambaikan tangannya, tidak menyadari Eva mengusirnya. "Aku akan ber-apparate tentu saja. Lebih cepat sampai lebih baik, kan?"

Dia mengedip kepada Narcissa lalu memeluknya.

"Selamat Natal, Cissy…"

"Yah, semoga mereka tidak terlalu jahat tahun ini…" kata Narcissa sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau akan tahu," Spages melepasnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Setelah bertukar senyum dan ucapan Natal yang amat canggung dengan ketiga teman Narcissa, Spages menutup pintu kompartemen.

Kereta berderak setelah mereka duduk. Eva mengernyit memandang Narcissa.

"Aku tidak tahu permainan apa yang sedang kau jalankan, Cissy. Tapi kau baru saja membiarkan dirimu dipeluk oleh seorang darah-lumpur…"

Narcissa yang sudah setengah jalan akan bersandar nyaman pada kursinya, seketika duduk tegak lagi.

Dia hampir lupa bahwa Spages adalah kelahiran muggle. Padahal mereka sering membicarakan keluarganya yang jelas-jelas muggle. Hal itu seperti terhapus dari pikirannya ketika dia dan Spages mulai berteman.

"Tapi dia begitu, yah… tidak seperti anak kelahiran muggle lain yang menyebalkan. Dan dia sudah menyelamatkan aku dan Lucius agar tidak dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts!"

"Kau sudah tumpul menurutku," balas Eva tidak mau kalah. "Lama-lama kau akan menganggap semua darah-lumpur menyenangkan, lalu kami akan malu dekat-dekat dirimu dan terlebih lagi, kau akan ditinggalkan semua teman-teman lamamu… Juga Lucius…"

"Jangan begitu!" potong Genevive. "Aku juga berpikir Profesor Spages baik. Dan dia kan tidak akan lama-lama lagi di Hogwarts…"

Narcissa berpikir Genevive betul sekali. Bagi seseorang yang kesulitan bahkan untuk meninggalkan Hogwarts setahun lagi, Narcissa dan Spages punya satu persamaan sekarang.

"Aku tetap berpikir ada udang di balik batu," kata Yvonne ikut nimbrung. "Kenapa dia berlaku sejauh itu? Dia kan tidak terlalu mengenalmu, Cissy?"

Narcissa mengangkat bahu, "Katanya dia berhutang pada Lucius waktu memusnahkan _boggart_-nya. Dan aku suka membelanya di kelas."

"Itu jelas. Spages naksir pada Lucius atau lebih parah, naksir padamu!"

Kata-kata Yvonne membuat mereka bertiga, kecuali Narcissa, tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, Yv!" seru Narcissa keras di tengah tawa mereka.

"Dua penyihir darah-murni terbaik, ditaksir oleh seorang darah-lumpur pecundang… Seratus poin untuk Slytherin!" teriak Yvonne.

Narcissa memelototi mereka, tapi tahu hal itu tidak ada gunanya. Selera humor mereka yang buruk sedang tinggi-tingginya. Jadi Narcissa memutuskan untuk keluar membeli camilan di gerbong paling depan, bahkan sebelum waktu makan siang datang.

Ketika kembali dengan memeluk banyak makanan dan minuman, pembicaraan mereka sedang beralih kepada cowok, cowok, dan cowok. Narcissa tahu karena Genevive yang paling sering bicara.

Narcissa susah payah menutup pintu kompartemen tapi pandangannya masih terpaku ke lorong yang penuh dengan anak-anak. Dia tidak melihat Lucius, yang pastinya ada di gerbong privatnya.

Narcissa menolak mentah-mentah saat Lucius menyuruhnya duduk bersama kelompoknya seperti biasa pagi itu. Narcissa merasa suasana liburan yang baik tidak pantas untuk merencanakan _kejahatan_ apapun. Lucius hanya mendecakkan lidah dengan kesal ketika Narcissa menutup pintu kereta kuda di depan hidung Lucius.

Sekarang dia mempertanyakan lagi apakah sikapnya benar? Lucius menganggap semua muggle dan darah-lumpur itu hina. Narcissa berteman dengan salah satu diantaranya sekarang. Apakah Lucius juga akan malu dekat-dekat dengannya? Seperti yang dirasakan teman-temannya saat ini? Apakah Lucius akan meninggalkannya? Dan, apakah Spages benar-benar naksir Lucius?

Itu adalah hal yang paling konyol yang bisa dipikirkan Yvonne. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Lucius di gerbong lain, tanpa pengawasan Narcissa, sedang memangku anak-anak cewek lain yang mengelusi rambutnya. Berpikir lagi tentang apakah Narcissa adalah gadis yang benar-benar cocok untuknya. Karena dia bisa dibilang pembela darah-lumpur sekarang.

"… dan kalau Wentworth lebih tua setahun saja tahun ini… Yah, kalian tahu, empat belas tahun. Rasanya tidak pantas kalau aku berani _menyentuhnya_ sedikit saja…"

Kata-kata Yvonne tentang Wentworth Montague, anak kelas empat yang menjadi salah satu dari banyaknya pacar Yvonne, membuat Narcissa memutuskan untuk menutup pintu dan menjatuhkan semua belanjaannya di kursi.

"Menyentuhnya sedikit?" tanya Eva pura-pura heran. "Aku rasa seluruh jubahnya sudah bau parfummu secara permanen…"

Genevive terkikik geli sehingga Narcissa tidak tahan untuk tidak ikut tersenyum.

Yvonne mendesah, "Dia terlalu manis dan muda… Sayang sekali…"

"Yah, aku tidak tahu dengan Gen karena dia sudah putus dari pacarnya yang sudah lulus itu… Tapi aku tahu siapa di sini yang punya pacar yang telah akil balig…"

Eva mengerling genit kepada Narcissa, membuatnya jengah.

"Apa?" tanya Narcissa.

Genevive berdehem kecil, lalu dia nyengir.

"Mungkin Natal ini kesempatan mereka…"

"Dengan adanya Bibi Walburga di sana?" tanya Yvonne. "Kau bercanda…"

Mereka bertiga tertawa lagi yang sangat menyebalkan Narcissa.

"Baiklah kalau kalian hanya akan menjadikan aku objek tertawaan…" seru Narcissa merajuk.

"Tenang, Cissy…" kata Genevive. "Kami akan selalu ada untukmu…"

Dia cekikikan lagi.

"Apa yang kau maksud, sih?" tanya Narcissa tajam.

Yvonne yang menjawab, "Kau enam belas, Cissy. Dan Lucius sudah tujuh belas tahun. Dia bisa dibilang sudah melamarmu. Walau tanpa pesta pengumuman, tidak ada cowok yang buang-buang berlian merah muda warisan keluarga kalau dia hanya main-main…"

Narcissa buru-buru melihat jari manisnya yang kosong, dia lupa memakai cincinnya bahkan sejak hari pertama sekolah. Lucius yang masih mau dekat-dekat Narcissa tanpa menggerecokinya selama itu saja sudah sangat ajaib.

"… yah, mungkin waktu yang tepat, kau tahu? Untuk _mengesahkan hubungan_?"

Sesuatu dalam suara Yvonne, cekikikan Eva, dan senyum malu-malu Genevive meyakinkan Narcissa, mereka bukan sedang membicarakan pesta pertunangan.

Narcissa merasakan wajahnya memanas, yang amat memalukan. Dengan susah payah dia mencoba mengeluarkan bantahan.

"Kami pasangan terhormat, seperti yang kalian bilang?" protes Narcissa menunjuk mereka. "Aku menunggu sampai saat yang tepat…"

"Jangan bilang hal yang kuno seperti itu…" kata Eva memotong. "Lucius adalah laki-laki, Cissy. Di otaknya hanya ada satu hal…"

Mereka cekikikan lagi.

"Yah, rencana untuk mengembangkan Pelahap Mautnya! Dengar, aku bukan…"

Yvonne memotong Narcissa sekarang, "Dan jangan bilang kau tidak memikirkannya juga…"

"Aku tidak…"

"Laki-laki bisa sangat menuntut. Kalau dia tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya darimu, Cissy… Yah, kau tahu siapa yang suka nempel-nempel padanya, kan? Atau mungkin Spages…" Yvonne tidak bisa meneruskan karena tawanya sudah meledak lagi, dibarengi oleh Eva.

Narcissa pastilah kelihatan menyedihkan dan ingin menangis karena Genevive membelanya.

"Sudahlah, kalian! Aku tahu Lucius tidak akan begitu… Cissy adalah gadis yang berharga. Semuanya harus dilakukan hanya dengan cinta…"

"Ayolah, Gen!" seru Eva disela-sela tawanya. "Kau bisa bicara begitu sekarang saja…"

"Baiklah!" Yvonne berdiri sekarang, dia masih nyengir lebar. "Aku akan membuat targetku dengan… orang yang _kucinta_ tahun ini! Dan karena aku menyayangi kalian semua, tolong detail dan detail dan detail sebagai masukan…"

"Aku rasa kau salah makan tadi, Yv!" teriak Narcissa di tengah gemuruh cekikikan.

Mereka begitu terus sampai malam berkabut tiba. Salju bahkan belum turun sebelum Hogwarts Express melambat di London. Mereka telah tiba di Kings Cross. Narcissa amat bersyukur karena tidak perlu mendengar ocehan ketiga temannya terus menerus. Sesungguhnya Narcissa merasa teramat malu dan jengah. Dia kesal karena dia kelihatan paling naif dan polos, bahkan bila dibandingkan dengan Genevive yang kekanakan sekalipun.

Cowok yang dekat dengannya saat ini hanya Lucius… Sesungguhnya keintiman yang lebih jauh tidak pernah ada di benak Narcissa. Dengan seluruh kejadian tahun kemarin, Pelahap Maut, dan sebagainya, masih beruntung juga Narcissa bisa menikmati romantismenya…

Mereka bersusah payah menggeret koper di antara kerumunan untuk menuju perapian Floo. Narcissa ingat betul tahun kemarin Bellatrix menemaninya pulang ke Grimmauld. Memikirkan Bellatrix membuatnya semakin resah. Selain fakta bahwa dia tidak ada kabarnya lagi, Bellatrix mungkin sedang menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengacau, menyiksa orang, mempelajari ilmu hitam lain, dan bermesraan hebat dengan Rodolphus itu di sela-sela pelarian mereka… Atau lebih buruk…

Narcissa tidak mau memikirkannya sehingga dia benar-benar kaget saat seseorang memeluk bahunya dengan satu tangan.

"Sampai bertemu lagi malam Natal kalau begitu!"

Lucius memberi kecupan kilat pada puncak kepala Narcissa.

Mungkin karena sedang membayangkan kehidupan cinta kakaknya yang mengerikan, atau perkataan teman-temannya di kereta, Narcissa jadi merasakan sesuatu berdesir dalam tubuhnya entah dimana.

Lucius sudah melepasnya ketika dia mendorong koper Narcissa ke perapian.

"Tolong berlaku lembutlah kepada teman kami, Lucius…" Eva pura-pura khawatir sementara Yvonne dan Genevive mendengus.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Eva?" tanya Lucius berbalik kepada mereka.

"Jangan dengar orang-orang bodoh ini!" potong Narcissa tergesa.

Dia menyusul kopernya memasuki perapian, tidak mau Lucius melihat wajahnya yang kemungkinan memerah. Tapi Lucius sekarang menunduk di depan perapian dengan ketidakmengertian yang tidak dibuat-buat.

Tapi apakah itu betul? Apakah pikiran cowok hanya pada satu hal itu?

"Sampai bertemu nanti…"

Akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa Narcissa katakan sebelum meneriakkan tujuannya.

.

.

.

Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas bertemakan natal putih tahun ini. Narcissa mau tidak mau kagum melihat usaha ibu dan bibinya. Tapi dia tahu betul, rumah ini dihias sedemikian rupa untuk menyambut seseorang.

Pagi sebelum kedatangan Lucius, meja makan dipenuhi salju sihiran yang bertebaran. Narcissa kesulitan bahkan untuk membedakannya dengan bubur sarapan. Dan untuk merusak suasana, Sirius bergedubrakan di lantai atas, di kamarnya.

Dia sedang berkemas untuk kabur ke rumah sahabatnya.

Bahkan pada hari pertama liburan, Bibi Walburga sudah memarahi Sirius karena tidak bertingkah seperti yang dia suruh. Kemudian saat Sirius tahu kalau Lucius akan menghabiskan Natal di Grimmauld, dia berteriak pada ibunya.

"Kenapa tidak _kalian_ saja yang pergi ke rumah besarnya? Ada banyak tempat untuk _menampung_ kalian semua!"

Bibi Walburga nyaris memukulnya sebelum Sirius berteriak lagi, kali ini kepada Narcissa.

"Cari tempat lain untuk _mengesahkan hubungan_!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Narcissa balas berteriak dan tanpa peringatan, wajahnya memanas lagi. Sirius lari membanting pintu kamar sebelum ibunya bisa menjangkaunya.

Tangga yang bergetar saat ini menandakan Sirius sedang turun. Tidak ada satupun dari keluarganya yang mencegah. Mereka pura-pura tidak tahu, begitu pula dengan ibu dan ayah Narcissa.

Narcissa merasa dia seperti bagian dari keluarga Spages, yang menganggap Spages sebagai kambing hitam keluarga. Tidak dipedulikan. Tidak masalah jika tidak ada…

Pemikiran bahwa dia sama dengan keluarga muggle membuat Narcissa bangkit. Menggumam tidak jelas dengan alasan mau mengambil surat, Narcissa keluar dari ruang makan, meninggalkan bubur-saljunya.

Sirius sudah setengah jalan menuju pintu dengan ransel berayun liar di tangan.

"Apa? Jangan harap aku mengajakmu!" sentaknya, mengenali langkah Narcissa di belakang.

"Aku juga tidak mau ikut…"

"Yah, kau harus tetap di sini untuk menyambut pacarmu yang pirang…"

Narcissa menahan Sirius dengan menarik ranselnya.

"Aku tidak tahu keluarga Potter akan _semanis_ apa menyambutmu jika tidak sedang di hadapanmu. Suka tidak suka, kau tetap orang luar. Kau tidak bisa begitu saja masuk untuk merusak acara pribadi keluarga. Membuat malu nama keluarga Black. Seolah kami tidak bisa mengurusmu…"

"Mereka tulus tidak seperti kalian… Dan kalau belum sadar, aku tidak perlu diurus!" bantah Sirius.

"Setidaknya pergilah ke rumah Paman Alphard. Dia juga tidak dianggap lagi di sini. Dia akan _menyukaimu_…"

Sirius tampak mempertimbangkan hal ini sebelum wajahnya mengeras lagi. Dia menyentakkan tali ranselnya dari Narcissa dengan kekuatan mengejutkan.

"Pergi sana ke keluargamu yang sempurna! Aku memang akan jauh-jauh dari sini sebelum terlibat kegiatanmu dengan pacarmu!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Narcissa balik membentak, wajahnya terasa merona, menyangka Sirius sedang membicarakan hubungannya dengan Lucius. Tapi ternyata Narcissa salah.

"Meski kalian menganggap kami anak kelas tiga bodoh, bahkan semua anak di Hogwarts tahu apa yang kalian dan _kelompok_ kalian lakukan…"

Narcissa terdiam saat Sirius membuka pintu dengan gusar dan membantingnya sampai menutup. Ruangan aula hening ketika Narcissa mencerna perkataan Sirius.

Apa maksudnya? Permainan itu hanya diadakan di Hogwarts? Mereka tidak bermaksud mengacau sampai Grimmauld Place, bukan? Dan kalau semua anak sudah tahu…

Narcissa tiba-tiba ingat apa yang dilakukan Lucius dan yang lainnya di pernikahan Andromeda, lalu toko Florean Fortescue. Harapannya layu lagi.

Narcissa pasti termenung cukup lama untuk bisa meneliti taman tak terurus di depan Grimmauld Place lewat jendela. Lampu kelap-kelipnya lupa dimatikan, dipasang asal saja mengelilingi pagar tinggi taman. Narcissa tahu, beberapa tetangga muggle-nya sedang main lempar salju di trotoar.

Sekawanan burung hantu tiba-tiba saja masuk lewat jendela yang terbuka otomatis. Menghujani Narcissa dengan surat-surat beramplop bagus yang pastinya undangan pesta. Narcissa mengaduh ketika ujung-ujung tajam undangan menjatuhi kepalanya. Tapi itu belum apa-apa dibandingkan dengan kotak besar yang bersampul merah emas, dengan kartu yang ditujukan padanya…

Dari Alice Spages…

Narcissa tidak tahan untuk tidak nyengir dan langsung menuju kamarnya di atas, meninggalkan surat-surat undangan yang tercecer.

Tulisan Spages yang rapi ditulis buru-buru dan panjang, seolah tidak mau ketinggalan satu detail pun.

_Dear Cissy,_

_Aku rasa aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan baik. Bahkan kehebohan sudah dimulai saat aku menulis ini. Kusihir semua kue yang berbentuk manusia jahe untuk lari dari stoples. Jadi mereka terpaksa menghidangkan Oreo. Itu biskuit muggle yang biasa dimakan anak-anak._

_Dan beberapa sepupuku yang sempurna kini tidak mau keluar kamar karena berat badan mereka bertambah. Dan aku memastikan rekaman suara Peeves yang kurang ajar akan menjadi latar belakang saat mereka menyanyikan lagu-lagu Natal._

_Beberapa hadiah sudah kutukar dengan jembalang beku. Hadiah yang bagus kusimpan, tentu saja. Tapi sebagian lagi kuberikan ke rumah panti asuhan sebelah. Natal adalah hari kasih sayang, bukan?_

_Selamat hari Natal untukmu, maaf aku memberikan hadiahku duluan. Takut tidak sempat mengingat kekacauan yang mungkin terjadi. Apakah Lucius sudah datang?_

_Salam,_

_Alice._

Narcissa masih nyengir lebar saat membuka hadiah natal pertamanya. Dia melihat tumpukan _cupcakes_ dengan hiasan gula-gula hijau, putih, merah, boneka salju, dan lain sebagainya. Tampaknya hasil usaha mati-matian yang langsung Spages curi dari sepen. Narcissa tertawa sendiri dan menggigit bulat-bulat salah satu kue sehingga mulutnya dipenuhi gula. Dia bergegas mengambil perkamen dan pena bulu di meja.

Mengusap krim yang mengenai pipinya dengan tidak sabar, Narcissa pun mulai menulis ucapan _Selamat Natal untukmu juga!_ Lalu diselingi beberapa umpatan paling kasar yang bisa Narcissa pikirkan. Dia sengaja tidak membubuhkan tanda tangan dan alamatnya.

Lalu Narcissa menulis satu lagi kepada kantor pos, meminta mereka mengirimnya ke alamat Spages tanpa mengacu kepada Spages sendiri, melainkan kepada seluruh keluarganya. Lalu membuat surat Narcissa itu sebagai _howler_ dengan seribu duplikasi. Narcissa mengeluarkan kantong galleonnya sebagai bayaran dan sogokkan.

Dia berlari ke lantai paling atas untuk meminjam burung hantu bibinya. Saat si burung pergi terbang, dengan gembira dibayangkannya keluarga Spages akan hujan burung hantu dan _howler _dan ledakkan pada Natal besok. Tiba-tiba saja Narcissa kaget akan kecepatannya sendiri saat memikirkan hal ini.

"Cissy!"

Terdengar suara ibunya dari bawah. Narcissa berbalik dari jendela dan segera turun. Berharap sudah memberikan Spages hadiah Natal terbaik.

.

.

.

Menjelang malam, Narcissa sama sekali tidak mengerti, mengapa dia yang harus menyambut Lucius di depan teras Grimmauld Place. Hanya dengan jubah tipis kuning muda selutut. Narcissa merasa ajaib dia belum juga beku.

Tapi ibu dan ayahnya berkeras Narcissa yang harus menyambut Lucius di depan. Karena Lucius belum pernah mengunjungi Grimmauld sebelumnya. Narcissa diharapkan jadi penunjuk rumah. Dia mendapati dirinya sama seperti boneka salju di batas undakan, yang dibuat oleh muggle-muggle itu.

Narcissa memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil mendengus. Cincinnya beku di bawah tangan telanjangnya. Ibu dan bibinya sudah memastikan Narcissa tidak lupa memakainya.

Dia kembali mengutuki alasan bodoh yang membuatnya kedinginan. Dia tidak melihat alasan Lucius bisa tersesat. Dia kan akan ber-apparate?

Tapi Narcissa baru akan belajar _apparation_ setelah Natal. Jadi dia belum tahu apa yang bisa atau tidak bisa dilakukan saat ber-apparate.

Seseorang dengan jubah hitam yang familiar muncul begitu saja di ujung jalan saat Narcissa sedang memikirkan tentang apparate. Dan Narcissa setengah yakin itu Lucius. Tapi bukannya berjalan mencari rumah nomor dua belas. Orang yang sepertinya Lucius itu terpaku menatap apartemen dan flat-flat kecil yang bertebaran di seberang jalan. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang melewatinya di jalan.

Narcissa menjadi penasaran dengan keadaan ini. Memastikan tongkat masih ada di saku jubah, dia akhirnya berhati-hati turun dari undakkan dan berjalan ke trotoar.

Batas sihir telah terlewati dan Narcissa bisa mendengar bunyi bising mobil yang lewat, potongan celoteh orang-orang, nyanyian dari radio, bahkan nyanyian dari orang-orang mabuk. Salju di kakinya mencair karena begitu banyak orang yang lalu lalang.

Berada begitu dekat dengan muggle yang sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka, dengan Lucius yang berada di ujung jalan, anehnya, tidak terasa asing sekalipun. Tidak ada yang memandang Lucius dan Narcissa dua kali.

Setelah dekat, Narcissa menyadari Lucius telah berbalik dan memandangi dengan seringai meremehkannya yang biasa, pub di ujung jalan tersebut. Dia sekaligus tampak tertarik. Pub itu masih ramai di malam natal seperti ini kerena beberapa wanita muda keluar dari dalam, tampak kelewat senang, dan semua menatap Lucius dengan tatapan menggoda. Membuat Narcissa mempercepat langkah.

"Kami tidak tinggal di situ, kau tahu?" seru Narcissa sebal.

Lucius menoleh dan mendapati Narcissa menuju kepadanya.

"Hei! Aku hanya melihat-lihat…"

Narcissa memutar matanya ketika Lucius mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo, kita masuk sebentar…"

Sekarang Lucius pasti sudah gila karena mau masuk ke tempat muggle.

"Sejak kapan kau punya uang muggle? Dan yang terpenting, mau dekat-dekat dengan mereka?" desis Narcissa.

"Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu, ayolah…"

Narcissa tidak bisa membantah karena Lucius sekarang merangkulnya lagi dan mereka memasuki pub itu.

Ada yang meminta jubah Lucius ketika mereka masuk dan Lucius terpaksa membukanya. Untunglah dia memakai kemeja hitam biasa dibaliknya sehingga tampak seperti muggle lainnya. Narcissa melihat tongkat sihir Lucius terselip di balik lengan kemeja panjangnya. Seolah siap bertempur tanpa harus disadari muggle.

Seorang muggle laki-laki yang kekar dengan tidak sopan memandangi kaki Narcissa. Narcissa terpaksa mengikuti Lucius ke meja konter.

Seorang wanita dengan riasan tebal dan kaus lengan panjang ketat menghampiri mereka. Belahan dadanya begitu rendah sehingga Narcissa jadi jengah sendiri.

"Aku harus pastikan kalian sudah cukup umur untuk memesan. Ada ID?"

Narcissa tidak mengerti apa yang dia minta. Tapi Lucius melambaikan tangan pemegang tongkatnya sambil berbicara.

"Oh, ini dia! Sekarang bisakah kau memberikan minuman racikan terbaikmu di sini? Dan minuman yang tanpa alkohol untuk dia?"

Lucius menunjuk Narcissa yang pastilah hanya akan terlihat seperti adiknya. Wanita itu tersenyum dengan cengiran kosong, lalu berbalik dan mengambil gelas.

Lucius memperhatikan lekat-lekat bagian belakang tubuh si wanita itu, kemudian mengedip kepada Narcissa yang terpaku.

Lupakan cara Lucius menatap wanita itu tadi, sekarang Narcissa cemas dia akan segera ditangkap oleh orang-orang Kementerian. Karena melakukan, yang pastinya sihir, kepada muggle itu.

Wanita tadi kembali dengan gelas kecil yang kelihatan seperti es teh untuk Lucius dan lemon dingin untuk Narcissa. Dia menyebutkan harga yang harus mereka bayar.

"Ambil kembaliannya, sayang…" kata Lucius sambil melambaikan tangannya lagi.

Jelas dia tidak mengeluarkan uang. Tapi si wanita tampak mengambil sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan dari meja, lalu tersenyum berterimakasih kepada Lucius.

Seketika Narcissa mencengkram tangan Lucius sambil berdesis.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan _Imperius_ pada muggle di dekat rumah Paman dan Bibiku!"

"Mereka tidak datang untuk menangkapku, kan?" Lucius berbisik mendekati Narcissa.

Narcissa tidak tahu dan sedang tidak mau tahu apa yang Lucius coba lakukan. Tapi kata-kata Sirius terngiang lagi di telinganya. Apakah Lucius sengaja datang kemari hanya untuk kembali mengacau? Tugas Pelahap Maut lagi?

Jadi Narcissa langsung pergi keluar dari pub, membuka paksa pintunya dengan pergelangan tangannya. Juga merasa kesal dengan para lelaki yang memandangnya tak habis-habis sekarang. Dan juga Lucius yang bertingkah menggoda. Padahal mereka semua muggle.

Suara langkah berat dibelakangnya meyakinkan Narcissa bahwa Lucius akhirnya menyusul.

Setelah sampai di undakan rumah, Narcissa baru berbalik untuk melihat Lucius.

Lucius telah memakai jubahnya kembali, walaupun sekarang tidak terkancing. Narcissa masih ingin membentak-bentaknya sebelum masuk rumah, tapi tiba-tiba saja niatnya urung.

Dilatarbelakangi sinar lampu natal yang temaram di pagar taman, Narcissa merasa darahnya berdesir lagi saat melihat Lucius. Sesuatu yang dirindukannya, yang sudah lama tidak pernah dirasakannya.

Narcissa buru-buru berbalik lagi dan membuka pintu untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas kembali.

.

.

.

Seluruh keluarga menyambut Lucius seakan dia pangeran. Dan, untunglah, Lucius kembali seperti sedia kala. Ramah dan penuh hormat, layaknya dia yang biasa.

Kutukan Imperius dan bagaimana caranya agar tidak ketahuan Kementerian, terhapus dari pikiran Narcissa sekarang.

Tongkat sihirnya tidak diselipkan lagi di lengan jubahnya. Lucius telah mengklamufase tanda kegelapannya dengan baik, sehingga saat menggulung lengan kemejanya pun, dia terlihat normal. Berulang kali Lucius menggenggam tangan Narcissa untuk pamer di hadapan kedua orang tua dan paman-bibinya.

Narcissa masih mengutuki ketiga temannya karena, walaupun sudah berpegangan tangan jutaan kali, saat ini kekontrasan tangan besar Lucius dengan jari-jari Narcissa yang mungil tanpa cacat itu membuat hatinya berdebar.

"Wah! Tidak terasa sudah larut!" seru Paman Orion.

"Kau mau ikut kami main kartu dulu, Lucius?" tanya ayah Narcissa. "Atau mau istirahat duluan?"

"Langsung tidur saya rasa…" kata Lucius bersiap bangkit. "Siapa yang mau ketinggalan sarapan pagi Natal yang lezat buatan Bibi Druella dan Bibi Walburga?"

Narcissa hampir mendengus karena tahu Kreacher-lah yang akan melembur untuk menyiapkan hidangan Natal. Tapi ibu dan bibinya terkikik senang.

"Cissy, antar Lucius ke kamar tamunya, ya? Kopernya yang tadi datang duluan sudah ada di sana…" kata ibunya.

Narcissa tidak bisa menolak. Dia segera memimpin jalan ke atas, menuju kamar tamu.

Salju sudah turun dan berkumpul di kisi-kisi jendela kamar tamu. Narcissa menghampiri untuk memandangi dan menghirup aromanya yang dingin.

Tangan Lucius yang tadi selalu diperhatikannya kini sudah melingkari bahu dan pinggangnya, menariknya menjauhi jendela.

"Kau bisa beku nanti…"

Hembusan nafas Lucius pada telinga Narcissa membuat seluruh bulu kuduknya meremang yang sama sekali bukan karena takut atau kedinginan.

Ini bukanlah yang pertama karena Lucius juga sudah memeluk dan menciumnya jutaan kali. Narcissa kembali menyalahkan ketiga temannya.

Narcissa melepaskan diri, yang amat sulit karena Lucius kini sudah menciumi bahunya. Dia memaksakan diri tertawa seolah hal ini sudah biasa.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur kalau tidak mau ketinggalan masakan Ibu dan Bibiku…"

Narcissa berusaha meraih gagang pintu, yang ternyata tertutup. Tetapi Lucius menarik tangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar… Kau pikir aku menolak tawaran main kartu untuk tidur? Aku tadi mencuri sesuatu yang bagus…"

Lucius mengaduk-aduk saku dalam jubahnya. Sebotol minuman yang seperti es teh tadi muncul di tangannya.

"Kukira namanya _Scotch_ dan _Bourbon_…"

"Oke…"

"Buatan muggle… Ini akan jadi dosa kita yang paling _manis_…"

Narcissa tertawa sekarang, tapi Lucius tidak.

"Ayolah, kau boleh minum di bawah pengawasan orang tua…"

"Orang tuaku di bawah Lucius!"

"Atau orang dewasa. Aku sudah tujuh belas?"

Lucius duduk bersila di tempat tidur lalu menyihir dua buah gelas kecil yang persis seperti di pub tadi. Lalu menuang isi botol.

"Ini natal, Cissy!"

"Kau ingat terakhir kalinya kita mabuk bersama?"

Lucius pura-pura mengernyit bingung, "Samar-samar… Dan, itu tidak buruk…"

Dia nyengir jahil yang membuat Narcissa tak kuasa menahan senyum. Wajah Lucius tampak memuja dan menderita di saat yang bersamaan. Sehingga Narcissa akhirnya ikut duduk di tempat tidur. Lucius yang biasa dan normal. Narcissa akan melakukan apa saja untuk sebuah hubungan yang seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kalau diselingi permainan? Satu teguk untuk satu kejujuran?" tawar Lucius.

Narcissa tiba-tiba menyadari itu permainan yang akan membuat mereka mabuk berat.

"Aku duluan," Lucius mengumumkan. "Aku harus mengakui cewek-cewek muggle tidak semuanya jelek. Mereka tidak bersembunyi di balik jubah…"

Narcissa memutar mata dengan kesal ketika Lucius menegak gelas pertamanya sambil tersenyum jahil penuh kemenangan.

"Dan aku harus mengakui bahwa cowok-cowok Hufflepuff keren. Walaupun mereka ada di asrama yang payah. Finnick sangat tampan. Aku suka melihat rambutnya yang terbang ditiup angin saat Quidditch…"

Lucius menghentikannya dengan mencekoki Narcissa, sehingga dia minum sambil tertawa. Cairan yang manis-pahit, walaupun dingin menyegarkan, memenuhi mulutnya. Segera saja Narcissa terbatuk-batuk.

"Aku akan membuat para darah-lumpur tersingkir dari dunia ini. Lalu kaum muggle yang memaksa kita bersembunyi…"

"Itu cita-cita! Bukan pengakuan!" seru Narcissa saat Lucius menegak gelasnya kembali. "Tapi baiklah… Aku akan menamakan anakku berdasarkan nama rasi bintang. Tidak ada pengecualian!"

Narcissa menegak gelas keduanya dan seketika itu langsung pusing. Lucius kelihatannya tampak berpikir.

"Tidak masalah buatku…" katanya akhirnya. "Aku berniat memanjangkan rambut saat lulus nanti…"

"Asal kau tidak menghabiskan pencuci rambutku… Aku pikir kita sedang bicara kejujuran dan bukannya cita-cita?" protes Narcissa lagi.

Lucius menyeka mulutnya, saat Narcissa memulai lagi.

"Aku pikir Alice Spages menyenangkan untuk diajak berteman…"

Narcissa menegak banyak-banyak minumannya, sampai hampir menumpahi seprai. Dia mulai menyukai rasanya.

"Aku akan memastikan dia pergi jauh-jauh darimu… Giliranku… Orang yang menjebak kita malam Halloween itu sejujurnya membuatku gila. Aku belum tahu siapa atau bagaimana…"

Dia menegak pelan minumannya, seolah agak malu.

"Hmm… Aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Giliranku…"

Narcissa berpikir-pikir, "Oh, tadi aku sudah jujur, deh! Aku tadi bilang 'tidak mau memikirkannya'…"

Dia minum segelas lagi, walau bicaranya sudah terasa kacau serta kepalanya terasa berat sekarang.

"Aku sedang memperdalam Kutukan Imperius…"

Ada keheningan menyusul. Bahkan tidak ada suara saat Lucius menyedot minumannya.

"Sejujurnya, aku lega karena bukan Kutukan Avada Kedavra…" kata Narcissa akhirnya.

Narcissa memandang gelasnya yang penuh, lalu langsung menegaknya tanpa ragu. Setelahnya, dia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bantal bulu angsa yang disediakan untuk Lucius. Merasakan sensasi melayang ketika kain sutra yang lembut dan dingin itu mengelus pipinya. Perasaan yang sama menjalari kakinya.

Narcissa tahu betul jubah pendeknya sekarang menampilkan kaki telanjangnya kepada Lucius karena dia mengikuti pandangannya.

Lucius menegak gelasnya sebelum berkata apa-apa. Lalu menatap Narcissa.

"Kaki yang… indah. Aku harus menyingkirkan anak-anak cowok itu dari sekarang…"

Satu tegakkan lagi, Lucius lalu ikut berbaring di sebelah Narcissa. Satu tangan menopang kepalanya. Dia menatap Narcissa yang kini setengah wajahnya tenggelam di bantal empuk. Mereka bertatapan.

"Bagaimana?"

Narcissa sadar suaranya kini tak lebih dari gumaman.

"Bagaimana apa?"

"Kau menyingkirkan cowok-cowok itu? Dengan mengibaskan rambut panjangmu nanti?"

Baik Narcissa maupun Lucius terkikik sekarang.

Mereka tidak minum lagi. Lucius menangkap tangan kiri Narcissa yang berhiaskan cincinnya. Lalu menekankannya di mulutnya. Narcissa hanya bisa melihat mata abu-abu Lucius sekarang.

Narcissa tidak tahu apakah dia telah mabuk ataukah otaknya kini berputar sendiri. Tapi dia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak pernah diungkapkannya kepada siapapun, bahkan kepada Lucius sendiri. Setidaknya tepat di hadapan orang yang berhak…

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Lucius tidak melepaskan tangan Narcissa, hanya topangan tangannya yang lain. Sementara kini jari-jari mereka saling bertaut. Suara Lucius terdengar sangat rendah saat dia mendekat.

"Aku tahu…"

Lucius mencium Narcissa lembut… dan lama… Narcissa sekarang bahkan tidak yakin apakah dia mau berhenti. Tautan tangan mereka berdesakkan pelan tanpa ada yang mau melepas.

Hujan salju yang turun kini tidak terlihat lagi di mata Narcissa…

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**Disclaimer: Song lyric is from Christina Perri – A Thousand Years**

* * *

><p><strong>The Black Queen<strong>** 2**

**Chapter 8**

**The Girl and Exploding Cage**

* * *

><p>Narcissa terbangun dengan bunyi <em>dar<em> keras yang familiar. Seseorang telah menarik paksa selimutnya. Narcissa mengeluh keras ketika pancaran sinar matahari menusuk mata sekaligus kepalanya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Ibu!" gerutunya.

"Tapi Miss Cissy harus bangun dan turun ke bawah! Sarapan pagi sudah dingin! Dan semua menunggu Miss Cissy!"

Suara yang mirip katak berkuak itulah yang akhirnya membuat Narcissa bangkit dengan susah payah. Itu, dan kenyataan bahwa jubahnya setengah terbuka dalam pandangan mata mengantuknya.

Mulutnya terasa pahit dan asam ketika dia bertanya, "Di mana aku? Kenapa jubahku berantakkan?"

Kreacher tidak menjawab, tetapi Narcissa mengabaikannya. Rasanya seperti ada orang yang memakaikan _headband_ kekecilan. Narcissa merasa sebentar lagi dia akan muntah. Kakinya berusaha mencapai lantai tempat tidur ketika lengan jubahnya jatuh menelusuri lengan, membuat punggungnya terselomot angin dingin.

"Oke, _di mana_ aku? Dan kenapa jubahku berantakkan?" tuntut Narcissa sekuat tenaga menahan muntah.

"Maaf, Miss! Atas kekurangajaran Kreacher!" Kreacher akhirnya berkuak tanpa memandang Narcissa. "Miss tidur di kamar tamu… Ini kamar Mister Lucius…"

Salju di luar seolah menyerap habis darah Narcissa. Sebelum dia sempat memblokir ruangan agar apa yang dikatakan Kreacher masuk akal, pintu kamar sudah menjeblak.

Narcissa otomatis melindungi bahunya yang terbuka dengan kedua tangan ketika ibunya muncul.

"Cissy! Kenapa lama sekali?" tanyanya gusar. "Semua sudah di bawah! Bahkan Lucius juga…"

"Ibu, ini tidak seperti dugaanmu!"

Kata-kata itu keluar bahkan tanpa Narcissa tahu mengapa. Tetapi air mata menggenangi matanya.

"Apanya?" tanya ibunya heran. "Cepat pakai jubahmu saja. Kaldunya sudah hampir dingin! Jangan biarkan Ayah dan Pamanmu menunggu… Dan lakukan sesuatu pada rambutmu!"

Narcissa segera pergi ke kamar mandi tamu, terlalu bingung untuk melakukan apapun. Peralatan mandi milik Lucius berserakkan. Narcissa terpaku. Apakah Lucius ada di sini saat Narcissa tertidur di tempat tidurnya?

Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan apapun, Narcissa mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi lalu mengikat rambutnya asal-asalan. Dia menyambar jubah rumah yang disodorkan Kreacher yang sudah ada di kakinya lagi. Lalu bergegas ke bawah dengan seribu harapan agar bisa mengingat segalanya yang terjadi sebelum ini.

Suasana di ruang makan meriah sekali. Masih dengan salju, kue, dan lampu Natal. Narcissa merasa semakin salah tempat ketika mereka mulai bernyanyi-nyanyi.

"Nah, nah… Ini dia Tuan Puteri sudah bangun!" seru ayahnya, wajahnya merah padam terselomot dinginnya pagi.

"Ingat, Lucius!" kata Paman Orion pura-pura mengancam. "Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu dan Narcissa bergadang sampai pagi!"

Semua orang di meja tertawa.

Perasaan aneh menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Narcissa saat dia melihat Lucius, yang sama sekali tidak memandang Narcissa. Dia merasa tidak nyaman bahkan di balik jubah rumahnya yang terbuat dari wol hangat sekalipun. Seolah ada yang salah dengan semua ini…

"Cissy…" suara Regulus di sebelahnya bagai bermil-mil jauhnya. "Ini kaldumu… Kau kenapa?"

Narcissa mendapati Regulus menyodorkan panci kaldu. Narcissa mengerjapkan mata, tetapi Regulus hanya tertawa kecil.

"Yah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi kau tahu? Salah satu kerugian tumbuh dalam keluarga ningrat macam begini adalah, kau dewasa lebih cepat… Juga Evan Rosier selalu cerita…" Regulus berbisik, "Untuk yang pertama kali, hal itu bisa jadi sangat traumatis…"

Narcissa menatap tidak percaya pada Regulus yang kembali makan dengan santai. Suara Lucius membuat Narcissa tidak jadi menanyakan apa maksud perkataan Regulus tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan? Saya akan senang sekali melihat… ah… muggle-muggle menyedihkan yang mengotori jalan rumahmu, Paman Orion. Sebagai bentuk dari kasih sayang Natal…"

Semua dikatakan dengan ejekkan yang betul-betul kentara sehingga semua orang, kecuali Narcissa, tertawa lagi.

"Untuk seorang Malfoy kau selalu punya ide yang menarik!" ayahnya tertawa heboh.

"Katakan, apa yang ada di pikiranmu?" tanya Paman Orion.

"Oh, pub di sebelah sangat menarik untuk dikunjungi. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana untuk menemani jiwa-jiwa kesepian menyedihkan yang tidak punya keluarga untuk makan bersama?" ajak Lucius.

Narcissa bahkan tidak bisa melihat dimana menariknya itu walaupun jiwa-raganya masih mengawang-awang.

"Hati-hati, Lucius…" kata ibu Narcissa. "Kementerian bisa saja…"

"Kementerian bodoh itu selalu berebutan cuti saat liburan seperti ini! Makan gaji buta saja! Aku yakin tidak ada satu pun dari mereka berjaga! Sungguh kemunduran yang menyedihkan!" gerung Paman Orion.

Ibunya tampak akan membantah tapi ayahnya terburu-buru menengahi.

"Kami hanya akan jalan-jalan saja, kok! Lagipula aku mulai bosan terkurung terus di sini, Dru! Baiklah, Lucius, di bawah pengawasanku, berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh…"

Dia mengedip penuh arti kepada Lucius, yang terlewatkan oleh ibunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" ibunya akhirnya mengalah. " Tapi Cissy harus mandi dulu dan mengirim kartu ucapan terima kasih untuk semua kado-kadonya, betul kan, Cissy?"

"Kau bisa menyusul, Cissy… setelah… yah, kau tahu…" kata Bibi Walburga menimpali.

Tetapi Narcissa tidak tahu, dan itulah yang membuatnya takut.

"Aku… Baiklah…"

Akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa Narcissa katakan sampai sarapan selesai.

Ketika akhirnya semua bubar, Narcissa sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir apapun selain mengejar Lucius ke atas, sampai di depan kamarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam? Kenapa aku bisa ada di tempat tidurmu?"

Narcissa mencengkram erat tangan Lucius seolah dia bisa kabur kapan saja.

Wajah Lucius mengeras, "Kau sendiri yang naik ke atas, kau tidak ingat? Mungkin Kreacher bisa membantu meracikkan ramuan penghilang mabuk yang sangat tidak kusarankan…"

"Kenapa?"

Sekarang Narcissa merasa hidungnya sakit sekali, pertanda tangisnya akan pecah beberapa saat lagi. Ketika Lucius tidak menjawab, Narcissa mulai histeris.

"_Kenapa?_ Kau tahu! Aku tahu kau tahu!"

Sekarang air matanya tumpah. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun, tapi tahu sesuatu pasti terjadi. Hanya satu hal yang mungkin terjadi saat seorang perempuan dan laki-laki ada dalam satu kamar dan mereka mabuk. Tertidur tampaknya adalah sesuatu hal yang terlalu sederhana…

Lucius kini mencengkram kedua lengan Narcissa kuat-kuat.

"Aku minta maaf! Oke!" gertaknya. "Dan berhenti menangis! Kau milikku, aku milikmu! Jadi apa yang harus kita ributkan lagi?"

Setelah bisa mengatasi sedu sedannya yang terdengar memilukan, bahkan di telinga Narcissa sendiri, Narcissa dengan susah payah membuka mulut.

"A-a-aku bahkan tidak ingat a-a-apapun!"

Lucius mendesah sambil memejamkan mata. Dia menarik Narcissa dan memeluknya, menggunakan kepala Narcissa sebagai sandaran dagunya.

"Lucius!"

Suara ayah Narcissa dari bawah tangga memisahkan mereka.

"Kami menunggumu di pintu!"

"Saya datang sebentar lagi!" teriak Lucius.

Narcissa masih berdiri terpaku ketika Lucius dengan terburu-buru memakai jubah bepergiannya.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut, oke?" pinta Lucius. "Beristirahatlah… dan… jangan pikirkan apapun…"

Lucius sudah akan menuruni tangga ketika dia menoleh lagi.

"Ini mungkin tidak adil bagimu. Kau perempuan, jadi…"

Lucius berhenti, tampak kesulitan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Cukup ingatlah, kau milikku menurut pertunangan kita… dan… apapun yang terjadi tadi malam…"

.

.

.

Narcissa berada di bawah pancuran ketika akhirnya dia pergi mandi. Mungkin sudah hampir beberapa menit saat air sedingin es menjatuhi seluruh tubuhnya bagai hujan yang menusuk tulang.

Dia bahkan merasa kesulitan menatap tubuhnya sendiri…

_Mereka berdua tertawa, tanpa beban, tanpa rasa takut, diterangi temaram lampu Natal murahan yang menembus jendela kamar mereka, dari pagar taman di luar…_

Narcissa menyapu rambutnya yang basah, sekarang rintik air membasahi wajahnya.

_Kedua tangan mereka bertautan sehingga Narcissa hanya bisa melihat wajah Lucius…_

"_Aku mencintaimu…"_

"_Aku tahu…"_

Air mata yang panas jatuh kontras dengan air dingin.

Narcissa menangis lagi, kini dalam diam dan perih.

Bahkan keluarganya, ayah dan ibunya, berpura-pura atau mereka bahkan tidak menyadari? Narcissa berpikir mereka akan lebih protektif terhadap anak bungsu mereka. Tetapi tidak.

Tidak seorang pun ada di samping Narcissa saat ini. Tidak seorang pun…

Tangisnya meledak. Campuran rasa takut, bingung, dan bersalah menghambur keluar. Dan dia hanya bersyukur curahan air pancuran mengalahkan suaranya.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah tinggi ketika Narcissa mulai menulis suratnya. Dia mengulang semua yang ditulisnya dalam pikiran, agar memori kejadian tadi malam tidak akan pernah kembali padanya.

Sejauh ini, usahanya berhasil.

"_Untuk Mr dan Mrs Winson, terima kasih atas kotak riasnya. Sangat indah sekali… Salam untuk seluruh keluarga. Narcissa Black."_

"_Untuk Profesor Slughorn, boneka beruangnya sungguh sangat besar sekali… Sekarang saya bisa tertidur dengan tenang… Terima kasih. Salam hangat, Narcissa."_

"_Untuk Mrs Polanski, jambangan bunganya akan mengalahkan indahnya bunga manapun yang bisa saya dapatkan. Terima kasih banyak, Narcissa."_

Tenggorokannya tercekat ketika dia membuka hadiah Natal dari teman-temannya. Genevive menghadiahinya sekelompok miniatur paduan suara dari kayu. Mereka berputar, menari kaku, dan menyanyi serempak.

Narcissa tersenyum melihat hadiah itu. Genevive selalu tahu kalau perasaan Narcissa sedang galau.

Tetapi hadiah dari Yvonne dan Eva membuat Narcissa melemparnya jauh-jauh dan meninggalkan kamar, tanpa membuka hadiah lainnya. Mereka menghadiahinya gaun malam yang teramat bagus dan mahal sebagai godaan sehingga Narcissa merasa kalut lagi.

"Cissy…" kata ibunya saat melihat Narcissa diam di dapur. "Makan siang belum mulai, mereka bahkan belum kembali dari jalan-jalan… Dan apa yang kau kenakan, Nak?"

Narcissa tidak menjawab. Dia memakai rok dan stoking, lalu sweater hitam biasa sebagai pakaian Natal, merasa nyaman menonton Kreacher mengolesi kalkun panggang satu persatu. Pemandangan itu mengosongkan pikirannya.

Lucius datang dengan ayah Narcissa dan pamannya. Regulus kesulitan membukakan jubah-jubah mereka yang tampaknya sudah setengah mabuk. Tawa terdengar memenuhi aula bawah dan Bibi Walburga harus susah payah mengingatkan mereka untuk ke ruang makan.

Lucius duduk dengan gegabah di samping Narcissa, memeluk bahunya dalam keadaan senang karena mabuk. Narcissa secepat kilat menghindarinya, agak kasar sehingga Lucius pun tampak kaget. Untunglah saat itu keluarganya sedang sibuk masing-masing.

Makan siang berlangsung meriah, semeriah yang bisa dihadirkan keluarga bangsawan yang biasa kaku. Tetapi mereka telah leleh dalam wiski dan _wine _terbaik sehingga suasana menjadi santai.

Narcissa sama sekali tidak bisa santai. Terutama saat ibunya menanyakan hadiah apa yang diberikan oleh Lucius kepadanya. Narcissa sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya karena dia telah meninggalkan kamarnya sebelum sempat membuka hadiah Lucius.

"Tidak apa-apa… Maaf, saya lupa menyimpannya di bawah pohon Natal Cissy kemarin…"

Lucius menyelamatkan Narcissa lalu berdehem sambil melambaikan tongkat.

Bungkusan melayang di depan Narcissa seketika itu juga.

"Tidak ada yang lebih indah dibandingkan cincin Edelweiss…" desah Bibi Walburga. "Aku jadi penasaran apa yang kau berikan pada Cissy kami tahun ini, Lucius…"

Narcissa beranggapan kalau Lucius mengatakan bahwa dia telah menodai Narcissa, hal itu akan cukup membuat suasana Natal hancur sampai seratus tahun mendatang. Tetapi Lucius hanya tersenyum santai.

"Bukan sesuatu yang bagus, sebenarnya…"

Ibunya mendorongnya, "Ayo buka, Cissy!"

Narcissa dengan gugup membuka bungkusan. Pikirannya masih sejuta kilometer jauhnya.

Tidak ada perhiasan, tidak ada jubah pesta, atau apapun yang biasanya Lucius belikan untuknya.

Alih-alih itu semua, hanya ada botol selai bening sederhana berisi air yang biru berkilauan. Di dalamnya berenang bunga-air yang tidak dikenali Narcissa, tampak indah sekaligus tidak berdaya di dalam botol.

Semua orang di meja terdiam.

"Bukalah…" kata Lucius.

Narcissa membuka tutup botol itu.

Tidak ada yang terjadi selama sesaat.

Lalu suara termerdu seolah datang dari dasar lautan.

Bunga itu _bernyanyi_…

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Meja tetap sunyi saat bunga-air itu berhenti bernyanyi. Bunyi ingus yang ditarik datang dari seberang meja, ibu Narcissa menangis terharu melihat hadiah Lucius. Di sisinya, mata Bibi Walburga memerah. Narcissa sulit menebak apakah dia terharu juga atau mengira hadiah Lucius kurang mahal.

Narcissa menutup botol dengan canggung. Tapi air matanya berjatuhan lagi tanpa tertahankan. Ini semua akan sempurna kalau saja dia tidak perlu melewatkan malam tadi…

"Indah sekali, Lucius, sungguh indah sekali!" seru ayahnya.

Narcissa tidak bisa mendengar apapun karena terlalu sibuk mengelap matanya, yang pasti diasumsikan sebagai tangis bahagia. Mereka setengahnya benar…

Lucius menciumnya tepat dihadapan keluarganya, yang mungkin akan menjadi hadiah Natal Narcissa yang paling mengesankan.

Sekali lagi, kalau saja dia bisa melewatkan malam tadi…

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berikutnya dilalui Narcissa dengan renungan jangka panjang yang membosankan. Lucius belum pulang ke Malfoy Manor karena Abraxas belum kembali juga. Jadi dia di Grimmauld Place bagaikan anak kedua, menemani ayah, paman, dan Regulus berjalan-jalan setiap hari.

Narcissa menyimpan keanehan itu bagi dirinya sendiri. Terkadang bahkan tidak peduli karena terlalu sibuk menangis. Kesibukan keluarganya berlalu di mata Narcissa secepat hujan salju yang perlahan berhenti saat Natal usai.

"Jangan keluar malam. Ibu dengar suasana jalan agak mengkhawatirkan… Banyak muggle mabuk dimana-mana…"

Ibunya sekarang sering memperingatkan Narcissa seolah dia selalu keluar malam dan bergaul dengan muggle.

"Teman-teman Lucius akan datang besok, omong-omong… Kau tidak mengundang temanmu juga?"

"A-apa?" tanya Narcissa kaget. "Teman Lucius?"

Ibunya tersenyum, "Hanya beberapa teman dekat yang kita kenal juga… Evan dan yang lainnya… Kasihan kalau mereka sendiri di Malfoy Manor…"

Pernyataan itu bahkan tidak masuk akal bagi Narcissa. Malfoy Manor punya peri-rumah yang akan memenuhi kebutuhan mereka. Lucius dan teman-temannya akan lebih bebas tanpa pengawasan orang tua. Mengapa mereka lebih memilih bertamu di sini?

Jawabannya jelas. Mereka ingin lebih dekat dengan pemukiman muggle, dengan tujuan yang sama sekali bukan untuk bergaul dengan mereka.

Narcissa ingin segera berbicara dengan Lucius, walaupun keadaan mereka saat ini sedang dingin lagi.

Tapi dia dan ayahnya belum datang dari acara rutin mereka, berjalan-jalan. Narcissa segera berlari keatas, dan membuka jendela lebar-lebar.

Taman di hadapannya memang sudah buruk tak terawat. Tapi kali ini bahkan lebih parah. Ada banyak gelandangan tidur di sana, juga memenuhi trotoar di sisinya. Narcissa merasa ajaib sekali mereka belum mati beku. Botol-botol kosong minuman keras berhamburan. Membuat banyak orang tersandung. Di sisi lain, suara tawa wanita-wanita genit membuat Narcissa merinding.

Akhirnya dia melihat Lucius. Sedang berbicara kepada seorang muggle yang tampaknya ketua preman karena memakai sepatu dengan paku-paku. Ayahnya termanut-manut disebelahnya.

Narcissa menghambur ke bawah saat bel berbunyi menandakan kepulangan mereka.

"Hai, Cissy! Kreacher membuat kue enak untuk minum teh kupikir? Ah, kurasa tadi ada surat untuk Cissy ya, Lucius? Kau tadi mengambilnya?" tanya ayahnya.

"Tenang saja, Cy… Bagaimana kalau kau mengecek dapur? Kami segera menyusul…"

Narcissa menatap punggung ayahnya yang menjauh lalu menyembur kepada Lucius.

"_Cy?_ Oh, betapa hebatnya cara seorang Malfoy mengambil hati seseorang…" desis Narcissa.

Lucius mengernyit, "Dia akan menjadi ayahku juga, Cissy. Apa yang salah?"

"Surat apa yang dia maksud?" tanya Narcissa tidak sabar.

"Surat dari teman darah-lumpurmu… Jangan khawatir, sudah kubuang…"

Narcissa nyaris meledak mendengar ini. "Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan? Kau sama sekali tidak punya hak…"

"Tentu aku punya, Cissy. Aku akan melarangmu bergaul dengan jembel macam begitu. Dan lebih cepat lebih baik…"

"Ini datang dari seseorang yang sedang mengenali muggle setiap hari!"

"Itu beda…"

"Ya! Dan teman-temanmu akan datang besok. Untuk latihan Kutukan Imperius kukira? Aku tidak yakin Kementerian akan terlalu malas untuk menyadari ada puluhan kutukan terlarang dalam satu kompleks… Kau membuat keluarga kami dalam bahaya!"

Lucius sama sekali tidak membantah.

"Keluargamu tahu dan mereka mendukung…" kata Lucius santai. "Dan waktumu juga telah datang untuk mendukung kami, Cissy…"

"Mereka tidak sebodoh itu… Jangan remehkan keluargaku!"

Narcissa nyaris berlari untuk menyampaikan hal ini kepada keluarganya. Tetapi Lucius berhasil menangkapnya duluan.

"_Aku _yang akan menjadi keluargamu sebentar lagi. Kau ingat, bukan?" desis Lucius. "Atau kau ingin lepas dariku saat ini? Semua sudah terlambat, Cissy…"

Hening panjang mengitari aula. Narcissa berusaha keras untuk menahan jatuhnya air mata.

"Apapun yang kau tahu. Ketahuilah dan lihatlah. Hanya lihatlah! Aku tidak akan menempatkanmu dan keluargamu dalam bahaya. Itu yang pernah kujanjikan…"

Lucius melepasnya dengan kasar tetapi lalu merangkul Narcissa dengan kelembutan yang nyaris memuakkan. Narcissa tidak punya pilihan lain, seperti juga keinginannya mendapatkan surat dari Alice atau menghentikan rencana gila Lucius. Semua pilihannya telah diambil…

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya datang sama buruk tanpa ataupun dengan kedatangan Evan Rosier, Crabbe dan Goyle, Rabastan Lestrange, Macnair dan Avery.

Ibu dan bibinya kerepotan karena mereka ternyata memutuskan menginap di Grimmauld Place. Narcissa heran tempat itu belum juga meledak, karena ruang makan sekarang sudah mirip sekali tempat penampungan.

Kedua orang tuanya dan paman-bibinya seolah kedatangan banyak tamu. Tetapi Regulus senang karena dia punya kesempatan pamer rumahnya.

Narcissa sama sekali tidak senang.

Dia biasanya duduk dipojokkan saat makan dan menolak memainkan permainan apapun sebelum tidur.

"Tidak ada sambutan hangat untuk teman-teman Lucius-mu, Miss Cissy?" tanya Evan Rosier suatu saat.

Narcissa yakin dia mendengar godaan pada nada suara Evan.

"Bersikap sopanlah pada tuan rumahmu, Rosier!" gertak Lucius.

"Sayang sekali kau belum tujuh belas, Narcissa. Kalau iya, tentu kau bisa bergabung dengan kami dalam rencana ini… Kau cukup… bersemangat…" kata Evan, menolak menutup mulut.

"Aku hanya mendampingi Lucius saat ini, Evan… Dan mendukung kalian semua…" kata-kata itu keluar datar dari mulut Narcissa.

Tadinya dia berharap Lucius mendengar juga sindiran dalam perkataan Narcissa. Tapi Lucius tersenyum senang dan mencium Narcissa lagi.

"Itu baru calon istriku!"

Dan Narcissa terdiam lagi tanpa bisa melawan…

.

.

.

Beberapa hari sebelum liburan musim dinginnya berlalu, Narcissa berencana untuk membalas dendam atas rencana Tahun Barunya yang kacau. Tidak berani keluar setelah malam datang, Narcissa membuka jendelanya lebar-lebar dan duduk di kisi-kisi tangga darurat.

Pemilihan tempat yang amat sangat tidak elegan. Tetapi Narcissa tidak mengeluh duduk di sana dan membuat beberapa burung merpati kabur. Dia merasakan bagaimana menjadi burung baru-baru ini, hanya saja dia ada di dalam sangkar.

Narcissa memejamkan mata dan memeluk lututnya, berusaha menghirup udara malam yang dingin agar sampai ke otaknya.

Dia ingin bicara, dia ingin berbagi… Tapi saat ini orang tuanya bukan pilihan… Mereka sudah lebih sayang kepada Lucius. Teman-temannya akan sulit mengerti. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya Alice… Dan Lucius sudah memastikan dia tidak akan bisa berhubungan dengan Alice lagi.

Suara muggle-muggle yang masih berkeliaran mengganggu lamunan Narcissa. Tetapi itu membuatnya menyadari kehadiran sesuatu. Tepat di bawahnya, keluar dari pintu Grimmauld.

Ada bayangan sesuatu yang tinggi. Narcissa kesulitan melihat siapa orang itu. Satu lagi keluar menyusul yang lain. Narcissa kini menyadari mengapa mereka terlihat aneh. Karena mereka memakai jubah panjang yang tertutup sampai kepala.

Jubah hitam Pelahap Maut… Lucius dan teman-temannya…

Narcissa tercenung sesaat memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Setengah dirinya ingin tetap melamun sendiri. Setengahnya lagi berkobar untuk mengetahui apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Narcissa memutuskan untuk mengambil jubah luarnya dan turun dengan tegang lewat tangga darurat sebelum sempat berpikir apakah tindakannya ini bijaksana.

"Aku akan membuntuti yang paling dekat saja… Sejauh mungkin… Seratus langkah dari belakang…" gumamnya tegang kepada diri sendiri ketika para Pelahap Maut itu berpencar.

Dia berhasil membuntuti beberapa orang yang paling dekat sampai ke gereja kumuh tempat berkumpul para gelandangan. Narcissa bersembunyi saat para Pelahap Maut menghampiri seorang muggle mabuk yang kotor. Bahkan karena terlalu mabuk, tidak sempat merasa heran dengan pakaian orang yang diajaknya bicara.

"Dia tidak mendengarkanmu…" kata salah satu Pelahap Maut, suaranya teredam topeng.

"Dia mengambil istrimu darimu…" kata seorang lagi.

"Tuhanmu telah meninggalkanmu…"

"Dan lebih buruk lagi, membahagiakan musuhmu…"

"Untuk apa kau hidup, Andy? Kami telah berusaha membantumu…"

"Ini… Minum lagi…"

Pelahap Maut lainnya menyodorkan botol minuman pada muggle tersebut.

Hening lama, kuping Narcissa sampai sakit karena berusaha mendengar lebih jelas. Tapi muggle itu tampaknya hanya minum dan tersedu.

"Ini… Akan membuatmu lebih baik…"

Salah seorang Pelahap Maut menyodorkan sesuatu pada muggle tersebut.

"Dia ada di dalam… Berpura-pura menjadi umat yang baik… Kau tahu, kau tahu bagaimana busuknya…"

"Aku tahu…" desah si muggle akhirnya angkat bicara.

Narcissa memperhatikan si muggle berjalan dengan gontai tapi membara ke gereja kotor itu. Ketiga Pelahap Maut menunggu. Narcissa menunggu.

Waktu terasa berjalan amat lama ketika dia mendengar sesuatu yang hampir saja menghentikan jantungnya.

Narcissa tahu suara senapan api muggle yang biasanya diceritakan kakek-kakeknya lewat pensieve saat mereka terlibat perang muggle dulu. Jadi dia amat kaget mendengar dua kali letusan keras bergema di sepanjang jalan. Lalu disusul suara teriakan dan letusan lain.

Muggle yang memenuhi jalanan kocar-kacir, sebagian mendekati gereja dengan penasaran. Narcissa hanya punya satu detik untuk sembunyi di balik tong sampah bau ketika Pelahap Maut berbalik lagi ke arahnya.

"Cepat! Ke tempat berikutnya! Malam masih panjang!" terdengar suara entah-siapa dalam topeng perak tersebut.

Kedua temannya menyusul sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Tunggu sampai pengeroyokkan di jalan utama. Itu baru tontonan!" teriak suara itu lagi.

Narcissa terpaku di balik tongnya. Kesulitan untuk bergerak. Tapi kenyataan bahwa gereja itu kini bertambah ribut alih-alih tenang, membuat Narcissa lari secepat mungkin menuju rumah.

Hanya keberuntunganlah yang membuat Narcissa kembali tanpa berpapasan dengan satu pun Pelahap Maut atau muggle yang rusuh. Tangannya seperti sudah menempel permanen pada tongkatnya.

Narcissa masuk lewat tangga darurat lagi, memasuki kamarnya dan mengawasi dengan tegang dari balik jendela.

Di suatu tempat di kejauhan, dia mendengar banyak wanita berteriak. Disusul suara-suara teriakan orang marah. Ketika semua orang meneriakkan _Serang! Serang!_, jerit marah, kesakitan, dan takut, bercampur jadi satu.

Suara sirine petugas keamanan muggle yang disebut Polisi meraung-raung merespon kejadian. Hanya saja alih-alih menyelesaikan masalah, suara decit mobil dan besi yang dihancurkan terdengar jelas, memblokir suara sirine. Semua terjadi begitu cepat dalam kegelapan. Narcissa menutup jendela dengan sekali sentak. Perlindungan sihir memblokir semua kegaduhan. Tetapi itu belum cukup. Narcissa lalu mengunci diri di kamar mandi.

Entah mengapa dia merasa dirinya paling aman berada di sana, dengan tongkat dalam genggaman dan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai palang pintu, Narcissa terduduk di lantai kamar mandi. Dia menutupi kupingnya dengan gemetar.

Dia berani bersumpah dia mendengar suara tawa puas beberapa orang yang menikmati semua ini…

.

.

.

"Cissy…"

Seseorang menjawil bahunya. Narcissa merasa bahkan itupun sudah cukup membuatnya kesakitan. Seluruh otot tubuhnya bagaikan terpelintir.

Dia tergagap bangun, mendapati miniatur ular kecil di gantungan handuk menatap padanya.

"Cissy, kau tertidur di kamar mandi lagi… Cepat bangun sebelum ketahuan ibumu!"

Narcissa menatap jubah rumahnya yang berbeda dari yang semalam dia pakai. Lalu kaget lagi melihat Lucius berjongkok di hadapannya, menopang kedua siku Narcissa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Narcissa hampir setengah berteriak. "Kenapa aku memakai jubah lain?"

Lucius menariknya berdiri pada kedua kakinya.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau sudah tiga malam berturut-turut tertidur di kamar mandi! Dan berterima-kasihlah aku yang pertama membangunkanmu. Kalau orang tuamu…"

Narcissa menggeleng keras untuk membantah, tapi kemudian terdiam. Kepalanya amat penuh.

Lucius menangkap dagu Narcissa.

"Tenanglah… Hari ini yang terakhir. Aku berjanji. Aku mendapat lebih banyak bantuan. Dan kita akan pulang ke Hogwarts membawa kemenangan besar… Maafkan aku membuatmu takut beberapa hari ini… Mari kita lihat dari jendelamu…"

Lucius membimbing Narcissa keluar kamar mandi dan membuka jendela.

Suasana jalan Grimmauld Place mirip dengan Hogsmeade pada saat Pelahap Maut mengacau di sana tahun ajaran lalu. Tanpa, syukurlah, tumpukan mayat. Tetapi Narcissa tidak yakin. Suara senjata api seolah meledak terus. Narcissa bahkan tidak ingat kapan dia mendengarnya.

Ada beberapa mobil box besar dengan antena-antena tak kalah besar. Beberapa pembaca berita muggle sedang melaporkan situasi. Taman di depan Grimmauld habis terlalap api, memperlihatkan toko-toko di seberangnya yang tampaknya baru saja dijarah. Beberapa gelandangan masih menyempatkan diri mencuri sesuatu. Beberapa orang yang bukan gelandangan sedang beradu mulut. Mobil-mobil yang terparkir, kalau tidak kacanya pecah, pasti atapnya hancur. Beberapa orang mengaduh di trotoar. Luka-luka memenuhi tubuh mereka.

Ada wanita dan anak-anak di sana…

Lucius memeluknya dari belakang, seolah mengajak Narcissa menikmati pemandangan indah.

"Manusia. Makhluk terlemah dari segala makhluk. Dan kita para penyihir yang ditakdirkan untuk memimpin harus tunduk kepada orang-orang di bawah itu? Jangan bercanda… Pangeran Kegelapan benar… Mereka mudah dipecah-belah. Banyak minuman keras, banyak fitnah, banyak adu domba, banyak gesekan-gesekan, maka meledaklah mereka. Kau hanya perlu memberi minum banyak orang-orang stres… Mereka kebanyakan sudah mabuk duluan, sih… Dan emosi membutakan mereka. Mereka saling bunuh satu sama lain, Cissy… Kau percaya itu? Kita bahkan lebih mulia daripada mereka…"

"Beri semangat kepada gelandangan bahwa pemerintah mencuri hak mereka, maka mereka dengan senang hati mengambil apapun yang ada di depan mereka. Dengan menjarah dan merusak, tentu saja. Dan yang lebih mudah, menggunakan kekuatan kelompok-kelompok… Cukup untuk meng-imperius salah satu anak buah, mereka perang geng sampai mati-matian. Melibatkan orang biasa… Sungguh mudah sekali…"

Narcissa lalu teringat mengapa dia bisa sampai lupa kalau dia sudah beberapa hari tertidur di kamar mandi. Kemungkinan besar karena tidak mau mendengar teriakan ataupun jeritan yang menembus batas-batas sihir rumahnya… Dan sekarang ingatannya kacau karena stresnya… Tertekan karena tidak mampu melakukan apapun…

"Kau akan tertangkap…" ujar Narcissa di sela-sela lengan Lucius yang sedang memeluk bahunya.

"Cissy, mari jangan bertengkar…"

"Kau akan tertangkap!" sentak Narcissa. "Kau, teman-temanmu, aku dan keluargaku! Kau menempatkan kami di tengah medan perang yang kau mulai sendiri, Lucius! Kau dan teman-temanmu belum siap untuk segala resiko…"

Lucius membalikkan tubuh Narcissa. Sekarang jarak mereka hanya tinggal sesenti.

"Kami mengambil segala resiko. Kami harus bergerak atau kami hanya akan menjadi jembel seperti para pencinta darah-lumpur itu. Perang sudah dimulai, Cissy. Dan untuk yang pintar seperti kita, aku tidak akan mau kalau kita sampai tertangkap duluan oleh Kementerian. Maka aku meminta dukungan keluargamu untuk itu… Mereka mendukung, Cissy. Kau boleh bertanya kepada ayahmu, berapa emas yang dia dan Paman Orion keluarkan agar Grimmauld bisa bebas dari pengawasan Auror saat kami memulai rencana ini…"

Narcissa menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Semuanya jadi terasa palsu bahkan sejak Lucius pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di jalanan Grimmauld.

Lucius mendesah dan matanya jadi sayu.

"Kalau kau tidak bersama kami, Cissy, dipihak kami dan mendukung kami, kau akan benar-benar sendirian…"

Pintu kamar Narcissa menjeblak terbuka, ibunya masuk dengan setumpuk kotak perhiasan Narcissa. Hadiah Natal yang dilupakannya.

"Aduh! Maaf aku mengganggu!" serunya malu-malu.

Lucius segera melepas Narcissa, "Tidak apa-apa, Mrs Black… Saya yang seharusnya minta maaf…"

"Tidak! Tidak, Lucius! Panggil saja aku, Dru… Tapi kalau boleh mengganggu sebentar, Cissy harus berkemas sekarang juga karena bawaannya berat sekali… Terutama boneka beruang dari Profesor Slughorn itu kalau mau dibawa…"

"Tentu… Tentu… Saya akan membantu…"

Narcissa tidak berkata apa-apa ketika ibunya tersenyum berterima kasih, tidak menyadari ekspresi Narcissa yang pastinya kacau, lalu menutup pintu lagi.

Hening sejenak ketika Lucius angkat bicara lagi.

"Segera berkemaslah… Aku akan memberi tambahan keamanan pada dinding kamarmu agar… kau tidak mendengar apapun malam ini…"

Ketika Narcissa tidak berkata apa-apa, Lucius mengelus lembut pipinya dengan punggung tangan.

"Atau kau bisa tetap diam di kamar mandi. Manapun yang menurutmu baik…"

.

.

.

Suasana hening menyelimuti jalanan Grimmauld malam itu. Hanya ada sirine berbunyi di kejauhan. Narcissa sengaja membuka jendelanya, membiarkan suara-suara masuk. Dia menatap kosong boneka beruang dari Slughorn yang gagal dikemasnya. Menyadari suasana sepi ini akan meledak dengan keras beberapa saat lagi. Entah apapun yang akan dilakukan Lucius dan kawan-kawannya.

Kalau saja kejadian malam itu tidak pernah terjadi… Narcissa bisa dengan bebas membantah Lucius, menentangnya, atau bahkan meninggalkannya karena dia sudah keterlaluan.

Tetapi beranikah Narcissa?

Dia sudah berjanji, di hari pemakaman Hera Malfoy, agar tetap berada di sampingnya…

Bersumpah kepada hantunya yang muncul kemarin, kalau dia akan menjaga Lucius…

Sesungguhnya, mengingat semua kejadian yang seperti mimpi yang dia lalui bersama Lucius, mereka sudah berjalan terlampau jauh…

Narcissa berdiri tanpa tujuan, matanya kini terpaku ke hadiah Natal Lucius. Bunga-air bernyanyi indah yang Narcissa sadari adalah rekaman suara manusia-duyung.

Bunga itu menyanyi lagi. Dan apapun yang dilakukan Lucius, nyanyian bunga ini tidak dapat dipersalahkan…

Suara teriakan panjang melengking, suara orang yang tersiksa, memasuki jendela Narcissa. Botol bunganya terlepas dari tangan Narcissa, lalu pecah berantakkan.

Narcissa telah bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkannya… Dan dia belum menjadi seorang Malfoy. Seorang Black akan melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya…

Dia menyambar jubah hitam panjangnya dan bergegas menuruni tangga darurat.

.

.

.

Teriakan tadi mungkin hanya alarm palsu, Narcissa merasa tertipu. Suasana jalan masih sama heningnya seperti tadi. Di toko-toko yang kosong karena ditinggalkan, televisi muggle masih menyala, menampakkan suasana jalan Grimmauld yang sepi dengan beberapa polisi berjaga-jaga. Narcissa tidak tahu dimana mereka mengambil gambar. Narcissa tidak melihat mobil box mereka di sekitarnya.

Dia berbelok ke pemukiman yang Narcissa tahu adalah pertokoan muggle-muggle dari Turki. Narcissa tidak pernah sejauh ini berjalan. Pemukiman ini ada di jalur yang berseberangan dengan gereja tempat terakhir Narcissa menguntit.

Dia memandang gereja dengan kesiagaan yang menyakitkan jantungnya. Tetapi wilayah pertokoan tidak membuatnya lebih baik. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Lucius dan para Pelahap Maut. Alih-alih itu, bayangan tampak selalu mengintainya dari dalam pertokoan gelap.

Dan betul saja, seseorang menyergapnya dari kegelapan. Narcissa mencabut tongkatnya dengan kasar tetapi lampu senter orang itu memperlihatkan seorang kakek tua mengenakan topi-mangkok. Matanya dengan bingung melihat ke tongkat sihir Narcissa.

Dia berbisik gelisah, "Tidak baik berjalan malam seperti ini, Miss. Tunggulah di tempat kami sampai agak terang. Kami bisa mengantarmu pulang…"

"Mustafa…" bisik seseorang dari dalam toko. "Ada apa? Siapa dia? Cepat masuk lagi!"

"Ayo, Miss…" ajak orang yang bernama Mustafa itu. "Dia istriku, wanita… Kau akan aman… Kami bukan penjahat…"

Narcissa terpaksa mengikuti orang tersebut karena takut dikira dialah penjahatnya.

Toko itu amat gelap sampai dia masuk ke tengah ruangan. Beberapa orang keturunan Turki, kebanyakan sudah tua, berkumpul membawa pentungan sampai panci. Mata mereka siaga dan tampak lelah. Menatap Narcissa dengan curiga.

"Mari minum dulu…" ajak Mustafa, yang sama siaga dan lelahnya seperti yang lain.

Narcissa langsung menolak, "Tidak! Saya hanya…"

"Berbahaya berjalan di malam seperti ini. Ini seperti kerusuhan London dulu… Tapi ini berbeda, Nak… Tidak ada motif jelas…" kata Mustafa diiringi gumam setuju dari yang lain.

"Kemarin para gelandangan, lalu saling membunuh dan bunuh diri… Lalu antar anggota geng… Kali ini kami percaya ini menyangkut kepercayaan…" kata salah satu orang tua. "Maafkan aku kalau menyinggung, Nak. Tapi aku kenal pendeta gereja. Dia menghormati kami walaupun kami berbeda. Dia sahabat kami… Tetapi apa yang terjadi? Ada yang merasukinya sampai-sampai dia menyiksa salah satu teman kami… Dan membakari kitab-kitab kami…"

Narcissa ingin berkata pendeta itu pasti kena Kutukan Imperius, tapi mereka pasti hanya akan menganggapnya kerasukan juga.

"Malam ini kami tidak akan tinggal diam, Nak…" desis seseorang lagi.

Semua laki-laki itu mendadak bangkit dan keluar dari pintu. Narcissa yang kebingungan, ikut berjalan keluar, tapi ditahan oleh wanita yang sepertinya istri Mustafa tadi.

"Kau di sini…" desisnya serak.

"Tidak!"

Narcissa saling tarik-menarik dengan istri Mustafa. Suara teriakan orang marah sudah bergema di udara.

Setelah beberapa menit bergulat dengan diiringi beberapa suara letusan senapan, Narcissa berhasil membebaskan diri. Beberapa belokan dan dia sampai ke persimpangan gereja.

Ada sekelompok orang, dikelilingi orang-orang berjubah yang adalah Pelahap Maut. Narcissa mengumpat mereka yang begitu bodoh menunjukkan diri di hadapan muggle. Para pria Turki mengutuki mereka adalah utusan setan. Yang amat menyakitkan hati dibanding yang bisa dihasilkan kutukan sihir manapun.

Narcissa bahkan tidak punya kesempatan bersembunyi saat rombongan orang datang berbondong-bondong dari arah lain. Narcissa hanya berharap mereka ada di pihak Lucius karena mereka sangat banyak. Kilauan senjata tajam menyinari wajah mereka.

"Jangan pedulikan si manusia topeng, hai kalian bandot-bandot tua! Aku kehilangan banyak anak buahku karena omongan tidak penting yang mereka bilang dibisikkan dari manusia topeng…"

Seorang pria Turki, yang patut dihormati keberaniannya, berteriak lantang, "Kami dulu baik-baik saja bukan, Marcus? Mengapa jadi begini? Mengapa si pendeta baik ini kini menghina aku dan kumpulanku?"

"Itu betul, bandot-Turki-tua… Tidak ada yang berhak mengacau dan melukai orang-orang di sini! SERANG MEREKA!"

Suara Marcus bergema keras. Beberapa Pelahap Maut dengan lancar menjuruskan banyak mantra. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan pihak lemah bahkan tanpa sihir sekalipun.

Narcissa pernah berkata sekali kepada Lucius, bahwa dia tidak boleh meremehkan kekuatan orang tertindas. Narcissa kini melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri. Bagaimana mereka bersatu untuk melawan.

Terlalu marah untuk menyadari mereka berhadapan dengan sihir, para muggle menyerang dengan ganas, langsung menghampiri tongkat sihir, membelahnya dengan senjata mereka atau tangan mereka. Narcissa tidak tahu kekuatan macam apa yang bisa mematahkan tongkat sihir sekalipun.

Bunyi _dar_ keras orang ber-apparate mulai terdengar. Sialnya, karena banyak yang kebingungan mencari sasaran mereka, beberapa orang tersebut jadi melihat Narcissa.

"ITU! DI SANA SATU LAGI!"

Narcissa bahkan tidak ingat apapun saat dia berbalik lari.

Kumpulan orang tersebut hampir saja menyusulnya ketika Narcissa meneriakkan mantra-mantra yang bisa dia ingat lewat belakang bahunya. Mantra perintang, mantra bius, bahkan gelitik. Otaknya sudah tidak bisa berpikir dan dia sungguh berharap dia bisa _apparation_ saat ini.

Nafasnya nyaris habis saat dia sampai ke batas perlindungan sihir rumahnya. Kumpulan orang yang mengejarnya masih berteriak. Narcissa mendobrak pintu sekuat tenaga, lupa untuk menggunakan mantra sehingga tangannya kini mati rasa.

Aula menjeblak ke hadapannya, Narcissa masuk dengan terburu-buru dan menutup pintu dengan rentetan mantra-kunci. Lupa bahwa Grimmauld tidak akan terlihat mata muggle. Tapi dia sudah tidak peduli pada apapun, bahkan Lucius yang mungkin masih ada di luar, berusaha masuk dengan berlari ke Grimmauld.

Nyawanya kini nyaris di ujung tanduk dan rasa marah membuat Narcissa menutup pintu rumahnya untuk mereka, mungkin untuk selamanya…

"Cissy!" terdengar suara ibunya yang serak karena kaget.

Narcissa menatap ibu dan ayahnya, Paman Orion, Bibi Walburga dan Regulus yang semuanya masih memakai piama.

"Ada apa? Darimana… Mana? Lucius?" tanya ayahnya berantakkan.

Narcissa tidak berhenti untuk menjawab, dia berlari menuju ke atas.

"Terjebak dalam rencana yang kalian dukung sendiri! Berharaplah agar dinding sihir rumah ini dapat menahan puluhan muggle yang marah!"

Teriakannya pasti terdengar karena keluarganya kini mulai ribut.

Dia sampai di kamarnya, dengan koper dan pecahan botol yang kini mulai mengering. Narcissa tidak berlari ke kamar mandi. Dia menatap boneka beruangnya lalu mendorong kopernya ke perapian.

Narcissa menyusul masuk ke perapian dan meneriakkan tempat yang menurutnya teraman saat itu.

"Kantor Slughorn, HOGWARTS!"

…to be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**Sebelumnya maaf kalau banyak materi yang menjurus ke Mature (M) di chapter sebelumnya dan chapter ini. Tapi aku ngerasa kalau ceritanya masih cocok untuk Teenager (T) juga karena gak ada yang eksplisit dan lebih kepada pendewasaan diri Narcissa dan Lucius. *membela diri***

**Buku Harry Potter sendiri kayaknya bisa dibaca siapa aja dan materinya cocok buat semua usia. Jadi agak bingung juga, semoga aku bisa menyampaikan semua maksud fanfic ini tanpa merugikan siapapun juga…**

**Dan tunggu aja kelanjutan ceritanya ya, yang jelas semua bakal saling berhubungan. *sok berahasia***

**Trims berat buat semua review, saran n kritiknya… Baca terus Black Queen, ya…**

**Btw, numpang iklan lagi, jangan lupa juga baca Fic aku yang satu lagi yakkk….. Judulnya The Two Tale Heart! Dijamin ga kalah seru! *promosi***


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**The Black Queen**** 2**

**Chapter 9**

**The Girl and Interrupted**

Ruang kerja Profesor Horace Slughorn yang nyaman, hangat, dan penuh koper-koper berisi hasil belanjaannya dari Italia, membuat siapapun enggan meninggalkan kursi malasnya. Dia mengelus-elus perutnya yang bertambah bulat lagi hasil dari petualangan kuliner selama Natal.

Slughorn memandang sekeliling dengan perasaan berat. Dengan fakta bahwa tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai, dan murid-murid yang akan berdatangan keesokan harinya, Slughorn mengalami apa yang disebut muggle-muggle itu sebagai sindrom-pasca-liburan.

Tamu tak diundang yang meletuskan perapian floo-nya juga termasuk bagian dari sindrom tersebut.

Narcissa mendarat keras di lantai batu hanya untuk mendapati Slughorn berkuak keras. Tidak mempedulikan tuan rumahnya yang kaget, Narcissa keluar dari perapian. Baik Narcissa maupun Slughorn tersandung koper-koper yang bertebaran dalam ketergesaan mereka.

Setelah nyeri pada ujung jempolnya mereda, Narcissa menatap Slughorn yang sama bingungnya dengan dirinya sendiri.

"C-C-Cissy?" gagap Slughorn masih tidak mempercayai matanya.

Narcissa merasa ruang yang hangat dan nyaman itu sedikit banyak mirip dengan Grimmauld Place. Setengah kesadarannya terasa masih tertinggal di sana.

Orang-orang yang berteriak marah, mengejarnya. Menuduhnya pembunuh dan segala macam. Bahunya mengejang seolah orang-orang tersebut berhasil menangkapnya…

Dalam kebingungan, Narcissa menghampiri koper terdekat dan mulai menyeretnya untuk memblokir perapian.

"Cissy!" seru Slughorn. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kita harus menutupnya!" teriak Narcissa dari sela-sela rambutnya yang berantakan. "Ada muggle! Dan mereka menyerang! Mereka membawa garpu kebun dan obor!"

Narcissa tidak yakin apakah dia menggambarkan muggle yang mengejarnya tadi atau muggle saat mereka memburu para penyihir pada abad pertengahan di pelajaran sejarahnya. Di matanya hanya ada satu. Apapun yang bisa menyerang Pelahap Maut, dan Lucius… di luar sana, bisa menembus sampai sini juga.

Usahanya tidak berjalan lancar. Koper-koper baru tergeser setengahnya dan Narcissa sudah merasa lututnya lemas. Narcissa melihat pada genggamannya, tempat tangannya memegang kuat tongkat sihirnya, seolah itu satu-satunya tempat dia bergantung.

Narcissa bergantian menatap tongkat dan perapian. Slughorn pastilah sudah lelah karena dia tidak mendengar celotehnya lagi. Narcissa melempar tongkat sihirnya, lupa dengan mantra yang memungkinkan kopernya berpindah tempat sendiri. Dia mulai mendorong lagi dengan giat.

"Mereka tidak akan tahu kita di sini…"

"Biarkan saja _mereka_…"

"Biarkan saja mereka menerima akibat dari perbuatannya. Mereka tahu resikonya. Lebih baik jauh-jauh…"

Narcissa terus mengoceh dan terus mendorong koper.

"Jauh-jauh dariku! Kau tahu betul… Mereka datang!"

Narcissa berteriak kepada jari-jari yang mencengkeram bahunya dengan kuat. Dia merasa muggle-muggle itu berhasil menangkapnya. Padahal dia sudah berlari kencang…

Narcissa berusaha mengelak, mengamuk, dan lari untuk mencari tongkat yang tadi di lemparnya…

Bunyi letusan senapan dan orang-orang yang berteriak marah, takut, dan tangis memasuki dinding kastil.

"Aku sudah di Hogwarts! Aku sudah di Hogwarts!" Narcissa serasa berada di dalam mimpi saat dia berteriak. "Kalian tidak bisa melukaiku di sini!"

Narcissa tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan mana yang hanya bayangannya saja, karena muggle yang menangkapnya tadi adalah seorang kakek tua bermata biru cerah, kacamatanya berbentuk bulan separo.

Kakek itu membuka mulutnya, nyaris membisikkan sesuatu pada Narcissa.

"_Stupefy!_"

.

.

.

Yang pertama kali dilihat Narcissa adalah langit-langit tinggi dengan semburat sinar matahari memasuki kisi-kisi jendela tinggi. Matanya amat pegal dan pedih melihat itu semua. Narcissa merasa dia ingin tidur lebih lama lagi.

Ada yang menyuapkan air ke mulutnya. Narcissa melirik kepada orang tersebut, yang anehnya mirip Madam Pomfrey. Narcissa tertidur kembali setelahnya.

Tapi dia membuka matanya kembali dan menyadari ada yang mengompres dahinya. Itu bukan kompresan, itu bukan manusia. Hantu Seth Shaan kembali menatapnya dingin…

"_Mengapa? Aku sudah memperingatkanmu… Sekarang tenanglah dan ikut denganku…"_

Narcissa merasa dia sudah meneriakan "Pergi!" atau "Kembali ke neraka!" berulang kali. Tapi itu belum cukup. Shaan tetap di sana dan sekarang seluruh tulang punggung Narcissa terasa remuk karena dipaksa kembali berbaring…

Berbaring? Narcissa merasa matanya melelah dan Shaan tidak terlihat lagi…

Dalam mimpinya, Hera Malfoy mendatanginya, matanya merah darah. Yang keluar dari bibirnya yang pucat pecah-pecah adalah teriakan, "KAU BERJANJI AKAN MELINDUNGINYA!"

Lalu dari dasar tanah yang terbelah muncul seseorang. Rambutnya seputih salju, tidak ada bola mata dalam kelopaknya, satu-satunya bagian tubuhnya yang tidak membusuk. Tangan mayat hidup itu memegangi pergelangan kaki Narcissa dengan kuat. Cincin dengan kepala ular Slytherin itu berkilau di jarinya yang busuk. Cincin Lucius…

Narcissa berusaha sampai nafasnya nyaris putus untuk melepaskannya. Tapi hanya kegelapan lagi yang akhirnya menghampiri.

Kali ini Narcissa tidak membuka akan apa yang dilihatnya. Tidak perlu usaha keras, karena dia setengah yakin dia sedang dirantai. Tidak ada satupun, bahkan jari-jarinya, yang bisa bergerak. Narcissa berharap dia bisa tertidur lagi, menghindari siksaan muggle yang kejam.

Dia berpikir di mana dia terakhir mendengar ada muggle yang disiksa. Apakah dia belum berhasil kabur dari jalanan Grimmauld Place? Mengapa dia bisa sampai terseret ke tempat ini? Narcissa Black tidak seharusnya mati perlahan di tangan muggle-muggle.

Dan tidak pula di tangan siapapun…

Tetapi muggle-muggle itu berbicara dalam tidurnya.

"… mana, Poppy?"

"… trauma… Mungkin ada pencetusnya… Kelihatannya sudah lama…"

"Ramuan penenang sedikit lagi kukira… Dan lukamu?"

"… gores… Dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya… Pengunjung bisa terluka…"

"Aku sudah menulis pada orang tuanya…"

.

.

.

Ada lagi wajah familiar sedang menyeka dahinya dengan sesuatu yang amat dingin. Wajah itu mirip Alice Spages. Narcissa berusaha bangkit dan berseru, meneriakkan peringatan. Tetapi apa yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya teriakan yang amat parah.

"_Sstt!_ Madam Pomfrey akan membunuhku…" kata Spages. "Mereka sedang di kantor Dumbledore, keluargamu. Berteriak-teriak tentang membawamu pulang…"

"Aku… Tidak mau pulang!" kata Narcissa dengan suara seperti Banshee.

"Dumbledore tampaknya meminta mereka membawamu ke St. Mungo…"

"Aku tidak mau pulang! Ada banyak muggle jahat di sana!"

Narcissa mulai mengira Spages ada di sini untuk membiusnya agar dia kembali ke Grimmauld. Mereka beradu mulut sementara Narcissa mulai berteriak-teriak. Spages memaksanya untuk tidur kembali. Tetapi Narcissa sekarang terlalu takut dia tidak akan bisa terjaga lagi.

Madam Pomfrey berlarian menuju mereka saat mendengar keributan. Dia menatap Spages dengan galak seolah Spages berbuat onar. Madam Pomfrey menjejalkan kain dingin langsung ke hidung Narcissa, membuatnya jatuh tertidur…

.

.

.

Wajah Spages ada lagi di hadapannya. Kali ini hanya kegelapan yang ada di sekeliling Narcissa. Narcissa kehilangan waktu sudah berapa lama dia tidur. Dia otomatis terduduk walaupun itu menyakiti punggung dan kepalanya.

"Tenang… Atau Madam Pomfrey akan mengusirku… Dan memberimu Ramuan Penenang lagi… Tarik nafas… Dan ini, minum…"

Narcissa menerima gelas berisi air dingin yang menyegarkan sampai ke tulang-tulangnya. Selama minum, dia menatap wajah Spages yang dengan sabar menadahi kucuran air yang membasahi dagu Narcissa.

Semua yang menyenangkan yang terjadi dengan Alice Spages terasa seperti mimpi saja. Narcissa yang menikmati hidup dan bersenang-senang terasa konyol sekarang. Pikirannya terbawa saat Spages mengatakan dia harus bersenang-senang selagi mampu, lalu saat mengganggu cowok-cowok dan mengusili para anggota Pelahap Maut. Surat Spages yang bernada riang saat dia berhasil mengusili keluarganya, beralih langsung kepada malam Natal saat dia mabuk dan kenyataan Lucius mungkin telah menodainya lalu memaksa Narcissa untuk patuh…

Ingatannya perlahan-lahan kembali. Dan itu sama sekali tidak membuat tenang. Narcissa sadar dia telah berhasil kembali ke Hogwarts. Tapi apa yang nyata dan tidak nyata berhamburan di kepalanya.

Sekarang Narcissa membenamkan wajah pada lututnya yang tertekuk. Menangis tanpa suara…

Dia merasakan Spages memeluknya dan membisikkan kata-kata yang menggetarkan punggungnya…

.

.

.

Narcissa tahu dia tidak jadi dipindahkan keluarganya ke rumah karena dia akan mengamuk. Seberapapun berat dosis ramuan yang diberikan Madam Pomfrey, Narcissa tampak selalu tahu apabila ada keluarganya yang menghampiri.

Ibunya menangis saat Narcissa mengamuk di rumah sakit dan berkata dia lebih baik mati daripada kembali ke Grimmauld Place. Setelah mengatakan ini, tidak ada satupun anggota keluarganya yang memaksanya pulang lagi. Tapi mereka terus menulis surat yang kini sudah menumpuk di meja pasiennya.

Selain Spages, dan kadang Slughorn atau Dumbledore sendiri yang menjenguk, teman-temannya bermunculan.

Narcissa tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Slughorn maupun Dumbledore. Walaupun mereka berjanji untuk membantunya. Tidak hanya Narcissa dan Lucius. Bahkan keluarganya pun akan terancam kalau mereka tahu Narcissa ada kaitannya dengan kejadian di jalanan Grimmauld.

Yvonne, Eva, Genevive maupun Snape datang menjenguk juga. Dan mereka pun tampaknya tidak mau Narcissa mengamuk, jadi mereka diam saja, dan hanya membicarakan tentang sekolah untuk menghiburnya.

Narcissa berusaha memblokir ingatannya. Dengan malu dia menyadari bahwa dia mengamuk seperti orang gila karena hal-hal seperti ini. Spages selalu memberitahunya bahwa Narcissa tidak boleh terlalu keras pada diri sendiri. Tetapi Narcissa merasa dirinya lepas kendali, yang bukan seperti Narcissa Black.

Dia berhasil bertahan dari kengerian apapun yang terjadi tahun lalu. Dengan Voldemort dan… apapun yang terjadi tahun lalu. Mengapa harus takut pada sekumpulan muggle?

Dia khawatir dia akan menjadi gila saat Madam Pomfrey memeriksa pupil matanya lama sekali setelah Narcissa bilang dia ingin masuk kelas.

"Kau mungkin harus tidur beberapa hari lagi… Kau tidak mau dibawa keluar dari Hogwarts, bahkan ke St. Mungo…"

"Aku tidak gila!" dia berteriak memotong Madam Pomfrey, lalu menyesalinya karena marah-marah akan membuatnya terlihat seperti anak yang tidak stabil.

"Aku baik-baik saja… _Ma'am_… Dan kelas Apparation akan dimulai minggu depan… Aku tidak mau ketinggalan…"

"Persis seperti yang kau katakan sewaktu kau menjadi pasien di sini karena diet yang salah…" desah Madam Pomfrey. "Aku lebih berharap kau kelaparan daripada menjadi seperti ini… Dumbledore berharap kau mau datang ke kantornya untuk bicara… Dia tidak mau mengganggumu, tapi…"

"Dumbledore tidak akan mau diganggu oleh anak Slytherin macam saya. Anda pasti tahu itu… Kami tukang buat onar yang akan mengotori jenggotnya saja…"

Narcissa menunduk saat Madam Pomfrey memelototinya. Apapun yang terjadi, dia tidak akan ke kantor Dumbledore untuk mengatakan apapun…

.

.

.

Narcissa kembali ke keriuhan sekolah pada Senin pagi. Ini membuat kepalanya lebih sakit daripada sebelumnya. Tetapi dia bertahan. Ketiga temannya bahkan menemaninya saat Narcissa belajar Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib dan kelas Spages, hanya untuk bergosip di belakang kelas. Narcissa setengah yakin mereka sedang membicarakan dirinya dan kejadian Natal lalu. Ada gadis yang terisolasi di rumah sakit sekolah jelas menyebabkan desas-desus seru.

Dan Narcissa, walaupun berusaha untuk tidak mencari tahu kabar tentang rumahnya maupun Lucius, mau tidak mau melihat berita yang terpampang jelas di halaman depan _Daily Prophet_. Banyak judulnya yang memuat kata-kata seperti '_Kericuhan Muggle Diduga Akibat Sihir_' atau '_Auror Diperiksa_'.

Narcissa tahu bahwa keluarganya baik-baik saja. Regulus tampak normal sewaktu dia mengunjungi Narcissa. Diapun cukup bijaksana untuk tidak membuat Narcissa mengamuk dengan membawa-bawa kabar dari rumah.

Dan Lucius…

Narcissa tidak tahu dia harus berharap untuk keselamatannya atau apapun…

"Formulir pendaftaran kelas Apparation?"

Yvonne melambaikan secarik perkamen ke hadapannya saat mereka makan malam. Narcissa mengambil perkamen itu tanpa melihat pada mata Yvonne. Dia tahu betul dari nada suaranya yang memaksa, kalau Yvonne saat itu ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"Anak-anak Hogwarts berpikir kami kelompok yang payah dan sekumpulan gadis pecundang karena masih mau berteman denganmu yang gila…"

Baik Eva maupun Genevive tersentak mendengar kata-kata Yvonne. Narcissa memaksakan diri memandang Yvonne dengan wajah kosong.

"Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkanku sekarang dan selamanya saat ini?" tantang Narcissa.

"Cissy…" keluh Genevive. "Jangan begitu…"

"Mereka sudah menganggap kami gadis-gadis lemah yang hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik jubah cowok-cowok mereka yang jahat. Oh, tunggu. Mungkin hanya Lucius karena kami belum berpacaran dengan Pelahap Maut asli…"

"_Diam!_"

Narcissa merasa dagunya bergetar saat mengatakan ini pada Yvonne. Tapi Yvonne belum mau berhenti.

"Mereka tidak tahu apa yang kau alami. _Kami_ tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau alami. Dan aku tidak terima kau dibilang gadis lemah yang gila. Lucius masih hidup dan dia sedang di Malfoy Manor untuk membereskan keadaan. Dia menyuratiku karena kau tidak mau membuka surat-suratmu. Dia dan keluargamu cemas setengah mati. Dan dengar ini, Cissy…"

Yvonne mengatur nafasnya sebelum mendesis, "Kau terlalu jauh untuk mundur lagi… Jangan berpura-pura ini tidak terjadi di hadapanmu! Jangan menjadi selemah ini! Narcissa yang kami kenal tidak datang ke Hogwarts dan meracau tentang muggle, terkurung di bangsal rumah sakit karena melukai siapapun yang mendekatinya, apapun yang terjadi padamu…"

"Kalian _tidak_ tahu, bahkan setengahnya dari apapun yang terjadi. Mereka bilang aku gadis lemah yang gila, silakan…" Narcissa kini mulai berdiri, pisau _steak_-nya yang tajam tergenggam erat di kepalannya. "Maaf aku membuat kalian terlihat seperti pecundang. Kita akan bicara lagi saat kalian ada di posisiku!"

Mengabaikan Genevive yang berusaha menenangkannya, Narcissa menancapkan pisaunya di meja makan dengan keras. Beberapa orang menoleh, tak salah lagi, akan menganggapnya benar-benar gila dan berbahaya. Tetapi Narcissa hanya berjalan menjauh menuju ke kamarnya di ruang Slytherin.

.

.

.

Narcissa berhenti berbicara kepada ketiga temannya keesokan harinya. Ini membuatnya tersiksa alih-alih sakit hati. Dia tahu persis, untuk ukuran gadis-gadis kaya dan terhormat yang hanya suka bersenang-senang dan mementingkan gaya, mereka terus menemani dan mendukungnya dengan sabar.

Dia menghindar dari ketiganya, setengah berharap anak-anak lain tidak menganggap mereka pecundang juga.

Dan Narcissa amat benci sendirian…

Terutama saat menghadapi pelajaran baru yang tampak menyenangkan sekaligus sulit.

Meja-meja disingkirkan dari Aula Besar. Hujan kini mulai menerpa jendela menggantikan salju. Langit-langit berpusar gelap di atas langit-langit sihiran. Tidak ada Dumbledore di meja guru, melainkan keempat Kepala Asrama dan seorang pria ringkih yang Narcissa duga adalah Instruktur Apparation dari Kementerian.

Tampangnya amat pucat. Kesan bening tertangkap pada dirinya, seperti ubur-ubur. Narcissa berpikir dia tidak perlu Mantra Penyamar kalau dia mau menghilang, cukup dengan menyatu dengan tembok terdekat. Narcissa juga berpikir apakah terlalu sering ber-apparate akan membuat orang menjadi rapuh seperti ini?

"Selamat pagi!" seru penyihir itu kepada murid-murid yang ricuh.

Para Kepala Asrama memberi tatapan yang mengisyaratkan agar mereka semua diam.

"Aku Robert Twycross dan aku akan menjadi Instruktur Apparation kalian selama dua belas minggu ke depan. Aku akan mempersiapkan kalian sampai kepada ujian kalian yang sudah cukup umur untuk melaksanakannya!"

"Biasanya, tidak mungkin untuk ber-Apparate atau Disapparate di dalam Hogwarts. Kepala sekolah khusus mengangkat sihir ini selama satu jam agar kalian bisa berlatih. Aku menekankan bahwa kalian tidak akan bisa ber-apparate di luar dinding Aula ini. Sekarang, atur posisi kalian sehingga di depan masing-masing ada jarak satu setengah meter."

Terjadi keributan yang bisa diduga saat mereka berebut tempat dan saling mendorong. Banyak dari mereka yang terkikik geli. Narcissa berbaris sendirian, dikelilingi anak-anak kelas enam yang tampak asing dari asrama lain, beberapa menatapnya dengan berjengit. Dia tidak berusaha menoleh ke arah lain untuk mencari temannya, hal itu akan sangat menyakitkan kalau dia ternyata melihat mereka terkikik geli dan bersenang-senang tanpa dirinya.

Kepala Asrama berusaha mendisiplinkan mereka. Setelah barisan bisa dibilang rapi. Twycross melambaikan tongkat sihirnya. Kayu berbentuk lingkaran langsung muncul di lantai di depan masing-masing anak.

Suara Twycross terasa menggaung dan Narcissa amat berharap dia tidak pingsan karena takut atau amat bersemangat menghadapi pelajaran ini.

"Tiga D! Destinasi, Determinasi, dan Deliberasi!"

"Pertama, pusatkan pikiran kalian pada destinasi atau tujuan yang kalian inginkan!" kata Twycross berseru-seru. "Saat ini adalah bagian dalam hulahop! Silakan berkonsentrasi!"

Narcissa berusaha berkonsentrasi, ternyata amat sulit. Kata-kata Yvonne dan fakta bahwa Narcissa sekarang tidak punya teman amat menghantuinya. Dia serasa ingin pergi ke dalam tanah dan bukannya ke bagian dalam lingkaran. Narcissa buru-buru memaksakan diri berkonsentrasi lagi. Amatlah tidak menyenangkan kalau dia ternyata benar-benar ber-apparate ke dalam tanah.

"Kedua, fokus pada determinasi atau tekad kalian untuk berada dalam ruangan yang dibayangkan! Biarkan keinginan kalian untuk memasuki tempat itu mengalir dari pikiran kalian ke semua partikel tubuh kalian!"

Narcissa tidak mengerti itu semua. Dia sama sekali belum berkonsentrasi pada lingkarannya. Dia tidak tahan untuk tidak mengerling kepada anak-anak disekelilingnya. Mereka semua berkonsentrasi sampai wajah mereka memerah atau memucat. Narcissa kembali fokus pada lingkarannya. Lupa arti dari determinasi sekarang.

"Ketiga, dan baru lakukan saat aku perintahkan, berputar di tempat, rasakan kalian masuk dalam kekosongan, bergerak dengan deliberasi, dengan pertimbangan matang! Tunggu aba-aba, sekarang! Satu!"

Narcissa merasa cemas sekarang, dia berusaha menghilangkan pikiran tentang teman-temannya, dan tentang dalam-tanah.

"- dua, TIGA!"

Narcissa berputar di tempatnya, nyaris terjungkal, merasa ada yang menarik pusarnya. Dia mendapati Yvonne saat membuka matanya. Yvonne yang tampak terhuyung, menatapnya tak kalah kaget. Narcissa menatap ke bawah dan mendapati dia ada di dalam hulahop.

Dia berhasil ber-apparate, hanya saja bukan pada lingkarannya sendiri, melainkan pada hulahop Yvonne.

Narcissa tidak berhasil menikmati apparate-nya yang pertama karena dia langsung memuntahi kaki Yvonne saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Spages memberinya ramuan gosok yang beraroma campuran _eucalyptus_ dan _mint_. Seketika itu pula, perutnya yang bergolak terasa membaik.

"Kau seharusnya jangan memaksakan diri…" kata Spages, seperti yang berulang-ulang dikatakannya.

Botol ramuan itu tergelincir dari tangan cerobohnya, Narcissa yang punya refleks bagus hasil dari semua kejadian yang disebabkan Lucius, menangkapnya sebelum jatuh.

"Kau tahu betul aku tidak mau ketinggalan kelas ini…" protes Narcissa.

Membayangkan pada saat genting dia bisa langsung menghilang, apparate adalah salah satu prioritas utama Narcissa.

"Yah, tapi tadi kau cukup bagus… Jarang yang bisa langsung ber-apparate saat mereka pertama kali mencoba, walaupun kau tidak mencapai sasaranmu…" puji Spages.

Narcissa menggeleng. Dia tidak akan mengakui bahwa dia sedang memikirkan teman-temannya tadi, merasa kehilangan… Kemudian sesuatu yang lebih penting muncul di kepalanya.

"Kau muntah juga? Saat pertama kali ber-apparate? Aku pernah sekali ber-apparate… Baru kali ini aku muntah…"

Narcissa merasa amat cemas sekarang. Dia tahu persis bahwa Bibi Walburga dulu sering muntah-muntah saat mengandung Regulus.

Jantungnya hampir copot saat Spages mengatakan, "Tentu saja! Siapapun akan muntah, sebenarnya. Dan kau kan baru saja meminum ramuanmu yang diberikan Madam Pomfrey…"

Narcissa sebenarnya belum merasa lega, mengapa dia baru menyadari hal ini sekarang? Tangannya otomatis memegang perutnya.

"Yah…" kata Spages, tidak tampak terganggu. "Aku sendiri punya lisensi apparate setelah dua kali mencoba. Aku amat canggung, kau tahu, kan? Tapi… ada seseorang yang menganggap itu manis…"

Narcissa mendesah menatap Spages, lupa pada ketakutannya. Spages menggigiti bibir dan menahan senyum, kedua pipinya merona merah. Tanda jatuh cinta.

Hening sejenak sementara mereka bertatapan.

"_Well?_" tanya Narcissa. "Lalu?"

Senyum memudar dari wajah Spages.

"Oh, Cissy… Andai aku bisa membuatmu lebih baik. Aku merasa tidak enak membicarakannya sementara kau sedang cemas setengah mati. Atau tentang hubunganmu dengan Lucius…"

"Jadi kau bertemu dengan laki-laki ini dimana?" potong Narcissa.

Spages menyeringai lagi, jelas tidak dapat menahan diri lebih lama.

"Bisa dibilang Natal kemarin keadaan tidak terlalu tenang di rumahku. Yah, howler-howler yang kau kirimkan cukup untuk membuat polusi suara pada satu blok…"

Mereka tertawa berbarengan mengingat hadiah Natal Narcissa pada Spages.

"Jadi orang ini memeriksa ke rumah…"

Spages terdiam lagi.

"Namanya Samwell Carsell. Wajahnya besar dan rambutnya hitam panjang dengan kacamata kotak. Dia tinggi sekali. Jantungku hampir copot saat dia bilang dia Auror magang…"

Jantung Narcissa pun hampir copot. Kalau ada Auror, walaupun dia magang, yang bersiaga hanya untuk howler-howler lelucon, Narcissa tidak tahu berapa emas yang dihabiskan Lucius dan keluarganya untuk menyogok Auror betulan ataupun seluruh kru Penggunaan Sihir Tidak Pada Tempatnya agar tidak turut campur.

Suara Spages mengawang-ngawang, "Dia mengingatkanku untuk berhati-hati. Setelah itu kami saling mengirim burung hantu…"

Narcissa pura-pura mengelus rambutnya padahal dia berusaha untuk memijit keningnya yang kini berdenyut. Kalau temannya ini ternyata berpacaran dengan Auror, apakah lebih aman bagi Narcissa? Mengingat semua pelanggaran hukum yang dilakukannya dan orang-orang terdekatnya. Apakah Lucius yang memaksanya untuk menjauh dari Spages ada benarnya?

"Kami memutuskan untuk bertemu di Hogsmeade…" tutup Spages.

"Oke," kata Narcissa pendek.

"Aku berharap kau mau menemaniku…" pinta Spages.

"Apa?" sekarang Narcissa kaget. "Aku tidak…"

"Tolonglah, Cissy…"

"Alice, kau tahu persis…"

Narcissa kesulitan bicara bahwa dia bisa dibilang telah menjadi bagian dari kegiatan sihir yang akan diincar si Samwell ini. Si pemburu-penyihir-hitam-magang.

"Akan lebih mudah bagiku kalau aku secantik dan semenyenangkan kau…" Spages kini menjadi lesu. "Tolonglah, Cissy… Aku, tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini. Dia tampak menyenangkan. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan ini sebelumnya. Tolonglah, Cissy…"

Narcissa menatap Spages yang kini menggenggam erat-erat tangannya. Dia berpikir hanya beberapa tahun yang lalu saat dia melihat penuh harap pada Lucius Malfoy. Mengharapkan cintanya akan terus berbunga seperti musim panas. Dan sekarang, segala sesuatunya tampak dingin…

Narcissa akhirnya mengangguk…

.

.

.

Burung hantu menghujani Narcissa dengan surat-surat yang dihindarinya. Dia masih merasa seperti terkena flu berat sehingga meninggalkan suratnya begitu saja untuk pergi ke halaman. Dia menatap ke pintu masuk ruang bawah tanah. Yvonne, Eva, dan Genevive mungkin belum bangun. Narcissa menghabiskan banyak hari dengan menghindari mereka, lebih karena dia selalu ingin menangis kalau berpapasan dengan mereka. Narcissa menyadari, satu atau entah siapa pelan-pelan membuka kelambunya di pagi dan malam hari. Saat Narcissa berpura-pura tidur.

Bermusuhan dengan ketiga temannya mungkin adalah kesalahan besar yang dilakukan Narcissa. Tetapi dia punya Spages sekarang. Dan janji yang harus ditepatinya. Narcissa tidak yakin apakah cowok ini akan langsung siaga kalau mendengar nama keluarga Black-nya. Spages sendiri, entah amat lugu atau Narcissa memang tidak pernah berbagi apapun padanya, menganggap Narcissa berbeda dengan anak-anak Slytherin lainnya.

Lima Belas Februari dan suasana kastil masih diliputi nuansa Hari Valentine. Beberapa pasangan bergandengan tangan, beberapa anak gadis terkikik geli ketika para anak laki-laki mencoba untuk terlihat tidak peduli.

Narcissa tersenyum kecil mengingat betapa bersemangatnya dia juga dulu. Segala sesuatu tampak lebih mudah saat dia lebih muda. Atau yang terpenting, sebelum ada desas-desus Pelahap Maut…

Tetapi hal ini tidak berlaku pada Snape.

Narcissa hanya perlu menoleh ke belakang saat rombongan anak Gryffindor melewatinya di undakan depan, termasuk si rambut merah Lily Evans.

Snape beringsut-ingsut maju. Ada bungkusan di tangannya.

"Ada Ramuan Cinta di dalamnya?" tanya Narcissa keras-keras dan langsung menghampiri Snape.

Snape tergagap dan berusaha menyembunyikan hadiah itu di balik punggungnya.

"T-t-tidak!"

"Bagus… Berikan padaku!"

Snape menatap Narcissa seolah dia gila. Tapi Narcissa terus mengulurkan tangannya sehingga Snape akhirnya memberikan bungkusan itu.

Kotak berbentuk hati dengan pita merah jambu beludru itu tampak murah, bekas, dan menyedihkan. Narcissa hampir menangis lagi karena tahu itu semua dibeli Snape dengan seluruh uang jajannya. Atau mungkin dari upah yang anak-anak Slytherin berikan saat mereka menyuruh Snape melakukan pekerjaan yang tidak menyenangkan. Seperti membuat ramuan ilegal atau pekerjaan rumah.

Narcissa merobek pitanya, membuat Snape berkuak keras.

"Simpan rasa sakit hatimu untuk besok-besok, Sev…"

Snape sekarang tergagap karena Narcissa mulai membuka kotaknya.

"Lily Evans yang seperti malaikat itu jelas tidak akan tega menolak pemberianmu… Tapi katakan padaku, apa kau lebih memilih dikasihani? Dan diejek karena Snape yang jelek dari Slytherin berharap pada Lily mereka? Percaya padaku, Sev, mereka tidak mengenalmu seperti aku, karena mereka bodoh…"

Snape berhenti menguak, bahkan ketika Narcissa mencomoti coklatnya. Rasa manis gula yang dominan membuat Narcissa mengernyit, tetapi dia terus memakannya walau tahu dia mungkin akan terserang batuk-batuk besok.

"_Trims_ cokelatnya…" kata Narcissa.

"Aku tidak…" akhirnya Snape bicara, mengalah. "Baiklah…"

"Cissy!"

Seseorang memanggil Narcissa dari kejauhan. Dia berlari ke arahnya. Itu Spages, tapi tampaknya tidak seperti Spages.

Bahkan Snape pun melongo. Spages masih tetap terlihat gempal, pakaiannya jelas yang terbagus, walaupun, seperti yang biasa dipakainya, tidak terlalu sadar mode. Dia mengenakan sedikit rias wajah. Rambutnya kini licin berkilau.

Ketiga temannya pasti akan menertawai Spages habis-habisan. Tetapi Narcissa berpendapat Spages telah berusaha keras yang harus diberi penghargaan. Lagipula, dia berpendapat dengan getir, berusaha tampil cantik hanya untuk seorang cowok adalah sesuatu yang rasis sekali.

Wajah Spages memerah ketika mendapati Snape menatapnya.

"Kau… cantik…" kata Narcissa. "Dan percayalah… Kau akan baik-baik saja… Sev di sini akan menjadi temanku, kalau kalian sudah mulai akrab dan aku bisa meninggalkanmu. Siap kalau begitu?"

Mereka bertiga, dengan Snape yang dipaksa ikut, berjalan menyusuri jalan Hogsmeade yang penuh lumpur. Spages terus menerus mengeluh sepatunya jadi kotor sebelum Narcissa mengingatkan kalau dia bisa dengan mudah membersihkannya sebelum masuk ke Three Broomsticks, tempat mereka bertemu.

Mereka bertiga mungkin adalah pasangan paling aneh sepanjang jalan ke Hogsmeade. Beberapa anak memang menatap terang-terangan kepadanya. Narcissa tidak menyalahkannya. Gadis depresi yang gila, guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang ceroboh, dan anak kelas tiga Slytherin yang jarang keramas. Lengkaplah sudah. Tetapi, Narcissa menyadari dengan getir bahwa ini adalah kata-kata Yvonne, orang-orang itu tidak mengenalnya seperti dia mengenal mereka.

.

.

.

Baik Narcissa maupun Spages duduk di kursi-kursi kayu Three Broomsticks seolah duduk di kursi berduri. Dekorasi di Three Broomsticks, untunglah, tidak dipenuhi pita-pita merah muda dan konfeti berbentuk hati yang berjatuhan, seperti Kedai Madam Puddifoot yang didatangi Narcissa dan Lucius setahun lalu.

Narcissa sama sekali tidak tenang. Sebagian karena kejadian pembunuhan muggle pernah terjadi di sini, tepat di depan matanya. Sebagian lagi khawatir si Carsell, teman kencan Spages, akan langsung mengetahui keterlibatannya dengan Pelahap Maut dan menjebloskannya ke Azkaban.

Spages gelisah untuk alasan yang berbeda, rambutnya kini mengembang lagi karena terlalu sering disentuh.

"Itu dia datang!" Spages tersentak, membuat baik Narcissa maupun Snape yang duduk di sebelahnya, melonjak. "Oh, tidak! Oh, tidak!"

"Tenang!" desis Narcissa.

Samwell Carsell tampak seperti pegawai kantoran kebanyakan. Jubah _trench coat_-nya hampir membuat Narcissa mengeluh. Itu jenis yang akan dipakai oleh penyihir berdarah muggle. Kalau mereka akhirnya menikah, keluarga kecil Spages akan menjadi darah-lumpur selamanya.

Tapi dia tampak cukup menyenangkan. Kacamatanya serasi dengan Spages. Dan rambutnya yang sebahu memberi kesan cukup kuat. Narcissa menggelengkan kepala. Berada cukup dekat dengan Auror-Magang yang kelihatan tangguh adalah sesuatu yang harus dia hindari.

Narcissa memaksakan diri tersenyum saat Carsell menyapa Spages. Kedua wajah mereka semburat merah.

"Teman-temanmu?" tanya Carsell menunjuk Narcissa dan Snape.

"Oh! Iya, betul… Kenalkan ini, Cissy… Maksudku Narcissa Black dari keluarga Black. Ini…"

Spages tampak kebingungan menunjuk Snape.

"Severus Snape, dari… keluarga Snape…" Narcissa meneruskan dengan tidak yakin.

Carsell menyalami Snape duluan, kemudian Narcissa.

Seperti apa yang ditakuti Narcissa, Carsell mengenyit penasaran menatapnya.

"Black dari Grimmauld Place? Aku dengar…"

"Oh, saya juga dengar dari Daily Prophet. Tapi saya tinggal di Hogwarts selama liburan. Banyak tugas…" elak Narcissa.

Carsell tersenyum lagi. Narcissa benci dia tidak dapat mengartikan senyum pria itu.

Mereka berbicara hal yang normal beberapa menit kemudian. Narcissa membeberkan nilai plus Spages kepada Carsell. Betapa dia guru yang baik dan sangat mengerti murid-murid. Juga menyenangkan apabila diajak lucu-lucuan. Snape diam saja. Dan Narcissa amat mensyukurinya. Juga mensyukuri Spages yang tampak selalu salah tingkah, tapi tidak pernah membahas tentang Narcissa lebih jauh, juga tentang hubungannya dengan Lucius.

Spages tampak benar-benar jatuh cinta. Narcissa tersenyum sedih saat menyadari dia tidak akan bisa menceritakan ini kepada ketiga temannya. Mereka dulu sering menyangka Spages naksir Lucius.

Waktu sudah beranjak siang ketika Butterbeer mereka habis dan Narcissa pura-pura lupa untuk membeli bahan ramuannya, yang untuk itulah alasan dia mengajak Snape. Narcissa mengedip sembunyi-sembunyi kepada Spages yang sekarang tampak tegang lagi.

"Apakah bijaksana begitu dekat dengan Auror teman Profesor Spages itu?" tanya Snape.

"Apakah bijaksana begitu naksir dengan darah-lumpur Gryffindor itu?" Narcissa balik bertanya dengan galak.

Detik berikutnya dia menyesal. Bukan salah siapa-siapa kalau cinta begitu buta. Lihat saja kepada dirinya sendiri…

Mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain kembali ke kastil. Narcissa amat sangat lelah dan berjalan berduaan Snape di Hogsmeade sama seperti menyiram minyak tanah pada api. Anak-anak lain sudah menganggapnya aneh dan gila, dia tidak perlu menambahkannya dengan gosip yang tidak penting.

Narcissa mengurung diri lagi, kini di perpustakaan, untuk membaca-baca tentang teori Apparation hanya untuk membuat pikirannya sibuk. Beberapa detik berlalu tenang sampai akhirnya ada orang yang mengagetkannya dari belakang.

Ternyata anak itu Sirius…

"Kencan dengan Snivellus tidak berjalan lancar rupanya?" dia mengernyit.

"Kita tidak berkencan," kecam Narcissa. "Dan mau apa kau kemari?"

"Cuma mau mengabarkan kalau Bibi Druella amat cemas sampai-sampai dia mengirimiku surat untuk menanyakan keadaan_mu_. Yang kubalas hanya demi kesopanan. Aku bilang kau amat… normal…"

"Terima kasih dan sekarang biarkan aku sendiri…"

Sirius duduk di hadapannya.

"Kepercayaanmu mulai runtuh, eh?" bisiknya hati-hati. "Setelah melihat sendiri bagaimana sebenarnya orang-orang yang selalu kau lindungi? Bagaimana muggle-muggle itu benar-benar tersiksa?"

Narcissa tidak memandang Sirius, tetapi menajamkan telinga.

"Kalau… kau butuh tempat… Kau benar. Paman Alphard akan menerima semua keponakannya dengan tangan terbuka. Dia bisa melindungimu, kau tahu? Aku hanya bilang…"

Bunyi kursi berderit keras menandakan Sirius telah bangkit dan pergi lagi. Narcissa tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi apabila Sirius melihat dia tidak bisa pergi meninggalkan siapapun, bahkan Lucius, setelah…

Narcissa membanting begitu saja buku Apparationnya dan bergegas keluar. Dia berjalan kemana kakinya membawanya melangkah. Anak-anak itu mungkin memang benar… Dia gadis depresi yang… tidak stabil. Tapi apa yang mereka tahu?

Narcissa hampir sampai lagi ke pintu keluar Aula ketika pintu itu menjeblak terbuka dengan suara keras. Filch yang sedang berpatroli di dekat situ, terlempar sampai beberapa meter, terkena pantulan pintu.

Narcissa amat berharap dia sudah menguasai tiga D bodoh itu dalam Apparation. Tetapi tidak ada yang lebih diinginkannya saat ini selain ketiga temannya untuk ada di sampingnya.

Sendiri menghadap ke pintu Aula dengan pikiran linglung, Narcissa akhirnya berhadapan dengannya…

Masuk dengan langkah tergesa seolah dia pemilik tempat ini, jubah berat hitamnya menyapu lantai. Suara sepatu bot yang keras diiringi dengan suara sepatu sekelompok orang di belakangnya, bagaikan prajurit yang berbaris.

Lucius telah datang kembali…

.

.

.

**Notes:**

**Black Queen 2 rencananya bakal udahan 4 atau 6 chapter lagi.**

**Black Queen 3 rencananya aku bakal posting di rate M, lebih karena ceritanya bakal lebih kompleks sama perang, angst2nya dan.. kembalinya Bellatrix! Tapi mudah2an aku bisa buat ceritanya untuk tetep bisa dibaca buat siapapun juga…**

**Dukung terus Narcissa dan Lucius yah, hehehe.**

**Buat yang belum baca cerita baru aku, The Two Tale Heart, silakan mampir kalo senggang… (Tetep promo…)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Black Queen<strong>** 2**

**Chapter 10**

**The Girl Behind The Bar**

* * *

><p>Suasana sudah mulai kacau semenjak Lucius menjejakkan kaki lagi ke Hogwarts. Dan Narcissa, sudah pasti ikut terlibat.<p>

Masalahnya. sebersih apapun catatan Lucius dan teman-temannya dari pemeriksaan Kementerian, entah bagaimanapun mereka mengatasinya, tidak bisa melepas fakta bahwa mereka datang ke teritori Dumbledore. Dan yang terpenting, mereka tidak masuk tahun ajaran baru tepat waktu.

"Hanya sedikit pembicaraan, Lucius. Ini demi kau juga... Kepala Sekolah marah dan berkeras kau harus ikut aturannya..."

Slughorn terengah-engah saat membicarakan ini dengan Lucius di depan ruang rekreasi mereka. Jelas dia berharap Lucius dan kawan-kawan tidak kembali sekalian saja, untuk mempermudah masalah.

"Persetan dengan Dumbledore!" gertak Lucius. "Saya sudah membereskan semua dengan dewan sekolah. Mereka yang menentukan apakah kami dihukum atau tidak. Keduabelas orang itu sudah oke-oke saja kami masuk kembali..."

"Tentu mereka oke-oke saja!" kuak Slughorn, sekarang mulai panas. "Mereka ada dalam saku Abraxas! Tetapi kau harus tetap melewati Dumbledore. Dan dia tidak seperti anggota dewan. Ini untuk mempermudah segalanya, aku akan pastikan dia bisa melunak sedikit... Cissy, betulkan? Yakinkan Lucius!"

Narcissa kaget tiba-tiba dimintai pendapat. Di hari lain, biasanya dia hanya akan memarahi Lucius karena bodoh sekali menantang kepala sekolahnya sendiri, saat dia masih menjadi muridnya. Tetapi Lucius sudah menahan Narcissa dengan rangkulan pada bahunya sebelum Narcissa sempat bereaksi.

"Besok kalau begitu... Kami lelah dan ingin beristirahat..." putus Lucius dengan nada disopan-sopankan.

Slughorn tampaknya ingin membantah tetapi tidak jadi. Akhirnya setelah menggumamkan sesuatu tentang 'pensiun dini', dia beringsut menjauh.

"Kita harus menyamakan alasan, kalau begitu..." kata Lucius berbalik untuk menghadapi yang lain yang sejak tadi diam saja di belakang Narcissa dan Lucius.

"Kupikir semua sudah baik-baik saja!" protes Evan.

Ada luka di atas alisnya yang tampaknya akan berbekas seumur hidup. Narcissa belum pernah melihat itu sebelumnya. Mungkin akibat dari serangan muggle yang lalu.

"Kita akan samakan alasan!" gertak Lucius.

"Ini gara-gara kau, Black!" Evan menatap Narcissa dengan sadis. "Kalau saja kau tidak kabur kemari dan berteriak-teriak bagai orang gila. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Dasar wanita lemah!"

"Evan!" sentak Lucius, tapi lalu dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Kembali ke ruang rekreasi, kalian. Kita akan bicarakan untuk selanjutnya."

Evan tampaknya belum puas memaki, tetapi dia akhirnya ikut pergi dengan kawanannya yang juga menggerutu. Meninggalkan Narcissa dan Lucius yang masih mencengkeram bahunya.

Narcissa mendongak menatapnya. Tetapi Lucius tidak berkata apa-apa melainkan terus menatap ke kawanan yang menjauh. Tidak ada bekas luka pada wajah Lucius. Tapi Narcissa tahu betul Lucius sedang meredam kemarahannya pada Narcissa karena tiba-tiba lari dan tidak mau pulang. Seperti apa yang diteriakkan Evan padanya. Memberi kecurigaan pada apapun yang mereka lakukan.

Narcissa menunduk dan ikut berjalan ke ruang rekreasi. Dia tidak dalam posisi bisa menolak apapun...

.

.

.

Pagi yang dingin berselimut kabut mengawang di jendela di kantor itu. Awan-awan berarak dikejauhan, menghadang pantulan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Warna kebiruan langit yang pucat, sama pucatnya dengan Narcissa sendiri.

Narcissa duduk di kursi berlengan dengan kepalan tangan yang basah oleh keringat. Sejauh ini dia hanya sekali menoleh ke jendela, sisanya dihabiskan dengan menatap lututnya.

Burung _phoenix_ yang merah kurus itu berkuak mengagetkan Narcissa, lalu Dumbledore yang dibingkai jendela itu mulai bicara.

"Kau mengalami tahun yang sibuk, Miss Black..."

Narcissa memberanikan diri menatap ke wajahnya.

Tahu bahwa Narcissa adalah salah satu yang akan ditanyai karena kedekatannya dengan Lucius dan masalah datang-tiba-tiba-ke-perapian-Slughorn-dan-menjadi-gila, sejak semalam Narcissa tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain dinding batu-bata. Lucius dan kawan-kawan tampaknya tahu dari Tuan mereka, bahwa Dumbledore punya keahlian Legilimens, pembaca-pikiran. Mereka belajar dengan susah payah untuk menutup pikiran mereka.

Dan pertahanan Narcissa kini hampir runtuh ketika memaksakan diri menatap mata biru dengan bingkai bulan-separo tersebut.

"Ya, saya pikir demikian..." komentar Narcissa datar.

"Seseorang tidak bisa menampung semua masalah sendirian. Dan, kalau melihat apa yang terjadi di kantor Profesor Slughorn pada malam sebelum tahun ajaran dimulai kemarin..." Dumbledore berhenti dan ini kode untuk Narcissa melihat kemana saja selain mata Dumbledore. "... bisa dibilang sangat memprihatinkan..."

"Saya baik-baik saja, Sir... Anda tidak usah khawatir..."

"Kau terus mengoceh tentang muggle dan kami semua tahu Orion dan Walburga Black, paman-bibimu, tinggal di Grimmauld Place, tempat serangan itu terjadi..."

"Saya ada pada tempat yang salah!" tegas Narcissa.

"Juga pada waktu yang salah selama ini? Hogwarts tidak terlalu tenang saat ini. Kau tahu, bukan? Dan kau juga tampak selalu ada saat itu..."

"Saya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kejadian itu!" gertak Narcissa. Lupa untuk memikirkan tembok batu-bata saat mendengar tuduhan Dumbledore.

"Ya, aku mungkin tahu, Miss Black. Kau hanya bergaul dengan anak-anak yang salah..." kata Dumbledore kalem.

Narcissa ingin sekali berteriak mengiyakan, menyelamatkan dirinya. Kemudian dia teringat Lucius, dan apapun yang mereka lakukan malam Natal yang lalu, yang akan mengikat mereka selamanya. Dipaksakannya untuk memikirkan tembok batu-bata kembali.

"Kericuhan yang terjadi hari-hari sebelumnya di Grimmauld Place memang sangat parah. Tapi saya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk keluar rumah. Akibatnya jadi begini. Saya dikejar mereka, lolos, dan langsung melarikan diri. Lupa bahwa mereka muggle dan tidak dapat menembus pertahanan sihir rumah Paman saya. Saya langsung masuk Floo ke Hogwarts, refleks, menganggap itu tempat teraman. Dan terjadilah kejadian malam itu karena saya amat _shock_..."

Terlalu banyak kekosongan yang tidak bisa ditutupi dalam cerita ini. Dan Dumbledore tidak akan disebut-sebut sebagai penyihir hebat kalau dia tidak bisa mengetahui rencana anak belasan tahun. Tetapi Narcissa hanya bisa membicarakan tentang kejadian di malam itu sebelum Dumbledore menggerecokinya kejadian malam-malam jauh sebelum liburan Natal mereka.

"Kau tahu aku bisa membantumu, bukan?" tanya Dumbledore, sekarang mencondongkan tubuhnya menyeberangi meja. "Aku tahu kau dekat dengan Profesor Spages..."

Narcissa menarik nafas kuat-kuat, tetap memikirkan tembok batu-bata.

"Terima kasih... Tetapi saya baik-baik saja..."

Dumbledore akhirnya mempersilakan Narcissa keluar setelah itu. Narcissa baru akan keluar dari pintu kayu saat tangga berputar menghampirinya, ketika Dumbledore bicara lagi,

"Kau lari ke Hogwarts, menganggap ini tempat teraman lebih dari rumahmu sendiri... Dan tempat ini memang akan selalu kujaga keamanannya, bahkan..."

Ada jeda yang membuat Narcissa menoleh kembali ke belakang.

"... bahkan dari Tom Riddle sendiri... Ah... Aku percaya ada yang menyebutnya Lord Voldemort... Dan, katakan padaku, Miss Black, bagaimana tempat ini masih akan aman apabila ada yang mencoba merusaknya dari dalam?"

"Saya tidak tahu siapa yang Anda maksud, Sir... Saya tidak tahu apa-apa..."

Narcissa mengangguk sedikit dan segera menaiki tangga berjalan tersebut, yang akan mengantarnya ke bawah. Narcissa mendongak menatap langit-langit sementara matanya kini berkaca-kaca, berharap dia tidak perlu memikirkan tembok batu-bata lagi dan bisa menerima tawaran Dumbledore...

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya sama sepi dan sama menyedihkan bagi Narcissa. Lucius dan kelompoknya merayakan keberhasilan mereka masuk Hogwarts kembali tanpa ada hukuman apapun.

Terlalu banyak cerita, terlalu banyak uang suap, terlalu banyak ancaman, dan terlalu sedikit bukti.

Bahkan Dumbledore yang hebat pun tidak berkutik.

_Kelihatannya_ dia saat ini tidak berkutik...

Tetapi Narcissa jadi terus memikirkan apa yang telah Dumbledore katakan. Bahwa tidak ada keuntungan yang akan Narcissa dapatkan kalau berpihak pada orang yang berencana menghancurkan Hogwarts dari dalam, dan bagaimana Dumbledore berencana melindungi sekolahnya itu. Hati kecil Narcissa berharap supaya bagaimanapun itu, Dumbledore berhasil...

Semurni apapun darahnya, sekuat apapun pengaruh keluarganya, sekuat apapun Lucius berjanji melindunginya, Narcissa tetap tidak tahu harus pergi kemana, kalau dia sendiri menghadapi kejadian seperti malam itu di Grimmauld Place.

Jadi, Narcissa bangun setiap pagi, merasa kosong. Ketiga temannya bahkan tidak berani untuk bergabung dengannya yang selalu dipaksa duduk dekat Lucius dan kelompoknya. Lucius tampaknya menyadari Narcissa dan teman-temannya sedang ada masalah. Dan menyadari bahwa Narcissa sedang sedih hati. Tetapi kemudian memutuskan pertengkaran para gadis dan perasaan sebenarnya dari tunangannya sendiri hanya akan membuang waktunya.

Lalu, disanalah Narcissa, terikat dengan Lucius, ada disampingnya setiap saat, tersenyum sampai pipinya pegal mendengar kesombongan saat mereka mengacau dan kabur dari hukuman. Mendukung mereka dalam setiap hal bodoh yang mereka lakukan.

Satu-satunya yang menarik perhatian Narcissa adalah pelajaran apparationnya. Robert Twycross kini menganggap Narcissa anak kesayangan. Narcissa telah berhasil pindah ke hulahopnya sendiri, walaupun itu membuatnya muntah-muntah setelahnya. Si instruktur memutuskan mereka yang sudah berhasil bisa mengikuti latihan sebenarnya di Hogsmeade, beberapa kali sebelum ujian mereka di bulan Juli.

Beberapa anak sama berhasil dan sama muntah-muntahnya dengan Narcissa sewaktu mereka pertama kali berhasil. Jadi, Narcissa duduk di lantai batu di seberang toilet untuk menunggu saking penuhnya toilet. Dia merenungi nasibnya sementara baik tangan maupun perutnya bergetar karena mual.

Narcissa tidak menyadari semenyedihkan apa keadaannya saat ini kalau saja sudut matanya tidak menangkap Spages di ujung koridor.

Narcissa sama sekali tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan berbicara lagi dengan Spages semenjak Narcissa mengantar ke kencan pertamanya dengan Auror-magang yang bahkan namanya pun Narcissa sudah lupa.

Dia juga telah melepas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam karena Lucius yang menyuruhnya.

Narcissa berusaha untuk tidak memprotes dan terus-menerus mengingatkan diri, bahwa saat ini, lebih sedikit dia berurusan dengan Auror, magang ataupun tidak, lebih baik.

Narcissa baru menyadari bahwa dia amat kehilangan Spages saat dia melihat Spages berjalan ragu-ragu kearah Narcissa. Tangannya saling terkait.

Narcissa bangkit dan melihat betapa Spages telah berubah. Rambutnya kini panjang lurus, wajahnya bersinar dengan riasan tipis-tipis menyapu wajahnya. Dan dietnya pasti berhasil... Dia terlihat lebih tirus saat ini.

Tidak perlu mengatakan kalau hubungannya dengan si Auror-magang berjalan lumayan lancar. Spages mengingatkan Narcissa pada Andromeda di hari pernikahannya.

Mereka mendekat tetapi mungkin karena terlalu lelah berdiet atau terlalu takut untuk menemui Narcissa yang sedang terlibat masalah atau entah mengapa, Spages kelihatan ragu dan kesulitan memandang wajah Narcissa.

Akhirnya Narcissa memutuskan untuk memulai. Dan Spages pun sama.

"Alice, aku..."

"Cissy..."

Mereka berbicara berbarengan. Tapi ada yang menghentikan Spages karena dia menoleh ke atas bahu Narcissa dan seketika mulutnya tertutup rapat.

Narcissa berbalik dan mendapati Lucius berjalan ke arah mereka, mirip kelelawar raksasa.

"Cissy, ayo. Kami membutuhkanmu..."

Lucius tampak tidak kaget melihat Spages. Seolah dia bisa menebaknya.

"Profesor..."

Lucius mengangguk pada Spages dengan akting kesopanan yang jelas dibuat-buat. Spages, seperti pemalu pada umumnya, wajahnya memerah. Tapi alih-alih kembali mengangguk, dia langsung berbalik tanpa kata.

Narcissa menatap punggung Spages yang berjalan menjauh dengan buku-buku jari Lucius mencengkeram bahunya.

"Darah-lumpur..." desis Lucius. "Tahu diri juga akhirnya..."

"Tolong, dia..." potong Narcissa mulai terganggu.

"Guru _slash_ sahabatmu? Sungguh mengharukan... Ayo, anak-anak lain menunggu di ruang rekreasi."

Narcissa ingin memberontak, tetapi kemudian mengalah. Dia mengikuti Lucius, sementara otaknya berputar tentang Spages, dan apapun yang ingin dikatakannya, jauh dari pendengaran Lucius...

.

.

.

Tahun-tahun berikutnya Narcissa akan merasa aneh dia bisa mengerjakan ujiannya dengan lancar di tengah tekanan dan kesendiriannya. Mantra non-verbal tidak menyulitkannya, begitu juga teori lainnya.

Tetapi hanya satu yang disesali Narcissa. Mantra _Firestrom _untuk mengusir inferi dan Patronus yang dijanjikan Spages kepada murid-murid kelas enam. Sekarang Narcissa sama sekali tidak akan pernah bisa mempelajarinya.

Dia menatap penuh iri saat anak-anak kelas enam Ravenclaw yang dulu pernah menghinanya tidak akan pernah bisa menjuruskan mantra Patronus karena bukan orang 'baik-baik', berlatih menghasilkan sesuatu yang berwarna keperakan dengan sekuat tenaga di meja makan. Walaupun hanya berupa cercahan-cercahan, cahaya itu tampak menenangkan...

Narcissa mengalihkan diri dari pemandangan ini. Karena dia tidak mengambil Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, besok dia sudah akan bebas dari semua ujiannya...

"Seragam Auror? Ada apa?" bisik Evan entah kepada siapa di meja makan, memutus lamunan Narcissa.

Semua kepala berpaling ke pintu Aula Besar. Benar saja, dua orang pria berseragam Auror Kementerian dan dua orang lainnya yang sepertinya asisten mereka, berjalan dengan Dumbledore di depan.

Lucius dan semua kelompoknya tampak gundah, walaupun mereka belum melakukan apa-apa lagi karena harus fokus juga pada ujian jika ingin lulus.

Beberapa anak-anak bubar sementara Narcissa masih memainkan saladnya tanpa semangat. Hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi dan dia akan meninggalkan Hogwarts. Terkurung dalam rumahnya karena Lucius pasti akan melarangnya mengikuti. Narcissa sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi ayah dan ibunya saat ini. Mereka belum mengiriminya surat lagi. Dan Narcissa setengah yakin mereka marah, menganggapnya anak durhaka seperti Andromeda. Narcissa berpikir kembali tentang apparate. Mungkin setelah lulus, dia akan punya lisensi yang membebaskannya pergi kemanapun dia mau...

Ya, itu akan tampak sangat menyenangkan. Setidaknya akan mengobati ketidakmampuannya mengusir Dementor karena tidak bisa Patronus...

"Cissy, ikut aku sebentar..."

Itu Slughorn menghampirinya, dia tampaknya baru setengah menyelesaikan makan malam porsi ketiganya. Di kumis beruang lautnya ada saus krim.

"Ikut aku sebentar... Dan, Lucius, tenanglah... Ini hanya Cissy..."

Slughorn menatap memperingatkan Lucius yang percakapannya terganggu. Lucius hanya mengangguk, mungkin mengira Slughorn hanya akan membicarakan ujian Narcissa.

Narcissa sama seperti Lucius, hanya saja ketika Slughorn membawanya masuk ke ruangan Dumbledore, Narcissa berhenti untuk bertanya,

"Ada apa? Mengapa saya dipanggil?" tuntutnya.

"Cissy, jangan mempersulit masalah..." Slughorn kini menggamit erat lengan Narcissa, khawatir dia kabur. "Kami hanya ingin berbicara..."

"_Kami?_"

"Ini lebih baik daripada kau terlihat di Aula Besar... Mari... Dumbledore sedang membicarakannya..."

Narcissa terpaksa naik ke tangga berjalan dengan kaki gemetar. Berharap hanya akan bicara dengan Dumbledore dan para Auror itu sudah pulang. Sialnya, mereka masih ada di ruangan tersebut.

Laki-laki satunya berambut merah dengan jenggot layaknya orang kebakaran. Yang satu lagi berkuncir kuda merah juga, tampak lebih muda, tapi tampak sama sangarnya. Kedua asisten itu tidak menarik perhatian, tapi Narcissa menatap dengan waswas karena tongkat sihir mereka siaga.

"Sudah aku peringatkan, Tuan-tuan... Ini melanggar dekrit manapun yang kalian buat untuk melindungi penyihir di bawah umur..." Dumbledore bangkit dari kursinya dengan tergesa. "Aku pribadi menolak penangkapan ini di bawah sekolahku sendiri..."

"Bukan penangkapan... Hanya interogasi..." kata si Auror dengan jenggot-terbakar. "Kami mendapat informasi dari sumber terpercaya..."

"...yang akan memberatkanmu nantinya ..." potong Dumbledore, mencoba melarang Auror itu melakukan sesuatu.

"Narcissa Black, Anda ditangkap dengan tuduhan terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan dan kekacauan masal di Grimmauld Place, London, mengeksploitasi sihir di depan banyak muggle, dan tentunya larangan sihir bagi anak di bawah umur, serta kekacauan lainnya yang terjadi di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts..."

Kata-katanya bagai melayang di benak Narcissa, atau dia yang sedang limbung karena Slughorn sekarang mengeratkan pegangannya pada siku Narcissa.

"Apapun yang terjadi di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts adalah tanggung jawab_ku_ untuk memutuskan hukuman!" seru Dumbledore, yang hanya terdengar bagai gaung di telinga Narcissa.

"Kita bicarakan ini di kantor kami, Kepala Sekolah... Saat ini kami bawa Narcissa Black ke Kementerian. Kami menunggumu di sana..."

Tampaknya yang berbicara itu adalah Auror dengan kuncir-kuda. Narcissa hanya bisa menebak sementara Auror itu memberi isyarat pada asistennya.

Satu sentakkan tongkat dan tongkat sihir Narcissa terbang ke arahnya. Narcissa sama sekali tidak siap, tidak memperhitungkan datangnya ini. Kemudian kedua tangannya terlipat sendiri ke belakang. Tali tak terlihat terasa meliliti pergelangan tangannya.

Narcissa mulai histeris.

"BUKAN AKU YANG MELAKUKANNYA!"

Tapi kedua asisten Auror itu menggiringnya menuruni tangga.

Di sela teriakan Narcissa sendiri, dia sempat mendengar Dumbledore mengambil jubah dan berteriak pada Slughorn,

"Orang tuanya! Langsung hubungi untuk ke Kementerian!'

Mereka mulai berjalan menuju lorong, tetapi Narcissa terus berteriak, menyangkal, berontak dan menyangkal lagi. Kedua orang itu sampai harus menggeret Narcissa.

Dia merasa darah membeku di otaknya saat dia mendengar teriakkan kaget.

"CISSY?"

Itu adalah Yvonne diapit kedua temannya yang lain. Entah mengapa mereka ada di sini. Kemungkinan besar mengikuti Narcissa tadi. Atau, otaknya kini menjadi panas, mereka yang menyebarkan semuanya...

Pikiran ini pupus saat Genevive berlari di sampingnya, berusaha meraih si asisten yang berada di kanan Narcissa.

"Cissy? Ada apa? Kenapa?" lalu dia mulai menangis.

"Panggil Lucius!" seru Narcissa. "Hubungi dia, aku ke Kementerian!"

Sekarang dua temannya berlari sambil memanggil-manggil.

Kalau saja keadaannya tidak segenting itu, Narcissa sudah akan terharu karena Yvonne meneriakkan undang-undang yang sama seperti yang diserukan Dumbledore pada mereka. Eva, sekarang menjambak rambut si buntut-kuda.

Suasana jadi kacau untuk beberapa saat, tetapi Narcissa tidak memperhatikannya, dia telah melewati Aula Besar, ditonton oleh beberapa murid yang penasaran dari Aula sampai ke tangga menuju lantai atas.

Kalau ada yang menyebutkan kejatuhan besar Narcissa Black, seperti yang belum cukup saja, itu adalah hari ini.

"Gen! Panggil Lucius!"

Hanya itu yang sempat diteriakkan Narcissa terakhir kali, sebelum mereka menyeretnya menuju gerbang Hogwarts.

.

.

.

Narcissa tidak muntah saat mereka mengajaknya ber-apparate. Dia hanya menatap kosong pada terowongan dengan batu marmer hitam yang berkilat. Jejeran perapian floo berada di samping kiri-kanan koridor. Langkah-langkah mereka bergema di keheningan. Beberapa penyihir yang pulang lembur, menatap Narcissa seolah dia adalah penjahat. Yang mungkin memang benar. Mengingat siapa yang mengapitnya keras-keras.

Lukisan Nobby Leach, Menteri Sihir saat itu, menatapnya dengan garang. Lukisan itu hitam-putih setinggi sepuluh lantai lebih. Di bawahnya dan terlihat kecil, ada kolam yang menampilkan patung-patung emas yang sama sekali tidak bisa Narcissa tentukan apa bentuknya, mengingat pikirannya amat sibuk saat ini.

Petugas jaga-gerbang berdiri melihat mereka datang. Rasanya seperti ada yang menghantam Narcissa, lagi. Karena 'Booth' tertera di seragam petugas tersebut.

Penyihir yang sama yang pernah menghampiri Narcissa, saat pertama kali dia datang ke Kementerian, saat Pelahap Maut teman Seth Shaan menyandera penghuni Malfoy Manor dan tamu mereka. Tepat Natal satu tahun yang lalu...

Narcissa sama sekali tidak percaya dia akan kembali lagi...

"Keperluan?" tanya Booth.

Si Auror melempar tongkat Narcissa.

"Cek tongkatnya dan tahan!" seru si Auror.

Narcissa tidak pernah mendengar ada yang menahan tongkat sihir kalau seseorang hanya akan ditanyai.

"Kau tidak bisa menahan tongkat! Aku di bawah umur! Dan kalian akan dituduh dengan penganiayaan! Camkan itu! AKU DI BAWAH UMUR!"

Dia meneriaki mereka semua, menyebabkan kericuhan di lobi tersebut. Tetapi para Auror pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

Narcissa masih meronta dan berontak saat mereka memasuki lift yang tampaknya khusus tahanan. Karena lift itu sepi dan langsung menuju ke bawah.

Narcissa merasa tidak ada gunanya dia berteriak kepada tembok, sehingga dia diam lagi. Kelelahan lahir batin.

Dimanakah Lucius? Atau Dumbledore? Atau kedua orang tuanya?

Saat ini hanya mereka yang menjadi tumpuan Narcissa agar bisa membantunya...

Lorong yang terbuat dari marmer hitam yang terbuka dihadapannya menampilkan efek menyeramkan dibandingkan dengan di atas. Narcissa berjalan lunglai, kehabisan tenaga. Dia tidak tahu di lantai mana dia berada. Tapi keadaan sunyi sepi... Cahaya temaram menambah ketakutannya. Dia merasa jantungnya tertekan di tulang iganya.

Tapi apa yang ditakuti Narcissa mungkin adalah ruangan di sisi-sisi koridor. Kelihatannya seperti sel-sel kosong. Narcissa sama sekali tidak bisa menduga apakah ada orang lain didalamnya.

"Bersyukurlah, Nak!" seru Auror entah yang mana, suaranya bergaung-gaung. "Kami tidak menginterogasimu di Azkaban!"

Narcissa terus diseret menuju ruangan paling akhir. Dan mereka memasukkannya ke dalam. Tetapi tidak seperti ruang interogasi, hanya ada tembok sebagai tempat duduk satu arah. Benar-benar seperti sel tahanan.

Semua orang keluar dan Narcissa berusaha untuk ikut keluar. Ada sesuatu yang menegakkan bulu kuduknya sedari tadi, entah apapun itu. Nafasnya kini beruap dihadapannya, walaupun keringat mengucur deras di keningnya.

"TIDAK! Ini bukan interogasi!" seru Narcissa sambil menggebrak jeruji.

"Kami akan kemari lagi saat penjaminmu sudah datang!" seru salah satu Auror. "Sementara itu, nikmati hari-harimu di sini, cewek Pelahap Maut sialan! Itu adik muggle-ku yang kalian bunuh di gereja malam itu!"

Auror tersebut meludah tepat ke wajah Narcissa, menyebabkannya kelimpungan. Tetapi penghinaan itu tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan takut Narcissa dan mencegahnya memohon untuk dikeluarkan.

"TOLONG!" kini dia mulai menangis. "Aku tidak terlibat! Keluarkan aku..."

Tetapi mereka telah menjauh. Narcissa mulai jatuh berlutut dan menangis tanpa suara. Merasa ketakutan setengah mati.

Tapi kemudian uap di mulutnya semakin tebal. Dan dia merasa mendengar tulang berkeretakan entah dimana. Sesaat dia merasa ada orang memasuki lorong menuju sel-nya. Tapi dia tidak bisa melihat apapun selain kegelapan. Dia hanya merasa dia tidak sendirian... Tapi terlalu gelap untuk melihat...

Cahaya di depan lift nyala-padam, kemudian Narcissa melepaskan genggamannya pada jeruji karena tiba-tiba saja jeruji itu menjadi sedingin es.

Narcissa tersentak, merasakan ada yang berteriak memenuhi kepalanya. Kemudian dia mendapati itu adalah mayat pada tertancap pada trisula, masih menggelepar, lalu ibu Seth Shaan yang berteriak, sementara dirinya terbakar. Ada yang melambung-lambung ke udara... Mayat Hera Malfoy, matanya terbuka. Satu hantaman ke tanah dan berulang kali pula Hera berteriak kepada Narcissa, "Katanya kau akan menjaganya?"

Lalu Lord Voldemort tertawa nyaring diatas tumpukkan mayat keluarganya... Tumpukkan mayat itu bangun menjadi mayat hidup, mengejarnya...

Narcissa merasa dia sedang terus berlari tanpa ujung di Grimmauld Place... Sementara para muggle berusaha membakarnya juga...

"TIDAK!" Narcissa mendapati dirinya berteriak sampai pita suaranya nyaris putus. "TIDAK!"

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**The Black Queen**** 2**

**Chapter 11**

**The Girl and The-Half-Truth**

Narcissa berusaha menghentikan mimpi buruk yang membuncah memasuki kepalanya. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengingatnya. Tapi bayangan itu terus memaksa masuk... Seiring bunyi keretakkan aneh yang memenuhi udara…

Suara teriakan, tangisan, dan kutukan, menulikan telinganya. Semua bayangan mengerikan tetap menari di matanya, serapat apapun Narcissa memejamkan mata...

Tangan Narcissa yang basah oleh keringat menggapai-gapai dengan putus asa. Seolah seluruh hidupnya bergantung pada itu. Seolah ceceran kenangan indah yang tersisa dapat dikumpulkannya kembali...

Narcissa baru berumur tujuh atau delapan tahun. Dia membenci tatanan rambut dan _lipstick _yang dioleskan oleh ibunya. Perayaan Natal penuh kue-kue manis yang ditunggu Narcissa kini berubah menjadi _parade_ ratu cilik. Ibunya baru saja mencubit lengannya keras-keras saat Narcissa menjatuhkan tumpukan _cake_. Baik wajah dan rambut yang telah dibuat ikal mengembang oleh sang ibu kini tertutupi krim.

Narcissa tidak tahu harus pergi kemana selain merapat pada jubah Andromeda.

"Cissy, ada apa?"

"Aku tidak mau di sini..." rengek Narcissa terus-menerus.

Andromeda tampak sama tidak nyamannya, tapi setidaknya dia mempunyai teman-teman sebaya yang mengelilingi.

Andromeda pamit kepada mereka dan menggiring Narcissa keluar.

"Baiklah, mari kita bermain pernikahan..." bujuk Andromeda.

"Pernikahan?" tanya Narcissa merasa aneh.

"Ya, kau yang menjadi pengantinnya karena bajumu indah..." Andromeda mengelapi sisa-sisa krim dari rambut Narcissa lalu pergi lagi ke dalam untuk menggendong Sirius kecil.

"Ayo, Cissy! Ini pengantin pria-mu!" teriak Andromeda.

Narcissa tertawa riang. Pesta Natal itu menjadi tak terlupakan. Andromeda menghias serbet menjadi tudungnya, Sirius merangkai bunga untuk mahkotanya. Semua perhatian mereka menjadi milik Narcissa yang hari itu merasa sedih...

Rasa hangat itu menguap menjadi kekosongan. Narcissa merasakan air mata sedingin es membeku di pipinya. Kemudian perasaan hangat itu muncul lagi...

Hanya untuk menghilang kembali setelahnya...

Perahu kecil itu menampilkan Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts yang lampu-lampunya menyala memenuhi bukit dalam kegelapan. Besar dan amat indah. Narcissa lupa bersikap anggun. Lupa kata-kata beberapa orang yang mengatakan Hogwarts saat ini sudah mengalami kemunduran. Lupa bahwa dia akan berbagi kamar dengan entah siapa yang mungkin akan menyebalkan atau mendengkur.

Narcissa mencondongkan badannya di ujung perahu seperti anjing yang penasaran dengan air. Menghirup aroma danau yang tenang.

Hidupnya akan dimulai saat ini...

"Berhenti..." teriaknya ketika kegelapan menelannya lagi. Bayangan Hogwarts meredup. "BERHENTI!"

Ibunya memarahi Narcissa lagi. Dan melepas pegangan tangannya karena Narcissa tidak mau menjauhi kereta merah tua yang sudah mengepulkan asap, tanda akan berjalan. Bellatrix dan Andromeda sudah naik ke Hogwarts Express, menjulurkan kepala lewat jendela dan berjanji akan menulisi Narcissa surat. Tapi Narcissa tidak mengerti, mengapa hanya dia yang harus ditinggal?

Seseorang mengelus pipinya tergesa, membuat Narcissa menoleh.

Itu adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Malfoy...

Dari pesta-pesta keluarga yang pernah didatanginya, Lucius Malfoy tampak seperti seorang pangeran yang akan terlalu jauh untuk dia miliki. Narcissa mengecat rambut boneka pangerannya, menjadi pirang, berharap itu Lucius.

"Kita bertemu tahun depan di Hogwarts, oke?"

Lucius berteriak padanya. Narcissa tidak yakin apakah betul Lucius berkata begitu padanya. Lucius sudah melompat ke dalam kereta yang kini mulai berjalan.

"Lucius..." desis Narcissa ketika kegelapan membayangi lagi, sekarang dadanya mulai sesak...

Tapi Lucius merespon panggilannya...

Setidaknya dia tetap di sana...

Matanya memandang Narcissa yang mengantuk...

Mengantuk?

Bayangan Lucius mulai samar. Matanya terlalu berat.

Lucius mendekatinya. Jubah bepergian Lucius yang tebal menggesek telinganya. Narcissa bisa merasakan manis pada bibirnya yang dingin. Hidung mereka yang saling menggesek membuat hawa dingin karena salju yang turun deras sedikit menghilang...

Salju...?

Lucius menjauh. Kali ini Narcissa memaksa diri agar tetap terjaga. Ada sesuatu yang dia lupakan pada saat ini.

Tapi apa?

Kakinya semakin terasa dingin. Lucius sedang menyapukan telapak tangannya yang lembut... Narcissa merasakan getaran dan perasaan dingin yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan salju.

Lucius kini terlihat berpikir, lalu perasaan yang sama menjalari bahu Narcissa.

"_Obliviate!"_ Lucius menggumam pelan.

Gelap datang kembali...

.

.

.

Udara dingin yang berderak itu tergantikan oleh derak kayu bakar yang Narcissa kenal. Bahkan hanya dengan suaranya, perasaan hangat menjalari jarinya.

Narcissa membuka mata dan mendapati ruangan terang benderang. Sekilas dia merasa bermimpi lagi, lalu menutup mata keras-keras, takut bayangan tersebut akan tertelan kegelapan kembali...

Tapi suara-suara itu? Keramaian itu?

Sama nyatanya dengan kebisingan biasa dan bukan gaung dari masa lalunya yang manapun.

Narcissa merasa seseorang menciumnya lembut, mengembalikan beberapa titik syarafnya yang tadinya tak-berasa.

"Cissy..." suaranya berbisik. "Cissy?"

Dengan satu sentakkan kaget, Narcissa melihat Lucius. Bukan mimpi, bukan kenangan, ataupun bayangan masa depan yang mengerikan.

"Cissy..." Lucius mencoba memfokuskan mata Narcissa dan memegangi lengannya sekuat mungkin, seolah Narcissa bisa kabur kapan saja.

"Cissy, selimutmu jatuh. Aku mengambilnya sebentar, oke?"

Lucius pelan-pelan membungkuk untuk meraih sesuatu dari lantai.

"Kau kedinginan... Baik, tenang..."

Narcissa mengejang saat Lucius mencoba menyelimutkan sesuatu disekeliling bahu Narcissa.

"Tenang... Semua baik-baik saja... Kami akan membuat... Orang-orang sialan itu merasakan akibatnya..."

Lucius berdiri. Betatapun Narcissa ingin Lucius tetap berada disisinya, jari-jari Narcissa terlalu lemah untuk meraih apapun. Dia merasa seperti baru diangkat dari kubangan berisi kumpulan penyakit flu.

Seorang penyihir masuk sebelum mereka melakukan apapun. Suara-suara dari luar terbawa masuk oleh pintu yang terbuka.

Narcissa kesulitan untuk fokus pada penyihir yang baru datang ini tapi tidak Lucius. Dia membentak bahkan sebelum penyihir tersebut membuka mulut.

"Dan apakah para pegawai Penyembuh Kementerian tidak ada yang bisa memberikan layanan lebih baik? Kukira kau membawakan segelas cokelat panas seperti yang disarankan _tiga_ kolegamu sepuluh menit yang lalu?"

Si Penyembuh tampaknya tidak menduga ini karena dia langsung tergagap.

"Ah, maafkan... kami... Saya kemari hanya untuk memberitahu..."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Si Penyembuh mematung, lalu dengan gerakan yang rumit dari tongkat sihirnya, aroma cokelat panas kental menguar dari cangkir besar di udara.

"Ini, Miss..." tawar si Penyembuh hati-hati kepada Narcissa. "Akan menyembuhkan..."

Lucius menarik cepat cangkir itu dari si Penyembuh, hanya keajaibanlah isinya yang panas tidak tumpah ke wajah Narcissa.

"Pergilah! Kami tidak ingin diganggu!" usir Lucius.

Apapun yang akan dikatakan Penyembuh itu hilang saat dia menundukkan kepala dengan gugup.

"Nah, Cissy... Ayo, ini minum... Katanya ini akan membantu... Ada beberapa... Dementor... Saat kau dikurung..."

Lucius memaksakan minuman cokelat itu ke mulut Narcissa sehingga Narcissa sama sekali tidak bisa mencerna kata-katanya.

Dementor?

Mereka melepas Dementor padanya seperti kepada tahanan Azkaban?

Rasa hangat menggelitik seluruh tubuh Narcissa ketika minuman lezat itu memasuki perutnya. Lehernya terasa nyaman sehingga Narcissa berhasil menemukan suaranya.

"A-Apa? Kenapa?"

"Tenang... Kami sedang membereskannya... Dan, kau tidak perlu khawatir apa-apa. Kecuali menemukan orang yang berani menuduhmu sampai terdengar ke telinga Kementerian..."

Pintu terbuka lagi sebelum Lucius menjelaskan semuanya. Ayah dan ibu Narcissa memasuki ruangan. Ibunya langsung menghambur dan memeluk Narcissa, lalu terisak keras. Dari bahu ibunya, Narcissa melihat wajah ayahnya luar biasa lega.

Narcissa merasa ujung-ujung matanya kini panas melihat mereka.

"Ibu, aku..." katanya.

"Tenang, Cissy... Kami akan mengeluarkanmu segera..." potong ayahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kukira kita bisa membawa Cissy ke St. Mungo?" sela Lucius.

"Kita harus menunggu Cersei Lannister datang dulu. Dia satu-satunya yang bisa membungkam si Amelia Bones..."

Narcissa kaget mendengar hal ini. Amelia Bones. Siapapun tahu dia saat di Hogwarts. Lebih tua dua tahun diatas Bellatrix, salah satu murid Hogwarts yang cerdas, mantan Ketua Murid Perempuan. Karirnya naik drastis di Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir karena idealismenya yang tinggi dan tidak bisa disuap.

Bahkan saat ini suara menggelegar Amelia Bones dan rahang perseginya membuat Narcissa cemas. Untuk apa dia ikut campur?

"Lalu setelah itu?" tuntut Lucius saat ibu Narcissa mulai membereskan anak-anak rambut Narcissa yang pastilah kacau sekali. "Aku tahu Cersei bagus..."

"Pembela yang terbaik... Dia pasti bisa menjadi saksi untuk, Cissy..."

"Dan mengapa kita membutuhkan Pembela?" potong Lucius. "Kau tidak berpikir ini akan dibawa sampai ke persidangan bukan, Cy?"

"Lucius..." ayah Narcissa mendesah lelah tapi ujung matanya melirik Narcissa dengan cemas, seakan takut akan membebani anaknya lebih banyak.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya sesuai prosedur... Mari lakukan dengan _caraku_... Aku akan menghubungi..."

"Lucius... Kita tidak bisa menunda hukum ini. Dan kita sudah habis-habisan saat keluar dari masalah... penyerangan di Grimmauld Place, aku minta maaf..."

"Cygnus, kau tahu aku tidak akan meminta bayaran atau apa... Ini demi, Cissy..."

"Lucius..." potong ayah Narcissa tak sabaran. "Aku sudah membahasnya dengan Cersei Lannister. Kali ini kita akan ikut prosedur Kementerian. Kita akan mengeluarkan Cissy dari sini dengan cara yang _benar_... Dia tidak bersalah... Seharusnya itu mudah..."

"Tapi apabila ada persidangan, maka nama Cissy akan tercantum di catatan kriminal penyihir-bawah umur! Bersalah atau tidak! Mengapa, Cy?" tuntut Lucius, sekarang kata-kata catatan kriminal itu membuat rambut Narcissa seolah berdiri lagi.

"Karena si tua Dumbledore itu!" sentak ayah Narcissa. "Dia memilih untuk ada dipihak kita saat ini. Dan itu kabar buruk! Satu langkah yang salah dan si tua itu akan tahu _kau_ yang sebenarnya menyebabkan semuanya! Aku berusaha menyelamatkan anakku! Dua anakku! Cissy dan _kau_. Yang tersisa dari keluargaku!"

.

.

.

Narcissa sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir lebih jauh saat ini. Dia sudah berhasil untuk berdiri dengan kedua kaki yang kokoh karena minuman cokelat panas itu. Kenangan-kenangan buruk yang menghantuinya sejak kemarin seolah terhapus bersih. Narcissa menyadari hal itu mungkin juga disebabkan oleh masalah yang nyata dan lebih besar yang menantinya saat ini.

Cersei Lannister adalah seorang penyihir wanita anggun yang mempesona. Dia berambut pirang emas dan ikal, warna yang sama dengan Narcissa. Tubuhnya kurus. Dan dengan jubahnya yang berat, dia bisa dikira sebagai wanita bangsawan biasa. Hanya saja dengan hidung mencuat dan rahang tirus yang tanpa-senyum, Cersei Lannister bisa saja dianggap seorang ratu.

"Catatan kriminal, tidak bisa dihindari. Kau harus difoto dulu, _dear_... Tapi kau belum tujuh belas, maka tidak perlu khawatir catatan itu akan masuk catatan kriminal yang sama dengan... para penjahat di Azkaban..."

Kata-kata dari wanita itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang menenangkan, tapi Narcissa langsung berdiri dan bersiap.

"Lalu, Mr Black," katanya beralih pada ayah Narcissa, "Pintu keluar dari belakang harap disiapkan... Ini publikasi yang buruk untuk keluarga kalian... setelah kekacauan tepat di muka rumah keluarga Black di Grimmauld... Ada banyak reporter _Daily Prophet_... Kita bahas ini nanti, Narcissa,"

Cersei mengisyaratkan tangannya agar Narcissa menghampirinya, "Boleh kupanggil kau, Cissy? Baiklah..." kata Cersei sebelum Narcissa menyetujui.

"Tunggu dulu, Madam Lannister..."potong Lucius tergesa.

"Panggil saja, Cersei, Nak. Dan tidak, kau tidak boleh ikut... Lebih baik siapkan penjagaan untuk Cissy saat dia keluar nanti... Dan dia pasti keluar hari ini..."

Bahkan Lucius pun ikut terpaku mendengar kata-katanya.

"Tidak, klienku tidak membutuhkan pengawalan apalagi borgol sihir..." tolak Cersei pada dua petugas Kementerian yang menghampiri. "Simpan tenaga kalian untuk membela diri saat aku menuntut kolega kalian yang melepas Dementor..."

.

.

.

"Tahan! Luruskan papanmu!" kata suara serak si juru foto.

Narcissa dengan canggung menempatkan papan yang berisikan namanya dan Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir di depan dadanya. Sinar menyilaukan membuatnya mengedip. Suara jepretan dan asap yang keluar dari kamera itu sama mengganggunya.

"Hadap kanan!" seru si juru foto tersebut. "Hadap kiri!"

"Aku merasa seperti tahanan..." gumam Narcissa pada Cersei ketika beberapa petugas sibuk dengan dokumentasi dan mengarsipkan segala macam biodata Narcissa.

"Bersyukurlah kau tidak harus memakai jubah tahanan... Belang hitam-putihnya sangat membuat gendut..." kata Cersei santai.

Narcissa nyaris tertawa.

"Jadi, akan ada pengadilan, hanya itu yang bisa kujanjikan agar orang lain bisa melihatmu tidak bersalah. Kau memiliki kepala sekolah Hogwarts dipihakmu... Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia repot-repot... Dan aku tidak tahu ada apa di Hogwarts saat ini... Yang jelas..." Cersei berhenti untuk memikirkan kata-katanya. "Ada seseorang yang menuduhmu..."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa..." gumam Narcissa, berpikir apakah ini salah satu jebakan kelompok Pelahap Maut Lucius yang berusaha menjatuhkannya. Tapi bukankah mereka telah sepakat kalau Narcissa tidak ikut lagi permainan mereka? Setelah apa yang dia dan Lucius lakukan malam Natal yang lalu, Narcissa telah memilih untuk tetap diam dan mengikuti.

"Mari kita fokuskan pada dirimu sebagai korban. Pencarian pelaku tidak termasuk pekerjaanku... Dan saat ini Kementerian sedang panas karena mereka disorot habis-habisan akibat sudah melanggar Undang-undang Kerahasiaan Sihir Internasional, penyerangan muggle hari Natal kemarin... Yah, dan beberapa cukup bodoh untuk main hakim sendiri..."

"Aku hanya ingin pulang..." kata Narcissa, dia membenci getaran pada suaranya sendiri.

"Dan kau akan... Keluargamu menunggu... Mari kita usahakan yang terbaik..."

.

.

.

Narcissa Black dijadwalkan untuk mengikuti sidang keesokan harinya di kantor Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir. Narcissa tidak begitu ingat apa yang dikatakan Cersei. Yang jelas dia dikenai tuduhan berlapis, salah satunya adalah penggunaan sihir di bawah umur, pelanggaran terhadap konfederasi sihir internasional yang melarang sihir di depan muggle, dan tentu saja, penyerangan terhadap muggle.

Cersei berhasil meneriakkan sesuatu, yang jelas sifat persidangan Narcissa diubah statusnya menjadi interogasi biasa. Narcissa tidak bisa tenang, perubahan kata-kata sama sekali tidak membantunya.

Satu hal yang pasti adalah dia bisa menghabiskan malam harinya di rumahnya sendiri alih-alih di sel. Walaupun telah berada di rumahnya yang tenang, Narcissa menolak tidur. Pertama dia amat cemas dengan persidangan, kedua dia terlalu takut untuk tidur. Narcissa merasa kalau dia jatuh tertidur, semua kenangan buruk, yang Narcissa ketahui adalah akibat Dementor didekatnya, akan kembali lagi.

Pagi hari persidangan terasa amat dingin. Dengan mata yang berkantung, Narcissa mengikuti Cersei yang melangkah penuh percaya diri. Jubahnya merah gelap dengan bordir emas yang menyapu lantai. Cersei membuat Narcissa kelihatan seperti dayang-dayang yang tak berarti.

Ayah dan ibunya, juga ditemani paman-bibi serta Lucius, tentu saja tidak bisa masuk ruangan. Jadi mereka menunggu layaknya masyarakat sihir yang baik dan penurut di lobi. Ini membuat Narcissa merasa gundah. Bagaimana pun, saat-saat berat seperti sekarang, Narcissa hanya bisa pulang ke satu tempat. Keluarganya, yang belakangan ini sempat Narcissa tinggalkan. Dan itu bukanlah Sirius dan Paman Alphard-nya, atau Andromeda, terlebih lagi sahabat barunya, Alice Spages.

Nobby Leach, si Menteri Sihir sendirilah yang menginterogasi. Narcissa curiga dia hanya ingin kelihatan penting agar masyarakat tahu menterinya telah berbuat sesuatu pada keresahan yang menimpa Grimmauld Place saat ini.

Leach berambut hitam-kelabu tipis. Dengan mata yang juga kelabu, menonjol seperti ikan. Bahkan dari jarak jauh, Leach menatap skeptis pada Narcissa, seolah tidak akan percaya bahwa Narcissa adalah dalang dari kekacauan ini.

Seorang penyihir berdiri dan memulai sidang. Berbicara dihadapan Narcissa dan beberapa orang peserta sidang yang tidak berani Narcissa lihat sejak awal memasuki ruangan. Karena mereka mungkin akan melakukan voting dan hidup Narcissa ada di tangan mereka semua.

"Masyarakat sihir versus Narcissa Cassiopeia Black, Pembela dan saksi: Cersei Marghery Lannister, Penuntut dan interogator: Amelia Susan Bones, Ketua sidang: Nobby James Leach. Karena masyarakat yang menuntut, maka Penuntut dan interogator dipersilakan memulai lebih dahulu..."

Cersei menunjukkan gerakan yang menyiratkan dia tidak terlalu setuju tapi wajahnya tetap tenang. Amelia Bones, menempelkan kacamatanya lebih dekat, dan segera berdiri.

"Pak Menteri dan hadirin persidangan, saat ini saya hanya akan bertindak sebagai interogator bagi kasus ini. Karena menurut piagam-piagam hukum sihir, Miss Black di sini tertuduh tanpa bukti-bukti yang memberatkan dan dia masih berstatus murid Hogwarts yang dijamin oleh kepala sekolahnya, Albus Dumbledore..."

"Yang juga Chief Warlock Wizengamot..." ingat Leach sambil berdeham.

Bones mengangguk dan berdeham, "Betul. Tapi kita tidak bisa tidak memproses informasi yang bagus dan kenyataan bahwa satu-satunya penyihir yang berada dalam radius Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas adalah tertuduh sendiri..."

"Narcissa Black dinyatakan bersih oleh Albus Dumbledore, dan aku memegang surat resmi yang menyatakan bahwa apapun yang terjadi di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts ada dalam tanggung jawab Albus Dumbledore, yang berarti ada pencabutan beberapa tuntutan..."

Cersei di sebelah Narcissa menepuk pelan telapak tangan Narcissa untuk menenangkan sementara Bones melambaikan perkamen tersegel. Narcissa menghembuskan nafas lega walaupun tidak tahu mengapa Dumbledore melakukannya, kepala sekolahnya itu pasti ingin segera membekuk beberapa orang yang bertanggungjawab karena mengacau di Hogwarts.

"Tapi yang paling penting adalah kejadian yang dimulai tanggal dua puluh empat Desember yang lalu di Jalan Grimmauld Place, London. Jadi, apakah kau, Narcissa Cassiopeia Black, mengakui tinggal dan berada di tempat itu, Grimmauld Place Nomor Dua Belas pada waktu tersebut?"

"Ya," jawab Narcissa.

"Bisa kau sebutkan detail tanggalnya?" tuntut Bones.

"Awal liburan musim dingin, berarti tanggal dua puluh sampai tujuh Januari,"

Narcissa tidak berbohong, dia khawatir penjelasannya tidak akan sama dengan Dumbledore, bahwa dia datang malam sebelum tahun ajaran baru dimulai di kantor Slughorn, lewat perapian Floo. Tapi terlebih lagi, Cersei telah melatihnya kemarin sore untuk berbicara seperlunya saja.

Bones terus menuntut, "Tujuh Januari, apakah aku benar? Tahun ajaran baru dimulai tanggal delapan..."

"Ya, saya menyadari kekacauan yang terjadi dan khawatir. Bagaimana pun, ada penyihir... jahat yang terlibat. Saya tidak tahan dan segera kabur untuk kembali ke Hogwats... Lewat perapian Floo..."

"Kau melihat penyerang?"

"Tidak, hanya beberapa muggle yang menjarah dan terluka..."

Suasana ruang sidang senyap, Bones berbicara lagi.

"Kau mengetahui, rumor yang beredar mengenai, kegiatan penyihir gelap... Yang menyebut diri mereka Pelahap Maut?"

Narcissa merasa Amelia Bones hanya menyebut rumor untuk memperhalus kenyataan. Kalau saja dia tahu yang sebenarnya...

"Siapapun yang berkata tidak adalah pembohong," ucap Narcissa dengan dagu terangkat. "Tapi saya tidak tahu lebih lanjut mengenai kegiatan itu. Saya masih bersekolah..."

"Tapi Pak Menteri," Bones beralih pada Leach yang mendengarkan sejak tadi. "Ada informan rahasia yang menyatakan bahwa dia curiga Narcissa Black ada dibalik penyerangan ini..."

Beberapa orang mulai berdehem dan sangsi terhadap pernyataan ini. Tentu saja, siapapun yang melihat Narcissa tidak akan percaya dia adalah penyihir hitam yang mampu menyiksa orang-orang. Walaupun memandang rendah muggle, keluarga Black adalah penyihir terhormat di mata masyarakat.

"Kami berusaha melindungi informan tersebut karena situasi saat ini tidak aman..."

Amelia Bones menyudahi tuntutan, yang mengagetkan Narcissa. Dia mengira sidang, ataupun interogasi ini akan alot dengan Amelia Bones yang galak terhadapnya. Tapi setelah Bones duduk, Cersei dipersilakan berdiri untuk membela.

"Informan yang dilindungi karena keadaan tidak aman? Bagaimana kau bisa meyakinkan semua orang kalau orang tersebut ada, Pak Menteri?"

Semua orang di ruangan kini hening terbius oleh ketegasan Cersei. Amelia Bones bolehlah adalah tuan puteri Departemen Hukum saat ini, tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan sang ratu.

"Dan, atas dasar apa menuduh Miss Black di sini? Anda yakin ini bukanlah ulah remaja yang iri dan membalas dendam untuk lucu-lucuan? Kita memang harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasi kelalaian para petugas kementerian..."

Cersei berhenti untuk mendramatisir sekaligus menikmati wajah-wajah bersalah yang memenuhi sebagian penyihir di ruangan.

"... bahwa mereka tidak bisa mendeteksi sihir-sihir dan kekacauan yang dibuat di Jalan Grimmauld Place, tempat yang kebetulan saja adalah rumah yang ditinggali Miss Black. Tapi itu adalah urusan kalian sendiri. Kalian tidak bisa menyalahkannya kepada Miss Black hanya dengan informan konyol itu... Kalau berani, bawa dia kemari dan kami dengan senang hati akan menyambutnya..." tantang Cersei.

Tidak ada yang berani bicara.

"Kami punya saksi yang lebih _nyata_. Albus Dumbledore, kepala sekolah Hogwarts, dan gurunya, Horace Slughorn, yang berada di tempat saat Narcissa Black memasuki perapian Floo-nya di malam itu, dengan ketakutan yang tidak dibuat-buat, sangat nyata, bahwa dia trauma akan kejadian tersebut. Lalu matron rumah sakit yang berlisensi, Poppy Pomfrey, bisa memberikan rincian pengobatan... Narcissa Black di sini adalah korban, bukan pelaku..."

Narcissa merasa jari-jarinya menghangat dan senyum kecil terkembang di sudut bibirnya saat menyadari Kementerian mungkin salah total. Dan tentang Lucius yang sebenarnya ada dalam kejadian tersebut? Bahkan tidak ada yang membuka mulut. Narcissa bahkan ragu nama Lucius akan sampai pada Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir.

Jenis keistimewaan yang hanya bisa dibeli dengan emas.

"Pelaku sebenarnya, ada diluar," Cersei menunjuk keluar untuk dramatisasi lagi. "Dan kalian telah membuang waktu dengan persidangan macam begini..."

Cersei kelihatannya akan menutup pembelaannya, tapi sekarang, melihat kemungkinan besar Narcissa akan lolos dari segala tuduhan, lagi, dan tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuhnya dibalik kekuasaan ayahnya dan Cersei Lannister, Narcissa menegakkan kepala.

Cersei kebetulan sedang melirik kepadanya. Narcissa mengedarkan pandangan kepada sekeliling ruang sidang, mencari. Ketika sudah didapatkannya orang yang membuat mimpi buruknya kembali lagi saat dia ditahan, Narcissa mengedikkan kepalanya.

"Dan Pak Menteri," sambung Cersei lagi. "Kami akan menuntut pegawaimu yang menyuruh Dementor mengerikan itu menjaga sel klien-ku yang tidak bersalah..."

.

.

.

Pagi itu cahaya matahari menembus berbagai kaca-kaca bangunan muggle tanpa ampun. Membuat silau mata memandang. Musim panas telah tiba. Narcissa menempelkan dahi ke jendela, mencari kesejukkan.

Sudah beberapa hari ini dia terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sedang dipegang erat-erat oleh ayah dan bibinya, berteriak-teriak, sementara ibunya dengan cepat tanggap membuatkan minuman cokelat untuk dijejalkan ke tenggorokan Narcissa. Hanya karena Narcissa adalah satu-satunya putri mereka yang tidak kawin lari dan tidak menghilang entah kemana, setidaknya keluarga Black masih mau menampung Narcissa yang setengah gila dan kini punya catatan kriminal.

Tetapi sidang berhasil dengan gemilang. Selain permintaan maaf dari Kementerian dan emas tutup mulut yang besar karena sidang Narcissa dianggap jelek untuk citra Kementerian, pegawai Kementerian yang berjanggut merah, meludahi dan memasang Dementor pada Narcissa kini juga telah dipecat dengan tidak hormat.

Semua berkat Cersei. Dan Narcissa merasa aneh Cersei Lannister jarang terdengar kehebatannya.

"Aku hanya melayani penyihir darah-murni..." kata Cersei saat mereka berpamitan. Koper dengan mantra perluasan tak-terdeteksi Cersei dipenuhi oleh emas dan perhiasan, bayaran Cersei dari keluarga Narcissa. "Dan hargaku amat mahal... Tapi aku bisa menjamin klienku bebas..."

"Ini keistimewaan bagi penyihir kaya dan darah-murni? Kau terdengar amat mirip Lucius..." tanggap Narcissa.

"Tentu... Siapapun yang bilang emas tidak berpengaruh itu bohong. Lihat berapa yang keluarga Malfoy-mu keluarkan untuk kemudahan mereka... Dan kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa melainkan menerimanya..."

"Tapi..."

Cersei mengibaskan tangan dan segera mengecup kedua belah pipi Narcissa untuk menyudahi.

"Jangan lari dari takdirmu, Cissy. Saat sulit, tidak ada yang bisa kau pegang kecuali keluargamu sendiri... Kaya ataupun miskin... Dan siapa bilang tidak mungkin kalau yang menjebakmu adalah orang yang tidak kau duga-duga. Mungkin darah-lumpur miskin yang iri padamu?"

Sulit untuk menyangkal Cersei saat ini. Narcissa merasa dia habis diterjang badai.

Siapa yang tega melaporkannya pada Kementerian? Siapa yang _berani?_

Narcissa terus terpikir kata-kata Cersei saat itu dan tanpa sadar menggerakkan kakinya yang kaku dengan gelisah, karena sejak tadi dia duduk di tepian jendela.

Jalanan Grimmauld Place sudah aman dan sepi. Normal seperti biasa. Kementerian kabarnya telah melancarkan beberapa mantra yang kuat untuk memodifikasi memori para muggle. Tapi tentu saja, sulit untuk memodifikasi memori pada mereka yang telah kehilangan.

Narcissa berpikir apakah sebaiknya dia keluar untuk melihat keadaan di jalan yang berbatasan dengan gereja dan perkampungan Turki di belakang jalanan. Hanya untuk memastikan keadaan...

Tapi Narcissa memikirkan kata-kata Cersei... Muggle-muggle itu bisa saja menjebak dan membunuhnya... Pikiran ini saja sudah membuat Narcissa stres lagi. Dia berjanji tidak akan mendekati masalah dalam waktu dekat ini. Dan itu termasuk tidak berhubungan dengan muggle atau darah-lumpur manapun.

Tapi bicara tentang masalah, ada beberapa hal yang menyebabkan Narcissa duduk di kamar tamu yang dulunya ditempati Lucius, pada saat malam Natal kemarin. Narcissa menyapu bersih seluruh detail ruangan dalam kepalanya. Tidak ada memori tersisa kecuali kilasan yang muncul saat malam dia ditahan...

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan Lucius yang melancarkan mantra _Obliviate?_

Narcissa tidak berani mengganggu Lucius saat ini walaupun pertanyaan menumpuk lagi di kepalanya. Apakah dia akan berani mempertanyakannya? Kejadian di malam Natal itu menjadi ganjalan Narcissa sejak saat itu dan mungkin seumur hidup Narcissa. Terlalu banyak yang tidak jelas, tapi Narcissa memang terlalu takut untuk mengungkitnya.

Lagipula Lucius masih ada di Hogwarts saat ini. Ujian NEWT-nya diundur karena dia dan teman-temannya telat masuk pada semester baru kemarin. Jadi mereka akan ujian NEWT pada waktu yang sama dengan anak-anak kelas satu sampai empat.

Kabarnya Lucius dan kawan-kawan yang meminta ini kepada dewan sekolah dengan alasan mereka terlambat ikut pelajaran. Tapi bagi anak-anak seperti Lucius dan kawan-kawan, bisa dibilang sangat aneh karena mereka memikirkan ujian. Mungkinkah...

Terdengar suara letusan di teras rumah diiringi cekikikan histeris. Narcissa bangkit dengan tergesa dari jendela kamar ketika bel berbunyi nyaring.

"Cissy!" teriak ibunya dari bawah. "Itu pasti teman-temanmu!"

Narcissa mengeluh sedikit ketika kakinya tersandung kisi jendela, lalu dia berlari ke bawah untuk menyambut teman-temannya.

Ada Yvonne dan Eva yang dengan sibuknya menyerahkan koper-koper besar mereka pada Kreacher. Pakaian musim panas model terbaru sudah melekat pada tubuh mereka, seperti biasanya.

"Cissy!" seru Eva. "Kami baru saja ber-apparate!"

Kenyataan bahwa teman-temannya sempat ujian apparate saat dia sendiri sibuk meloloskan diri dari hukum sungguh menyebalkan. Tapi Narcissa juga nyaris tidak punya keberanian untuk kembali lagi ke Hogwarts hanya untuk ujian apparation. Pikirannya masih kacau. Bagaimana kalau dia malah membayangkan pergi ke tempat mengerikan dalam salah satu masa lalunya? Lagipula dia belum tujuh belas sampai Juli nanti.

"Syukurlah kalian lulus…" kata Narcissa dengan senyum selebar mungkin. "Mana Gen?"

Genevive tidak ikut dengan mereka dan itu aneh. Biasanya dia yang paling bersemangat. Dan mungkin… kalau ada Genevive yang romantis itu, hati Narcissa akan lebih hangat sedikit.

"Hmm… Kita bicarakan nanti…" kata Yvonne misterius sambil mengecup pipi Narcissa.

Setelah berbasa-basi sedikit dengan keluarga Narcissa serta paman-bibinya, Narcissa membimbing kedua temannya untuk istirahat di kamar. Tempat tidur telah ditambahkan agar mereka bisa tidur berbarengan seperti kemping.

"Nah, ada kabar apa saja?" tanya Narcissa, menyesalkan keterisolasiannya dengan Hogwarts.

"Nanti dulu… Sebenarnya tidak ada yang luar biasa… Keadaan tenang-tenang saja saat kita selesai ujian… Tapi…" kata Yvonne.

"Apa?"

Yvonne mengeluarkan satu lembar _Daily Prophet_ dan memperlihatkannya dengan cengiran lebar pada wajahnya. Itu adalah koran dengan Narcissa Black sebagai tajuk utama berita. Dengan papan nama bertuliskan Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir dan dirinya yang mengedip dan memberengut ketakutan saat difoto untuk catatan kriminal penyihir bawah-umur.

"Dan judulnya adalah 'Pelahap Maut Bukan Teman Baik Bagi Para Gadis'!" seru Yvonne dramatis.

Lalu tawa mulai pecah diantara mereka. Narcissa mau tidak mau ikut tertawa. Marah adalah hal yang justru konyol saat ini, saat para sahabatnya kembali lagi.

Yvonne dengan cepat membingkainya dengan kibasan tongkat dan memasangnya dekat meja rias Narcissa. Mereka berdua sudah tujuh belas April dan Mei kemarin, jadi telah bebas melakukan sihir.

Mereka tertawa lagi beberapa saat ketika Eva mulai menceritakan bahwa Narcissa menjadi amat sangat terkenal saat para Auror menangkapnya. Ada yang berspekulasi bahwa Narcissa adalah cewek jagoan karena, walaupun membuat banyak ulah yang mengerikan, adalah otak di belakang semua kejadian. Ada juga yang menyangka bahwa Narcissa akan dikeluarkan. Dan lain sebagainya.

"Dan Lucius meminta mereka memundurkan jadwal ujian NEWT kelas tujuh karena merasa belum mendapat pelajaran yang lengkap… Itu mencurigakan…"

Suasana hening saat Eva mengungkapkan pikiran yang sama dengan Narcissa.

"Kau pikir…" mulai Narcissa.

"Sudahlah, Cissy!" potong Yvonne. "Masalahmu sendiri sudah banyak… Dan… Kupikir kau akan mencari orang yang menuduhmu sebagai Pelahap Maut itu? Lagipula Gen sedang tidak ada disini untuk membahas masalah asmara…"

"Omong-omong tentang Gen…" kata Eva, suaranya menjadi berbisik.

"Ada apa?"

Yvonne dan Eva saling bertukar pandang dengan wajah-berbagai-ekspresi.

"Dia sedang stres berat… Hmm…" Eva menjadi bingung lagi.

"Anak kelas lima mengadakan pesta-sehabis-OWL mereka setelah kau ditangkap… Dan kami diundang… Gen kebanyakan minum… Dia dan pacarnya itu, kau tahu? Aku bahkan tidak kenal namanya…"

"Apa?" seru Narcissa kaget, tahu kemana hal ini akan mengarah.

"Jadi, ya begitulah… Hogwarts sangat besar… Kurasa ada salah satu tempat untuk mereka berduaan tanpa ketahuan…" lanjut Yvonne.

"Tunggu… Tunggu…"

"Ya, Cissy… Apalagi yang akan terjadi? Gen stres berat sampai kami harus mengepak barangnya saat mau pulang. Kami sudah memberitahunya dia harus segera meminum ramuan tertentu, jangan sampai dia telat datang bulan…"

Narcissa menghela nafas lalu membuka mulut, tapi tidak ada yang keluar.

"Pengalaman pertama yang indah dan dipenuhi rasa cinta? Lupakan… Gen terus menangis karena… Yah, kesakitan… bahkan setelah 'melakukannya'… Dan menyesal kukira… Aku akan benar-benar 'melakukannya' setelah menikah dengan pria yang tepat!" seru Eva berapi-api sampai Yvonne harus memperingatkannya karena keluarga Narcissa mungkin saja bisa mendengar.

"Oh, tidak… Gen…"

Narcissa amat sangat sedih sampai dia terpikir sesuatu yang baru.

"Kau pikir… Kita akan ingat bahkan saat kita mabuk? Mabuk berat?" tanya Narcissa, kini bulu-bulu kuduknya entah mengapa menjadi meremang.

"Ya ampun, Cissy… Teler tidak menyebabkanmu lupa apa yang kau lakukan sebelumnya, kecuali kau benar-benar mabuk sampai mati… Atau ada yang memodifikasi pikiranmu…" kata Yvonne seolah dia adalah ahlinya.

"_Obliviate?_" tanya Narcissa, suaranya terasa menggaung.

"Yah, siapapun yang bisa mantra itu mungkin saja melakukannya. Mereka mungkin tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya atau hanya berpura-pura 'melakukannya' agar bisa mempunyai kendali penuh kepada si cewek, dasar cowok!" seru Eva berapi-api lagi.

Dengan gemetar Narcissa memikirkan Lucius dan mengingat bahwa Lucius sama sekali tidak menyangkal perbuatannya. Lalu mantra _obliviate_ yang Narcissa ingat di malam saat dia terkurung di sel? Mungkinkah itu hanya otaknya yang kacau?

Narcissa merasa dia benar-benar ada dalam kendali Lucius setelah kejadian malam itu…

"Cissy, ada apa?" tanya Eva cemas.

"Oh, tidak…" Narcissa menggeleng, dia belum siap berbagi apapun.

"Kupikir kita harus ke rumah Gen. Dia pasti cemas denganmu, Cissy. Dan, yah, dukungan persahabatan?" tanya Eva acuh.

"Oke…"

"Kau mungkin harus ke Hogwarts dulu untuk tes apparation-mu… Dumbledore menitipkan surat…" kata Eva lagi sambil bangkit ke tas-nya.

"_Apa? Dumbledore?_" sekarang Narcissa kaget lagi.

"Ya, dia bilang harus diberikan kepadamu lewat kami. Mungkin surat peringatan atau apa… Tapi mungkin surat sekolah biasa yang menyatakan kau bisa ikut ujian apparation… Tidak ada segel Hogwarts-nya, sih…"

Eva mulai mengaduk-aduk tasnya membuat Narcissa tegang sekaligus tidak sabar. Mungkin karena belum biasa bebas menggunakan sihir, Eva lupa dia bisa mengambil apapun di koper-penuhnya hanya dengan Mantra Pemanggil _Accio_.

Sebelum Narcissa sempat meneriakkan hal ini, Yvonne sudah berbicara.

"Dengar, mengenai… siapapun yang menjebakmu… Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, Cissy… Bahwa… Kami tidak pernah membocorkan apapun… Apalagi ke Kementerian… Dan…" Yvonne berhenti lagi, seolah semua sangat sulit untuknya. "Bagaimanapun buruknya hubungan kita, aku minta maaf atas perkataanku sebelumnya…"

Mendadak Narcissa menjadi tidak perlu mendengar ini semua. Narcissa menggeleng dengan malu.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak pernah mencurigai kalian. Dan kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Kalian tidak perlu minta maaf… Ini pasti hanya kerjaan anak-anak kelompok Lucius yang iri atau mau menjauhkanku… Mungkin ada beberapa anak juga yang dekat dengan orang Kementerian, berusaha cari muka atau membantu orang itu untuk naik pangkat atau apa…"

Suara Narcissa menggantung ketika sesuatu mulai terpikirkan lagi. Sesuatu yang amat buruk, dan Narcissa lebih memilih untuk menolak mengakuinya. Ini akan kurang lebih sama seperti pengkhianatan.

"Yvonne, kurasa aku tahu…"

"Nah, ini suratnya ketemu!" seru Eva riang melambaikan surat tersegel dari Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts.

.

.

.

Notes:

Maaf karena lama updateeeeeee… Ada beberapa kesibukan dan aku gag mau buru-buru buat beberapa chapter yang menuju ending ini… Maaf yaaa, usul apapun dan kritikkan tetep ditampung… Thx berat buat yg masi pada baca, heuuu.

Karena fic ini bukan buku jd rasanya agak sulit buat masukkin tokoh baru. Sori berat kalo ada beberapa karakter yang terkesan cuma tempelan… Aku tetep fokus pada Narcissa dan Lucius kok… Harap sabar yaa hehe… Aku lagi nyiapin ending yg gag ketebak,,, biar penasaran… Keep reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**The Black Queen**** 2**

**Chapter 12**

**The Girl and Birthday Bash**

Hogwarts Express melaju kencang meninggalkan bukit dan hutan dalam kelebatan hijau. Sepinya penumpang tidak menghentikannya beroperasi. Kebetulan pada minggu itu, Departemen Transportasi Sihir sedang menguji kelayakan Hogwarts Express untuk dipakai September bulan depan.

Narcissa, mendapatkan satu gerbong untuknya sendiri, memutuskan untuk membuka jendela dan mengeluarkan kepala saat kereta menikung, yang menandakan perhentian berikutnya di stasiun Hogsmeade.

Jelaga mungkin akan memenuhi wajahnya, tapi Narcissa tidak peduli. Hidup terlalu singkat dan dia sedang berusaha untuk mengenyahkan pikiran kalau itu akan jadi kali terakhirnya dia menaiki Hogwarts Express.

Surat pribadi dari kepala sekolahnya membuat Narcissa tidak tenang juga. Tapi Yvonne dan Eva meyakinkan orang tua Narcissa kalau Narcissa harus ke Hogwarts untuk ujian apparation-nya. Setelah berhari-hari meyakinkan ibunya, yang terus menangis khawatir Narcissa akan terlibat masalah lagi, dan ayahnya yang langsung menghubungi para dewan sekolah agar melindungi Narcissa, Narcissa diperbolehkan pergi.

Jadi Narcissa mengepak pakaian untuk dua-tiga hari, untuk berjaga-jaga, dan meninggalkan Yvonne dan Eva yang masih tertidur di tempat tidur Narcissa dengan masker dan penutup mata. Mereka akan menyusul Narcissa sore harinya dengan ber-apparate di depan gerbang Hogwarts.

Sungguh menyebalkan karena Narcissa tidak ditemani mereka hanya karena Narcissa satu-satunya yang belum lulus ujian apparation. Ayah Narcissa sudah mengecek bahwa Kementerian memang membuka ujian apparation gelombang kedua khusus untuk anak-anak Hogwarts di desa Hogsmeade. Jadi di Hogwarts seharusnya memang ada anak-anak yang seangkatan dengannya sedang menunggu ujian sebelum pulang.

Tapi surat dari Dumbledore tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang apparation.

Narcissa menutup pintu kamar dan termenung di ujung pintu, mengecek surat Dumbledore lagi. Perkamen itu semakin mengeriting saking seringnya dibaca.

_Dear Miss Black,_

_Pertama, kami selaku pihak sekolah meminta maaf atas kejadian tempo lalu dengan Kementerian Sihir. Yakinlah untuk hari-hari mendatang, Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts akan selalu menempatkan keamanan dan perlindungan murid-murid di tingkat yang paling utama._

_Bila kau tidak keberatan, aku mengundangmu untuk kembali ke Hogwarts pada tanggal satu Juli untuk membicarakan satu hal._

_Hormatku,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Tidak ada perintah untuk ujian di surat itu. Begitu pula tambahan pesan yang meminta Narcissa agar membalas surat untuk menyatakan kesediaannya atau tidak.

Jadi inti pesannya jelas. Narcissa harus datang.

Ibunya sudah bangun pagi itu, sedang duduk di ruang makan. Ayah, paman dan bibinya belum tampak. Mungkin masih tidur. Ibu Narcissa tampak lega Narcissa memutuskan bangun lebih awal. Dia masih mengenakan gaun tidur dibalik jubah wol-nya. Tangannya, sama seperti tangan Narcissa semenit yang lalu, menggenggam selembar perkamen.

"Ah, Cissy, kau bangun pagi..." sapanya, suaranya agak tersendat.

"Ada apa, Bu?"

"Nah, mari kubuatkan cokelat hangat dulu. Kreacher! Mana Kreacher? Buatkan cokelat panas untuk Cissy!"

Dalam beberapa detik, cokelat panas kental mengepul dihadapan Narcissa. Narcissa tetap tidak menyentuhnya sebelum mendesak ibunya agar bercerita. Tadinya dia mengira ibunya akan menangis lagi, dan perkamen di tangannya adalah berita buruk.

Ternyata Narcissa salah.

"Kakakmu, Bella, mengirimiku surat. Dia akan kembali ke London dan menikah dengan Rodolphus!"

Air mata kebahagiaan kini mengalir di pipi ibunya. Narcissa memutuskan itu saat yang tepat untuk menyeruput minumannya. Tapi diseberang meja, ibunya masih tetap menanti Narcissa memberikan respon.

"Oh... Wow..." gumam Narcissa sambil menyeruput cokelatnya.

"Nah, bayangkan betapa sibuknya aku? Kau harus membantu tentu saja, Cissy. Ini akan menjadi acara terhebat. Dan luar biasa mendadak! Ayahmu pasti cemas juga. Dan aku harus memberitahu semua keluarga dan teman-teman kita. Oh, ini akan menjadi pernikahan pertama kita, Cissy! Keluarga kita! Bella dan Rodolphus _Lestrange_. Seperti kau dan Lucius!"

Ibunya kini mengoceh bahagia. Terakhir kalinya dia sebahagia itu adalah saat Narcissa diundang oleh Hera Malfoy, ibu Lucius, ke pesta Natalnya. Kalau tidak salah... yang berarti sudah lama sekali. Dan Narcissa sama sekali tidak berani merusak kebahagiannya. Jadi dia hanya mengiyakan semua pada waktu yang tepat.

Ini memang akan menjadi pernikahan pertama putri mereka. Kalau ayah dan ibu Narcissa tidak menghitung Andromeda sebagai anak lagi.

Namun dibelakang muka manisnya saat Narcissa menyetujui semua jenis kain yang akan dibuat menjadi jubah pengantin, Narcissa ragu Bella hanya akan pulang ke rumah untuk menikah.

"Jadi, kapan Bella akan pulang?" tanya Narcissa, perasaannya tidak enak.

Lucius di Hogwarts dan Bella di Inggris lagi. Dan Dumbledore mengiriminya surat?

"Kurasa minggu-minggu ini. Bella hanya bilang segera dan menentukan ingin menikah musim panas ini. Kau cepatlah selesaikan ujian apparation-mu. _Banyak_ sekali yang harus dikerjakan..."

Pikiran Narcissa penuh ketika siangnya, kedua orang tuanya serta paman-bibinya mengantar Narcissa ke perapian Floo yang akan membawanya ke Stasiun King's Cross. Mereka terus mengoceh tentang Bella dan rencana pernikahannya. Ditambah Yvonne dan Eva yang kini terbangun, pembicaraan segera beralih ke bunga dan kue pengantin.

Urusan Narcissa, yang akan kembali ke Hogwarts tempat murid-murid menganggapnya penjahat, terlupakan. Narcissa meneriakkan tujuannya dan pembicaraan tentang katering pun terputus.

.

.

.

Hogwarts terlihat amat sangat damai dan hangat saat Narcissa melihatnya dari gerbang-babi bersayap. Dia sengaja berjalan kaki agar tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya.

Sambil menggeret koper menuju Aula Depan, Narcissa berharap anak-anak yang sedang makan malam tidak akan menengok dua kali keluar.

Karena beberapa kejadian baru-baru ini, tahun ajaran berakhir terlambat. Banyak anak-anak yang sudah selesai ujian, terutama ujian OWL dan NEWT, yang pulang lebih awal. Anak-anak seperti Yvonne, Eva, dan Genevive adalah contohnya. Karena mereka hanya belajar untuk persiapan kelas tujuh. Tapi Hogwarts jelas masih ramai karena anak-anak kelas satu sampai empat masih ada sampai lusa, dimana akan ada acara pesta untuk juara sekolah. Dan diantara mereka masih ada anak-anak kelas enam yang akan ujian apparation, lalu Lucius dan kawan-kawan, yang akan melakukan entah-apa...

Narcissa bingung dia harus kemana. Kedua temannya pun belum muncul. Malas untuk ke ruang rekreasi dan mungkin menemui beberapa anak yang melewatkan makan malam, Narcissa memberanikan diri ke kantor Dumbledore. Sepanjang koridor, Narcissa bersyukur dia tidak bertemu Peeves. Hantu jahil itu mungkin malah akan menyanyi-nyanyi gembira tentang Narcissa yang kriminal.

Narcissa berdiri terpaku mirip dengan dua patung _gargoyle_ seram yang mengapit pintu masuk ruang kepala sekolah. Dengan perasaan bodoh luar biasa, Narcissa baru menyadari dia sedang berdiri lagi di tempat yang seharusnya dia hindari sedini mungkin.

Pertama, karena disinilah dia diseret-seret bagai penjahat oleh para Auror kemarin. Kedua, berada di kantor kepala sekolah berarti masalah besar.

Narcissa melirik sepanjang koridor. Khawatir murid-murid akan membanjir memenuhi lorong dan ketakutan melihatnya. Lalu mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri. Kepala sekolah pasti sedang makan malam di Aula Besar juga. Dia sama sekali lupa memikirkannya.

Tapi seakan menjawab kegamangan Narcissa, si _gargoyle_ melompat kesamping dan memperlihatkan pintu batu yang membuka begitu saja dibalik punggungnya.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Narcissa memandangi tangga berputar yang akan membawanya keatas. Tapi akhirnya dia menginjakkan kaki ke tangga tersebut.

Setelah mengetuk pegangan-Griffin pada pintu kayu besar, Narcissa masuk.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sangkar si burung _phoenix_ merah. Si _phoenix_ tidak terlihat dimanapun. Hanya ada tumpukkan abu-berasap dibawahnya.

"Ah, kau datang disaat yang salah, Miss Black..."

Suara Dumbledore membuat Narcissa terlonjak. Dari atas tangga, Dumbledore yang berjubah ungu dan jelas tidak ikut makan malam di Aula Besar, turun menghampirinya.

"_Phoenix_ adalah burung yang amat ajaib, juga indah di masa dewasanya... Bisa mengangkat beban berat dengan air mata yang ampuh untuk menyembuhkan berbagai luka... Dan, lihatlah..."

Narcissa mau tidak mau menunduk saat Dumbledore mendekati tumpukkan abu. Ada yang bergerak disana. Lalu muncul begitu saja dari dalam timbunan, burung merah muda jelek-gundul, matanya mendelik pada Narcissa.

"_Phoenix_ terbakar saat mereka tua dan mati. Tapi mereka akan lahir kembali dari abu mereka. Kau lihat? Bahkan dalam keadaan terpuruk seperti apapun, kita masih punya kemampuan untuk bangkit..."

Narcissa sedang terlalu kalut untuk mencerna perkataan Dumbledore. Tapi Dumbledore kurang lebih tahu, saat ini mungkin adalah titik terburuk dalam kehidupan remaja Narcissa.

Jadi untuk bersopan santun, Narcissa berusaha membalas, "Terima kasih, Sir... Dan izinkan saya atas nama keluarga saya, mengucapkan terima kasih atas jaminan anda kepada Kementerian Sihir..."

Dumbledore mengangguk sekaligus menggeleng sedih, membuat Narcissa bingung.

"Aku akan selalu melindungi murid-muridku. Karena bantuan akan selalu diberikan kepada siapapun di Hogwarts... Kepada _siapapun_, yang memintanya..."

Terdapat jeda ketika Dumbledore menatap Narcissa lewat atas kacamata bulan-separonya. Harusnya ini merupakan sinyal bagi Narcissa untuk menatap ujung sepatunya. Tapi Narcissa hanya balas menatap.

"Kau Black yang berbeda, Miss Black... Semua keluarga Black punya sifat yang kuat, dilihat dari yang kudapatkan sebagai murid... Apakah kau menyadari?"

Ini terlalu mengagetkan Narcissa kalau Dumbledore ternyata memperhatikan setiap anak keluarga Black yang masuk Hogwarts. Anak-anak Slytherin. Kecuali Andromeda dan Sirius. Terlalu bagus, atau buruk? untuk menjadi kenyataan.

"Saya..."

Hening lagi ketika Narcissa kehabisan argumen. Narcissa ingin berkata, ingin berteriak, bahwa seharusnya Dumbledore tidak membantunya apapun. Keluarga Narcissa bisa mengatasi semuanya. Dan Narcissa tidak perlu berhutang apa-apa.

Tapi semua sudah terlanjur. Bahkan Cersei Lannister, pembela Narcissa kemarin, menerima bantuan Dumbledore sebagai pertahanannya untuk memuluskan persidangan.

"Jadi kita bisa ke pokok pembicaraan, Sir? Mengapa... anda meminta saya kemari?" Narcissa akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang sebelumnya? Dan, oh ya, ujian apparation berlangsung besok. Dan besok, kalau tidak salah, adalah ulang tahunmu?"

Narcissa tersentak karena Dumbledore mengetahuinya. Dan terlebih lagi, karena Narcissa sendiri pun lupa. Dia tahu dia harus tujuh belas sebelum ujian apparation. Tapi dengan banyaknya kejadian, Narcissa sama sekali lupa hal kecil seperti ini.

Begitu pula dengan keluarganya. Dan mungkin Lucius...

"Ya, saya kira betul..." gumam Narcissa pelan.

"Tujuh belas..." kata Dumbledore menerawang seolah mengenang sesuatu pada masa mudanya. "Begitu banyaknya pilihan dalam hidup, begitu banyak kesempatan. Kita selalu terburu-buru walau begitu sedikit yang kita ketahui, untuk mencari jati diri..."

Kata-kata besar itu lagi dan Narcissa memilih diam.

"Jadi..." lanjut Dumbledore ketika Narcissa tidak merespon. "Kurasa maksudku sudah jelas... Seperti yang tadi telah kukatakan, aku melindungi murid-muridku..."

"Saya mengerti, Sir..."

"Dan aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Hogwarts... Kau menganggapnya tempat teraman bahkan dibandingkan dengan rumahmu sendiri, malam ketika Lucius Malfoy dan kelompok Pelahap Maut kecilnya melakukan sesuatu pada muggle-muggle di Grimmauld Place..."

Narcissa nyaris menunduk dan memandang ujung sepatunya lagi, refleks mengikuti gerakan yang diajarkan Lucius agar tidak memandang mata Dumbledore, yang dicurigai punya kemampuan Legillimens.

Tapi Narcissa tidak bisa.

Apapun yang dikatakannya, apapun yang dipandangnya, tidak akan bisa mengelabui Dumbledore.

"Aku akan berterimakasih jika kau mau membantu, Miss Black. Dan apabila tidak... Aku tidak suka mengatakannya, tapi aku terpaksa harus menggunakan bantuanku sebagai hutangmu..."

Ada sela waktu lama, lebih lama daripada sebelumnya. Rahasia lagi. Rencana lagi. Mungkin pengkhianatan lagi karena Narcissa akhirnya kembali campur tangan untuk menggagalkan rencana apapun yang dia curiga Lucius, dan semua temannya, lakukan.

Kali ini bersama dengan Dumbledore... Yang seharusnya menjadi musuh besar mereka.

Ular dan singa. Berarti satu hal sudah jelas. Akan terjadi sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan... Dumbledore butuh bantuannya. Dan Narcissa sudah pasti akan berada ditengah-tengah kalau dia setuju.

Jauh, jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, Narcissa bergetar memikirkan keberadaan Lucius, entah apapun yang mereka rencanakan dibalik kedok ujian susulan mereka. Lalu ada Bellatrix, yang mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu juga. Mereka bilang mereka mengikuti Voldemort entah kemana. Dan entah melakukan apa. Tapi kini Bella kembali. Mungkinkan Dia juga telah kembali?

Entah kurang bukti atau bagaimana. Walaupun tahu Lucius ada dibalik semua kejadian kemarin, Dumbledore tidak melapor pada Kementerian. Narcissa tidak tahu apakah ini bentuk perlindungan Dumbledore terhadap semua muridnya, selama mereka ada dibawah naungan kastil Hogwarts?

Narcissa hanya ingin dia aman. Semua yang dia cintai aman... Dan kalau diperlukan, semuanya...

Narcissa akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Pada saat Narcissa masuk ruang rekreasi Slytherin, Lucius mendadak berdiri sampai piala minumnya tumpah ke dadanya. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa membuat Narcissa lebih salah tingkah dibandingkan dengan diamnya seluruh anak di ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

Wajahnya terasa panas dan Narcissa sama sekali tidak tahu dia harus memusatkan pandangan kemana selain Lucius. Narcissa belum bertemu lagi dengan Lucius semenjak dia keluar dari persidangan. Jarak seakan membentang lagi dihadapan mereka dengan begitu banyaknya pikiran Narcissa terhadap Lucius. Kecurigaan-kecurigaan... Perasaan bersalah karena menyimpan banyak rahasia... Pengkhianatan yang mungkin Lucius lakukan... Pengkhianatan yang mungkin Narcissa _akan_ lakukan...

"Cissy! Senang akhirnya Kementerian bodoh mencabut gugatan dan mengakui mereka salah!" seru Lucius menyelamatkan keadaan, disambut anggukan beberapa temannya yang tidak terlalu menganggap Narcissa sebagai musuh.

Lucius menghampiri Narcissa dan segera menyuruh Snape membawakan kopernya. Narcissa hanya sempat melihat kelebatan bayangan Snape yang sama sekali tidak melihat matanya. Lucius keburu merangkulnya dan mendudukkannya di kursi yang tadi ditempatinya.

"Nah? Apa yang membuatmu kembali lagi kesini? Cy mengijinkannya?" tanya Lucius menanyakan ayah Narcissa.

Mata Lucius tampak tidak fokus yang berarti satu hal. Saking sibuknya, belakangan ini dia pasti tidak memikirkan Narcissa.

"Bella akan menikah, jadi dia sibuk, dan aku mau ujian apparation..." kata Narcissa pendek.

"Ujian apparation..." gumam Lucius campuran setuju tapi bingung.

Semua anak kini memandanginya, membuat Narcissa semakin tidak nyaman. Mata abu-abu Lucius menatap Narcissa juga, tapi Narcissa tahu Lucius sedang kesulitan fokus.

Pintu batu bergeser menandakan seseorang masuk. Perhatian anak-anak kini teralih ketika Yvonne dan Eva memasuki ruangan, memegangi tongkat sihir mereka dengan bergaya.

"Untuk Narcissa yang akan berulangtahun besok..." seru Yvonne.

"...mari kita rayakan sampai pagi!" lanjut Eva dengan teriakan histeris.

Awalnya semua anak di ruang rekreasi terdiam, tapi ketika Yvonne mulai mengayunkan tongkat dan kue ulang tahun besar bertingkat dengan lilin angka tujuh belas muncul begitu saja, anak-anak mulai ternganga.

Eva mengayukan tongkat dan berbagai makanan-minuman muncul begitu saja. Bersamaan dengan munculnya minuman yang mengandung anggur, anak-anak mulai berteriak kegirangan, menyerbu hidangan.

Baik anak yang menganggap Narcissa aneh, kriminal, ataupun tidak bersalah, kini larut dalam suasana. Ada yang sudah mulai menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Padahal waktu belum menunjukkan jam dua belas.

Dari riangnya lagu yang mereka nyanyikan, Narcissa hanya bisa pasrah saat Yvonne dan Eva menariknya bangkit dan meniup lilin.

Narcissa tidak sempat memohon apapun sebelum lilin tertiup. Dari belakangnya Narcissa bersumpah dia bisa mendengar Evan Rosier berseru pada Lucius, untuk menghalau suara nyanyian yang berisik, "Kau bilang dia baru akan tujuh belas Januari depan?"

.

.

.

Dua hal sudah jelas. Ada beberapa anak yang tidak akan bisa mengikuti ujian apparation besok pagi. Mereka sudah menggelepar mabuk anggur dan gula. Ketiduran di tempat yang paling dekat dengan perapian bahkan di musim panas ini. Kertas-kertas krep berhamburan seperti ruangan yang habis diserang _doxy_. Kue Narcissa, baru separuh termakan, kini hancur kedudukan beberapa anak yang mabuk.

Lalu satu hal lagi, Lucius lupa ulang tahunnya, sama seperti Narcissa sendiri.

Untuk mencari udara segar dari ruang rekreasi mereka yang berbau manis, Lucius mengajaknya ke menara astronomi. Meminta maaf segera sesampainya disana.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf... Aku lupa karena banyak yang harus kukerjakan..."

Lucius memeluknya erat-erat sampai hidung Narcissa terjepit di dadanya. Rasa bersalah mengalir deras seperti permintaan maaf yang terus mengalir saat mereka berpelukan. Narcissa tidak merespon, maka Lucius melepasnya dan menangkup wajah Narcissa dengan kedua tangannya. Dan terus menerus mengecupnya.

"Baiklah... Untuk yang berulangtahun yang ketujuhbelas... Aku akan berikan apapun?" rayu Lucius.

"Apapun?" tanya Narcissa tidak bersemangat, berusaha berbicara disela hujan ciumannya.

Lucius menangkap nada bicara Narcissa dan berhenti, matanya mengawasi dengan tajam.

"Jangan tanya aku apa yang akan aku lakukan di Hogwarts kali ini... Kumohon..."

Narcissa menjauhkan kepalanya dari genggaman Lucius.

"Cissy, tolong jangan mempersulit keadaan..." pinta Lucius nyaris memohon lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, Lucius. Aku..."

"_Apa?"_

Narcissa menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu apakah dia harus bertanya atau tidak. Diantara harga dirinya dan ketakutannya akan kehilangan orang yang dia cintai.

Tapi ternyata keegoisannya-lah yang menang. Bagaimana pun juga, mereka akan mati cepat atau lambat. Dan Narcissa tidak mau menyimpan ini untuk seumur hidupnya.

"Katakan sejujurnya padaku, Lucius. Malam Natal yang lalu... Apakah kau benar-benar _melakukannya_ padaku atau hanya berpura-pura agar mempunyai kendali atas diriku?"

Mata Lucius yang berkilat dalam kegelapan seharusnya sudah menjawab pembicaraan Narcissa.

"Aku bukan gadis biasa yang bisa kau bohongi dan kau perlakukan seenaknya. Kita berdua melewati _banyak_ kejadian dan kau sama sekali tidak berhak untuk membuatku jadi _budakmu_..."

Air mata tumpah sekarang. Dan Narcissa tidak tahu apakah dia harus sedih atau malah lega.

"Cissy, dengar, aku sama sekali tidak menganggapmu sebagai budak..."

"Katakan, Lucius..."

"Aku..."

"Kau bisa mengambil keuntungan dari siapapun tapi tidak aku... Tidak aku, Lucius..."

Sekarang Narcissa berbicara dengan tersendat-sendat, menolak uluran tangan Lucius yang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku minta maaf, Cissy..."

Hening saat Lucius tidak lagi berusaha untuk membuat Narcissa berhenti menangis. Jadi yang terdengar saat ini adalah hembusan angin dan sedu-sedan Narcissa yang amat menyedihkan. Bahkan lebih merana daripada si Myrtle Merana.

"Saat itu kita mabuk... Dan apa yang kau pikirkan? Bahkan laki-laki seperti aku pun tidak akan pernah berani mengambil keuntungan apapun darimu. Kau satu-satunya gadis yang aku tahu aku cintai... Hasrat tak terbendung, memang... Tapi aku berjanji melindungimu... Aku hanya..."

Hening lagi. Hanya dengan suara angin sekarang.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu... Harus melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang pasti akan bertentangan denganmu. Sesuatu yang... akan membuatmu terganggu. Aku akan pergi dari Hogwarts sebentar lagi, Cissy. Mungkin melakukan hal yang sama dengan para lulusan lain atau malah hal yang sama seperti yang kakakmu lakukan untuk Tuan kami, aku tidak tahu... Aku tidak punya apapun untuk mengikatmu, sama sekali tidak punya apapun untuk mempertahankanmu. Kau bisa dengan mudah berteman dengan si Spages atau darah-lumpur lainnya. Terpengaruh untuk melindungi orang-orang yang bahkan tidak seharusnya kau pandang dua kali. Jatuh cinta pada laki-laki lain?" Lucius tertawa kering. "Hal terakhir yang akan menyambutku saat aku kembali mungkin kau sudah kawin lari seperti kakakmu yang pesta pernikahannya kuhancurkan..."

Ini sama sekali diluar dugaan Narcissa. Bahwa Lucius melakukannya bukan karena dia bermaksud untuk memperalat Narcissa, menyimpannya dibawah tekanannya.

"Jadi, saat kau tertidur, aku cukup merapalkan mantra modifikasi memori. Bukan untuk menghapus, hanya untuk membersihkan sedikit apa yang mungkin kau ingat disela-sela tidurmu..."

Hening lagi sementara angin masih menderu. Untuk ukuran hari ulang tahunnya, hari itu cukup berat dan melelahkan bagi Narcissa. Matahari mulai merangsek naik seiring dengan terbongkarnya semua.

"Kau masih tetap berbohong padaku..." akhirnya Narcissa buka suara.

Lucius mendesah dan menggeleng sedih, lalu menunduk.

"Aku tidak akan menyangkal... Aku minta maaf dan kau sudah tahu alasannya... Sekarang aku tidak akan berbohong apapun lagi. Kalau kau marah, itu hakmu... Apapun yang akan kau lakukan, lakukanlah... Aku tidak bisa melarangmu saat ini. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus..."

Lucius beranjak dari tempatnya selama tadi berdiri, membuat Narcissa kaget karena Lucius yang pasrah sama sekali bukan seperti Lucius.

"Satu hal lagi..." Lucius berbalik. "Apapun yang akan kami lakukan saat ini. Jangan dekat-dekat, Cissy... Aku tidak mau kau terluka. Tapi lebih tidak mau kau jadi penghalang..."

Lalu dengan satu kibasan jubahnya, Lucius pergi ditelan tangga yang menuju kebawah. Meninggalkan Narcissa dengan matahari yang terbit di ulang tahunnya yang ketujuhbelas, pertama kalinya pagi itu.

.

.

.

Bunga-bunga liar mulai bermekaran di sepanjang jalan sempit menuju desa Hogsmeade. Narcissa menyusurinya, mencoba mencium aroma musim panas yang menguar. Dulu, biasanya itu akan jadi penghiburannya. Sekarang, yang dirasakannya adalah perasaan bersalah yang sedemikian rupa. Perasaan kosong dan gelisah. Narcissa berharap bisa pergi sebentar dengan ber-apparate. Mungkin ke suatu tempat yang jauh.

Tapi semua tempat tampak mengingatkannya pada Lucius...

Ada beberapa anak yang berduyun-duyun menuju Hogsmeade juga. Yvonne dan Eva, masih setengah mabuk tapi sadar, mengikuti Narcissa. Mereka sengaja berjalan di bagian belakang, agar tidak ada yang menguping.

"Jadi kau meminta kami melakukan apa?" desis Yvonne.

Tadinya mereka sama sekali tidak mau ikut campur dalam hal ini. Yvonne mendukung Lucius dan percaya apapun yang dilakukannya, Lucius tidak akan menyakiti mereka yang di Slytherin. Narcissa cukup mengingatkan Yvonne betapa Lucius memang benar-benar membuat mereka aman. Tapi kejadian Natal tahun lalu di Malfoy Manor ketika para Pelahap Maut menyandera mereka, lalu pada malam Halloween ketika para hantu bangkit dari kubur, menyatakan sebaliknya. Yvonne segera setuju untuk bergabung.

Eva tercabik antara membantu atau menerima ajakan kencan anak kelas tujuh yang kemarin diciumnya dalam keadaan tak sadar. Narcissa cukup mengingatkannya pada Genevive yang mungkin sedang menangisi nasibnya di rumah dan Eva langsung mandi untuk ikut ke Hogsmeade.

"Aku hanya minta kalian pasang mata baik-baik," desis Narcissa. "Kalian benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Lucius dan kawan-kawan? Sebelum atau sesudah aku ditangkap?"

Yvonne berdehem canggung, "Sebelum ditangkap kita sedang diam-diaman, kan? Dan aku tidak berkumpul dengan Lucius kecuali untuk menanyakan keadaanmu waktu kau disidang..."

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda? Atau apa?"

Eva yang menggeleng sekarang, "Sepi seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ini aneh. Mereka tampak sedang gencatan senjata. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghentikan Lucius dan teman-temannya mengacau, sih... Apalagi Evan... Tapi... Mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting. Diam bisa berarti bahaya. Seperti... Apa, ya?"

"Seperti sesuatu yang besar menunggu untuk meledak..."

Narcissa menyelesaikan maksud Eva sambil merenung. Ingat dengan apa yang pernah dialaminya. Dan dia harus mengakui dia sekarang benci kejutan.

"Fokus pada ujian apparationmu, Cissy. Kalau ada sesuatu yang buruk, yah, harapan terakhir kita adalah lari ke gerbang. Tempat dimana kita bisa langsung ber-apparate..." saran Yvonne santai.

"Aku... Mungkin tidak bisa..."

Narcissa tercenung. Dia belum membicarakan dengan temannya bahwa Dumbledore meminta bantuannya. Siapa yang bisa menjamin Voldemort tidak akan membaca pikiran mereka lalu akan tahu bahwa Narcissa, calon istri Lucius yang anak buahnya, ternyata berkomplot? Mereka pasti mati saat itu juga. Dan Narcissa yakin, Dumbledore tidak membuang waktu meminta bantuannya hanya agar Narcissa bisa lari sebelum mempertaruhkan lehernya.

"Lihat siapa yang sedang hangat-hangatnya pacaran?" tunjuk Eva.

Mereka telah sampai ke desa Hogsmeade. Desa itu ramai seperti biasa. Dan di depan kedai minum Three Broomstick, ada pasangan yang tampaknya sedang bertengkar.

Perut Narcissa betul-betul serasa terbalik saat Alice Spages langsung menatap kepadanya dengan mata merah. Di depannya, ada pacarnya si Auror magang yang Narcissa masih belum ingat namanya.

Narcissa ragu dia harus bersikap bagaimana, tapi hal itu ternyata tidak perlu. Tanpa diduga, si laki-laki itu menghambur ketika melihat Narcissa. Kacamata kotaknya melorot sehingga dia tampak seperti Penyembuh-Gila dan bukannya Auror.

"Jangan hanya karena keluargamu punya banyak emas dan bisa menjilat, kau bisa seenaknya meraja di kantor kami!"

Baik Yvonne maupun Eva kini mencabut tongkat mereka. Narcissa, yang lupa dia sudah tujuh belas tahun hari ini dan bisa menyihir tanpa harus dikenai hukuman, lebih lambat merespon.

"Kami tidak akan kalah dari anak-anak kaya seperti kalian!" sentak si laki-laki itu.

"Sam! Hentikan!" Spages menahannya dari belakang, wajahnya merah.

"Katakan itu pada Menteri Sihirmu sendiri, _Sam_!" seru Yvonne marah juga. "Cissy sama sekali tidak bersalah dan kau harusnya malu! Juga menyerang seorang wanita seperti ini. Kupikir kalian tidak bisa terpuruk lebih dalam lagi, darah-lumpur!"

Beberapa orang sudah mulai mengerumuni mereka. Narcissa sama sekali tidak butuh penarik perhatian lagi. Jadi dia menarik kedua temannya untuk masuk ke kedai, mengabaikan bahkan Spages yang tampak berusaha memandang Narcissa terus.

Tapi ketika Sam meneriakinya hinaan yang membuat kerumunan tersentak semua, Narcissa mulai berbalik dan menghampirinya. Sekarang Yvonne dan Eva yang harus menahannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu marah, _hah_?" teriak Narcissa. "Bukan salahku kalau kau lahir di tempat sampah dan sama sekali bukan salahku kau hanyalah Auror magang yang payah. Atau kau berusaha melancarkan jalan karirmu dengan memacari satu-satunya target-mudah yang kebetulan sedang dekat denganku? Agar bisa dengan mudah menjualku ke Kementerian hanya karena aku selalu terlibat masalah?"

Awalnya tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang Narcissa bicarakan. Itu memang sudah wajar, Narcissa sebenarnya berharap dua pasangan itu juga tidak mengerti. Tapi wajah mereka yang bagai diserang mantra ikat-tubuh-sempurna menyatakan sebaliknya.

Semua sudah jelas. Alice Spages, entah bagaimana, mungkin kebanyakan menceritakan tentang Narcissa sebagai satu-satunya temannya, lalu Lucius, dan semua kejadian gelap di Hogwarts belakangan ini. Walaupun magang, Auror bodoh manapun sudah pasti bisa menebak alur kejadiannya.

Saat ini, hanya Spages satu-satunya temannya, dan juga gurunya, yang punya akses dekat dengan orang Kementerian, dan cukup bodoh untuk melakukan apapun saat jatuh cinta. Sama seperti Narcissa sendiri...

"Cissy, menga..." desis Yvonne di telinganya. _"Oh!"_

Yvonne akhirnya mengerti. Dan Narcissa keburu menumpahkan kemarahannya.

"Kupikir kau _temanku_!"

Spages menangis di tempat, "Cissy, aku sama sekali tidak..."

"Kau mau saja dibodohi orang ini. Kau tidak punya harga diri. Kau tidak seperti apapun yang aku pikirkan sebelumnya... Kau betul-betul darah-lumpur rendahan! Tidak heran keluargamu malu mendapatkanmu sebagai anak!"

Spages menangis tapi Narcissa masih belum mau berhenti. Dia setengah menyesal berteman dengan anak yang memang kelahiran muggle. Lucius memperingatkannya, teman-temannya menjauhinya, tapi Narcissa tidak peduli. Narcissa tidak tahu apakah ini salah Spages atau bukan. Tapi rasa malunya karena dianggap kriminal, dan terutama, dikurung di sel dengan Dementor dan semua kenangan buruknya menguar keluar, harus ada yang disalahkan untuk semua ini...

Dan Spages adalah orangnya karena dia mengkhianati Narcissa.

Sulit untuk menghentikan histeria Narcissa yang tampaknya sudah kehilangan sopan santunnya karena terus mencerca Spages dengan kata-kata menyakitkan. Dilihat dari tangisan Spages yang juga makin histeris, Narcissa tahu, tidak ada lagi yang akan membuat mereka berbaikan.

Si Sam itu akhirnya luluh dan memeluk Spages yang kehabisan nafas saking sedihnya menangis. Kerumunan dibubarkan oleh penyihir pucat yang kelihatan agak bening. Narcissa memelototi orang itu sebelum menyadari bahwa dia adalah instruktur apparation Kementerian.

"Mr Scissors..." gumam Narcissa terbata.

"_Twycross_," koreksi si penyihir-bening. "Aku amat mengagumi Madam Lannister yang membelamu kemarin... Kau harus belajar banyak tentang ketegasan dan kelembutan darinya..."

Mata si Twycross agak mendamba sehingga Narcissa harus menarik nafas berulang kali untuk meredakan amarahnya sebelum membentak si instruktur itu, tapi dia terlalu malas berdebat.

"Aku akan belajar kalau kau meluluskanku di ujian sialan ini..." dengus Narcissa.

.

.

.

Narcissa sama sekali tidak kesulitan dalam menjalani ujian apparationnya. Padahal dia lupa segala sesuatu tentang tiga-D yang diagungkan Twycross. Narcissa mendengarnya berteriak-teriak pada anak-anak kelas enam yang _terbelah_ atau mendarat tepat diatas Twycross.

Narcissa menyingkiran rasa bersalahnya pada Lucius atau pada Spages yang menangis. Lalu dia benar-benar berkonsentrasi pada tempat tujuannya sampai sakit perut. Perutnya bergejolak saat dia berpindah. Rasanya luar biasa mual, tapi terbayar saat dia berhasil sampai di tempat tujuannya.

"Mr Twy, saya minta ujian lagi... Saya ingin jalan-jalan..." pinta Narcissa saat Twycross sudah menyatakannya lulus, nyaris tanpa hambatan.

"_Twy-cross..._ Kau bisa ber-apparate semaumu kalau sudah lulus ujian... Sekarang pergilah kemana saja asal tidak kehadapanku..."

.

.

.

Narcissa membiarkan teman-temannya tetap belanja. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Lucius, dan ini membuatnya pedih. Bahkan Lucius tidak ada di Aula Besar saat mereka sarapan tadi pagi.

Tapi Narcissa tahu kurang-lebih apa yang akan dilakukan Lucius. Dia memutuskan akan mencari tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Membantah semua yang Lucius pinta dan menuruti Dumbledore. Kalau ada yang tahu tentang hal ini, maka Narcissa akan benar-benar _mati_.

Maka Narcissa menyeret Snape dan menakutinya. Kalau Snape tidak memberitahukan dimana Lucius, Narcissa akan membocorkan bahwa Snape naksir si Evans itu dihadapan seluruh sekolah.

Narcissa mulai ber-apparate dan bunyi _plop _keras yang menandakan kehadirannya terputus oleh suara kambing yang mengembik amat keras.

"Buat kambing sialan itu berhenti!" seru seseorang dari dalam kedai.

Narcissa merunduk dengan jantung yang nyaris copot. Dia beringsut ke jendela terdekat. Rupanya Narcissa telah ber-apparate ke kandang kambing terdekat. Baunya bisa membuatnya pingsan. Tapi dia bertahan karena tahu dia ada di tempat yang tepat. Suara membentak tadi adalah suara kakaknya, Bella...

Hogshead mungkin adalah tempat langganan penyihir yang sedang membicarakan rencana rahasia. Snape tadi memberitahunya kalau Lucius dan kawan-kawan sering berkumpul disana kalau ke Hogsmeade. Snape bilang mereka sekarang akan bertemu dengan seseorang. Dan sekarang Narcissa tahu orang itu adalah Bellatrix.

Sela-sela jendela yang memuai kena panas adalah sumber menguping yang paling baik. Dengan hati-hati Narcissa mengangkat kepala, berusaha melihat kedalam. Tapi sia-sia saja dia membuat lututnya pegal, kaca itu terlalu kotor untuk Narcissa melihat siapa saja yang ada didalam.

Bella nyaris berseru lagi, "Dia tidak bisa ikut kemari karena si _Dumbly _itu tahu-segala... Lebih baik menghindar dulu... Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan akhir-akhir ini? Tidak ada yang berguna kelihatannya? Semua nyaris ketahuan dibawah hidung Kementerian dan _Dumbly_..."

Narcissa memutar mata dan merasa mereka pantas ketahuan karena Bella tidak memelankan suaranya dan berkumpul di tempat terpencil ini. Pemilik Hogshead adalah teman Dumbledore, Narcissa mengetahui ini tahun lalu ketika Hogsmeade diserang. Sudah pasti apapun yang mereka lakukan akan ketahuan Dumbledore.

"Tidak berguna? Setidaknya kami menyebar teror dan berhasil lolos..."

Jantung Narcissa berdebar keras saat mendengar suara Lucius.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Hanya belajar tanpa praktek? Tak heran strategimu ini lumutan..."

Bella tertawa melengking yang bahkan membuat kambing-kambing diluar mengembik cemas.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu, Lucius... Kau juga akan mendapat bagianmu berlatih ilmu yang lebih kuat... Tidak sekedar Cruciatus rendahan, tapi... yang asli..."

Baik Narcissa maupun orang-orang yang ada didalam tampaknya menahan nafas. Narcissa berpikir dengan cemas bahwa kakaknya itu mungkin telah menguasai kutukan terlarang Avada Kedavra dan... mempraktekkannya...

Bukan hal yang bagus bagi calon pengantin...

"Kami melakukan sesuatu dan kami berhasil... Kau jauh dari sini dan dari London saat kami melakukannya..."

Narcissa berpikir itu Evan Rosier yang bicara karena nadanya agak angkuh terburu-buru.

"_Yaaaa_, tapi kalian melakukannya terang-terangan... Dan Pangeran Kegelapan tidak suka yang macam begitu. Pamer kekuasaan akan membuat manipulasi akan menjadi sulit... Kementerian sekarang jadi waspada, kan? Ini gara-gara..."

Kata-kata Bella dipotong oleh derit kursi yang memekakkan telinga. Dan Narcissa tahu itu Lucius yang habis-sabar ketika mendengar suaranya.

"Aku punya rencana cadangan. Yang aku buat untuk besok. Jadi mana Dia, Bella? Dan apa yang akan Dia lakukan? Jangan menggantung kami seperti ini. Kami juga loyal padanya..."

Bella terkikik geli, "Lucius... Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu apa-apa... Tanya Rod..."

Narcissa tidak pernah mengingat suara Rodolphus, tapi pastilah ini dia yang bicara.

"Dia akan datang lewat lembah diseberang sungai kalau itu mungkin... Dia tidak percaya pada penyihir di Hogsmeade. Dan berhati-hatilah, Lucius. Dia ingin semua beres. Apapun yang kau lakukan..."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, atau saranmu..." gumam Lucius dingin. "Ini bagian kami dan kalian menyingkirlah... Cukup beritahu kalau Dia sudah sampai disini..."

Terdengar suara langkah-langkah kaki dan lebih banyak kursi berderit, menandakan bubarnya pertemuan.

"Asal kau tahu, Black..." Terdengar suara Evan lagi pada Bella. "Adikmu yang biasanya mengacau rencana kami..."

"Cissy itu pendiam!" seru Bella tidak terima. "Bagaimana..."

"...bagaimana kalau kau tanya adik kecilmu sendiri? Dan bagaimana dia membuat kedok kami nyaris ketahuan Dumbledore. Berteman dengan guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang darah-lumpur? Kau tidak dengar dia dibawa ke Kementerian untuk disidang, ya? Dituduh melakukan apapun yang kami lakukan hanya karena dia terlalu bodoh untuk menghindar..."

"DIAM!" sentak Bella maupun Rodolphus.

"Narcissa Black adalah kelemahan terbesar Lucius. Tinggal tunggu waktu sampai dia mengacau lagi kali ini, dan aku akan kabur sebelum kita semua mati..."

Narcissa nyaris lupa kalau semua orang, dengan Bella yang masih marah, sudah keluar rumah minum. Narcissa, hanya dengan refleks yang disebabkan oleh jantungnya yang terus berdebar, melempar si kambing dengan batu terdekat. Kambing itu menguak protes, dan Narcissa segera ber-apparate denga bunyi _dar_ keras, kembali pada Yvonne dan Eva di toko jubah.

"Cissy!" seru mereka amat kaget.

"Kau berhasil?"

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat?"

"Jangan bodoh, Ev. Dia, kan baru ber-apparate..."

Setelah membayar belanjaan mereka. Narcissa mendesak ke tengah-tengah kedua temannya serta belanjaan mereka. Terus-menerus melihat kebelakang sementara mereka memutuskan berjalan untuk kembali ke Hogwarts, agar bisa berbicara lagi.

"Ada apa, Cissy? Kau diam saja?" bisik Yvonne, ikut melirik cemas kebelakang.

"Sekarang kau yang bodoh, Yv... Cissy baru saja beruntung, kalau menurut pendapatku..." potong Eva. "Si Spages itu ketahuan belangnya sebelum Cissy terlalu dekat dengannya..."

Sebetulnya, itu bukanlah hal pertama dalam pikiran Narcissa, tapi setelah Eva mengungkitnya, Narcissa sampai berhenti berjalan karena menyadari tadi Evan Rosier mengungkit Spages pada Bella.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir Spages yang mengkhianatimu?" tanya Yvonne. "Memang sudah jelas kalau dia bodoh dan mungkin iri padamu..."

"Kurasa dia hanya kebanyakan cerita tentang aku pada si pacarnya itu..." Narcissa menggigit bibirnya dengan cemas.

"Lalu pacarnya itu langsung menuduhmu dan memasukkanmu ke penjara? Itu, sih bukan _hanya_..." protes Eva.

"Sudahlah... Kita akan membalas dendam padanya?" saran Yvonne. "Kurasa mudah membuat pasangan itu putus... Kau rayu saja si Sam bodoh itu, Eva..."

"Tidak mau! Kenapa harus aku? Lupakan soal balas dendam. Dia guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Dia akan pergi dengan menyakitkan sebentar lagi..."

"Apa?" tanya Narcissa memotong.

"Kutukan itu, kan?" ingat Eva. "Tidak ada guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang akan bertahan lebih dari satu tahun... Ada yang mengundurkan diri baik-baik, ada juga yang dengan menderita... Kita bisa hemat tenaga dan membiarkan kutukan melakukan pekerjaannya..."

Yvonne mendengus tetapi Narcissa jadi takut lagi.

"Tunggu... Menurut kalian... Kalau kalian jadi Bella dan mendapati aku selalu mengacau lalu berteman dengan Spages, apakah kalian akan menyakitiku?"

Hening sekarang sementara Narcissa mendapati ketakutan pada mata Yvonne dan Eva.

Yvonne, seperti biasa, yang pertama kali berdehem, "Cissy... Aku memang mengajukan diri membantu persiapan pernikahan Bella... Dan aku tahu dia kakakmu, sama-sama di Slytherin, dan sebagainya, tapi... Kurasa aku tidak akan mau macam-macam dengannya..."

Mata Eva memancarkan permintaan maaf yang berarti dia satu suara dengan Yvonne.

Ini belum termasuk kalkulasinya saat Narcissa menyetujui untuk membantu Dumbledore. Akan ada kemungkinan dia berhadapan dengan kakaknya sendiri...

Eva mungkin menyadari kecemasan Narcissa, "Mari kita berharap dia akan menyakiti Spages saja..."

"Eva!" seru Yvonne.

"_Apa?"_

"Tidak... Tidak..." potong Narcissa. "Mari kita lupakan dulu tentang Spages... Dan... Berharap saja Bella masih punya rasa belas-kasih..."

Yvonne nyaris mendengus lagi, yang ditahannya, "Kenapa kau begitu cemas tentang Bella? Karena kita mau ikut campur lagi urusan Lucius dan kawan-kawan? Lucius pasti tidak akan membiarkanmu dilukai siapapun, kan?"

"Aku tidak yakin..." gumam Narcissa pelan.

"Kalian tidak bertengkar lagi, kan?" cecar Eva. "Pemilihan waktunya buruk sekali..."

"Betul..." kata Narcissa.

"Iya, kan? Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Karena Lucius ada di depan kita... Kita harus diam sekarang..." kata Narcissa.

Lucius dan kelompoknya tampak baru saja ber-apparate di depan gerbang Hogwarts. Dan Narcissa sama sekali tidak suka tatapan Evan. Bella tampaknya memilih untuk tidak ikut. Keputusan yang bagus dan melegakan. Narcissa tidak tahu apa yang akan didapatkannya kalau dia bertemu Bella sekarang. Wejangan amat panjang atau kutukan mematikan...

Lucius menatap Narcissa sekilas, tapi dengan segera mengalihkan pandangan. Narcissa tidak mengharapkan pertanyaan tentang ujian apparationnya dari Lucius. Syukurlah, karena dia memang tidak mendapatkannya. Bahkan tidak pula sekedar sapaan...

Dengan perasaan semakin berat, Narcissa berjalan menuju kastil dengan punggung Lucius yang menjauh sebagai pemandangan...

.

.

.

"Jadi? Rahasia, manipulasi, Bellatrix, Avada Kedavra, dan lembah. Kata kunci yang amat beragam..." gumam Dumbledore sambil berpikir-pikir.

Narcissa diam saja, karena selain pikiran dan suaranya, seluruh anggota tubuhnya merasa tidak pantas berada di kantor Dumbledore lagi.

Dia memikirkan Evan Rosier, walaupun sebelumnya Evan tidak pernah menjadi ketakutan terbesarnya. Tapi Evan bisa saja melihatnya keluar masuk kantor Dumbledore, lalu melaporkan Narcissa pada Lucius dan Bella. Atau Tuannya.

Narcissa mungkin terlihat gemetar karena Dumbledore berhenti menggumam.

"Tidak perlu khawatir... Tidak akan ada yang melihatmu kemari... Aku menempatkan beberapa pengamanan..." katanya pelan.

Narcissa menyadari dengan kaget bahwa dia sedang memandangi Dumbledore yang bicara sendiri sambil melamunkan kekhawatirannya. Berita tentang Dumbledore adalah Legillimens kini terbukti olehnya.

"Saya tidak..."

"Bersiaplah..." kata Dumbledore tiba-tiba. "Besok mungkin akan berat... Apapun yang mereka akan lakukan..."

Narcissa melirik arloji baru hadiah ulang tahun ketujuhbelas dari ibunya. Berlian yang mengelilinginya amat sangat indah dan masing-masing meneriakkan, "Jangan bawa-bawa masalah pada kami!" didalam pikiran Narcissa. Tengah malam tinggal beberapa jam lagi...

"Kalau begitu, saya tidak akan tidur hari ini..."

Narcissa mengeratkan genggamannya pada tongkat sihir, bersyukur dia berumur tujuh belas hari itu.

.

.

.

Notes:

Nah, digantung lagi deh?

Hehehe mudah2an makin penasaran...

Maaf karena lama updateeeeeee… Seperti biasa, ada beberapa kesibukan dan aku pengen ceritanya bagus… Inspirasinya kadang stuck... Maaf yaaa, usul apapun dan kritikkan tetep ditampung… Trimsss berat buat yg masi pada baca, maaf gak bisa dibales satu2 reviewnya.

Keep reading! Dan nantikan ending cerita ini, juga The Black Queen 3 will be on my mind ^_^

PS: IFA 2012nya uda tahap nominasi, ya? *hiksss


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**The Black Queen**** 2**

**Chapter 13**

**The Girl, Torch and Pitchfork**

Berlama-lama dalam kantor Dumbledore jelas bukan pilihan utama Narcissa dalam menghadapi malam ini. Walaupun kebutan jubahnya terasa berat meninggalkan kantor yang nyaman dan beraroma pohon pinus tersebut.

Sebelum keluar dari pintu, Narcissa melihat si bayi _phoenix_ sedang belajar bernyanyi. Suaranya memekik kencang menyakiti telinga. Tapi biarpun begitu, Narcissa merasa iri pada burung jelek tersebut. Kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, dia bisa terlahir kembali dari abunya...

Tidak ada gunanya melarikan diri sekarang...

Berhutang selamanya pada Dumbledore bukanlah pilihan yang akan diambil Narcissa. Bagaimanapun dia adalah Black. Semua orang menganggap seorang Slytherin adalah pengecut, dan Narcissa mengakui dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan diri, dan terutama, orang-orang tercinta... Dumbledore menawarkan ini sebagai pelunas hutangnya.

Dan lagi, Narcissa tidak dapat dengan mudah merelakan sesuatu... Akhirnya setelah sekian lama bertanya, Narcissa mengetahui arti dari namanya. Yang kemungkinan bertaut dengan takdirnya. Narcissus, pemburu hebat dan tampan, dikutuk agar tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari bayangan wajahnya sendiri...

Dan Lucius...

Narcissa berhenti berjalan dan menarik nafas kuat-kuat untuk menenangkan diri. Rencana Lucius selalu berantakan karena Narcissa. Evan Rosier ada benarnya dalam hal ini. Narcissa telah membuat segalanya jauh lebih berbahaya. Terutama untuk kesuksesan Lucius di mata Tuan-nya.

Bahkan untuk menghindari kegagalan, Lucius tega membohonginya... Kepercayaan Narcissa mulai runtuh...

Jadi, mungkin apapun yang dilakukan Narcissa saat ini akan membuat skor mereka sama. Pikiran tersebut membuat Narcissa merasa jauh lebih baik. Dia kembali melangkahkan kaki.

Seseorang menggaet paksa Narcissa pada sikunya. Narcissa memekik kaget, tidak menyadari keberadaan orang tersebut sebelumnya.

"Lucius menginginkanmu kembali ke ruang rekreasi. Kalau ada apa-apa, segera kembali ke kamar dan kunci pintu..."

Narcissa mengenali suara mendengkur Goyle dan langsung mengawasi lengan raksasanya. Pada bagian dalam lengan kirinya, yang dengan amat bodoh dipamerkannya, tanda kegelapan berubah warna. Hitam terang dan tampak sedikit terbakar baru-baru ini.

Ada seseorang yang telah mengumpulkan mereka untuk beraksi...

Narcissa menerima dirinya dituntun oleh Goyle dan tidak membantah apapun. Kalau dia ingin mengetahui sesuatu, lebih baik dia berdiam diri dulu di bawah tanah.

.

.

.

Ketika pintu batu menutup dibelakang Narcissa, tahulah Narcissa kalau dia harus memutar otak untuk keluar kembali. Goyle berdiri di salah satu sisi, berdampingan dengan Crabbe. Narcissa langsung tahu kalau mereka ditugaskan sebagai penjaga. Tegak tapi terlihat malas-malasan, dengan tongkat sihir terselip pada siku masing-masing. Narcissa menatap mereka dengan sedikit salah tingkah lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar.

Ruang rekreasi sudah kosong melompong walaupun mereka kini sudah memasuki waktu libur. Jelas Lucius atau siapapun itu, telah memaksa mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Rasanya seperti diberlakukan jam malam oleh Prefek menyebalkan.

Perkiraan Narcissa benar karena saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya, Yvonne dan Eva sudah duduk di tempat tidur masing-masing. Masih berpakaian lengkap dan menduduki ujung kasur seolah duduk diatas hamparan jarum.

"Ada apa?" tanya Narcissa.

"Kau kemana sih, tadi?" tanya Eva, terang agak cemas sendirian.

"Aku ada perlu sebentar. Tidak usah dipikirkan," Narcissa mengubah haluan pembicaraan secepat mungkin, "Mengapa sepi diluar, Yv?"

"Anggota Lucius menyuruh kami tidur lebih awal... Dan, yah, menunggu instruksi selanjutnya... Entah apapun itu..." Yvonne mengenggam tongkat sihirnya erat-erat.

Narcissa mulai khawatir. Kalau Yvonne cemas, berarti keadaannya lumayan buruk.

"Rasanya seperti mau perang..." rajuk Eva sambil menggigil.

"Jangan bodoh..." Narcissa tertawa dengan terpaksa. "Memangnya kau pernah berada di jaman perang sebelumnya?"

Sebelum Eva menjawab, terdengar suara dari kejauhan.

Kedengarannya seperti suara raungan mobil polisi muggle yang pernah Narcissa dengar sewaktu di Grimmauld Place. Hanya saja terdengar seratus kali lebih kuat. Pastilah begitu, karena apapun itu bisa menembus dinding batu Hogwarts.

Suara makin lama makin terdengar nyaring dan Narcissa kesulitan mendengar suaranya sendiri. Saat itu pulalah dia mengumpat, menyesalkan entah untuk keberapa kalinya, kamar-kamar Slytherin yang tidak punya jendela.

Narcissa nyaris keluar dari kamarnya sebelum Eva dan Yvonne mencegahnya.

"Cissy!" teriak Eva. "Lucius minta kita tetap di kamar!"

"Bagaimana kalau itu ternyata kebakaran dan kita akan jadi sapi panggang disini?" teriak Narcissa.

Akhirnya mereka tergesa-gesa keluar. Di lorong, teriakan panik dan celotehan para murid yang lebih kecil bahkan mengalahkan suara bising tersebut.

"Katanya itu tanda bahwa makhluk gila akan datang! Dari Hutan Terlarang!"

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Sejak kapan Hogwarts punya _alarm_?"

"Itu hanya kebakaran!"

"Hogwarts tidak mudah terbakar. Para penjaga punya Mantra Pemadam..."

"Bagaimana kalau penjaga hari ini adalah Filch?"

"...iya juga, sih..."

"Bukan! Aku dengar itu tanda bahwa akan datang pria-pria dari Selatan yang akan menyiksa kita satu persatu!"

"Apa?"

"Manusia?"

"_Muggle?"_

"Jangan bodoh! Hogwarts terlindung dari muggle, tahu?" Yvonne ikut nimbrung.

Tapi tidak ada yang mempedulikan Yvonne. Semua anak berbaris ke ruang rekreasi, menghadap Crabbe dan Goyle yang tetap pada pos mereka. Menolak mendengarkan. Kenyataan menghantam Narcissa secepat kilat. Apapun itu, ini adalah awal dari apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Lucius.

Crabbe dan Goyle tidak berkata apa-apa melainkan mengacungkan tongkat sihir mereka kepada kerumunan. Mungkin untuk menyatakan bahwa kalau mau keluar, mereka harus melangkahi mayat sang penjaga dulu.

Selama beberapa saat yang penurut dan penuh spekulasi tentang ada kejadian apa sebenarnya diluar, keadaan lumayan nyaman karena tidak lagi terdengar bunyi meraung-raung tersebut. Tapi itu hanya sementara karena berikutnya suara lain menyusul.

Semua anak menengadak keatas. Tidak mempercayai pendengaran mereka sendiri.

Narcissa pernah mendengarnya, dan semua anak lain, yang menggunakan sapu terbang, pasti mengetahui bahaya apa yang mengintai saat penyihir mencoba terbang...

Suara baling-baling, entah bagaimana caranya, menembus kastil batu dan ruang bawah tanahnya... Ini mustahil, suara itu tidak pernah sedekat ini...

"Pesawat terbang? Muggle?" tanya seseorang dengan gemetar, menyuarakan pikiran mereka.

Suara "tidak mungkin" bergema dimana-mana. Narcissa juga merasa ini sangat mustahil. Hogwarts memang benar-benar terlindung dari muggle. Bahkan dari apapun... Narcissa tidak tahu pastinya, tapi tempat yang mempunyai sihir amat kuat biasanya terlidung dari mata muggle. Itu salah satu isi Konfederasi Sihir Internasional yang harus ditepati karena mereka menghindari keingintahuan muggle yang amat besar.

"Biarkan kami keluar!" desak seseorang.

"TIDAK!" Crabbe atau entah Goyle, Narcissa tidak bisa memastikannya dalam kerumunan yang ricuh lagi, mulai berteriak memerintah.

Kini perang hujan api membuncah. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, dalam kepanikan tidak mengetahui apa-apa, penghuni Slytherin tampak tidak mengindahkan perintah yang pastinya diberikan kelompok Lucius kepada mereka juga. Dan sebagai makhluk Slytherin yang biasanya lari dalam keadaan apapun, mereka memilih untuk mengetahui ada apa sebenarnya terlebih dahulu.

Narcissa menyempatkan ini dengan merunduk dan langsung melancarakan Mantra Bius pada kaki-kaki didepannya. Beberapa anak pingsan dan langsung menubruk Crabbe dan Goyle. Narcissa tidak tahu apakah Crabbe dan Goyle yang pingsan, dia langsung ikut arus manusia keluar.

Mereka berhenti ditengah karena bingung... Kemungkinan sekarang ketakutan akan apa yang akan mereka hadapi diatas.

"Sebaiknya panggil Profesor Slughorn..." kata salah satu murid.

Murid yang lainnya, setuju akan hal ini, dan berbondong-bondong kearah dalam untuk menghampiri kamar Slughorn. Narcissa tidak ikut, dia tidak melihat apakah Slughorn bisa memecahkan masalah ini ataukah hanya memperumit karena ketakutannya.

"Kalian..." perintah Narcissa pada kedua temannya yang tetap mematung. "Ikut mereka dan pastikan Slughorn diseret pada jubahnya. Aku ingin tahu ini apa..."

"Cissy!" protes Yvonne. "Jangan libatkan dirimu dalam masalah lagi!"

"Kurasa Cissy benar..." kata Eva menggigil dari kepala sampai kaki. "Sebaiknya kita _bertiga_ menghampiri Slughorn..."

"Tidak!" seru Narcissa kini cemas. "Kalian, kumohon, pergi ikuti semua anak-anak itu..."

"Tapi... Orang-orang Selatan?" kata Eva gelagapan, terpengaruh rumor itu.

"Muggle tidak akan menyakiti kita..."

Narcissa berusaha terdengar seoptimis mungkin tentang muggle walaupun itu sudah jelas bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dihadapi Narcissa belum lama ini. Mata Yvonne dan Eva kelihatan kosong, jelas khawatir akan apapun yang akan terjadi. Terutama karena Narcissa telah memperingati mereka tadi siang.

Kegamangan mereka membuat Narcissa ikut khawatir, "Baik, kita jangan berpencar..."

Narcissa, diikuti dua temannya, terus berlari keatas.

.

.

.

Aula Besar kosong melompong. Narcissa otomatis melihat keatas, ke langit-langit sihiran yang juga menggambarkan keadaan diluar. Tidak ada apapun diatas sana selain kerlip bintang yang luar biasa. Tapi ada yang salah pada lilin-lilin yang melayang. Lilin itu bergoyang seolah beberapa menit yang lalu ada gempa.

Para murid Slytherin sisanya ikut menghambur dan keluar dari aula. Murid-murid dari asrama lain belum kelihatan, mungkin mereka lebih memilih diam aman di kamar mereka sampai kejadian usai. Tidak ada yang perlu mereka takutkan... Kan, bukan mereka yang mengetahui bahwa Voldemort akan kemari dan beberapa anak buahnya sedang berusaha mengacau untuk pembuktian diri.

Cahaya lilin memantul pada beratus-ratus piring, pisau, dan garpu yang mengkilap bersih pada meja kosong. Narcissa tidak tahu apakah pikirannya yang penuh kini mulai meluncurkan ide-ide gila.

Walaupun dia memiliki tongkat sihirnya, muggle adalah hal yang amat asing bagi Narcissa. Dan dia kebetulan tahu waktu dikejar-kejar di Grimmauld Place, bahwa muggle bisa jadi amat berbahaya...

Narcissa meraup pisau dan garpu pada beberapa baris meja, lalu menyelipkannya dimana saja. Lipatan kaus kaki, ikat pinggang, dan bagian dalam lengan jubah. Lalu dia mulai berlari ke tempat yang memungkinkan untuk membuat dia tahu apa yang kira-kira akan mereka hadapi.

"Cissy, kau sedang _apa_?" Yvonne seolah mempertanyakan kewarasannya juga.

"Kalian, ambil untuk berjaga-jaga..."

Narcissa mengulurkan pisau-pisau pada Yvonne dan Eva yang berjengit.

"Kau tidak percaya yang datang itu muggle, kan? Bagaimana..." tanya Yvonne.

"Jangan tanya. Mereka amat berbahaya... Maksudku kalau benar yang datang..."

Terdengar suara letusan kembang api, kini lebih keras, suara para murid yang ribut dan bingung kini semakin pelan.

"Pasti ada guru yang datang," putus Eva. "Kita kesana?"

Narcissa menggeleng, lalu mencari jalan pintas terdekat ke Menara Astronomi.

.

.

.

Kakek Narcissa, yang juga ayah dari Paman Alphard-nya, menggemari perang. Perang para penyihir jaman dulu, perang penyihir dan muggle jaman abad pertengahan, perang Goblin, perang Kurcaci, bahkan perang tunggal Dumbledore dengan Grindewald pun selalu ada dalam daftarnya.

Kabarnya, hanya karena Paman Alphard juga menggemari acara muggle yang disebut 'film' perang-lah, dia memberikan sedikit warisan kepada sang anak yang sebenarnya dibencinya itu.

Malam ketika Narcissa masih berusia lima atau enam tahun dan menginap di rumah kakeknya, suara-suara ledakkan selalu terdengar sayup dari ruang baca. Narcissa terbangun, ingin ke toilet dan mengintip dengan penasaran. Kakek Narcissa mengeluarkan kotak kubus kecil yang belakangan Narcissa ketahui bernama televisi, alat yang muggle gunakan untuk menonton, lalu menonton gambar bergerak dari dalamnya. Tongkat sihirnya digerak-gerakan terus untuk memaju-mundurkan tayangan.

Kelihatannya sungguh menakjubkan. Pada tayangan hitam-putih tersebut terdapat pesawat yang menjatuhkan benda-benda yang dapat meledak. Muggle-muggle tidak memegang tongkat sihir, melainkan senjata api yang selalu meletus sama halnya seperti penyihir yang sedang berduel. Dan sebagai tambahannya, mobil-mobil yang lebih besar daripada ikan paus selalu menjadi pilihan mereka. Narcissa baru berhenti mengintip ketika orang-orang yang terluka, berdarah atau terpotong-potong muncul di layar.

Narcissa menepis hal itu dari pikirannya. Pikirannya sama seperti kakinya. Limbung. Kenyataannya terlalu aneh. Duel antar penyihir akan lebih masuk akal. Tapi sama seperti kerusuhan di Grimmauld Place Tahun Baru yang lalu, segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan muggle, alias bukan kaumnya sendiri, ketidaktahuan ini membuat rasa takut lebih memuncak. Terutama apa yang dia dengar tadi, sirine dan baling-baling pesawat, persis seperti peringatan yang dibunyikan pada saat serangan terjadi di film.

Tapi apa maunya muggle mendekati Hogwarts? Apakah mereka salah sangka mengira tempat ini adalah lahan kosong yang bisa dipakai berlatih perang? Ataukah mereka hanya numpang lewat? Apakah mereka benar-benar orang dari Selatan yang, entah mengapa, dianggap ganas oleh teman-temannya…

Ini pasti rencana Lucius. Tapi apa maunya Lucius bekerja sama dengan muggle untuk menghampiri Hogwarts?

Kaki Narcissa hampir patah saat dia sampai ke puncak menara Astronomi. Merunduk karena ketakutan kejatuhan apapun, dia bergegas ke tempat teleskop. Suara pesawat tidak terdengar lagi. Suasana sunyi senyap. Hanya angin dan nafas memburu kedua temannya yang ada dibelakang.

Semua nampak baik-baik saja kecuali dua hal. Adanya bau-bauan yang asing dan Narcissa menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa melihat sinar bintang.

Menunggu sesuatu meledak dengan mata ditempelkan sedekat mungkin pada teleskop. Narcissa menyadari ada pendar kuat yang memancar dari dalam danau, sekilas menutupi tebing…

"Kalian lihat itu?" seru Eva melengking. "Bilang kalian lihat atau aku akan jadi gila!"

Narcissa tidak menjawabnya.

Tebing…

Dan Narcissa mengingat perkataan Bella tadi siang. Dimana tepatnya Voldemort akan datang…

Ini sudah diluar batas pemikiran Narcissa ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat maksud dari semua kejadian ini. Ketika matanya terpaku lagi pada arah pintu gerbang babi-bersayap.

Dari teleskop dia menyadari bahwa pemandangannya hampir sama pada saat malam Halloween yang lalu. Narcissa tahu bahwa kabut sulit datang pada malam musim panas. Tapi kini bukanlah karena itu. Iring-iringan api memperjelas apa yang sedang terjadi. Ada beberapa orang mencoba memasuki Hogwarts…

Tadinya Narcissa pikir dia melihat api, sampai kemudian api itu bisa memancarkan cahaya yang jauh sekali.

Narcissa seolah terlempar ke masa lalu. Masa dimana para penyihir dijadikan buruan karena keanehan mereka dibandingkan dengan muggle. Narcissa menghapal Sejarah Sihir lumayan lama untuk mengingat seperti apa lukisan-lukisan pada buku pelajarannya.

Muggle pada waktu itu berbondong-bondong mendatangi rumah penyihir. Mereka membawa obor dan garpu pengeruk tanah. Mereka memaksa si penyihir untuk keluar rumah. Masalahnya adalah bukan untuk menggarap tanah mereka, muggle-muggle itu menginginkan si penyihir mati...

Yang dilihat Narcissa kelihatannya seperti lampu dengan tenaga tinggi karena bisa memancar terang. Penyihir tidak menggunakan lampu seperti itu. Maka dia tahu betul apa yang dilihatnya adalah segerombolan muggle.

"Muggle di pintu masuk Hogwarts? Demi Merlin!"

Narcissa mengumpat dengan keras. Ketika itu pula rombongan berhenti berjalan. Narcissa memutuskan untuk menekankan matanya lagi ke teleskop.

Tampaknya ada yang menahan mereka untuk masuk. Narcissa tahu pastilah ada beberapa jampi perlindungan yang tertinggal. Lalu suara berisik dari udara mulai datang. Dengan secepat mungkin Narcissa berlindung ke balik pintu masuk, diikuti kedua temannya dengan serempak, hanya untuk mengintip kembali.

Pesawat terbang muggle, besar, berisik dan tampak berat mendekat. Mereka berputar-butar di udara sehingga rambut Narcissa pun beterbangan. Dari kecanggungan mereka terbang, tahu pulalah Narcissa, bahwa mereka pun mungkin tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ada dibawah mereka...

"Cissy!"

Narcissa berteriak kaget diluar kemauannya ketika seseorang meneriaki namanya dari dalam. Ternyata Snape!

"Cissy, aku mencarimu dari tadi..." mulainya.

"Snape! Jangan buntuti kami!" seru Yvonne marah, tapi Eva kini lebih terdengar takut.

"Gawat, Cissy! Snape pasti disuruh Lucius untuk menahanmu..."

"Aku tidak disuruh siapa-siapa!" bantah Snape. "Hanya saja aku menemukan... Astaga! Apa itu diatas? Kukira kuda terbang!"

"Pesawat muggle, mungkin..." seru Narcissa, berusaha mengalahkan suara keras.

"Kau menemukan apa, sih, Snape?"

"Ikut aku sebentar... Kalian akan tahu ada apa..." katanya yakin.

.

.

.

Snape membawa mereka ke ruang guru yang jelas langsung diprotes habis-habisan.

"Tidak, tunggu, dengar dulu! McGonagall menyuruh semua guru berkumpul sementara para murid sedang dijejalkan ke Aula Besar... Tadi aku mendengarnya memberi pengumuman... Kita akan mencuri dengar sebenarnya ada apa... Lalu kita bisa menyelamatkan diri dari... yah... apapun..."

Narcissa mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan Snape. Dia pun kebingungan akan melakukan apa. Tapi mereka lebih baik mengetahui sesuatu. Terutama karena dibalik ketidakpastian ini, mereka sebenarnya sudah mengetahui siapa dalang dibelakangnya.

Eva bereaksi cepat ketika mendengar kata 'menyelamatkan diri'. Mereka bergegas masuk ruang guru dan mencari tempat persembunyian. Langkah kaki tergesa terdengar di koridor, maka mereka memutuskan untuk saling berjejalan di lemari. Sialnya, itu lemari mantel yang berbau apak dan berdebu. Narcissa terdesak kedalam dengan kepala Eva membentur dagunya. Yvonne, dengan pintar, membuka celah pintu sedikit. Tapi Narcissa sadar itu mungkin hanya gerak refleks agar mereka tidak mati kehabisan nafas.

Bersembunyi seperti anak nakal, seperti apa yang mungkin dilakukan oleh Sirius dan gengnya, membuat Narcissa menjadi rendah diri. Ini bukanlah yang seharusnya dilakukan tiga anak perempuan anggun dan satu anak laki-laki canggung. Terutama karena mereka seolah sedang melakukan petualangan...

Tapi sudah terlambat untuk mundur sekarang... Terutama karena seorang guru sudah masuk dan bicara.

"Siapa yang meninggalkan pintu ruangan terbuka?" gerutu seseorang.

"Jangan dipikirkan... Apa itu di gerbang? Filch kesana tapi dia belum kembali lagi. Mrs Norris-nya bahkan lari sendiri ke kastil, meninggalkan Tuan-nya. Ekor-nya layu karena takut!"

"Jangan pedulikan kucing bodoh itu sekarang! Itu mungkin hanya mayat hidup seperti yang di Halloween..."

"Kalau begitu kita justru harus kesana! Filch tidak mungkin menangani..."

Narcissa menahan nafasnya, tahu bahwa Dumbledore akan memasuki ruangan, memimpin rapat, dan kemungkinan besar dia tahu ada empat anak Slytherin menguping dalam lemari mantel. Tapi suara derak sepatu selanjutnya adalah McGonagall, karena dia langsung membentak.

"Ada kejadian. Ada muggle di depan pintu gerbang kita. Sekarang mereka masuk... Horace, berhenti menguak! Kita harus benar-benar merencanakan apa yang harus kita lakukan. Terutama karena mereka muggle dan kita dilarang menyakiti mereka..."

Kali ini bukan hanya Slughorn yang menguak, melainkan hampir semua guru.

"Kenapa bisa ada muggle masuk kemari?"

"Fillius, kukira mantramu aktif..."

"Memang aktif!" protes Flitwick sambil mencicit. "Kalaupun aku lupa memperbaharuinya, masih ada sihir-sihir kuno yang lebih berkhasiat daripada punyaku... Sejak dulu..."

"Mungkin mantranya kadaluarsa atau apa?" tanya seseorang. "Alice, ada ide?"

Jantung Narcissa berdebar keras, dia lupa bahwa Spages pun salah satu guru. Tapi mungkin sekarang dia sedang sangat sedih sampai tidak akan mempunyai ide. Tapi Narcissa salah...

"Kalau itu muggle dan kalau yang kulihat di udara tadi benar, maka itu adalah helikopter tentara angkatan udara Kerajaan Inggris... Mereka sudah menembus sekiranya bagian luar perbatasan mantra-mantra perlindungan Hogwarts..." terang Spages dengan suara rendah.

Terdengar seruan marah, khawatir, dan takut. Narcissa betul kali ini. Apa yang tidak mereka ketahui akan menakuti mereka. Terutama, kalau apa yang dikatakan Spages benar, mereka pasti belum pernah menghadapi tentara muggle sebelumnya. Apalagi muggle yang bisa memasuki Hogwarts, entah bagaimana caranya.

"Muggle di... gerbang..." kata seseorang. "Ada teori bagaimana mereka masuk?"

"Burung hantu dikirim langsung tadi, oleh teman Dumbledore di kedai minum..." jawab McGonagall. "Kabarnya mereka membajak Hogwarts Express yang akan menjemput para murid besok pagi..."

Seruan kembali terdengar dan Narcissa pusing hanya dengan membayangkan para tentara bisa menembus peron sembilan tiga-perempat dan menduduki Hogwarts Express layaknya kendaraan perang. Ini butuh sihir tingkat tinggi dan penghinaan bagi dunia sihir.

Eva tampaknya ingin protes juga karena kini kepalanya bergerak gelisah, gerumbulan rambutnya membuat Narcissa ingin bersin.

"Perhatian semua!" seru McGonagall lagi. "Dumbledore menegaskan agar kita segera mengumpulkan para murid di Aula Besar, lalu menyihir mantra perlindungan secepat dan seefektif mungkin... Fillius?"

Flitwick mencicit cemas, "Tapi para muggle itu?"

"Jangan melukai mereka..." putus McGonagall.

"Tapi mereka bersenjata, Minerva!" kuak Slughorn, kali ini dia disetujui oleh hampir seluruh guru.

"Mantra Bius..."

"Tidak akan bisa! Itu senjata api yang kita hadapi!"

"Mohon perhatian, rekan-rekan!" seru McGonagall lagi.

"Ini adalah intruksi dari Dumbledore sebagai Kepala Sekolah. Mohon dijalankan!"

"Tapi kemana Dumbledore sendiri?" tanya Slughorn lagi.

Ruang guru hening drastis. Semua menanyakan hal yang sama dalam hati. Kemana si Kepala Sekolah saat situasi sedang genting?

McGonagall mungkin tahu, tapi Narcissa sudah tahu jawabannya. Mungkin memeriksa Hogwarts pada sisi tebing di danau... Mencegah masuknya satu pasukan perang baru...

"Mari kita kumpulkan para murid sekali lagi... Kalau-kalau masih ada yang berkeliaran..."

McGonagall pasti mengarahkan tongkatnya pada leher, karena seketika itu juga suara yang memerintahkan para murid untuk berkumpul di aula, terdengar. Decitan sepatu dan kelotakkan menandakan bahwa satu persatu guru telah meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ayo pergi... Sebelum terinjak-injak..." gumam Narcissa diantara rambut Eva.

"Kemana?" desis Eva.

"Aula Besar..." jawab Snape menjawab pemikiran Narcissa. "Karena lebih baik kita menghindari kecurigaan mereka..."

.

.

.

Kalau dilihat dari penampilan para murid yang memakai mantel tebal untuk menutupi piama, serta tongkat sihir siaga di tangan walau mereka gemetaran, Narcissa tahu, bunyi sirine dan pesawat itu menembus dinding asrama mereka juga. Narcissa sama sekali tidak heran dia tidak melihat Lucius ataupun teman-temannya dalam kumpulan. Dan para guru jelas tidak mau repot-repot mengabsen.

"Para murid sekalian!" seru McGonagall, masih mengeraskan suara sehingga kuping Narcissa mulai berdenyut. "Kalian dikumpulkan disini bukan untuk menyerang!"

Mata McGonagall yang berkilat menyusur tongkat sihir pada semua murid. Narcissa beranggapan kisah tentang pria Selatan yang liar kini berkembang. Dibelakang McGonagall, para guru mengernyit tanda tidak setuju.

Suara pesawat yang disebut helikopter oleh Spages mulai terdengar keras seolah memutuskan untuk mendarat diatas atap kastil. Semua anak berseru dan merunduk lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke langit-langit. Sama sekali tidak terlihat apapun pada langit sihiran kecuali malam gelap yang bertabur bintang.

Harapan akan suasana malam yang tenang seperti langit-langit sihiran hanya harapan kosong. Karena seketika itu juga, terdengar suara kaca pecah dan jeritan memekik kencang. Jeritan mulai bertambah seperti juga halnya dengan kaca-kaca yang pecah...

.

.

.

Narcissa tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas diantara kerumunan para murid yang panik. Tetapi dia yakin ada semacam laba-laba raksasa besar yang hitam dan panjang. Mereka masuk lewat jendela dengan cara memecahkannya lalu menuruni tali.

Tapi laba-laba jelas tidak dapat berdiri hanya dengan dua kaki...

Lebih karena kaget dan refleks untuk melindungi diri, puluhan Mantra Bius meluncur bersusulan menyerang si laba-laba, yang Narcissa yakin sekarang itu adalah tentara muggle yang tadi disebut Spages. Beberapa muggle jatuh, tapi tampaknya pakaian hitam mereka lumayan kuat, karena ada yang langsung membalas menembakkan sesuatu.

Teriakan marah kini menyelingi teriakan histeris. Narcissa merasa amarahnya terbakar... Kalau itu adalah senjata api yang dilihat Narcissa dalam film, bahkan penyihir pun sama-sama tidak punya kesempatan, mereka juga manusia...

Narcissa merangsek maju untuk menghadang tentara muggle itu. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli pada McGonagall yang melarang menyerang. Dia juga tidak mengetahui apa yang dilakukan McGonagall dan guru lainnya saat ini, keadaan terlalu kacau. Tapi kalaupun muggle akhirnya harus mengetahui bahwa masih ada sihir di dunia, biarkan mereka mengetahuinya...

"Cissy! Jangan kesana! Ayo lari!"

Entah Eva atau Yvonne yang menariknya menjauh. Narcissa ingin memberontak, tapi kini dia terseret arus anak-anak yang memilih lari ketakutan. Banyak lagi tentara muggle yang masuk lewat jendela, seolah dijatuhkan satu persatu oleh helikopter tersebut.

"DIAM DI TEMPAT! KAMI AKAN MELAKUKAN PEMERIKSAAN!"

Terdengar suara teredam yang amat keras, hampir sama kerasnya ketika seseorang menggunakan Mantra Pengeras Suara.

Narcissa sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh si muggle, karena semua anak jelas memilih untuk tidak diam ditempat.

Dia teringat Dumbledore yang meminta Narcissa membantunya melindungi Hogwarts...

Narcissa berbalik dan mendapati Yvonne, Eva, dan Snape sedang berdempitan dengan ratusan anak lainnya, mencoba lari.

"Jangan gunakan mantra apapun! Itu senjata api! Kalian merunduk dan berlindunglah! Menyerah dan pura-pura menangis..."

Narcissa berhenti ditengah kata-katanya. Tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan mereka... Kumpulan para murid mulai menceraiberaikan mereka.

"Tidak! Cissy!"

"Merunduk dan berlindung! Yvonne!"

Tapi sia-sia saja, Narcissa terdorong dan terpaksa ikut berlari sebelum dia terjatuh dan terinjak-injak.

Suasana tampak lebih lenggang ketika mereka keluar dari Aula Besar dan tiba di Aula Depan. Sialnya, pintu raksasa Hogwarts kini meledak. Narcissa merunduk tepat waktu. Ada yang tidak beruntung, serpihan kayu dan besi pengunci melukai beberapa diantara mereka...

Narcissa terlalu takut untuk melihat keadaaan mereka dan segera lari menaiki tangga. Dia sama sekali tidak berani melihat kebawah, kebelakang, dia terus berlari...

Narcissa lupa bahwa jendela lantai dua juga mungkin pecah dan sudah dimasuki muggle. Sialnya, dia mungkin hanya akan jadi satu-satunya murid yang terjebak dengan mereka di lantai atas. Dan kini hal itu bukanlah hanya kemungkinan belaka, karena seorang pria besar menghadang jalannya...

Narcissa mengerem larinya tepat waktu, tapi dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan teriakan kagetnya yang melengking, bergaung sepi menyedihkan...

Tinggi muggle itu bagai raksasa, karena badannya pun besar berotot. Dia sama sekali tidak seperti yang didalam film hitam-putih kakek Narcissa, kerempeng dan selalu jadi korban... Muggle ini berpakaian amat tebal berwarna hitam sehingga Narcissa menyadari, mungkin Mantra Bius mengalami kesulitan untuk menembusnya. Senjata apinya, jelas lebih meyakinkan dan modern dibanding dengan di film juga. Sepatu bot muggle itu berderak menginjak pecahan kaca, mendekati Narcissa... Senjatanya tidak terkokang menghadapi Narcissa tapi wajahnya yang dilumuri cat hitam menatap lurus Narcissa.

Narcissa mundur dengan gemetar... Apapun yang dirasakannya, hampir sama dengan saat dia dikejar puluhan muggle dulu, dan terutama, lebih menakutkan dibandingkan dengan menghadapi Pelahap Maut sungguhan...

Narcissa meraih tongkat sihirnya ketika si muggle dengan sigap mengangkat senjata. Segalanya terjadi secepat kilat sehingga Narcissa hanya mampu merunduk dan berlindung, seperti yang diteriakkannya pada temannya tadi.

Muggle berbadan besar itu terjengkang dengan satu letusan. Narcissa menyadari itu terjadi sebelum dia meneriakkan mantra apapun.

"Mereka terkena Kutukan Imperius, ayo!"

Seseorang mengangkat Narcissa pada sikunya. Ternyata Alice Spages. Narcissa terpaksa harus menelan umpatannya sendiri karena dia langsung diseret lari sekencang mungkin. Dia melihat Spages dalam keadaan yang berbeda. Serius, tegap, dan, tampak berbahaya…

Mereka bergantian menyerang langsung muggle bersenjata yang menghadang. Narcissa meneriakkan Mantra Biusnya sekuat tenaga tanpa berpikir. Tapi dalam hati dia yakin, karena mantra-tingkat-tinggi-entah-apa, yang dilakukan Alice-lah, maka tanpa terhalang, mereka berdua sampai di salah satu kelas kecil dengan nafas memburu.

"Kau… Apa yang kau tahu?" tuntut Narcissa sambil memegangi sisi perutnya.

"Tanda-tandanya cukup jelas… Tapi aku…"

Apapun yang akan dikatakan Spages lenyap ketika seseorang dari luar mendobrak pintu. Begitu kerasnya hanya dengan menggunakan kaki bersepatu bot besar, sehingga Spages, yang tepat berada dibelakang pintu, terpelanting.

"_Stupeffy!" _teriak Narcissa tanpa pikir panjang.

Ini tidak efektif, bersembunyi dimanapun, para muggle tersebut tampaknya tidak akan habis. Narcissa memegangi Spages pada bahunya dan mereka berlari lagi.

"Ini tidak akan berhenti!" kata Spages dengan wajah babak belur. "Tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka hadapi. Kita tidak berhadapan dengan penyihir. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya…"

Narcissa ingin sekali setuju, tapi dia terlalu sibuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada lagi muggle pendobrak pintu disekeliling. Dan ternyata berguna. Dalam sekejap Narcissa melihat serombongan muggle berlari dari tikungan, senjata dikokang. Narcissa langsung menyelinap ke permadani gantung terdekat.

Kali ini sudah dua kali dia menahan nafas dan menjaga perutnya agar serata mungkin. Spages disampingnya melakukan hal yang sama.

Sialnya, salah satu dari si muggle memilihi untuk berhenti tepat didepan tempat Narcissa dan Spages sembunyi.

"Tim Empat? Perintah, Sir? Perintah? Tim Empat? Sialan!"

Nada statik dari alat yang tadi ditanyai si muggle ternyata tidak berfungsi. Terdengar suara berkeretak dan bersuit tinggi, lalu hening.

"Dengan kaki, kita berpencar kalau begitu..." kata seseorang dengan suara teredam.

"Dengan kaki? Tempat seluas ini? Dan jangan lupa, tadi tangganya _bergerak_! Dan kenapa dengan alat komunikasi kita? Kenapa rusak semua? Ini yang tercanggih..."

Suara ledakan keras terdengar dari bawah, sampai menggetarkan lantai dibawah kaki Narcissa. Suara kokangan senjata dari para muggle tersebut membuat Narcissa mengalihkan pandangan dan memejamkan mata seolah mereka telah melihatnya.

"Mungkin Tim Empat yang melepaskan granat?" usul salah satu muggle lagi.

Hening sejenak. Narcissa hampir-hampir menangis. Dia tidak suka kata-kata mereka, terlebih apapun yang bisa meledak...

"Aku tidak suka..." kata seorang tentara lain menyuarakan pikiran Narcissa. "Mereka hanya anak-anak..."

Kesan profesional si tentara langsung menguap ketika mendengar salah satu temannya itu berempati.

"Aku melihat lukisan bergerak… Camkan itu! Aku tidak gila… Ini bukan tempat untuk anak-anak _biasa_..."

"Diam, Robb!"

"Kau juga melihat sinar laser itu membakar Komandan…"

"Apakah mereka pesulap? Aku lihat ada hantu, _yah_, asap yang menyerupai hantu melayang, lalu..."

"Lebih betul jika mereka adalah anggota sekte…"

"Tapi mereka tetap anak-anak! Kita tidak bisa melepas senjata sungguhan. Yang tadi memang hanya peluru bius, tapi kalau sampai ada ledakan yang membuat kalut, dan bom..."

"Apa sebabnya Jenderal memerintah kita..."

"DIAM!" desis suara yang teredam, mungkin adalah pimpinan mereka. "Kita disini bukan untuk menanyakan sebab-akibat! Laksanakan tugas kita, Sersan! Berpencar! Tiga di lantai ini. Tiga kebawah lihat keadaan dan teman-teman kita, ikuti intruksi mereka selanjutnya karena alat komunikasi kita rusak. Dan tiga, keatas untuk melihat siapa yang ada disana! Walaupun tangganya _bergerak_, tetap ikuti! Pijarkan api pemancar jika terjadi sesuatu!"

Langkah berat terdengar seketika. Dan syukurlah, tiga penjaga yang ditugaskan di lantai dua tadi memutuskan untuk tidak berpatroli di depan permadani gantung.

Keheningan setelahnya bahkan lebih menyiksa. Narcissa berharap suara-suara itu tetap terdengar sehingga tidak akan ada kejutan lagi.

"Mereka tidak terdengar seperti orang yang di-imperius..." gumam Narcissa, mengijinkan diri untuk berjongkok saking lelahnya.

Spages membungkuk juga untuk memeriksa lututnya.

"Propaganda..." gumamnya pelan. "Penyihir tidak punya tentara. Yang terorganisir baik, kukira... Tapi muggle punya. Dan tentara dengan pangkat terendah adalah pion untuk mengerjakan segala perintah pimpinan. Tanpa pertanyaan... Saat ini, para penyihir pastilah anti-muggle semua, karena teritori mereka dimasuki dan diserang... Kita tinggal tunggu waktu sampai orang Kementerian kemari membawa pasukannya dan saling menyerang..."

"Sungguh menyedihkan..." kata Narcissa pelan, memikirkan kerepotan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kemudian dia teringat Lucius, dan kawanan Pelahap Maut dibawah perintah Voldemort, yang mungkin kurang lebih sama keadaannya dengan tentara-tentara muggle itu, yang sebenarnya mereka anggap rendah.

Spages melanjutkan, "Siapapun yang bisa meng-Imperius pimpinan-pimpinan tertinggi, bisa dengan mudah memerintahkan anak buahnya turun tanpa alasan apapun. Dan menyerang apapun yang ingin mereka serang..."

"Lucius... Untuk itulah mereka ke London dan..."

Narcissa sadar, walaupun keadaannya genting, dia sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Tapi tiba-tiba hal itu terasa tidak terlalu penting. Narcissa segera berdiri lagi. Kemudian tertangkap olehnya mata Spages.

"Jadi benar? Lucius Pelahap Maut?" tanyanya pelan tapi lugas.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang bisa tertipu. Lalu kenapa? Kau akan mengadukannya pada pacarmu?"

"Cissy..."

Spages masih berusaha menahan Narcissa ketika Narcissa melengos dan mengintip dari balik permadani untuk memeriksa keadaan koridor. Dia langsung keluar dan berjalan sedekat mungkin dengan dinding. Kalau-kalau perlu bersembunyi lagi.

"Cissy, tunggu, ini..."

Spages menahan tangan Narcissa lagi.

"Kau akan membuat kita berdua mati!" desis Narcissa galak, berusaha mengelak dari pegangan tangan Spages.

"Ini mungkin kesempatan terakhirku untuk menjelaskan..." pinta Spages dengan bibir bergetar.

Narcissa menatapnya sekilas, kemudian melanjutkan kembali jalannya dengan Spages masih menggelayut.

"Kita tidak akan mati di tangan muggle!" bantah Narcissa berusaha percaya diri. "Dan ingatkan aku, kalau kita selamat malam ini. Aku tidak akan berurusan dengan sampah macam kalian!"

"Dengar, Cissy..." Spages sekarang maju dan menghalangi pemandangan dibawah balkon yang berasap. "Maafkan aku... Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya..."

"Buta karena cinta?" potong Narcissa.

Sekarang terdengar suara ledakan lagi. Kali ini jerit ketakutan diikuti oleh suara orang-orang yang amat sangat kesakitan. Baik Narcissa maupun Spages membeku.

"Kau tahu?" putus Narcissa sebelum mereka menoleh untuk melihat keadaan, "Aku pun sama butanya. Kita lemah dan itu tampaknya takdir kita sebagai wanita. Tapi kalau terpaksa, kita bisa mengacaukannya sedikit... Tapi sekarang aku sedang buntu. Ada ide untuk menyelamatkan Hogwarts?"

.

.

.

Rencana bagus seringkali datang saat keadaan sedang jelek sekali. Dan setelah menyatakan bahwa serangan muggle ke Hogwarts adalah keadaan paling buruk yang bisa mereka hadapi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Aula Depan sekarang ternyata lebih buruk dari itu.

Dengan keberanian melongok sejauh mungkin pada keadaan di lantai satu, Narcissa melihat pemandangan paling ganjil. Beberapa muggle terdesak dan membentuk lingkaran, senjata mereka terlucuti karena sekarang mereka tampak kebingungan tidak membawa senjata. Dan yang paling mengerikan, kali ini sekelompok orang balik mengepung mereka.

Jantung Narcissa mencelos lagi melihat Lucius maju paling depan, diantara orang-orang yang mengepung itu. Dia sama sekali tidak memakai topeng, hanya jubahnya yang berupa jubah tempur Pelahap Maut. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan tongkat sihirnya dengan gaya. Rambutnya masih tertata rapi seolah dia sama sekali tidak perlu bersusah payah menghajar para muggle. Jubahnya, pastilah lebih kuat daripada seragam tentara muggle tersebut. Lucius kelihatannya seperti ksatria jaman dulu yang keluar dari buku cerita. Itu, ataupun seseorang yang hanya bangga karena rencananya berhasil sejauh ini. Tapi ternyata masih ada hal lainnya...

Kelompok yang mengepung para muggle, kini menghadap kebelakang sebagian. Mungkin untuk menyerang muggle yang berani masuk lagi. Atau menyerang murid yang mencoba mengacau. Itu agak berlebihan. Karena sekarang semua murid tidak ada yang berani bergerak. Disudut terjauh, para guru lebih mementingkan pengobatan beberapa yang terluka. Diluar pintu, Narcissa dengan mencelos melihat, beberapa muggle tergeletak. Tak sadarkan diri... Atau mungkin mati...

Lucius mulai berbicara.

"Teman-temanku yang baik... Kita terlalu santai, kukira? Sampai hari ini pun tidak akan ada yang menyangka, bahwa makhluk non-sihir yang kita sebut muggle ini, yang seharusnya kita sebut sampah, akan bisa mengacau sampai ke Hogwarts..."

Lucius tampak sudah melatih pembicaraan ini berkali-kali. Dia tidak kesulitan berpidato.

"Tapi kita salah, bukan? Dan mengapa mereka sampai tahu lokasi kita? Ini melanggar undang-undang kerahasiaan tentu. Dan mengapa para sampah ini berani melukai kita? Kita harus menanyakan pada murid-murid kelahiran muggle disebelah kalian, mungkin?" Lucius berputar, tidak memedulikan muggle yang terkepung, tapi berjalan mengelilingi mereka sambil berbicara pada murid lainnya yang tersisa. "Atau yang kusebut darah-lumpur... Mari kita kira-kira... Salah satu dari mereka membocorkan rahasia kita pada keluarganya, dan mereka memutuskan menyerang kemari... Kita tidak bisa mengabaikan bahaya para darah-lumpur dan konsekuensi..."

Terdengar seruan marah, mungkin dari anak yang kelahiran muggle. Tapi ada pula seruan kaget dan menyetujui. Kemungkinan besar mereka tidak mengetahui apa-apa dan menelan bulat-bulat apa yang dikatakan Lucius.

"Tenang! Aku hanya mengambil kesimpulan. Tapi kita tahu, kita tidak boleh meremehkan mereka sekarang. Tidak boleh menyakiti muggle yang masuk dalam sekolah kita, katanya? Lalu apa yang akan melindungi kita? Tidak ada seorang pun luka parah, syukurlah, tapi bagaimana kalau itu terjadi? Beberapa anak yang sekarang dilarikan ke rumah sakit, bahkan mungkin tidak akan sadar sepenuhnya, tidak akan sama... Beberapa bahkan ada yang sudah _mati_." Lucius menekankan kata-kata ini untuk menumbuhkan kemarahan dan dendam.

"Ini penghinaan. Kita dilukai oleh muggle, tapi Kepala Sekolah kita yang tercinta masih terus melindungi mereka..."

Terdengar protes, mungkin dari McGonagall dan beberapa orang guru. Tapi Lucius tidak menggubris dan terus berbicara.

"Dan dimanakah Profesor Albus Dumbledore kita yang tersayang? Apakah dia meninggalkan kita semua untuk mati disini? Kalian lihat? Hanya mantra keras yang dapat mengalahkan muggle..."

Lucius mengangkat tangannya dan dengan segera, beberapa orang pengepung segera menyerang muggle yang tidak berdaya tanpa senjata yang mereka kepung. Efeknya bermacam-macam, dari yang langsung pingsan, robek seluruh pakaiannya, terlontar keras sampai terjengkang. Narcissa tahu, itu bukan sekedar mantra. Itu Mantra _Cruciatus._

Para murid mundur ketakutan, tapi ada beberapa yang bersorak seolah mendukung. Para muggle berteriak tertahan. Tapi sudah terlambat. Sampai akhirnya mereka pingsan semua.

"HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN KATAKU!"

McGonagall berteriak-teriak dan tanpa takut menghampiri Lucius.

"Tapi kami tidak bisa, Madam!" protes Lucius. "Masih banyak tentara sampah ini yang akan datang. Kita harus siap. Ini akibat pengamananmu yang lemah. Mantra perlindungan yang tidak bisa melindungi muridmu sendiri. Dan apa yang mau kau lindungi ternyata berusaha membunuh kami... Kau terlalu lembek!"

Beberapa murid, yang mulai terpengaruh, ikut protes juga.

"Kami hanya menyelamatkan diri, seperti apa yang dilakukan Dumbledore itu..."

"Dumbledore tidak pernah..."

Tapi kata-kata McGonagall tidak dipedulikan Lucius. Dia berbalik pada murid lain.

"Sekarang, siapa yang akan ikut aku mempertahankan diri dari para sampah? Kita akan menghajar beberapa muggle..."

Kumpulan murid, kini mengikuti para anggota Lucius yang berjubah hitam juga, untuk menyerang beberapa muggle yang kini merangsek masuk lagi. Perang sudah dimulai. Terutama karena para muggle kini menggunakan senjata sungguhan. Yang dihalau dengan mudah oleh Lucius dan kelompoknya, serta diiringi semangat kemarahan beberapa anak yang tadi mengikuti.

Narcissa memalingkan wajah. Tidak mau melihat pembantaian dibawah. Terutama untuk tetap fokus pada rencananya. Kata-kata Lucius tadi hampir saja membuatnya ragu.

"Ternyata selain propaganda, dia juga mau mengkambinghitamkan Dumbledore dan juga mempengaruhi para murid yang ketakutan untuk bergabung... Sejauh ini, rencananya, bagus... Tapi harus segera kita hentikan atau semua akan terbunuh... Alice..."

Tapi Spages tidak bergeming. Dia menatap kosong kebawah.

Apa yang ditakutkan Narcissa keluar dari mulut Spages, "Tapi dimana Dumbledore?"

"Dengar..." keluh Narcissa.

"Tidak! Lucius benar, Cissy! Dimana Dumbledore saat kami membutuhkannya? Murid-murid sekarang ini bisa mati..."

Terdengar jeritan dikejauhan seolah menegaskan pernyataan Spages.

"Alice, kukira kita..."

"Tidak! Hanya Dumbledore yang memercayaiku untuk pekerjaan ini. Tapi dia tidak sebijak yang kukira! Dia membiarkan muridnya terluka. Dia hanya ingin aku menempati pekerjaan Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang dikutuk ini. Agar aku mati!"

Kepercayaan Spages pada Dumbledore yang runtuh seolah mengingatkan Narcissa pada Lucius sendiri. Ketika dia berbohong tentang kejadian di malam Natal kemarin.

"Alice, dengar! Aku sama tidak percayanya pada Dumbledore sepertimu sekarang. Tapi ini bukan waktunya. Dumbledore sedang... sedang... aku tidak tahu. Dia sedang berusaha menyelamatkan sekolah pada sisi satu lagi... Mencegah seseorang, yang lebih menakutkan, masuk..." keluh Narcissa, kesulitan bicara.

Dia sedang tidak ingin meyakinkan siapapun dengan kata-kata menenangkan. Terutama karena Voldemort sama sekali tidak bisa dibicarakan dengan kata-kata manis.

"Alice, kau guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Sungguh. Sekarang, waktunya kau yang menyelamatkan kita!"

Mata Alice fokus lagi sementara Narcissa dengan luar biasa lelah, kembali pada topik.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kau baru saja bilang tadi, Cissy... Kalau Dumbledore sedang mencegah sesuatu masuk pada sisi lain sekolah, kita akan mencegah tentara itu masuk. Langsung dari sisi yang satu lagi..."

.

.

.

Maka berjalanlah rencana itu. Narcissa, berlari secepat mungkin, dan menghindar untuk bertatap muka dengan siapapun, keluar lewat Aula Depan menuju keluar. Sebagian pertempuran masih terjadi di halaman, tapi suasana terlalu gelap, jadi dia kesulitan mengenali mereka. Tiga helikopter muggle, tergeletak terbakar di tepi danau dan tepi hutan. Narcissa berusaha lari tanpa melihat ke satupun diantara pesawat tersebut. Apa yang dikatakan Lucius tentang menyerang langsung sudah terbukti.

"Ke gerbang, Cissy!" seru Spages.

"Aku tahu!" keluh Narcissa keras.

Pintu gerbang tampak jauh sekali walaupun mereka sudah berlari. Ketika itu, lebih banyak lagi muggle, entah darimana, berusaha masuk. Spages langsung meneriakan jampi-jampi sekuat tenaga.

Pancaran sinar biru, merah, pendar cahaya, segera menutupi gerbang. Narcissa melihat kebelakang, khawatir ada yang menyerang Spages dari belakang. Dan ternyata benar. Beberapa muggle yang ketakutan, berusaha kabur dan dikejar beberapa kelompok Lucius menghampiri gerbang. Narcissa menyerang semuanya sekaligus. Tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan senjata muggle ataupun kutukan dari Pelahap Maut-nya.

"Alice, cepat!"

Spages masih terus menyihir. Dia tampak luar biasa lelah karena menyihir banyak mantra kuat sekaligus. Tapi itu kelihatannya berhasil. Para muggle kini menggedor-gedor udara, kelihatan amat kalut, seolah mereka dalam kurungan tak terlihat.

Bunyi helikopter lagi, dan sekarang mereka sepertinya melemparkan sesuatu seperti pada film kakek Narcissa. Sesuatu yang bisa meledak...

"Bom!" seru Spages dan dia segera menyeret Narcissa untuk tiarap.

Suara ledakan seolah memecahkan telinga Narcissa. Dan dia bisa merasakan tanah pada seluruh tubuhnya. Anehnya, kecemasan mendorongnya untuk segera bangkit dengan cepat.

"Mantranya harus menutupi semua Hogwarts, atau kalau tidak..." kata Narcissa belepotan.

"Oh, tidak! Anak-anak!" seru Spages kini menangis, terjadi ledakan sekali lagi dikejauhan, dia sama sekali lupa bertiarap.

Narcissa merasa ingin menangis juga. Tapi dia tetap tidak bisa. Sepertinya ada suara seseorang menyanyi yang menyuruhnya tetap tenang. Suara itu serasa dibawa oleh angin, mengalahkan segala bentuk teriakan, makian, ataupun bom itu sendiri. Para muggle yang tidak bisa masuk lewat pintu gerbang kini menatap keatas dengan tatapan menganga. Narcissa mengikuti pandangan mereka...

Sekelebat angin berwarna merah-emas terang menghampiri mereka. Tadinya Narcissa mengira itu hanyalah api yang terbawa oleh ledakan. Sampai disadarinya bahwa lagu yang menenangkan hati itu berasal dari angin tersebut...

Burung _phoenix_ kecil merah membawa Dumbledore pada ekornya yang cemerlang. Yang ada dipikiran Narcissa jauh dari rasa aman, karena dia sulit percaya bahwa _phoenix_ bisa tumbuh besar hanya dalam jangka waktu sehari, dan karena dia sulit melihat bahwa datangnya Dumbledore akan menyelesaikan masalah. Tapi juga keanehan karena mereka masih tetap tidak bisa ber-apparate di Hogwarts padahal jampi-jampi sihirnya yang kuat telah tertembus.

"Aku menyedot banyak kekuatan sihir di udara untuk menciptakan Mantra Ilusi, efeknya seperti cermin pada seluruh panorama Hogwarts. Agar Tom, maksudku Voldemort, dan pengikutnya yang lain tidak bisa masuk kemari. Bagaimana pun caranya... Dia hanya akan melihat pegunungan. Dan mari kita berharap dia terkecoh..." jelas Dumbledore setelah dia turun dari ekor _phoenix_.

"Tapi itu bukan prioritasmu!" sentak Narcissa. "Anak-anak terluka disini karena muggle..."

"Ah, ya... Aku banyak salah perhitungan... Bagaimana pun, para tentara malang ini akan tetap bisa masuk... Rencana yang cerdik, membawa muggle dan peralatan canggihnya kemari, membuat beberapa lubang pada sistem pengamanan dan merangsek masuk, tepat ketika sihir sedang lemah karena kutarik... Tapi mereka melupakan satu hal..."

"Apa?" seru Narcissa dan Spages berbarengan.

"Aku masih ada disini..."

.

.

.

Rencana berikutnya sungguh bodoh. Tetapi Narcissa berharap dia dapat menyumbang lebih. Dumbledore dan Spages berlarian untuk menyihir mantra perlindungan di udara. Narcissa membayangkan bentuknya pasti seperti gelembung udara setengah lingkaran yang menutupi Hogwarts. Hanya saja setengah lingkaran itu harus dirajut satu demi satu. Maka untaian cahaya biru dan putih memercik dari tongkat sihir mereka berdua, menuju angkasa, dan menjalin dengan rapat.

Ini salah satu sihir perlindungan tingkat tinggi yang mungkin tidak akan bisa Narcissa pelajari. Narcissa berlari juga untuk melindungi Dumbledore dan Spages, karena mereka sedang fokus pada mantranya dan tidak bisa melihat ke sekeliling. Matanya panas, menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan berguna apa-apa. Bahkan 'merajut' mantra perlindungan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang dia cintai pun dia tidak bisa... Dan Lucius kini entah dimana...

Beberapa orang, yang salah sangka atau memang berniat menyerang mereka, mulai melancarkan mantra. Narcissa menebasnya kesana kemari. Dia berharap tidak akan menemui muggle yang akan menyerang dengan granat dan senjata api. Terutama Pelahap Maut yang akan menyerangnya dengan _Avada Kedavra_.

Beberapa kelompok Pelahap Maut ada disana juga, mulai menyadari Dumbledore dan Spages yang sedang menjuruskan mantra perlindungan. Narcissa menundukkan kepala, setengah berharap Lucius hanya pingsan saja dan berharap mereka tak bisa melihatnya. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka kalau Narcissa ketahuan melindungi Dumbledore dan seorang guru darah-lumpur dengan tubuhnya sebagai tameng?

Wajah Dumbledore dan Spages bersinar kena cahaya tongkat sihir. Narcissa tahu mereka kini dikenali karena sekarang malah ada beberapa anak yang bersorak. Narcissa tetap menundukkan kepala. Benar-benar berharap cahaya tidak mengenainya.

Maka ketika mereka hampir sampai ditepi danau disisi Hutan Terlarang. Terjadi ledakan lagi, entah disebabkan oleh muggle atau penyihir, Narcissa tidak tahu, karena dia langsung terpelanting.

Terdengar teriakan memanggil namanya. Narcissa berpikir itu bodoh sekali, karena sekarang dia akan ketahuan. Bayangan bekerjasama dengan seorang yang seharusnya menjadi musuh, kini berkelebatan di mata Narcissa. Narcissa melihat tangannya yang mati rasa, kakinya yang juga tidak merasakan apa-apa. Kepalanya yang luar biasa sakit...

Dia akan dibuang dari keluarga Black... Dia akan dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts... Dia akan diburu, mungkin sampai mati, oleh Bella dan Tuan-nya... Dan Lucius... Lucius ternyata selamat dan melihat Narcissa sebagai pengkhianat. Dia memakai jubah pengantinnya yang bergaya, menikahi wanita lain yang tidak dikenali Narcissa, sementara hidup Narcissa terpuruk. Hatinya hancur... Sama seperti tubuhnya saat ini...

"Cissy, oh tidak, Cissy..."

"Berhenti menyebut namaku, Alice. Kau akan membuat diriku ketahuan..."

Dia menyadari bahwa suaranya terpotong-potong.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!"

"Pergi, Alice!"

Mantra-mantra mulai beserabutan dari bibir Spages. Rasanya dia tidak dapat melakukannya dengan baik kalau sedang menangis. Narcissa menatap ke langit. Dumbledore pasti ada dibawahnya, tetap menganyam mantra perlindungan, karena kini langitnya meledak tapi tidak ada satu pun api yang jatuh kebawah, seolah ada yang melindungi mereka dengan payung super raksasa yang transparan.

Rasanya seperti melihat kembang api...

Mantra Spages masih menguar pada tubuh Narcissa. Kini dia bisa merasakan tangan dan kakinya, hanya saja lukanya seperti menutup lalu membuka kembali secara bergantian. Membuat Narcissa semakin kesakitan. Isak tangis Spages memperparah keadaan. Padahal Narcissa hanya ingin semua tenang...

"Pergi ke kastil. Lewat perapian Floo. Kau... Mereka akan membunuhmu... Mereka takut pada Dumbledore, tapi mereka akan memburumu karena mengacaukan rencana... rencana Lucius..."

"Tidak, Cissy!" jerit Spages lagi.

"Pergi dari sini segera! Sebelum kutukan sialan tentang guru Pertahanan Ilmu Hitam itu akhirnya membunuhmu! Jangan hubungi lagi aku! Tidak aman! Pergi ke luar negeri! Dengan pacarmu, atau kalau dia tidak mau, kau akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih berharga untukmu... Tidak! Jangan suruh aku diam, Alice Spages!" seru Narcissa dengan kesal, nafasnya sudah diujung tenggorokan. "Pasti ada tempat untukmu... Dimana kau akan diterima. Mungkin keluargamu saat ini bukan rumah tempatmu pulang, tapi kau hebat dan baik hati... Pergilah... Jauhi masalah... Jauhi Inggris!"

Narcissa merasa ada yang manis pada tenggorokannya saat dia mengakhiri perintahnya dan terbatuk-batuk. Spages masih terus menangis, tapi Narcissa merasakan kepasrahan pada tangisannya.

"Guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam tahun lalu, meninggal tepat dipangkuanku... Aku tidak mau kali ini itu kau, Alice... Kumohon..."

Narcissa berusaha untuk tidak tersedak darahnya sendiri saat mengatakannya. Dia tahu, pasrahnya Spages menandakan dia sendiri sudah menyerah.

"Lalu kau bagaimana?" tangisnya pecah lagi saat mengatakan itu pada Narcissa.

Narcissa menatap dikejauhan, tempat bola api menggumpal lagi di udara, setidaknya dia mendapatkan pemandangan yang spektakuler kalaupun akhirnya dia harus mati...

Tapi hanya satu dalam mata Narcissa sekarang...

"Yang aku tahu aku terlalu mencintainya untuk meninggalkannya sekarang..."

Hanya samar-samar yang terasa, ketika Spages mengecup keningnya. Dan Narcissa menyadari, dia benar-benar sendiri sekarang. Air mata mengaliri pipinya, tapi kemudian senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

Mengingat wajah-wajah ramah, wajah-wajah yang mencintainya yang bersama-sama dengannya selalu... Malam ini tidak sepenuhnya buruk...

Kini selain kembang api, Narcissa melihat kembali angin yang memancarkan cahaya merah dan emas, membentuk aurora... Narcissa belum pernah melihat aurora sebelumnya... Dan matanya pun tertutup dengan perasaan damai...

.

.

.

PS:

Nah, loh, digantung lagi? Wekekekekekek

Maap karena lama banget update... Buat yang PM, maaf blom sempet dibales, tapi intinya, kalau belum bilang tamat, aku gag akan berenti di tengah jalan, kok. Selama hayat masih dikandung badan, Aamiin.

Nantikan satu episode lagi dari The Black Queen 2 dan Epilognya yaaaaa... Aku usahain secepat mungkin posting lagi...

Thx u beraaaatt buat perhatian kalian... XOXO

The Black Queen 3 will be on my mind...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**The Black Queen**** 2**

**Chapter 14**

**The Girl and Here's Comes Goodbye**

Narcissa tahu betul sejak kapan dia menjadi ahli tentang mimpi buruk. Syukurlah. Karena setidaknya dia masih bisa membedakannya dengan kenyataan. Walaupun terkadang mimpi dan kenyataan seolah menekan dalam tengkoraknya, memaksa untuk menyatu seperti adonan ramuan.

Ketika Narcissa setengah terbangun, atau, sepertinya Narcissa merasa dia terbangun, yang dilihatnya hanyalah kabut abu-abu yang berpusar di depan matanya. Tubuhnya mengambang, terombang-ambing dalam kediaman yang menekan. Tapi ada kedamaian yang mengiringi kesunyian tersebut.

Untuk ukuran mimpi, hal ini terlalu hitam-putih. Tidak berwarna. Tidak ada cerita.

Narcissa ketakutan. Suara kecil dari bagian dasar otaknya terus-menerus mempertanyakan, apakah ini kematian?

Langit-langit menjulang dan kasau jendela loteng merangsek mewarnai kabut kelabu. Terkadang pemandangan ini muncul. Dan itulah yang paling sulit Narcissa pertahankan. Didalamnya juga ada bayangan hitam, atau berbagai warna yang bergerak tidak mau diam menutupi langit-langit. Mereka bergerak. Ada yang mendekat, menjauh, dan terkadang bersuara.

Yang paling lama tinggal adalah yang terisak. Narcissa merasa sesuatu dalam dirinya kesakitan saat mendengar yang terakhir. Tapi dia bahkan tidak bisa mendekat untuk mengetahui siapa yang menangisinya. Menangisi kematiannya kalau dia memang sudah mati...

Setelah lama terombang-ambing dalam lautan kelabu, sepercik sengatan tampak mengembalikan kesadarannya secara langsung. Narcissa membuka mata dan melihat Albus Dumbledore, sejelas kabut kelabu tadi. Dia menjulang dengan jubah ungunya dan topi kerucut bintang-bintang itu. Kacamata bulan separonya melorot sehingga Narcissa bisa melihat warna mata yang sebiru langit.

"Kau berani sekali..."

Apakah Narcissa hanya memimpikannya ataukah kata-kata itu benar keluar dari mulut kepala sekolahnya?

"Tidak semua pahlawan akan dielu-elukan namanya. Tapi justru mereka yang terbaik. Kau boleh menganggap kita impas, Miss Black, kalau kau tetap merasa kau masih berhutang padaku. Tapi ingatlah, bantuan akan selalu diberikan di Hogwarts, kepada siapapun yang memintanya..."

Kata-kata ini merasuk dengan lancar kedalam kepala Narcissa selancar kabut kelabu yang bergulung-gulung. Lalu Dumbledore mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Ini yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan... Untuk keselamatanmu. Harap kau mengerti. Kalau kau ternyata memilih untuk tetap berada dengan kekasihmu dan dalam lingkaran kelompok Tom, akan sangat berbahaya dengan ingatan bagaimana kau dan aku bekerja sama malam kemarin. Atau pembicaraan kita sebelumnya... Bagaimanapun, aku hanya melindungi muridku... Melindungimu, dengan cara apapun... _Obliviate!_"

Kabut mewarnai matanya lagi sampai Narcissa tidak bisa melihat apapun kembali.

.

.

.

"Cissy, kau berani sekali..."

Narcissa merasa dia sudah pernah mendengarnya. Dan kata-kata itu perlahan menyadarkannya lagi. Perlahan dia melihat ibunya tersedu dan memekik histeris. Dalam ketergesaannya bangkit, ibunya meneriaki seseorang.

Ayahnya disana, mencengkeram erat lengan Narcissa dan membingkai wajah Narcissa dengan kedua tangannya. Jari-jarinya membuka paksa mata Narcissa seolah dia takut Narcissa tidak akan membuka matanya kembali.

Wajah ayahnya sungguh pucat...

"Biarkan saya memeriksanya, Sir... Anda bisa minggir sebentar," kata sebuah suara familiar.

"Tidak! Aku..." bantah ayahnya tanpa sekalipun melepas pandangan.

"Anda menyakitinya, Sir! Sekarang tolong keluar sementara saya bekerja!" seru suara yang kini dikenali Narcissa sebagai Madam Pomfrey. "Aku akan mengecek tanda vitalnya dan memberikan ramuannya. Miss Black akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari..."

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya Narcissa bisa terbangun tanpa merasa mengantuk terus-menerus. Yvonne dan Eva datang menyusul ayah dan ibunya. Butuh waktu lama bagi ayah Narcissa untuk meninggakan sisi tempat tidur Narcissa. Yvonne dan Eva sampai harus membujuk dan mengingatkannya ada acara pernikahan Bellatrix untuk dipersiapkan sampai akhirnya ayahnya pamit untuk menyusul ibu Narcissa.

Narcissa lebih tahu, mereka membujuk ayah Narcissa untuk menyingkir karena sudah gatal ingin berbagi cerita.

"Semua jadi kacau dimana-mana pada mulanya," buka Yvonne sebelum Narcissa menyuapkan bubur sarapannya. "Kukira Dumbledore sudah tamat saat dia tidak bisa melindungi Hogwarts. Tapi Kementerian bahkan tidak menyentuhnya..."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Narcissa kosong. Rasanya pikirannya sama kosongnya dengan mangkuk puding yang tadi dia makan duluan.

Eva menatapnya lama, "Terlalu banyak kejadian... Tapi kami akan mempersingkatnya untukmu. Karena..."

Eva menatap Yvonne sekarang, minta bantuan. Narcissa punya perasaan bahwa apapun yang akan mereka sampaikan akan berujung kepada hal yang memberatkan Narcissa lagi.

"Kau kan tahu muggle menyerang kita dengan kekuatan yang diluar dugaan," lanjut Yvonne. "Aku tidak tahu kau ingat sampai mana, tapi Dumbledore dan si Alice Spages itu, beberapa orang melihat mereka, mengaktifkan lagi Mantra Pelindung yang amat besar. Bom-bom yang berjatuhan tidak membantu, mereka pastilah berusaha mati-matian menghasilkannya. Akhirnya Hogwarts bisa tertutup lagi. Semua orang lega tapi mereka masih menganggap muggle yang masih sadar, yang masih berada di dalam Hogwarts, bisa mengacau lagi. Dan para petugas Kementerian tidak bisa masuk dari gerbang karena gerbang pun sudah disegel, dan masih penuh muggle yang berusaha masuk dari sana. Katanya mereka berkelahi lagi diluar gerbang. Aku tidak tahu..."

"Lalu?" tanya Narcissa.

Yvonne dan Eva saling lirik, mungkin mengira cerita selanjutnya akan terlalu berat untuk Narcissa yang baru sembuh. Tapi tatapan mata Narcissa membuat mereka menyerah.

"Ada banyak murid yang terluka kena senjata muggle. Tidak ada korban juga sudah merupakan keajaiban. Karena itu, mereka yang cukup parah keadaannya langsung ditangani di St. Mungo. Dan beberapa petugas Kementerian juga banyak yang terluka saat mereka membuka Mantra Pelindung di gerbang..." Yvonne mengangkat bahu. "Tapi kudengar ada beberapa yang mungkin akan lumpuh selamanya..."

Keheningan menyesakkan memenuhi bangsal.

"Tapi korban jatuh di pihak muggle. Beberapa ada yang mati karena ledakan, mereka kan tidak bisa ber-apparate tepat waktu? Beberapa lagi mungkin karena mantra keras yang dilakukan kami-kami yang terpojok... Mungkin juga Kutukan Terlarang..."

Mereka tidak perlu melanjutkan karena Narcissa tahu siapa yang memulai tindakan tegas ini dengan dalih melindungi para murid. Kementerian tidak mengganggu Dumbledore dan akan kecil kemungkinannya mereka menangkapi para penyihir yang bertindak atas dasar membela diri.

Ketika Narcissa mulai mengaduk-aduk buburnya, Eva memulai.

"Pagi datang dan semuanya jadi kelihatan. Para guru berhasil mengamankan muggle-muggle yang masih melawan. Kejadiannya lumayan membingungkan saking ramainya dan mereka sepakat untuk membuat para muggle pingsan lalu memodifikasi memori mereka. Penggunaan mantra modifikasi memori yang terbesar setelah kejadian naga yang terlepas di pantai muggle dulu, kukira. Mereka dipulangkan. Dan kukira Dumbledore mengontak Menteri Sihir karena ada gosip para petinggi muggle yang menyerang kemari, terpengaruh Kutukan Imperius..."

"Akhirnya Kementerian juga meyakinkan keluarga para murid yang jadi korban, entah dengan cara apa sehingga mereka tidak menuntut Dumbledore dan mengalihkan ini pada Kementerian sendiri... Kupikir karena akhirnya Dumbledore berhasil membereskan masalah tanpa kita semua mati. Dan Alice Spages diberi hadiah Order of Merlin kelas pertama karena membantunya. Tapi mereka tidak dapat menemukannya... Kau pikir dia terluka entah dimana?'

Mendengar nama Alice Spages membuat sesuatu dalam kepala Narcissa serasa dialiri kabut kelabu lagi. Narcissa hanya tahu Spages mengkhianatinya dan dia sudah puas memaki-maki Spages dan pacarnya itu di hari dia ujian apparation. Tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang mengambang dalam otaknya, yang tidak bisa Narcissa raih.

"Begitu saja?" tanya Narcissa berusaha mengalihkan pikiran.

Kejadian di Grimmauld Place pada waktu malam tahun baru menuntut penyelidikan besar-besaran dan berita yang disebarluaskan. Konfrontasi para tentara muggle bersenjata dari angkatan udara ke Hogwarts ini seharusnya menjadi masalah besar karena berkaitan dengan undang-undang kerahasiaan sihir mereka. Apalagi mereka bisa masuk Hogwarts walaupun saat itu memang pertahanannya sedang lemah. Mereka telah menyerang tempat yang banyak anak-anaknya.

Omong-omong tentang tentara muggle, bagaimana dia tahu bahwa itu adalah angkatan udara? Rasanya Alice Spages yang mengatakannya. Tapi dimana? Narcissa membuat catatan di kepalanya, bahwa dia harus menanyai teman-temannya, karena mereka ada bersamanya sepanjang waktu di hari kejadian tersebut.

Tapi benarkah begitu?

"Begitu saja..." kata Eva meyakinkan.

"Tapi mengapa?"

"Karena mereka takut, kalian sungguh bodoh!"

Suara menantang dari Sirius adalah hal terakhir yang Narcissa butuhkan hari ini. Dia muncul dari salah satu tirai di tempat tidur paling pojok, jelas habis menguping. Dan apa yang dilakukan Sirius disini sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Semua pasien telah dipindahkan ke St. Mungo, kata Yvonne, dan disini hanya ada Narcissa seorang.

Narcissa mengernyit lagi. Memikirkan mengapa hanya dia yang ada di rumah sakit Hogwarts?

Wajah Sirius menampakkan hal yang amat jarang Narcissa lihat. Mungkin karena tahu Narcissa kebingungan atau terluka sampai hampir mati. Sirius hampir seperti mengkhawatirkannya...

"Mereka takut pada muggle yang kalian remehkan itu. Muggle bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan kita, kalau kalian belum sadar. Jadi masyarakat sihir bersatu dan menutupi semua ini. Mereka malu dan harus melindungi komunitas bangsa kita. Maka mereka tidak memperpanjang masalah. Perhatian mereka juga mulai teralih. Karena sekarang mereka mewaspadai kelompok-kelompok yang diikuti pacar-pacar kalian itu! Karena mereka sekarang sudah mulai memanipulasi. Saat ini dan entah sampai kapan, gara-gara kejahatan mereka, tidak ada apapun di dunia sihir yang bisa dipercaya lagi..."

Sebelum Narcissa mencerna ucapan Sirius, Yvonne sudah membentaknya, "Tak ada yang memintamu berpendapat, Siri kecil! Lagian kau mau apa kemari?"

"Tunggu, Yvonne..." potong Narcissa menenangkan.

Tapi Sirius tetap tidak mau menunggu, "Aku cuma menunjukkan kebodohan kalian. Dan sepupuku yang terluka kena tembakan 'muggle biasa' seharusnya memberi kalian pelajaran untuk saling menghargai..."

"Kata-kata yang terlalu besar untuk diucapkan oleh seorang anak iseng..."

Narcissa kedatangan banyak pengunjung lebih dari yang diharapkannya saat ini. Snape datang membawa sebotol ramuan dan bunga indah yang sangat tidak pantas dijinjing olehnya.

"_Yeah..._" kata Sirius kembali ke gaya malasnya yang lama. "Kelompok pecundang sudah berkumpul semua, hore..."

Lalu dia mengeloyor pergi, tidak berusaha memperpanjang masalah. Tetapi membuat Narcissa berpikir. Apa yang akan dikatakannya kalau mereka sendiri? Hubungan mereka berakhir dengan buruk semenjak Natal kemarin.

"Kurasa dia ada benarnya..." Eva mengangkat bahu melihat punggung Sirius yang menjauh.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita, kan?" tanya Yvonne memastikan.

Eva tidak membalas seperti biasanya. Dia hanya menunduk memandang tangannya. Tidak ada apa-apa di tangan Eva kecuali satu plester kecil.

"Eva..." tanya Narcissa pelan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Bahkan Yvonne dan Snape pun terdiam ketika Eva akhirnya mengangkat tangannya seolah menunjukkan dia baik-baik saja.

"Madam Pomfrey menyembuhkannya hanya beberapa jam. Tapi itu pengalaman yang nyaris mematikan untukku..." Eva kini berbisik. "Salah satu muggle menembak langsung ke tanganku yang memegang tongkat..."

"Oh, tidak, Eva..." keluh Narcissa.

Dia tidak bisa tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Narcissa seharusnya ada disana untuk membantunya. Tapi dia...

Dan terjadi lagi. Kemanakah dia saat itu sampai tidak bisa menolong Eva?

"Yah, tongkatku langsung saja lepas... Oh, Cissy, kalau kau tidak membekaliku dengan pisau-pisau roti yang ada di meja makan itu, mungkin aku akan jadi satu-satunya yang mati... Hanya Merlin yang tahu mengapa aku bisa melempar pisau itu langsung ke mata si muggle sehingga membuatnya menjatuhkan senjatanya..."

Semua menarik nafas tajam ketika Eva menangis. Baik Narcissa maupun Yvonne memeluknya erat. Ini menyakiti hati Narcissa. Eva tidak pernah mengalami hal yang buruk dimana hal buruk itu sudah sering dilihat Narcissa mulai dari tahun kemarin ketika nasibnya bersilangan dengan Lucius yang jadi Pelahap Maut. Eva masih murni, bagaimanapun dia di cap sebagai cewek penindas di sekolah. Dan kekerasan ini akan membuatnya trauma dan berubah. Dan Genevive pun mungkin telah berubah... Walaupun dalam kasus yang berbeda...

Narcissa memandang Yvonne yang mencoba tegar saat kepalanya tenggelam dibalik rambut Eva. Kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Yvonne dan mengubahnya, mereka mungkin akan jadi sekumpulan remaja depresi yang suram...

"Baik!" Yvonne berhenti tenggelam dalam rambut Eva dan mulai berseru. Mengagetkan mereka semua. "Kita cukup jauh-jauh dari muggle, darah-lumpur, seperti biasa! Dan tidak usah terlalu ingin tahu masalah... yah..."

Akhirnya terjadi juga. Sejak tadi mereka menghindar membicarakannya. Narcissa sama sekali belum menceritakan kejadian terakhir yang terjadi antara dia dan Lucius di Menara Astronomi. Tapi mungkin ada jeda panjang saat Narcissa belum sadar, yang membuat mereka mengira terjadi sesuatu antara Narcissa dan Lucius.

Snape, yang kini menuang ramuan dan meletakkan bunganya di vas tanpa berkata apa-apa, adalah salah satu bukti. Bunga itu adalah bunga _daffodil_ dengan kelopak putih dan mangkuk perak kecil ditengahnya. Wangi semerbak menyebar di udara, bahkan mengalahkan aroma ramuan yang rasanya pasti pahit sekali. Itu adalah bunga _daffodil_ langka yang hanya pernah Narcissa lihat di taman Malfoy Manor. Nama latinnya _Narcissus_. Bunga yang melambangkan namanya. Dan hanya satu orang yang mengetahui hal ini...

"Ini ramuan yang kuracik..." Snape tidak menyinggung kalau Lucius pasti telah memerintahkannya. "Akan menguatkanmu... Kan sudah kubilang beberapa ramuan di rumah sakit tidak terlalu manjur..."

"Ayo diminum, Cissy..." bujuk Yvonne sambil mengernyit menahan baunya.

"Air mata _phoenix _memang menyembuhkan, tapi kau harus melemaskan otot-ototmu juga..."

Narcissa memikirkan satu-satunya _phoenix _yang pernah dia lihat di kantor Dumbledore, lama sekali. Dia hampir lupa kapan terakhir kalinya dia melihat si _phoenix_. Apakah itu pada saat Dumbledore menginterogasinya tentang kejadian di malam Halloween ataukah di waktu lain? Burung itu merah besar dan berapi-api... Matanya sebening manik-manik... Tapi bukankah dia burung jelek yang keluar dari abu waktu itu?

"_Phoenix?_ Bagaimana kau yakin?" tanya Narcissa.

Wajah Snape menjadi merah merona ketika dia menunjuk jubah rumah sakit Narcissa yang agak memperlihatkan bahu telanjangnya. Pada bahu kanannya tidak ada bekas luka apapun, walau rasanya agak ngilu. Tapi terdapat bercak berkilau seolah ada yang mengolesi bahu Narcissa dengan lipstik bening.

"Nanti juga akan hilang kalau terkena air dingin... Itu salah satu tanda bahwa lukamu yang parah disembuhkan oleh air mata _phoenix_..." terang Snape.

"Yah, kita beruntung kan, ada _phoenix_ yang berkeliaran saat itu?" kata Eva optimis sambil menyeka sisa air matanya.

Narcissa tidak menjawab. Dia tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Seolah ada titik-titik kosong diantara ingatannya. Menunggu untuk diisi, mirip seperti ujian tertulis:

_Aku terpisah dengan teman-temanku di ..._

_Aku tertembak senjata muggle karena ..._

_Dan aku kenal phoenix piaraan Dumbledore, maka dia terbang menghampiriku yang terluka, benar atau salah?_

Kabut kelabu seolah tidak mau hilang dari kepalanya saat itu. Maka Narcissa menelan begitu saja gelas yang disodorkan Snape padanya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Batuk-batuk dan mual menderanya sekaligus. Rasanya seperti menelan ter. Tapi Narcissa berusaha untuk menahan ramuannya di tenggorokan. Karena siapa tahu ramuan itu akan membantunya mengingat lagi?

"Tidurlah, Cissy..." kata Eva lembut mengalun.

"Kau bicara apa, Eva?" desah Narcissa sambil menyeka mulutnya setelah berhasil menahan diri. "Aku sudah tidur, entah berapa lama... Apakah aku perlu tidur lagi?"

"Ramuan _biasanya_ menyebabkan kantuk agar tubuh beristirahat..." tiba-tiba Yvonne mendelik pada Snape dengan tatapan yang membuat Snape salah tingkah.

"Aku merasa kuat... Sekarang aku harus..." Narcissa tercenung sementara dia menyibakkan selimutnya, bingung harus melakukan apa. Ada sesuatu yang tidak terselesaikan dan tidak dia bahas sedari tadi dengan teman-temannya...

"Aku sengaja... Tidak menaruh ramuan tidur..." aku Snape tergagap. "Seharusnya kau membutuhkannya, Cissy, dan... aku seharusnya membiarkanmu istirahat lagi... Tapi..."

"Oh, kau anak bodoh, Snape..." desis Yvonne disela-sela bibirnya.

"Tapi apa?" desak Narcissa.

"Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakannya..." Snape menggeleng dengan setengah hati.

"Karena memang tidak, kau..." desis Yvonne lagi.

Eva menundukkan kepala, tidak mau melihat delikkan Narcissa.

"Tapi Lucius akan pergi hari ini juga!" seru Snape. "Kau kan tidak berpikir bahwa Cissy disini harus..."

.

.

.

Ramuan Snape membuat Narcissa berhasil setidaknya membuat dia berdiri dengan dua kakinya sendiri. Kali ini dia memaksa diri agar bisa berlari.

Narcissa tidak berusaha mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Snape sampai habis. Tapi dia meminjam jubah luar Eva untuk menutupi piyamanya dan meminjam sepatunya. Langkahnya limbung karena sepatu yang kebesaran dan koordinasinya yang masih kacau akibat kelamaan pingsan. Amatlah mengherankan Narcissa belum jatuh terguling di tangga rendah menuju asramanya.

Tidak ada kerusakan yang berarti dibawah tanah. Narcissa tadi melewati sayap rumah sakit dan menuju Aula Besar hanya untuk mendapati para guru dan prefek sukarelawan memperbaiki Aula Besar yang masih kacau balau. Para anak-anak yang lebih kecil pun ikut membantu, atau dengan kata lain, mengacau. Narcissa melihat mereka dengan girang menggunakan sihir. Bahagia karena masih ada didalam Hogwarts yang memperbolehkan mereka menyihir. Narcissa menahan diri untuk mencari Sirius diantara anak-anak itu. Mereka anak-anak kecil yang yatim-piatu sehingga tidak ingin pulang ke panti asuhan, atau mereka yang tidak diinginkan keluarga mereka, seperti Sirius... Atau mungkin Snape... Yang ingin berada di Hogwarts daripada di rumah.

Narcissa dulu suka mengejek mereka. Tapi sekarang terbersit perasaan yang sama. Perasaan bersyukur. Bahwa Hogwarts, tempat mereka 'pulang', tetap kokoh berdiri...

Apapun yang dilakukan muggle tampaknya sulit untuk menghancurkan kastil sihir berusia ribuan tahun. Dan Narcissa yakin guru-guru seperti Flitwick bisa dengan mudah memperbaikinya. Tapi lambaian tongkat malas-malasan dan wajah mengantuk mereka serta gerutuan membuat Narcissa yakin, mereka hanya setengah hati memperbaiki.

Hati mereka masih dipenuhi kekesalan dan perasaan terluka. Muggle yang membuat mereka bersusah payah seperti ini. Dan ada banyak murid penyihir yang tidak akan kembali seperti semula...

Harga diri mereka perlahan merontok seperti batu-batu yang runtuh dari tembok kastil...

Ruang rekreasi Slytherin kosong melompong. Narcissa tidak heran karena mereka mungkin sudah buru-buru meninggalkan Hogwarts beberapa jam setelah kerusuhan. Narcissa sekarang berusaha melemparkan kakinya menuju lorong kamar anak laki-laki. Narcissa belum pernah kemari sebelumnya dan dengan kalut dia berusaha membaca papan penanda pada pintu-pintu.

Kelas lima... Kelas enam... Kelas tujuh...

Lalu, membuka pintu yang setengah terbuka, Narcissa berada di kamar asrama Lucius untuk pertama kalinya...

Saat ini, walaupun telah menatap sosoknya, Narcissa menyadari bahwa Lucius tetap meninggalkan lubang yang amat besar pada hati Narcissa.

"Mau pergi kemana?" tuntut Narcissa, dengan pandangan mata berputar dan nafas hampir habis.

Lucius sedang menyampirkan jubah bepergiannya. Kopernya terbungkus rapi disebelahnya.

Lucius tampak tidak terkejut dengan kesembuhan Narcissa, tapi jelas merasa canggung saat melihatnya.

Waktu yang berjalan saat mereka saling bertatapan seolah tidak terukur. Narcissa menyadari bahwa bukanlah Lucius yang akan memulai pembicaraan, maka dia membuka mulut duluan.

"Kau akan pergi begitu saja? Saat perhatian mereka sedang teralihkan oleh para muggle? Agar mereka tidak mencari-cari kesalahanmu? Atau kau sedang kabur saat ini? Sama seperti saat di Grimmauld Place, menunggu ayahmu menyelesaikan semuanya..."

Narcissa membenci nada menuduh di suaranya sendiri. Tapi semuanya tampak tertumpahkan. Lucius tetap berada di Hogwarts, menandakan dia tidak pergi dari sisi Narcissa sementara Narcissa tak sadarkan diri. Tindakan yang amat berani seperti seorang pangeran, sementara Kementerian dan Dumbledore berkeliaran. Dan mereka bisa saja mendapat bukti yang menghubungkan Lucius dengan kasus ini, lalu kembali menuntut Lucius atas dasar yang lebih berat.

Seperti fakta bahwa dia yang merencanakan semua ini... Dan berusaha membawa Tuannya yang kejam kehadapan para murid...

Sekarang setelah Narcissa sadar kembali, Lucius pergi begitu saja. Meruntuhkan semua pertahanan Narcissa. Seolah dia akan meninggalkannya selamanya...

Suara yang selama ini diimpikan Narcissa, yang amat dirindukannya, akhirnya mulai merasuki telinganya lagi. Narcissa berusaha keras agar lehernya tidak tersekat.

"Itulah aku, selalu lari saat ada kesempatan? Aku bukan dirimu yang selalu tetap berada dimanapun, membuat segala macam masalah, tidak berusaha kabur... Atau mungkin aku merasa iri? Maafkan aku, tapi apapun yang kulakukan, tampaknya selalu membuatmu terluka..."

Narcissa ingin membantah. Tapi lidahnya yang masih pahit seolah menjadi penghalang. Atau mungkin karena sebenarnya dia tidak perlu membantah?

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" tuntut Narcissa akhirnya.

Lucius kini menggenggam pegangan kopernya, siap berangkat.

"Seperti yang dilakukan murid Hogwarts manapun yang telah lulus dari kelas tujuh. Kau tahu betul dari semua orang, kalau aku tidak dilahirkan untuk bekerja atau mencari karir di Kementerian bodoh kita..."

"Kau akan pergi belajar ilmu-ilmu sihir baru yang berbahaya seperti yang dulu Bella lakukan, dibawah bimbingan..."

"Aku akan ke luar negeri. Saling mengunjungi para penyihir di negara lain. Seperti tradisi para murid Hogwarts lainnya..." potong Lucius.

Kedataran suara Lucius tidak meyakinkan Narcissa. Tapi Narcissa tahu, dia tidak dalam posisi yang bisa melarang.

Lucius mengangguk kaku, lalu mulai berjalan ke pintu, mendekati Narcissa. Narcissa menunduk, merasa tidak yakin apa yang akan diterimanya. Kemudian ketika Lucius mulai melewatinya, tanpa sepatah katapun, air mata sudah jatuh di pipi Narcissa, terutama saat dia kesulitan merasakan aroma tubuh Lucius, yang ternyata lebih dirindukannya daripada apapun...

Kerinduan yang teramat sangat, kini mulai menyakitkan...

Seharusnya Lucius menghentikan langkahnya, lalu membatalkan niatnya, lalu memeluk Narcissa, menciumnya, dan meminta maaf. Seharusnya saat Lucius sudah berada di gerbang-babi bersayap, dia membatalkan niatnya dan mencoba ber-apparate kemari. Kemudian setelah menyadari bahwa proteksi yang melarang apparate/disapparate telah diberlakukan kembali di Hogwarts, Lucius akan kembali kepada Narcissa dengan berlari.

Dongeng-dongeng indah di masa lampau akan berakhir seperti itu. Dan cerita-cerita di masa kini akan menyuruh Narcissa untuk menahan Lucius, berusaha untuk meyakinkannya, dengan cara apapun, bahwa Lucius lebih baik bersamanya.

Ataukah memang mereka ingin kembali bersama? Setelah apa yang terjadi?

Narcissa hanya memandangi panji-panji lambang Slytherin yang menutupi dinding kamar, kakinya seolah tertancap dengan dalam.

Waktu yang terasa lambat tidak menandakan kembalinya Lucius...

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Narcissa menyesali ketidakberadaan jendela pada kamar-kamar mereka...

Tidak ada pemandangan yang menemaninya saat dia menangis sendiri...

.

.

.


	15. Epilog

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**The Black Queen**** 2**

**Epilog**

Dengan perlahan, nyaris seperti kelembutan saat menaruh bayi yang sedang tertidur, Narcissa meletakkan mangkuk kecilnya pada deretan terakhir.

Kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu di sekolahnya, dengan berbagai ledakan, api, dan luka bakar, membuat Narcissa agak trauma. Tapi tampaknya hal itu belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan tahun saat Narcissa kelas lima dahulu. Jadi Narcissa berusaha keras menghilangkan ketakutannya, demi terciptanya api biru mungil pada lilin berbentuk bunga, yang mengambang di mangkuk tersebut.

Tepatnya ribuan lilin...

Saat ini cahaya kebiruan dari lilin tersebut menutupi hampir sebagian tebing di pulau kecil tempat Narcissa berdiri. Laut berdebur tenang seolah takut mengganggu. Angin sama sekali tidak berhembus. Tapi Narcissa tahu, mereka hanya menunggu badai yang sebentar lagi akan mengamuk. Sekilas, langit menjadi terang tanda petir akan datang, mencoba menciutkan siapa saja yang berada pada pantai terpencil.

Waktu sangatlah krusial saat ini. Narcissa tahu dia tidak bisa menunggu selamanya. Tapi dia bertekad untuk melakukan hal ini...

Cersei Lannister, wanita anggun yang menjadi pembela Narcissa untuk menghadapi kasus penyerangan muggle di Grimmauld Place Natal yang lalu, menghampirinya. Rambut pirang emasnya bahkan tidak terganggu angin. Tapi jelas dia tidak terlalu nyaman berada di tempat terbuka yang asing.

"Cissy, _dear_, kau bisa sakit..."

Cersei menyerahkan syal bulunya yang tampak tidak pantas dengan rerumputan disini. Narcissa mengalungkan syal tersebut di lehernya yang terbuka, berterima kasih.

Tapi bahkan pakaiannya sendiri lebih tidak pantas berada di tempat ini. Narcissa harus diam-diam memesannya pada penjahit pribadi Cersei. Narcissa memutuskan akan memakai penjahit ini kembali nanti.

Gaunnya yang hitam, ringan mengembang. Butir-butir berlian menghiasi dada dan turun ringan sampai ke bawah. Seperti butiran hujan berkilau.

Hitam sebenarnya tidak pantas untuk hal ini. Tapi apa yang mereka tahu? Itu selalu menjadi warnanya. Narcissa adalah _Black_...

Cersei berdeham, "Cissy, kau sungguh-sungguh yakin?"

Tanpa dikomando, mereka menoleh memandang si pemuda yang akan menjadi pengambil foto. Dia sedang berdiri canggung diantara lilin-lilin. Mungkin takut terbakar karena dia memegangi kamera besarnya sampai sebatas dada.

"Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini... Walaupun mungkin terdengar gila, tapi... seperti yang kupelajari dengan keras, wanita harus bersiap-siap. Maka, kau orang yang tepat untuk berada disini..."

Narcissa mengingat orang tuanya, saudara dan teman-temannya. Perasaan bersalah menguar keluar. Menggoyahkannya lagi. Tapi Narcissa merasakan sedikit getaran kalau dia memang harus bersikap egois saat ini.

Demi dirinya sendiri dan...

Cersei tersenyum sambil merapatkan jubahnya, "Aku akan bersalah kepada keluargamu selamanya. Tapi apa yang mereka tahu? Ini bahkan bukan seleraku, tapi harus kuakui, ini cukup romantis... Pertanyaannya adalah..."

Angin berdesir sekali seolah menjawab, menandakan yang lainnya akan muncul kembali. Narcissa memperhatikan lilin-bunganya yang sudah terombang-ambing pada tempatnya.

"Ya... Apakah dia akan datang..." jawab Narcissa lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kini kecemasan mulai merambati tangan terbukanya. Ulu hatinya sakit lagi. Seolah kecemasan menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"Aku akan menyuruh penyihir _botak_ itu bersiap-siap. Dia terkadang amat parah sehingga bisa merusak suasana, tapi... Dia klasik dan mungkin satu-satunya..."

Cersei kelihatan bingung akan berkata apalagi. Jadi dia langsung berbalik dan menanjak menuju atas tebing yang lebih tinggi.

Tidak ada apapun disana. Selain pemandangan hutan dan gunung yang menakjubkan. Tapi semua akan hilang ditelan gelap malam sebentar lagi. Hanya ada dua pohon tua diatas sana. Tampak salah tempat, dan daunnya pun mulai berguguran.

Tapi Narcissa tahu persis, ini adalah tempat yang pernah didatanginya waktu itu. Ketika semua hal masih sangat sederhana, walaupun sama menakutkannya. Lucius pernah mengajaknya kemari, ber-apparate dengan membawa Narcissa yang dulu masih dibawah umur. Untuk melepas penat dan menikmati pemandangan.

Kali itu siang hari dan Narcissa tidak bisa lupa, bahwa setelah berhari-hari hidup dalam tekanan menakutkan, dia bisa menikmati pemandangan indah yang disukainya. Dan seolah mendapatkan Lucius kembali...

Di tempat ini saat mereka merasa begitu damai... Kini air mata Narcissa mulai mengambang. Tenggorokannya sudah tersekat...

Bunyi ledakan keras mengingatkan Narcissa pada sesuatu dan dia langsung siaga. Tapi umpatan yang menyusul nyaris membuat Narcissa menangis karena bahagia. Kakinya lemas saat dia berusaha berlari ke sumber suara.

"Dobby, kau kuman sialan!" umpat suara itu berkali-kali.

Rambut Lucius berantakkan tertiup angin, atau apparate paksa yang dilakukan peri-rumahnya, Narcissa tidak tahu. Dia cukup lega melihat Lucius sampai-sampai air mata membasahi pipinya yang membeku sekarang.

Lucius mengenakan celana panjang dan kemeja hitamnya yang biasa. Lengan kemejanya digulung sehingga memperlihatkan tanda kegelapannya yang menghitam. Tongkat sihirnya pada posisi siaga. Otak Narcissa dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan dan kekhawatiran ditambah dengan ketakutan bahwa mungkin Lucius tidak berada terlalu jauh dengannya selama ini. Walaupun berkata akan mengunjungi murid-murid di sekolah luar negeri. Mungkin Lucius tetap berada di Inggris, bersama...

Lucius tampak kaget melihat Narcissa. Tapi dia berusaha menahan diri, sedetik kemudian wajah khawatirnya berjarak lagi. Mungkin mengingat perpisahan mereka waktu itu di Hogwarts...

"Ada apa, Cissy? Kenapa kau ada disini? Dobby..."

"Aku meminta Dobby untuk mencarimu. Ada hal yang penting..." jelas Narcissa, bingung mau mulai darimana.

"Kau memerintah peri-rumahku?"

"Kreacher mengenal dia. Dan aku memintanya dengan baik-baik, sehingga dia bersedia... Walaupun... dia tetap takut pada hukumanmu yang dulu itu... Lupakan Dobby!" seru Narcissa kesal. "Ada yang mau kubicarakan dan..."

Lucius memandang tempat yang baru dia datangi ini, ribuan lilin, dan dua pohon tempat Cersei, si penyihir-rambut sejumput, dan pemuda yang memegang kamera itu sekarang berada.

Wajah pucatnya sekarang tidak berwarna, "Cissy..." katanya pelan seolah berusaha mengembalikan kewarasan Narcissa. "Kau tidak berpikir..."

"Tentu saja aku berpikir! Ini lebih baik dibandingkan kepura-puraan yang kau buat waktu itu... Kalau kau memang menginginkan…" kata Narcissa, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kemarahan yang membuncah tapi tetap kesulitan melanjutkan.

Lucius tampak seolah habis terterjang badai, sehingga Narcissa kembali berbicara. Di lidahnya sudah terpatri kata-kata, argumen-argumen, dan apapun itu yang akan membuatnya tak terkalahkan. Apakah Lucius benar mencintainya, ataukah dia lebih mementingkan Pelahap Mautnya, apakah Narcissa sekarang akan pulang dengan tangan hampa, akan terbukti sebentar lagi...

"Baiklah..." kata Lucius sebelum Narcissa menarik nafas.

"A-apa?"

Lucius menghela nafas berulangkali sebelum akhirnya menegakkan punggung.

"Baiklah, Cissy. Aku tahu kau sejak kecil untuk bisa menebak beberapa yang ada dalam kepalamu. Kau tidak perlu bicara apa-apa lagi. Sudah cukup memalukan bahwa selama ini kau yang selalu bertindak. Untuk yang satu ini... Aku akan malu selamanya, jika kau yang..."

Lucius tidak meneruskan kata-katanya, tetapi langsung meluruskan kembali lengan kemejanya. Dia tahu akan lama sekali sebelum jubahnya sampai kalau dia memanggilnya kali ini. Dan mungkin sedang tidak mau repot-repot menciptakan jubah baru. Petir sudah mulai menyala lagi dikejauhan. Dan air mata Narcissa berhenti turun ketika Lucius merapikan rambutnya dengan tangan.

"Dimana cincinmu, Cissy?" tanya Lucius dengan nada memerintah seperti biasanya.

Narcissa tidak membantah dan melepaskan cincinnya, cincin mereka, berlian merah muda turun menurun dari keluarga Malfoy, yang tampaknya selama ini terlupakan...

Ketika Lucius menggenggamnya, dan mengangsurkan lengannya yang bebas-cincin pada Narcissa, senyuman Narcissa terancam terbelah menjadi tawa gembira, yang mungkin adalah untuk pertama kalinya, pada hari-hari terakhir kemarin...

Satu-satunya alasan dia bertahan sampai saat ini… Mempertahankan kewarasannya… Melupakan apa yang ada dibelakang…

Narcissa membuka syal bulunya, menampakkan gaunnya yang indah, sama sekali kontras dengan kemeja Lucius. Tapi hal itu tidak penting. Narcissa menggandeng Lucius dan semua hal indah yang pernah terjadi pada mereka seolah kembali saat mereka menapaki jalan setapak yang dikelilingi lilin biru.

Pertemuan pertama mereka, perkenalan pertama mereka, Narcissa yang entah sejak kapan menyadari bahwa dia menyukai Lucius, sampai akhirnya mengerti bahwa dia tidak bisa hidup tanpanya...

Lalu kemudian hal-hal yang buruk. Bagaimana hal itu menyakiti tapi tidak pernah memisahkan mereka...

Narcissa tidak bisa mempercayainya, bahwa kali ini, semua terjadi begitu mudah... Bahwa Lucius telah mengesampingkan segala yang terjadi padanya, atau pada mereka, demi Narcissa hari ini.

Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai dan Narcissa menoleh pada Cersei dan si fotografer. Cersei mengangguk, dan menyikut si fotografer agar bersiap. Seolah Cersei juga menegaskan, bahwa dalam hukum sihir, saat itu dua saksi adalah cukup...

Si penyihir berambut sejumput yang kelihatan membosankan datang menyambut mereka sambil sedikit batuk-batuk. Diantara mereka yang berpakaian gelap, hanya dia satu-satunya yang mengenakan jubah putih berat. Narcissa tahu, bahwa hal ini satu-satunya yang mungkin tidak bisa diubah.

Badai mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, seperti naga yang menyemburkan api pada saat bangun tidur, hanya saja diperkeras sepuluh kali. Menenggelamkan kata-kata si penyihir itu. Tapi Narcissa seolah bisa mendengar semuanya. Dan dia tidak takut pada badai apapun, yang saat ini, atau nanti mungkin akan menghantamnya.

Atau menghantam mereka...

Tangan Lucius meremas tangan Narcissa, seolah mereka saling membaca pikiran, sementara matanya tetap tertuju pada si penyihir berambut sejumput.

Tangis Narcissa nyaris meledak, tapi kesedihan jauh dari hatinya saat ini, ketika si penyihir berambut sejumput itu meneruskan,

"Apakah kau, Lucius Abraxas, bersedia mengambil Narcissa Cassiopeia..."

.

.

.

...end of The Black Queen 2...


End file.
